As Folhas de Konoha
by Hina Hyuuga
Summary: Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade. Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto
1. A missão

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**...**

Passaram-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e de Orochimaru, que havia tomado o corpo de Kabuto. Agora, a vila de Konoha, corria próspera e em paz e também como a vila mais segura de todo o mundo ninja.

Sasuke Uchiha havia retornado para Konoha. Quando teve o ataque da Akatsuki, ele também fazia parte, junto com sua equipe Taka, mas mudou de lado bem na hora que Madara Uchiha estava quase conseguindo capturar seu único e melhor amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Quando ele juntou com Naruto conseguindo finalmente matar Madara, o último Akatsuki que ainda jazia vivo, o moreno se entregou a Konoha de bom grado. E sua equipe Taka, ele nunca mais os reveu, pois cada um seguiu seu caminho.

O Uchiha, durante esse tempo, pagou dois anos de prisão e quando se viu livre, pouco a pouco, ele readquiriu a confiança da população de Konoha. Um ponto negativo nisso de acordo com ele, foi que seu fã clube também retornou com força total. Mas, o que moreno fazia quando era novo, fazia também agora, apenas as ignorava. Claro que tinha algumas excessões, pois ele também era homem e tinha seus desejos. Mas nunca, algo que se tornasse sério.

Naruto Uzumaki continuava o mesmo, hiperativo e também ainda cabeça oca. Mas claro, se tornou um pouco mais responsável e agora mais velho, melhorou e muito na aparência. O que também o fez ter um pequeno fã clube, não tão grande quanto o do Uchiha, mas um fã clube.

Hoje, Sasuke e Naruto se encontravam com 20 anos, onde Sasuke se tornou capitão de uma equipe Ambu e Naruto, finalmente se tornou jounin, assim chegando mais perto de seu sonho de ser hokage.

**...**

Neste momento, Sasuke chegava em sua casa, pois havia acabado de chegar de uma missão com sua equipe Ambu, que havia durado um mês. Nem havia passado no escritório da hokage para entregar o relatório da missão. Havia caminhado direto para a mansão Uchiha. A única coisa que queria era sua cama para descansar.

**...**

Naruto comia ramén no Ichiraku e este estava acompanhado de Sakura Haruno.

A de cabelos rosas também se tornou jounin junto de Naruto, como todos os outros nove novatos de oito anos atrás. Ela se tornou uma mulher de um corpo muito bonito e que atraí a atenção de muitos homens de Konoha. Esse era um dos principais motivos que deixavam Naruto pé da vida. Pois tinham alguns homens que mexiam com ela descaradamente e às vezes, quando ele estava na presença dela.

- Naruto se você continuar comendo desesperadamente desse jeito, vai acabar passando mal. - ralhou Sakura com o loiro, vendo o mesmo apenas olhar para ela e lhe lançar um sorriso radiante.

Sakura apenas suspirou, não adiantava ficar brava com o loiro, porque no outro dia iria acontecer a mesma coisa mesmo.

- Fiquei sabendo que Sasuke voltou hoje cedo. - disse Naruto.

- Que bom, já estava ficando preocupada com essa missão tão demorada e você sabe como essas missões Ambus são perigosas. - respondeu Sakura. Ela não era mais apaixonada por Sasuke, como era quando eram genins e ele foi embora com Orochimaru. Todo aquele amor que dizia sentir pelo Uchiha foi se dissipando com os anos que ele ficou longe, para completar sua vingança. Hoje só sente por ele uma profunda amizade. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não o ache ainda atraente, pois o acha e muito. Tanto, que às vezes quando o vê, percebe que ainda sente uma quedinha por ele. Mas não chega a tanto, a ponto de ficar correndo atrás dele, como algumas fãs fazem. Realmente torcia para que o Uchiha achasse uma mulher que o fizesse feliz e apagasse o passado sangrento e de ódio que o moreno teve. Mesmo que essa mulher não fosse ela.

A garota começou a pensar em Sasuke e Naruto e percebeu que depois que seus pais morreram, as pessoas mais importantes para si, eram Sasuke e Naruto, seus melhores amigos.

- Também estava preocupado com Sasuke, pois ele apesar de tudo é meu melhor amigo e é uma das poucas pessoas que chegam perto de ser como uma família para mim. - houve uma pausa - Como disse várias vezes, ele é como se fosse o irmão que eu nunca tive.

Sakura apenas sorriu com as palavras do amigo. Aqueles dois podiam ficar brigando a maioria do tempo que estavam juntos, mas realmente eram amigos inseparáveis, como dois irmãos.

- Mas pelo menos ele já chegou e está bem. - disse a rósea.

Naruto apenas fez um sim com a cabeça e voltou a comer o seu rámen, junto de Sakura.

**...**

Hinata se encontrava numa das reuniões do conselho do clã Hyuuga. Quando a garota completou seus 18 anos a dois anos atrás, seu pai passou a treiná-la para tomar posse de seu cargo como patriarca do clã Hyuuga.

A garota com o passar dos anos, passou a controlar sua timidez e aumentou sua própria auto-estima, se tornando mais decidida e segura. Também ganhou a confiança e o respeito do pai que tanto almejava um dia ter.

Além das evoluções psicológicas, ela teve evoluções físicas e notórias. Pois a garota tem um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher e que chama a atenção de vários homens de Konoha, o que a faz receber várias cartas e convites de pretendentes.

A garota teve alguns envolvimentos amorosos, como com Kiba e com Naruto, mas que não durou muito tempo. Quando a Hyuuga chegou a namorar com Naruto, tinha 16 anos e foi só aí que ela percebeu que nunca chegou a amar o loiro como homem. Ela apenas tinha um imenso carinho e gratidão por Naruto, pois foi ele que a fez mudar durante todos esses anos. Quando chegou a essa conclusão, ela conversou com Naruto e os dois terminaram o relacionamento, mas continuaram sendo amigos todos esses anos que se passaram.

Com Kiba ela começou a namorar aos 19 anos, mas com ele foi um pouco diferente, pois o mesmo sempre pede para os dois voltarem, mas para ela os dois são apenas grandes amigos, mas ele parece não querer entender isso. Por isso, a morena se arrepende profundamente de um dia ter aceitado namorar Kiba.

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, a garota se dirigiu para seu quarto, para contiuar estudando alguns pergaminhos sobre o clã.

Passaram-se vários minutos, quando ela foi tirada de seus estudos por um Ambu, que estava na sua janela.

- Hinata Hyuuga, a hokage solicita sua presença em seu escritório em uma hora. - disse o Ambu e do mesmo jeito que apareceu, ele desapareceu.

A Hyuuga ainda processava as palavras do Ambu, nem se quer imaginava o que a hokage queria com ela. Cogitou que poderia ser alguma missão para a sua equipe com Kiba e Shino, já que tinha uma semana que não iam a missão alguma.

**...**

Depois de deixar Sakura em casa, Naruto pulava de telhado em telhado pela vila, estava indo à casa de Sasuke.

Chegando lá, ele bateu na porta umas três vezes. Vendo que o Uchiha não atendia, concluiu que ele devia estar dormindo. Deu a volta na casa e percebeu que a janela do quarto estava aberta. Escalou a parede até a janela e pulou para dentro do quarto, vendo o moreno dormir esparramado na cama, apenas com um bermudão azul marinho.

_"Se as garotas da vila vissem o Teme dormir assim, certamente iriam todas desmaiar." _- pensou se lembrando das fãs de Sasuke que ficavam correndo atrás dele.

Chegou perto da cama e cutucou o braço do Uchiha, não tendo tempo nem para respirar. Pois foi acertado em cheio por um chute na boca do estômago, fazendo-o ser arremessado até a parede do quarto ofegante.

- DOBE, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI NO MEU QUARTO? - gritou Sasuke com Naruto esparramado no chão, depois de perceber que havia chutado o loiro.

Mas o moreno não fez por querer, mas devido as várias missões perigosas com a Ambu, ele sempre acordava quando alguém se aproximava.

- TEME, SEU IMBECIL, PORQUE VOCÊ ME CHUTOU? - gritou Naruto, depois de recuperar a respiração.

- Eu não vi que era você. - respondeu indiferente. E continuou - Mas você ainda não respondeu o que fazia no meu quarto? - disse com a voz ameaçadora. Odiava ser acordado, ainda mais por Naruto, que tinha a péssima mania de fazer isso.

Naruto ao finalmente prestar atenção na pergunta, levanta em um pulo.

- É que a Tsunade-obaa-chan mandou você, Sakura-chan e eu, irmos ao escritório dela em uma hora. - disse naruto coma mão atrás da cabeça. Então continuou - Bem, agora nós temos é meia hora. - disse olhando o relógio que o Uchiha tinha no quarto.

Sasuke ao escutar Naruto dizer que Tsunade os chamava em seu escritório, fransiu o cenho instantaneamente. _"Droga! Aquela velha não viu que eu acabei de chegar de uma missão e já está me mandando mais trabalho."_ - pensou nervosamente, antes de ir trocar de roupa, para ir ver o que ela queria.

**...**

Naruto e Sasuke foram os primeiros a chegar no escritório da godaime. Logo depois chegou Sakura e pouco tempo depois Hinata, que estranhou a presença dos três ali, mas não disse nada.

- Olá Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan e Sasuke-san. - cumprimentou educadamente.

- Olá Hinata-chan. - disse Naruto com a mão atrás da cabeça e um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Hinata-chan. - disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Oi. - foi a única coisa que respondeu Sasuke. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, muitas coisas não mudaram ainda em Sasuke, uma delas era a arrogância.

Depois disso, todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Shizune apareceu e mandou os quatro entrarem, pois a hokage estava os esperando.

Quando os quatro adentraram a sala, viram Tsunade com uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa, com uma face emburrada.

- Que bom que chegaram, apenas os chamei aqui para lhes comunicarem que vocês quatro vão em uma missão para mim.

Os quatro ficaram perplexos ao ouvir, pois a muito tempo não iam a uma missão juntos e muito menos, uma missão com quatro integrantes.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a argumentar:

- Mas hokage-sama, acabei de chegar de uma missão, não tiv... - vociferou Sasuke, sendo interrompido pela loira.

- Eu sei que você chegou de uma missão Sasuke. Por isso, que ela será realizada daqui a um mês, para você e os outros terem tempo de descansar e prepararem tudo. Pois será uma missão de prazo indeterminado. - disse ela séria.

- Mas Tsunade-sensei, porque quatro integrantes? - perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Porque é uma missão que precisará muito da habilidade de vocês, e vocês quatro foram escolhidos por isso mesmo. Nessa missão, o sharingan de Sasuke, o byakugan de Hinata, o seu jutso médico e a forma de luta do Naruto, serão extremamente necessários.

Houve uma pausa, onde a hokage pegou quatro pergaminhos na gaveta de sua mesa e entregou para cada um - Aí está todas as instruções para a realização. Vocês estão de folga durante todo esse mês e passado todo esse tempo, vocês partem para essa missão. Agora, vocês estão dispensados. Podem sair. - disse apontando a porta.

Os ninjas saíram da sala. Chegando do lado de fora, foi onde Naruto exaltou:

- Daqui um mês saíremos em missão! - disse, fazendo sinal de 'joia' com uma mão e um sorriso nos lábios.

As garotas ficaram com gotas na cabeça pela reação do loiro e Sasuke passou do lado dele indo embora, mas não sem antes dizer:

- Baka. - e passou por Naruto com as mãos nos bolsos sem nem olhar para ele.

O loiro ao escutar o que o Uchiha disse, gritou:

- SASUKEEEE!! - e saiu correndo atrás dele, deixando as garotas para trás.

Sakura assistia tudo com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_"Esses dois nunca vão mudar."_ - pensou a garota, lembrando do time 7 a oito anos atrás.

**CONTINUA...**

**...**

**Espero que aprovem essa fic. E claro não deixem de comentando sobre o que acham sobre essa fic e se está os agradando.**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	2. A partida e sentimentos ocultos

Naruto não me pertence

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.2**

Hinata se encontrava em seu quarto arrumando sua bolsa para a missão com o time 7 no dia seguinte. Não havia os encontrado com muita frequência nesse mês que tiveram livre, quem mais ela encontrou foi Sakura, que trabalhava no hospital de Konoha, onde as duas conversaram algumas vezes, se tornando um pouco mais íntimas.

Ao terminar de arrumar a bolsa, foi tomar um banho para logo depois ir deitar, já que teria que acordar cedo no outro dia.

Vestindo uma camisola azul piscina, desarrumou a cama para se deitar, foi quando ouviu batidas na porta, acompanhado de uma voz familiar.

- Hinata-sama, ainda está acordada. - disse a voz de Neji.

- Estou. - disse a garota indo abrir a porta, estranhando a presença do primo ali.

Ao abrir a porta, deu espaço para o Hyuuga entrar, fechando logo em seguida.

Neji Hyuuga havia se tornado um homem muito bonito e atraente, se encontrava no auge de seus 21 anos, sendo bastante popular na população feminina, junto de Sasuke. Ao perceber que a prima se encontrava apenas de camisola, passou a medir centímetro por centímetro do corpo tentador da morena.

O Hyuuga de um tempo pra cá, vinha tendo pensamentos profanos e libidinosos em relação a Hinata. Acordava várias vezes a noite, num estado lastimável, resultado dos sonhos nada inocentes que tinha com sua prima. E agora, com o passar do tempo, não estava conseguindo se segurar perto de sua prima, ela o deixava louco apenas com a sua presença. Admitia, estava apaixonado por Hinata como um louco e seu maior sonho era ter Hinata junto a ele. Mas uma coisa que o impedia disso, era a coragem. Tinha medo de expôr seus sentimentos para a Hyuuga e ela se afastar dele. E tinha também um dos problemas principais para Neji, os dois eram primos e ainda pertenciam a ramificações distintas dentro do clã Hyuuga. Portanto, a família principal nunca permitiria a união entre a herdeira do clã e o gênio da família secundária, isso era um fato. Por isso, deixou o amor que nutria por Hinata, apenas dentro dele, sem a garota nunca perceber nada.

Hinata ao ver o altivo Neji Hyuuga entrar em seu quarto e fitá-la tão intensamente, sentiu o rosto esquentar. O primo, apenas com sua presença lhe intimidava e também admitia que o gênio do clã Hyuuga era um homem muito atraente e bonito, o que a deixava desconcertada as vezes.

- Algum problema Neji-niisan? - perguntou a garota quebrando o silêncio.

Ao escutar a voz melodiosa e doce de Hinata, quebrou o contato visual com seu corpo e passou a encará-la nos olhos, franzindo o cenho.

- Já disse várias vezes que não sou seu irmão. Não me chame assim Hinata! - ralhou com a morena.

A herdeira apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse um baixo 'Me desculpe'.

O Hyuuga ao ver a reação da prima, apenas suspirou e continuou:

- Vim apenas lhe dizer para tomar cuidado nessa missão, pois creio que ela deve ser um pouco perigosa para a hokage mandar quatro ninjas. - disse com um tom preocupado.

Hinata ao escutar o primo, levantou a cabeça com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou preocupado. - ralhou com ela - Apenas não quero que se machuque. - disse um pouco desconcertado com o sorriso da Hyuuga.

Hinata apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido o que o gênio disse.

- Era só isso que tenho a dizer. - disse o moreno abrindo a porta do quarto - Boa missão Hinata-sama. - e antes de fechar a porta completou - Há, e tome cuidado com aqueles dois idiotas que vão estar nesta missão com você. E principalmente, cuidado com o Uchiha, não gosto nem um pouquinho daquele cara. - e assim fechou a porta.

Hinata apenas ficou encarando a porta por onde o primo saiu e pensou - _"Neji-niisan é um amor. Não sabia que ele se preocupava tanto comigo." _- e foi se deitar para acordar cedo no outro dia.

Neji chegou ao seu quarto, sentia o coração palpitando dentro do peito, somente porque esteve perto de Hinata. Não conseguia mais manter seu auto controle. Quando esteve no quarto da prima, teve que se controlar ao máximo, para não agarrar Hinata ali mesmo.

Sabia que teria que fazer alguma coisa, não conseguiria mais suportar este amor dentro dele sem expressá-lo.

Por agora não poderia contar nada para a prima, pois ela estava saindo para uma missão. Mas quando a mesma voltasse, ele iria se declarar para Hinata e se fosse preciso passaria por cima de todos do clã Hyuuga, para viver esse amor com Hinata.

...

Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata já se encontravam no portão de entrada de Konoha. Esperavam Naruto chegar, que por sinal já estava a quinze minutos atrasado.

Sakura já estava bufando de raiva pelo atraso do amigo, que já estavam se tornando constantes em suas missões. Sasuke estava indiferente, sentado em um canto esperando o loiro chegar e Hinata estava calada em um outro canto ali.

Pouco tempo depois chegou Naruto correndo e acenado a mão para os três.

- EI PESSOAL! - gritou Naruto e continuou - Me desculpem, é que acordei atrasado. - disse com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- BAKA! - gritou Sakura lhe dando um murro na cabeça.

- Aí Sakura, isso dói. - disse Naruto com um galo na cabeça.

- Naruto, seu baka, você está ficando igual ao Kakashi sensei. - disse a Haruno nervosa, se lembrando dos atrasos constantes do sensei, na época que formava o time 7.

- Já chega vocês dois, perdemos tempo demais esperando o Naruto. - disse Sasuke sério, apartando a briga dos dois - Vamos! - completou já caminhando a frente de todos.

- TEMEE!! - gritou o loiro apontando para o Uchiha - Quem foi que te nomeou o capitão da equipe?

Sasuke parou ao escutar o escândalo do amigo. _"Se ele continuar gritando desse jeito, vou enchê-lo de porrada."_ - pensou nervosamente se virando para o loiro.

- Que eu me lembre foi a própria Tsunade. - disse simplesmente e com um sorriso de lado.

**FLASHBACH ON**

_Um dia antes de partirem em missão, os quatro ninjas se encontravam no escritório de Tsunade, como a mesma havia pedido._

_- Então vocês irão levar este pergaminho para o senhor feudal do país da Cachoeira e depois se tornarão seguranças dos filhos desse senhor. - disse a loira de forma calma. Então continuou - Sasuke, você será o líder da equipe, por ser capitão de uma equipe Anbu, por iss... - disse sendo interrompida por Naruto._

_- POR QUE O SASUKE QUE TEM QUE SER O CAPITÃO DA EQUIPE? EU SOU JOUNIN, EU MESMO POSSO SER O CAPITÃO DA EQUIPE. - gritou Naruto._

_Tsunade espumava de raiva, uma veia pulsava em sua testa, odiava ser interrompida._

_- Naruto, o Sasuke é o capitão da equipe e ponto final. - disse tentando se controlar._

_O loiro já ia argumentar de novo, mas teve sua boca tampada pela mão de Sakura, que percebia que se o loiro falasse mais alguma coisa, Tsunade o matava._

_- Fica calado, baka. - sussurrou Sakura para Naruto._

**FLASHBACH OFF**

Naruto ao se lembrar que realmente Tsunade havia elegido Sasuke como capitão, apenas fransiu o cenho emburrado e seguiu o moreno que já estava andando novamente.

Já estavam andando a uns quarenta minutos, onde Sakura e Hinata andavam atrás dos meninos conversando.

- Não ligue para esses dois, é sempre assim. Mas são grandes amigos. - disse Sakura olhando os dois garotos que andavam a frente.

- Bem, na minha equipe também é assim, com Kiba e Shino. - disse Hinata.

- Hinata, nós nunca fomos muito amigas, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. - disse a Haruno olhando para a Hyuuga.

- Obrigada. - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ei Sasuke. A Sakura e a Hinata estão conversando ali atrás, será que elas estão falando de nós? - sussurrou Naruto, para somente o Uchiha ouvir.

Sasuke apenas olhou de esguelha para as garotas e depois ignorou aquilo.

- E daí se elas estão conversando? - perguntou desinteressado.

- Talvez a Sakura esteja perguntando para a Hinata algumas coisas sobre mim, já que eu e ela já chegamos a namorar. - falou esperançoso.

Sasuke ao escutar o loiro, apenas girou os olhos. Se lembrava que logo depois que havia voltado para Konoha, Naruto apareceu namorando a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. Para dizer a verdade, ele sempre achou que os dois não combinavam em nada, Naruto era muito hiperativo e elétrico, enquanto Hinata era muito tímida e quieta, totalmente o oposto.

E também Sasuke achava Hinata muito para o Naruto, ela era muito bonita para alguém como ele.

E agora, prestando atenção nela ali, ele percebeu que a garota era dona de um corpo tentador, o que faria qualquer homem ir a loucura com uma beleza tão estonteante. De acordo com o Uchiha, Hinata é uma mulher desejável.

Percebendo o caminho que seus pensamentos estavam o levando, balançou a cabeça bruscamente e se concentrou de novo na missão.

Andaram silenciosos até chegarem no porto, para pegarem um barco que os levariam para os seus destinos.

- Esperem aqui, vou ver qual desses barcos vão para o país da Cachoeira. - disse Sasuke saindo de perto deles.

Pouco tempo depois, o moreno voltou para perto dos três.

- O navio só sai daqui a uma hora. - disse simplesmente.

- NAVIO?! - gritou Naruto assustado e incrédulo - Mas você acabou de dizer que era um barco.

- Só há navios que vão para lá. - explicou o Uchiha calmamente e completou de modo ameçador - E você dobe, grita mais uma vez e você nem ver o navio vai.

Sakura percebendo que iriam iniciar uma nova discussão, falou rápido:

- Já que temos algum tempo livre, podemos ir comer alguma coisa aqui perto.

- Ótima idéia Sakura-chan. - disse Hinata com um sorriso para Sakura.

- Isso! Vamos procurar algum lugar para comer. - disse Naruto já saindo andando.

- Hum. - grunhiu Sasuke seguindo os outros.

...

Um tempo depois encontraram um restaurante. Entraram no estabelecimento e sentaram numa mesa dos fundos, com Naruto e Sakura de um lado e, Sasuke e Hinata do outro.

Logo a garçom chegou, anotando os pedidos que cada um fazia. Sasuke reparou que ele devia ter a mesma idade deles e que ele não tirava os olhos de cima de Hinata, onde a mesma já estava ficando um pouco ruborizada. Sentiu um desconforto subir por seu corpo, não entendendo o que era. Escutou a voz de Naruto fazer o seu pedido.

- Eu quero um rámen.

- Sushi, por favor. - pediu Sakura.

- Sushi também. - disse Hinata um pouco sem jeito.

- Yakissoba. - disse Sauke co um tom frio e seco, lhe lançando um olhar mortal, que passou despercebido por todos na mesa.

Assim, o garçom saiu para buscar os pratos.

- Estou morrendo de fome. - disse Naruto com a mão na barriga.

- Ei Hinata, você deve estar trabalhando muito, para assumir a liderança do seu clã. - disse a Haruno, ignorando o comentário de Naruto.

- Um pouco, às vezes acho que é muito peso nos meus ombros. - respondeu tristemente.

- Não ligue não Hinata-chan, vai dar tudo certo, pois você é uma pessoa muito gentil e uma ninja muito forte. - disse Naruto com um sorriso.

Sasuke apenas escutava, não emitia opinião alguma.

Logo o garçom chegou com os pedidos. Sasuke novamente percebeu o garçom mandar um sorriso malicioso para a Hyuuga.

- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou Sasuke, com um olhar mortal para o garoto.

- Não senhor. - disse o garçom engolindo a seco diante do olhar do moreno, saindo rapidamente.

Todos na mesa ficaram chocados com a reação do Uchiha. Naruto e Sakura não entendiam nada do que tinha acontecido ali e Hinata ficou um pouco vermelha com o ocorrido.

...

Os quatro ninjas já se encontravam dentro do navio. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram em uma cabine e, Hinata e Sakura dividiam a cabine que ficava de frente para o dos garotos.

- Nunca andei de navio. - disse Sakura animada.

- Eu também não. - respondeu Hinata deitada na cama ao lado da que a rósea estava descansando da viagem.

- Fiquei sabendo que vai ter um lual a noite e parece que é muito bom. E claro que nós vamos, merecemos um descanso. - disse a rósea alegremente.

Hinata apenas esboçou um sorriso. Sentia que muitas coisas iriam acontecer até o fim dessa missão e que iria mudar sua vida e a dos outros completamente.

**CONTINUA...**

...

**Mais um capítulo. E por favor me mandem uma review?**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	3. Lembranças

Cap

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.3**

Já era noite quando Sakura e Hinata se arrumavam para o lual que iria ter a bordo do navio. Todos haviam tirado suas roupas ninjas e vestiam roupas a rigor.

Sakura usava uma camisetinha rosa e uma saia longa branca estilo indiana com bordados de pétalas de cerejeira, uma sandália branca e nos cabelos curtos, algumas flores enfeitando-os.

Hinata vestia um vestido branco até o joelho tomara que caia. Ele era agarrado no busto e ficava mais larguinho para baixo. Usava uma sandália baixa azul clarinho, da mesma cor da fita amarrada na cintura do vestido. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos e com uma grande flor branca presa em um lado do cabelo.

As duas garotas estavam muito bonitas e muito diferentes de quando estão com suas roupas ninjas. Pois, essas roupas mostram mais suas curvas femininas.

- O que acha da minha roupa Hinata-chan? - perguntou Sakura, dando uma volta em torno de si mesma.

- Você está muito bonita. - respondeu Hinata docemente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada Hinata-chan, você também está muito bonita. - disse a rósea para a morena. Então continuou - Vamos lá chamar os meninos?

- Vamos. - disse Hinata corando um pouco, pois desse jeito parecia que os quatro estavam indo para um encontro.

...

Sasuke já estava arrumado e estava sentado no sofá do quarto. Esperava Naruto, que não terminava de se arrumar nunca. - "Desse jeito parece até uma mulher se arrumando." - pensou nervosamente.

Ele já estava muito nervoso, para começar estava nem um pouco afim de ir a esse lual idiota e que devia estar cheio de gente amontoada, odiava lugar muito movimentado. E por fim, tinha que aturar Naruto, que não saia do banheiro por nada, não sabia o que tanto o loiro fazia lá dentro.

Ouviu batidas na porta e foi atender, se deparando com Sakura e Hinata, que de acordo com o Uchiha estavam muito bonitas.

- Oi Sasuke-kun, vocês já estão prontos? - perguntou Sakura, olhando em volta do quarto, mas não vendo Naruto.

- Pergunte para o Naruto. - disse o moreno, dando espaço para as garotas entrarem.

- Oi Sasuke-san. - disse Hinata depois de entrar, fazendo uma reverência.

O Uchiha ao escutar Hinata, olha para ela e só agora começou a olhá-la detalhadamente. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher muito bonita, mas parece que só agora que ele reparou nela direito. Fitava-a da cabeça aos pés, os olhos negros mediam cada centímetro de Hinata, passando pelo busto farto, a cintura delgada, quadril arredondado e as pernas também delgadas. Realmente, Hinata era uma mulher desejável e que não seria nenhum sacrifício ficar com ela.

Hinata ao perceber que era analizada minuciosamente pelo atraente homem a sua frente, sentiu-se corar um pouco. Havia controlado a sua timidez, mas não sabia o que acontecia com ela , que sempre tinha uma recaída na presença do Uchiha. Reparou que Sasuke vestia uma camisa de manga curta preta, com dois botões abertos que ia até a altura do peito, um colar no pescoço (aquele que o Itachi usava - Mas no decorrer dos capítulo da fic, vocês vão saber porque o Sasuke está usando o colar), uma bermuda verde musgo e tênis. Os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados do que o normal. - _"Realmente, Sasuke é um homem muito bonito e sexy."_ - pensou corando um pouco mais.

- NARUTOOO! SAIA DESSE BANHEIRO AGORA. - gritou Sakura na porta do banheiro, chamando a atenção dos dois morenos para si.

Logo depois do grito, a porta foi aberta por um Naruto com a mão atrás da cabeça e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Me desculpe Sakura-chan, é que eu estava terminando de me arrumar. - disse com um sorriso nervoso.

- Não adianta se arrumar não Naruto. Nada vai fazer você mudar essa sua cara feia. - disse Sasuke sarcástico.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU FILHO DA P... - gritou Naruto partindo para cima de Sasuke, mas sendo segurado fortemente por Sakura, que quase o enforcava.

- Cala a boca Naruto, você já atrasou demais a gente. - disse Sakura o soltando.

- Desculpe Sakura-chan. - disse o loiro a olhando, então completou - Você está muito bonita. - disse com um sorriso.

Sakura ao escutar o loiro sorriu e toda a raiva que sentia antes se dissipou.

- Obrigada Naruto. - E só agora reparando como o loiro estava vestido. Uma camisa laranja de mangas curtas, uma bermuda branca e tênis.

- Acho melhor irmos agora. - disse Sasuke impaciente, queria chegar logo nesse lual, porque assim, mais rápido poderia voltar para a cabine.

Os outros três apenas seguiram o Uchiha, que já saia porta a fora.

...

Sakura e Naruto se encontravam no convéz do navio, observando o imenso mar e a lua no céu estrelado.

O loiro havia acabado de trazer uma caipfruta que a Haruno havia praticamente o obrigado a pegar para ela. Assim, trazendo uma bebida para ele também.

Sakura se lembrava de tudo o que passou desde os 12 anos. Lembrava de quando se tornaram genins formando o time 7. Quando encontraram Orochimaru na prova chunnin e ele colocou o selo amaldiçoado em Sasuke. Quando o mesmo deixou a vila em busca de poder para concluir sua vingança e Naruto foi embora para treinar com Jiraya. Quando o loiro voltou dois anos e meio depois. Quando Sasuke finalmente matou Orochimaru e seu irmão Itachi. E quando Madara Uchiha persuadiu Sasuke e fez ele se voltar contra Konoha a atacando. Ela percebeu que em todos esses acontecimentos, Naruto sempre esteve ao seu lado a protegendo e a ajudando a seguir em frente, mesmo quando as coisas pareciam cada vez piores.

Realmente, Naruto foi a pessoa mais presente na vida dela e sem ele, praticamente já teria morrido ou enlouquecido com tantos problemas.

- Naruto, - disse chamando a atenção do loiro - quero lhe agradecer por sempre estar ao meu lado e por me entender. - disse com um sorriso. Não precisava dizer muito, Naruto sempre a entendia.

Naruto ficou estático ao escutar a rosada, sentiu algo se aquecer dentro de si, pois Sakura nunca havia lhe falado de uma maneira tão gentil e carinhosa.

- Sakura, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger, pois este é o meu jeito ninja. - disse com a mão atrás da cabeça e continuou - E também , porque você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. - disse ficando um pouco vermelho.

Sakura já se acostumou com as declarações de Naruto, pois elas já aconteciam desde os 12 anos, quando ela ainda era apaixonada por Sasuke. Mas agora, ao escutar o loiro, sentiu algo diferente, como se só agora as palavras de Naruto tivessem entrado realmente em seu coração.

- Eu sei que sim, Naruto. - disse com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

...

Hinata se encontrava debuçada no parapeito do navio. Gostava da sensação do ar úmido batendo contra o seu rosto e cabelo. E ali no meio do mar, sobre a luz do luar, é como se o mundo estivesse mais bonito e agradável.

Perdida em pensamentos, não sentiu a presença de um rapaz chegar e se postar ao seu lado. Só percebeu mesmo a presença da pessoa, quando ele lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- O que uma garota tão linda faz aqui sozinha? - perguntou o rapaz, vendo Hinata tomar um susto e olhar para ele assustada.

Hinata ao fitar o rapaz ao seu lado, percebeu um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco desconfortável em estar sozinha com ele ali.

O rapaz fitava o rosto da Hyuuga minuciosamente. Nunca havia visto uma beleza tão exótica, e o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram os olhos perolados, nunca havia visto um tom assim. E isso é o que a deixava mais atraente.

Do rosto seu olhar passou para o corpo, descobrindo as curvas sinuosas do corpo tentador.

Hinata ao perceber o caminho que os olhos daquele homem tomavam, sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável, parecia que o desconhecido tinha uma visão de raio x e conseguia ver atravéz de suas roupas.

Sentindo-se muito nervosa, tratou logo de dizer alguma coisa e poder sair dali o mais rápido possível, pois aquele homem não lhe era confiável.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. - disse já se virando para sair dali, mas sendo segurada fortemente pelo pulso.

- O que foi, a gente nem se conheceu ainda.

Hinata arregalou os olhos com a ação do rapaz, Já estava extremamente nervosa. Começou a puxar a mão tentando soltá-la, mas pelo visto o homem era bem forte.

Com um movimento, o rapaz puxou o corpo de Hinata, grudando-a em si, assim sentindo o calor que emanava da garota.

A Hyuuga já estava desesperada, tentava se soltar do aperto a todo custo, mas falhando miseravelmente. Não queria usar seu poder ninja contra o rapaz, poderia matá-lo. Mas a situação já estava ficando crítica e ela não via outra opção. Foi então que ouviu uma voz conhecida preencher o ar que nem um raio:

- Solte ela, agora?

**CONTINUA...**

**... **

**Então mais um capítulo feito com todo o carinho. E desde já espero que esteja agradando a todos essa fic.**

**Portanto não deixem de mandar suas reviews me dando suas opiniões.**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Maysa, __ Gabi Duque_

**Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. O ataque

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.4**

- Solte ela agora?

Os dois olharam para o dono da voz identificando quem era. Hinata estava perplexa, nunca em seus sonhos mais impossíveis, pensou que Sasuke Uchiha iria defendê-la algum dia. O rapaz apenas ignorou a presença do moreno e continuou apertando o corpo de Hinata contra o seu.

- Você por acaso não me escutou. Solte ela agora? - disse O Uchiha num tom ameaçador.

- Por que eu deveria? Por acaso ela é sua namorada? - perguntou o rapaz com desdém.

O Uchiha apenas ignorou a pergunta e disse:

- Eu já disse para você soltá-la.

- E se eu não quiser?

Sasuke já estava nervoso pelo motivo de não saber porque tinha ido ajudar Hinata, e agora para completar, esse imbecil estava o ameaçando? Como se ele fosse capaz de tocar em um fio de cabelo dele.

- Se você não quiser, eu terei que ir até aí tirá-la. - disse o Uchiha. Então continuou em tom ameaçador - E creio que você não vai gostar do que vai acontecer.

O rapaz apenas soltou Hinata e partiu para cima do Uchiha para socá-lo. Mas o mesmo apenas desviou com uma facilidade incrível e lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão ofegante.

- Eu disse que você não ia gostar. - dito isso, Sasuke foi até Hinata e mandou ela seguí-lo para saírem dali.

Hinata andava atrás de Sasuke, nenhum dos dois não diziam nada. A garota já estava incomodada com o silêncio constrangedor que abateu entre os dois.

Sasuke por outro lado, conflitava com sua própria mente do por que de ter ido defender Hinata. Nunca comversou com ela mais do que três palavras. Não conseguia entender suas próprias ações com aquela garota. Primeiro foi no restaurante e agora ali no navio, duas vezes que ele a ajudava em um só dia. E o pior, é que nessa segunda vez, quando ele viu aquele homem segurando Hinata fortemente nos braços, ele sentiu uma raiva e um desconforto tomar conta de seu corpo e quando deu por si, já estava lá o obrigando a soltá-la. O ruim é que ele estava criando o hábito de ajudar essa garota sempre que ela tem algum problema.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz melodiosa da garota:

- Obrigada, Sasuke-san. - disse a Hyuuga quebrando o silêncio.

Ao escutá-la parou de andar e se virou para ela, fitando intensamente os olhos perolados. Admitia que achava Hinata uma mulher extremamente bonita e atraente, além de ser gentil e tímida, mesmo que ela tenha mudado e muito durante esses anos. Mas era isso que ele gostava nela. Não era como suas fãs fúteis e histéricas, que ficavam correndo atrás dele como se ele fossse um pedaço de doce.

Hinata observou Sasuke ficar de frente para ela e olhá-la nos olhos. Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável, achava o Uchiha um homem intimidador. Os olhos ônix dele transmitiam escuridão, mistério, para ela eram olhos indecifráveis.

Desviou o contato visual e passou a deslizar os olhos perolados pelo rosto do moreno, constatando que ele tem a pele branca, lábios carnudos e avermelhados e os cabelos negros balançavam em sintonia com o vento. Realmente, Sasuke Uchiha fazia jus a sua fama, como um dos shinobis mais bonitos e requisitados pela população feminina de Konoha.

Todos os dois não tinham noção do que faziam, estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Ônix e pérola se encontraram novamente e não conseguiam se desviar, era como se um imã os atraíssem, os obrigando a se encararem.

Sasuke perdendo o controle totalmente sobre seu corpo e suas ações, deu um passo a frente, se aproximando mais da Hyuuga. Fato que passou despercebido por Hinata.

Olhou para os lábios carnudos da morena, queria prová-los, sentir seu gosto pelo menos por um instante. Quando pensou em juntar seus lábios com os de Hinata, para iniciarem um beijo, uma kunai passou zunindo no meio dos dois, fincando-se no metal do parapeito do navio, tirando os dois do transe que se encontravam.

Olharam na direção que veio a kunai, onde viram dois ninjas parados na parte mais alta do navio.

- Nos entreguem o pergaminho que encontra em suas posses! - mandou um dos ninjas.

...

- Tsunade, qual a sua verdadeira intenção por ter mandado quatro ninjas para uma missão que é apenas levar um pergaminho para um feudo e serem seguranças de crianças? - perguntou Shizune.

Tsunade ao escutar a morena ficou pensativa, mas tratou logo de responder:

- Tenho meus motivos Shizune, mas quando chegar o momento certo, eu te conto. - disse séria e continuou - E também, os quatro são ótimos ninjas e as habilidades deles serão muito úteis da sua maneira. E também os filhos do senhor feudal não são crianças, eles vão ter muito trabalho. - disse de um jeito maroto e continuou, só que agora séria - Mas não precisamos nos preocupar, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Shizune preferiu ficar calada, Tsunade sabia o que fazia, por isso que ela era uma ótima hokage.

...

Sasuke encarou os dois ninjas, percebendo que eles usavam bandanas da névoa. Percebeu que eles não pareciam ser muito fortes, por causa de seus portes físicos. Suas aparências também não eram uma das melhores. Um dos ninjas era loiro, tinha os cabelos curtos, uma cicatriz enorme no rosto e um corpo que não era muito adequado para um ninja, pois era muito magro. O outro tinha os cabelos marrons partidos no meio, onde seu tamanho chegava até a orelha. De acordo com Sasuke, esse é o que parecia um pouco mais forte dos dois.

Hinata olhou para os dois ninjas e logo depois olhou para Sasuke ao seu lado e percebeu que ele já estava com o sharingan ativado e a face contraída. Ouviu a voz de um dos ninjas:

- E então, com qual dos dois está o pergaminho? - disse o ninja moreno olhando de um para o outro. Vendo que nenhum dos dois iria responder, suspirou e completou de modo sarcástico - Já que nenhum dos dois vai dizer, vou ter que descobrir sozinho.

Dito isso, numa velocidade incrível, ele pegou três shurikens em cada mão e lançou em direção dos dois. Sasuke com o seu sharingan ativado, leu seus movimentos. Então, pegou Hinata no colo e pulou, parando em cima do parapeito do navio com Hinata em seus braços, vendo as shurikens acertarem o local que se encontravam anteriormente.

Hinata ficou estática com a ação de Sasuke, nem ao menos conseguiu acompanhar o movimento, pois num piscar de olhos ela estava nos braços do moreno. Sentiu o rosto começar a corar, se xingando mentalmente por estar tendo essas reações num momento como aquele. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar os gritos dos tripulantes do navio que se encontravam ali perto. Pois perceberam a luta que estava para iniciar ali.

- Hinata... - escutou a voz do Uchiha sussurrando para ela - Vá lá na cabine e pegue o pergaminho, ele está dentro da minha bolsa. Fique com ele até eu acabar com eles aqui. - disse colocando a garota no chão.

- Hai. - foi a única coisa que respondeu antes de começar a correr na direção de onde ficavam as cabines.

- PARA ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? - gritou o ninja loiro indo atrás de Hinata, mas sendo parado por Sasuke que se pôs em seu caminho e lhe deu chute na boca do estômago, fazendo-o voar para trás e bater na parede que se encontrava atrás dele.

...

Naruto e Sakura de onde estavam, escutaram os gritos das pessoas ali no navio. Olharam na direção da bagunça e viram Sasuke colocando Hinata no chão e dois ninjas um pouco a frente dos dois.

Naruto começou a correr na direção do amigo e gritou para a rósea:

- SAKURA, TIRE ESSAS PESSOAS DAQUI DE CIMA. - disse já longe.

Sakura apenas correu na direção das pessoas que se encontravam desesperadas com a luta que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês todos, vão para as suas cabines agora! - disse a rosada, levando as pessoas e algumas crianças que choravam muito para a parte interna do navio.

...

- Maldito. - disse o ninja loiro se levantando do chão.

Sasuke já havia desativado o sharingan. Agora, observava o ninja, sabia que estava em desvantagem, pois além de estar sem suas roupas ninjas, estava sem a sua Katana e as suas outras armas. Teria que lutar usando apenas seus jutsus, onde as armas não seriam precisas.

O ninja moreno percebendo a distração do Uchiha, empunhou sua espada e correu na direção do moreno para atingí-lo. Quando ele se encontrava a pouco centímetros de seu alvo para acertá-lo, viu uma kunai barrar a sua espada.

Olhando para o dono da kunai, ele viu um loiro na sua frente. Os dois estavam com suas armas em atrito, ouvia-se o metal rangendo um contra o outro, devido a força que ambos exerciam contra a arma do outro.

Devido ao atrito entre a espada e a kunai, os dois voaram para trás, em sentidos opostos.

- Pelo visto apareceu outra escória. - disse o ninja moreno sarcástico. Então continuou - Mas não tem problema, matamos vocês dois e depois vamos atrás da moreninha gostosinha. - disse a última frase com um timbre malicioso.

Sasuke ao perceber o tom malicioso usado pelo ninja, sentiu nojo e uma raiva crescer dentro de si. Ativou o sharingan novamente, fazendo as três gotas nos olhos vermelhos girarem rapidamente.

O ninja percebeu a mudança de humor no moreno, então sorriu malicioso e disse:

- Vejo que você não gostou do que eu disse. Mas pode deixar, vou ser bem carinhoso com a sua namoradinha.

Sasuke não esperou duas vezes ao escutar o ninja, partiu para cima dele numa velocidade incrível e que o mesmo não conseguiu interceptar, levando um chute no peito, fazendo ele dar dois passos para trás. O ninja olhou para Sasuke e com um sorriso partiu para cima dele, assim iniciando-se uma luta de taijutsu entre os dois.

Naruto vendo os dois iniciarem uma luta, correu para ajudar o Uchiha, mas sendo interceptado no meio do caminho pelo o ninja loiro, que parou na sua frente em posição de defesa.

- Você vai lutar comigo. - disse o ninja para Naruto.

...

Hinata corria pelos corredores do navio, até que chegou a porta da cabine de Sasuke e Naruto. A abriu com um chute, já que o Uchiha não havia lhe dado a chave.

Entrou no quarto e procurou a bolsa de Sasuke, a encontrando ao lado de uma das camas. Pegou a bolsa e virou-a em cima da cama, espalhando as roupas e pertences do moreno, e o pergaminho que ela procurava.

Separou o pergaminho e começou a guardar o resto das coisas de volta na bolsa. Corou um pouco ao guardar algumas cuecas boxer do Uchiha. Encontrou um frasco de perfume no meio das roupas e o levou até o nariz para sentir a sua fragrância - "Lavanda...muito bom." - corou violentamente ao perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Guardou o frasco rápido na bolsa e colocou-a de volta no chão. Pegou o pergaminho imaginando como iria fazer para guardá-lo já que estava de vestido.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ouviu a porta ser aberta bruscamente, passando por ela uma Sakura afoita.

- Vamos Hinata, você tem que me ajudar a controlar aquelas pessoas. - disse a Haruno, puxando Hinata para fora da cabine.

- Mas e os garotos? - perguntou a Hyuuga preocupada com Naruto e Sasuke que lutavam com os dois ninjas.

- Não ligue para eles, aqueles dois sabem se cuidar. - disse Sakura correndo no corredor com Hinata em seu encalço.

CONTINUA...

...

**Então mais um capítulo desta fic q estou amando escrever.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Estrela Malfoy, Kah Hyuuga_

**Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews comentando.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	5. O fim da luta

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.5**

Hinata e Sakura estavam numa das repartições do navio. Haviam levado todos os tripulantes para um lado do navio para não correrem perigo.

Tentavam controlar as pessoas que estavam muito nervosas, além de ter crianças que choravam muito, pois estavam muito assustadas.

- Tomara que os garotos acabem com aqueles ninjas rápido. Essas pessoas estão me deixando louca. - disse Sakura já nervosa com aquela confusão toda.

- Não fique assim Sakura, elas não entendem o que está acontecendo lá fora. Devem estar com medo. - disse Hinata pacientemente.

...

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Naruto lutavam com os dois ninjas. A luta já se encontrava com os quatro em pé sobre o mar.

Naruto acabou com o ninja loiro que lutava rápido. Então correu para ajudar Sasuke, que estava tendo problemas para vencer o outro ninja.

O Uchiha já se encontrava nervoso, aquele ninja já havia mostrado que não era tão fraco como imaginava. Viu Naruto parar ao seu lado em posição de ataque.

- Vamos Sasuke, nós dois juntos vamos acabar com ele. - disse Naruto já partindo para cima do ninja, fazendo cinco clones para atacá-lo diretamente.

O moreno observava a luta de Naruto de onde estava. Como era capitão Anbu, ele aprendeu a observar o inimigo e criar estratégias de luta contra ele. Claro que ele não se comparava ao estrategista nº1 de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. Mas também as suas estratégias nunca falharam em suas missões.

Descobriu um ponto fraco no ninja, tinha que atacá-lo diretamente e de modo certeiro. Percebeu que os bushins de Naruto podia ajudar e muito nesse plano. Então, agora só precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer Naruto perceber qual é a sua estratégia. Pois, teriam que trabalhar em equipe.

Viu quando o ninja acertou um dos clones o desfazendo. Vendo aquilo, descobriu o modo de avisar Naruto sobre seu plano.

O Uchiha correu para o meio da luta e se pôs na frente de um dos clones que estavam indo em direção do ninja moreno. Ativou o sharingan e o atacou com um chidori, o desfazendo. Os clones das sombras quando desfeitos, passam todas as informações adquiridas para o corpo original. Então, a informação já estava dada. Pois, através do sharingan, Sasuke passou todas as informações para o clone de Naruto.

- O que aconteceu? Atacando o seu próprio parceiro? - disse o ninja com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Antes de se virar para o ninja, Sasuke lançou um olhar para Naruto que foi muito bem entendido pelo mesmo.

- Agora sim, vamos acabar com você. - disse com as gotas dos olhos vermelhos girando rapidamente.

O primeiro movimento foi por parte de Naruto, que com uma grande velocidade fez dois clones, que junto com ele saíram correndo em direção ao ninja que estava em posição de defesa. Concentrando chakra nos pés, o verdadeiro Naruto lhe acertou um chute no queixo, o que fez o ninja voar alguns metros para cima. Enquanto isso, os dois clones pularam, parando cada um em um lado do ninja, o segurando fortemente pelos braços.

- AGORA SASUKE! - gritou o verdadeiro Naruto, dando um pulo para trás e parando um pouco atrás do Uchiha.

Então, Sasuke fez os movimentos de selos com as mãos, inspirou profundamente e lançou o seu principal jutsu:

- Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo). - e uma enorme bola de fogo acertou em cheio o ninja, fazendo-o cair desfalecido no mar e destruindo os clones de Naruto. Assim finalizando aquela luta.

Sasuke ao perceber que a luta já havia terminado, se apoiou nos joelhos e respirava ofegante. Estava cansado pela luta, pos tinha que admitir que aquele ninja era forte. E também, não podia deixar de admitir que a ajuda de Naruto foi fundamental e que fizeram um excelente trabalho de equipe.

- Sasuke, você está bem? - perguntou Naruto quando se aproximou do moreno.

- Estou dobe. - disse o moreno olhando o loiro pelo canto dos olhos. O Uchiha apresentava apenas alguns arranhões, além do cansaço, assim como Naruto.

Se endireitou, ainda os dois em pé sobre a água e correu de volta para o navio com Naruto em seu encalço. Quando já estavam em pé no navio, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar en direção das cabines onde Hinata e Sakura estavam.

- Ei Sasuke, aonde você vai? - disse Naruto correndo atrás dele para alcançá-lo.

- Vamos procurar a Sakura e a Hinata, elas estão com o pergaminho. - disse o Uchiha sem olhar para o loiro.

...

Sakura e Hinata ainda estavam em uma parte do navio com todos os tripulantes, que pareciam terem se acalmado um pouco. Conversavam com dois rapazes que haviam se aproximado delas preocupados com o pânico que se encontrava ali a alguns minutos atrás.

Um dos rapazes se chamava Shyon, ele tem olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos repicados, pele branca e um corpo definido. O outro se chamava Meitan, ele tem os olhos cor de mel, cabelos mais amarronzados do que o de Shyon e um pouco arrepiados, pele bronzeada e também um corpo bem definido. Os dois deviam ser um ou dois anos mais velhos que as garotas.

- Então você duas são ninjas? - disse Shyon com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Somos sim, como eu disse antes, sou uma ninja médica e a Hinata é uma ninja que se lida mais com genjutsu e taijutsu, que é uma das melhores habilidades do clã Hyuuga. - explicou Sakura.

- Nós não somos ninjas, mas já ouvimos falar de clã poderosos, como os próprios Hyuugas, que é o clã de Hinata, e também o dos Uchihas, que foi totalmente exterminado, restando apenas um remanescente vivo. - disse agora Meitan - A história do clã Uchiha é muito conhecido em todo o mundo.

- Sim, o garoto moreno que está com a gente é o próprio Sasuke Uchiha. - disse Hinata para Meitan.

Meitan apenas arregalou os olhos, nunca pensou que um dia iria conhecer Sasuke Uchiha, do famoso clã Uchiha.

- Agora chega de falar de clãs, vamos falar de coisas mais importantes. - houve uma pausa - Vocês têm namorados? - perguntou Shyon para as garotas.

Sakura e Hinata coraram um pouco com a pergunta, mas responderam logo:

- Não tenho. - disse Sakura, quando já tinha voltado para a coloração normal.

- Eu também não. - respondeu Hinata ainda um pouco vermelha.

- Hum... Então o que acham de almoçar com a gente amanhã, já que o lual praticamente já está arruinado. - disse Shyon olhando para Sakura e depois para Hinata.

Sakura voltou a corar um pouco e Hinata corou furiosamente com o convite. Mas responderam:

- Desculpe, mas não poderemos aceitar o convite, pois amanhã chegaremos em nosso destino e desembarcaremos do navio. - disse Sakura.

- Não tem problema. Quem sabe um dia teremos outra oportunidade. - respondeu Meitan.

Assim começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

Neste mesmo momento, Sasuke e Naruto chegavam no corredor onde Sakura e Hinata haviam levado os tripulantes. Naruto começou a procurar as garotas no meio da multidão com o olhar, até que as viu num canto com dois rapazes. O que o deixou mais furioso foi o fato deles estarem com um sorriso idiota nos lábios e as meninas coradinhas por causa deles.

- Já as achou? - perguntou Sasuke que ainda não havia as encontrado.

Naruto apenas franziu ainda mais o cenho e disse furioso:

- Já, estão bem ali com aqueles dois. - disse encarando o grupo.

Sasuke ao escutar o loiro, seguiu o olhar do loiro e ficou perplexo. Agora entendia porque Naruto estava com aquela cara emburrada. Sakura conversava animadamente com os dois rapazes e ainda de vez em quando ela corava. Mas o que mais o encomodou, foi o fato de Hinata também estar conversando com eles. Sentiu um desconforto dentro de si ao perceber o rapaz de cabelos amarronzados sorrir para Hinata e ela ficar ruborizada.

Viu Naruto marchar em direção do grupo, que nem haviam notado a presença deles. Então resolveu seguir o loiro, mas com uma expressão indiferente no rosto.

Sakura ria de alguma coisa que Meitan havia falado quando viu Sasuke e Naruto se aproximando de onde estavam. Quando os dois chegaram ao seu lado e o de Hinata, perguntou preocupada:

- Vocês estão bem?

Naruto nem escutou a rósea, estava mais preocupado em encarar os dois rapazes, que estavam indiferentes a presença dos dois shinobis. Estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar raivoso. Sakura notando o jeito que Naruto encarava os dois garotos, tratou de gritar com ele:

- NARUTO, PARE DE ENCARAR ELEs ASSIM! - disse o repreendendo.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou encarando os dois e não dando a mínima para o grito de Sakura.

A Haruno já estava morrendo de vergonha pelos dois rapazes e furiosa por Naruto ser tão idiota.

- PARA COM ISSO SEU BAKA! - gritou enforcando Naruto numa chave de braço. Se virou para Shyon e Meitan que observavam a cena e completou - Desculpem ele, por favor. - e saiu de lá puxando o loiro.

Hinata observava Sakura sair puxando Naruto e gritando com ele. Ouviu a voz de Sasuke, que estava calado até aquele momento.

- O pergaminho. - disse simplesmente, fazendo Hinata encará-lo.

A Hyuuga ruborizou, não podia entregar o pergaminho para Sasuke ali dentro, seria ainda mais constrangedor do que vai ser. Então a garota pediu:

- Podemos ir lá fora? - disse um pouco constrangida.

O Uchiha estranhou o pedido dela, não entendia a razão de ter que ir lá fora para entregar um simples pergaminho. Mas preferiu deixar pra lá e aceitar.

- Hai. - disse indiferente.

Hinata ao ouvir a afirmação, se virou para os dois homens que se encontravam ali.

- Então, até. - disse a garota fazendo uma reverência para ambos. Logo depois, cada um depositou um beijo no rosto de Hinata, fazendo-a corar.

- Dê um abraço na Sakura por nós. - disse Shyon, vendo Hinata afirmar com a cabeça.

Sasuke que observava tudo, estava furioso. Não sabia porque, mas sua vontade era de pegar Hinata pelo braço e puxá-la para bem longe daqueles dois.

Hinata se virou para o Uchiha ainda com o rosto vermelho e disse:

- Vamos?

- Hum... - grunhiu Sasuke, se virando com as mãos nos bolsos e voltando por onde tinha vindo com Naruto. Hinata apenas o seguiu bem atrás.

Chegaram num corredor totalmente deserto. Parecia que era abandonado e ninguém passava por ali.

O Uchiha de repente parou de andar e se virou para fitar Hinata que estava completamente vermelha e de cabeça baixa. fato que quase fez a garota trombar com o Uchiha, se ele não tivesse a segurado pelo ombro.

Sasuke ainda não entendia porque Hinata estava tão vermelha para entregar um pergaminho, mas preferiu ignorar esse fato.

- E então? - perguntou o moreno quebrando o silêncio.

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha. Agradecia ao céus por estar naquele corredor deserto, assim ninguém veria o que ela estava prestes a fazer, além do próprio Sasuke. Pois seria uma cena extremamente constrangedora.

Se afastando um passo dele, levantou o rosto e fitou o Uchiha. Respirando fundo tomou coragem para fazer o que era para ser feito.

**CONTINUA...**

...

**Mais um capítulo desta fic q estou amando escrevê-la.**

**Espero suas reviews.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Insana_

**Então, até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	6. Atitudes impensadas

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.6**

Sasuke percebendo o silêncio de Hinata e como sua face corava a cada segundo, perguntou de novo:

- E então, cadê o pergaminho? - disse já impaciente.

Hinata vendo que não tinha outra saída, respirou fundo e olhou para Sasuke. Levou a mão ao decote do vestido tomara que caia e de lá tirou o pergaminho, com o rosto em chamas.

O Uchiha ao perceber os movimentos de Hinata e puxar do decote o pergaminho sentiu-se corar. Agora entendia porque a garota estava tão envergonhada.

Se amaldiçoando mentalmente por estar corando por causa daquele gesto, virou o rosto para Hinata não notar que ele estava corado. Mas o pior disso tudo, é que aquele gesto de Hinata atiçou os seus pensamentos, fazendo-o ter pensamentos lascivos e nada inocentes apartir daquele gesto.

- Aqui está o pergaminho. - disse Hinata estendendo o pergaminho para Sasuke de cabeça baixa, tirando o Uchiha de seus pensamentos impróprios.

Sasuke olhou para a garota a sua frente. Como ela estava de cabeça baixa, não conseguia visualizar o seu rosto, pois o cabelo caia displicente pelo rosto. Mas conseguia perceber que ainda estava muito corada e constrangida.

Na verdade, Hinata estava louca que Sasuke pegasse logo aquele pergaminho e ela pudesse sair daquela situação constrangedora. Sua vontade era de cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça lá dentro de tanta vergonha.

Estendeu a mão para pegar o pergaminho, mas sua mão passou direto por ele e parou sobre o pulso da garota, a puxando para perto de si.

Hinata se assustou com o puxão, ainda mais quando se viu grudada no corpo do moreno. Fitou o Uchiha assustada, não tendo tempo para dizer nada, pois seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do moreno, num apenas roçar de lábios.

A garota não teve reação, estava estática e acabou deixando o pergaminho cair no chão. Sentia um calor em seu estômago e não sabia o que fazer. mas por fim, acabou fazendo a última coisa que passou pela sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento, enquanto pousava as mãos sobre o peitoral másculo e bem trabalhado.

Se beijaram levemente e sem pressa. Sasuke percebendo que Hinata estava entregue e que ele também não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações, rodeou os braços na cintura da morena colando mais seus corpos, enquanto pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

A Hyuuga ao sentir a língua aveludada pressionar seu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, separou-se bruscamente do Uchiha, interrompendo o beijo. Estava vermelha e com a respiração acelerada. Olhou para Sasuke assustada e atordoada, percebendo que o mesmo também estava em estado de transe. Tocou os lábios, ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios do Uchiha.

Muito atordoada, se afastou do Uchiha e saiu correndo até sumir da vista de Sasuke.

O moreno observou a garota sair correndo assustada, não entendia o que tinha dado nele para beijar Hinata do nada. Foi como se tivesse perdido totalmente o controle sobre seu corpo e suas ações. Não sabia o que acontecia quando estava na presença daquela garota.. E o pior de tê-la beijado do nada, é que ele havia gostado e muito da sensação de ter os lábios dela colados aos seus.

Sentindo-se extremamente furioso consigo mesmo, pegou o pergaminho que ela havia deixado cair e saiu daquele corredor para voltar para a sua cabine.

..............................................................................................................

Hinata entrou correndo na cabine de seu quarto, agradeceu mentalmente por Sakura não estar ali, ou a rósea iria começar a interrogá-la da causa de sua exaltação.

Entrou no banheiro e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Viu que estava muito vermelha e não era pela corrida até a cabine. Tocou novamente os lábios se lembrando do beijo de Sasuke. Não entendia o que havia acontecido com ela e o por que de Sasuke tê-la beijado. Mas também não podia condená-lo por nada, pois ela mesma correspondeu ao beijo. E se lembrava perfeitamente do sabor que ele tinha e de tão gostoso que foi a sensação. Realmente ele a deixou com um imenso desejo de quero mais. Com estes pensamentos sentiu um arrepio na espinha, fazendo todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Resolveu ir tomar um banho para tirar as sensações que percorriam seu corpo e sua mente.

................................................................................................................

Naruto e Sakura se encntravam na cabine do loiro. A Haruno brigava com ele devido ao seu comportamento com com Shyon e Meitan. E ao mesmo tempo curava alguns arranhões que o loiro adquiriu na luta.

- Naruto, você não devia ter tratado eles assim. - disse Sakura irritada.

O loiro ainda estava com a cara emburrada, não tinha ido com a cara daqueles dois nem um pouco.

- Não gostei deles, praticamente, estavam comendo você e a Hinata-chan com os olhos. - disse emburrado, enquanto Sakura o curava - É melhor vocês duas ficarem longe deles, é mais confiável.

Sakura estava furiosa, pois Naruto nem os conhecia e falava mal deles.

- Você nem os conhece!

- Não importa, não quero eles perto de você. - disse como se tivesse decidido.

- VOCÊ POR ACASO ACHA QUE É MEU NAMORADO PARA MANDAR EM MIM. - gritou Sakura já exaltada e pronta para dar um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

Mas foi interrompida ao ouvir a porta ser aberta num estrondo e passando por ela um Sasuke furioso e com cara de poucos amigos, e com uma imensa energia negativa sendo expelida por ele. E depois entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta com outro estrondo, sem nem ao menos ter notado a presença dos dois ali.

Sakura e Naruto olhavam estáticos e com os olhos arregalados a porta do banheiro onde o moreno tinha entrado.

- Nossa, que mau humor. - disse Naruto num sussurro.

- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Sakura assustada com o moreno.

- Eu que vou saber. - respondeu o loiro dando de ombros.

Ficaram tão estáticos com a entrada do Uchiha que esqueceram completamente a briga que estavam tendo antes.

- Vou voltar para a minha cabine, a Hinata-chan já deve estar lá. - disse Sakura logo depois de terminar de curar o loiro. Mas na verdade, Hinata era uma desculpa para sair da cabine dos garotos, não queria estar lá quando Sasuke saísse do banheiro.

..........................................................................................................

Hinata saia do banheiro quando Sakura passou pela porta. A morena estava apenas com um roupão branco e os cabelos úmidos. Viu Sakura se jogar na cama e soltar um suspiro cansado.

- Estranho, o Sasuke chegou lá na cabine num nervosismo. - comentou - O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou mais para si mesma do que para Hinata.

A Hyuuga ao escutar a Haruno ficou um pouco sem jeito, se lembrou imediatamente do beijo trocado por ambos e que Sakura nem desconfiava. Se mantendo indiferente, caminhou até a sua cama e pegou em sua bolsa um short branco curto e uma camisetinha de malha azul. Voltou para o banheiro e se vestiu, assim se preparando para deitar, depois do longo dia.

- Hinata-chan, na hora que Naruto e eu saímos de perto de você e dos garotos, o Sasuke estava lá. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Sakura, assim que viu Hinata sair do banheiro.

A Hyuuga conseguiu controlar a vermelhidão que queria tingir seu rosto. É claro que não iria contar o que realmente havia acontecido. Assim a morena disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça:

- Ele saiu logo depois que vocês. - mentiu descaradamente.

Uma das habilidades que Hinata adquiriu e muito bem durante todos esses anos foi a de saber mentir muito bem. Pois nunca ninguém consegue duvidar de suas palavras, devido a sua personalidade gentil e amável.

E como sempre, Sakura pareceu acreditar no que a Hyuuga disse. Então a rósea apenas se levantou e pegou sua toalha para tomar um banho.

Hinata ao ver Sakura fechar a porta do banheiro, soltou um suspiro. Agradeceu aos céus por Sakura ter acreditado no que ela disse e não tivesse desconfiado de nada, pois sabia que Sakura era muito esperta para esse tipo de coisa. Caminhou até a cama e se deitou debaixo das cobertas. Levou a mão novamente até os lábios. Por que não parava de pensar nesse beijo? Tinha que admitir que havia gostado e muito do beijo de Sasuke.

...........................................................................................................

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro quando viu Sasuke sair do banheiro. Percebeu que o mesmo continuava com a mesma cara fechada de quando entrou na cabine.

- O que aconteceu? Por que essa cara de bosta? - perguntou Naruto não percebendo o perigo que estava correndo.

Sasuke apenas o fitou com um olhar mortal e disse o ameaçando:

- Cala a boca dobe. Se não quiser levar uma surra.

Naruto tremeu com o tom do Uchiha, sabia que ele não estava para brincadeira. Imaginou que devia ter acontecido algo bem grave para ele estar com esse humor.

"Se bem que ele sempre teve essa cara e sempre foi mal humorado. - houve uma pausa - Só que agora ele está um pouquinho a mais." - pensou o loiro observando os movimentos do moreno.

Sasuke passou por Naruto e se deitou em sua cama por cima da coberta que a forrava mesmo. Observando o Uchiha, Naruto percebeu um corte um pouco profundo no seu abdômem.

Percebendo que Naruto o encarava, Sasuke perguntou nervoso:

- O que foi Naruto? - perguntou ríspido.

- Esse corte, vou chamar uma das garotas para te curar. - disse já se virando para a porta.

Mas não tendo tempo, pois Sasuke se levantou rapidamente e se pôs na sua frente, barrando o caminho.

- Nem pense em ir lá! - disse em tom ameaçador.

- Mas você está ferido. Esse corte pode piorar se não for tratado. - disse o loiro apontando para o corte.

- É um corte de nada, não preciso de tratamento nenhum. - disse o Uchiha com raiva.

Na verdade, Sasuke estava era receoso de que Naruto acabasse trazendo Hinata para curá-lo. Sentia que ainda não estava preparado para encará-la depois do que havia acontecido a alguns minutos.

- Desculpe Sasuke, mas tenho que ir lá chamar uma das garotas para cuidar do seu ferimento. - disse Naruto simplesmente.

Então passou por Sasuke e saiu porta a fora. O Uchiha apenas suspirou frustrado e voltou a se deitar na cama com a mão atrás da cabeça.

.............................................................................................................

Hinata estava deitada quando escutou Naruto chamar do lado de fora da cabine.

- Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, estão acordadas. - disse o loiro.

A Hyuuga se assustou, não imaginava o motivo para Naruto estar ali aquela hora. Ficou indecisa se ia ou não atender a porta devido as suas roupas. Mas preferiu ir ver o que ele queria, já que Sakura ainda estava no banheiro. E também podia ser algo importante.

- Oi Naruto-kun, algum problema? - disse Hinata após abrir a porta.

- Venha. - disse o loiro já puxando Hinata pelo braço até a sua cabine, sem nem notar a roupa que ela vestia - O Sasuke está ferido. - disse por fim.

Hinata sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado e que sua alma tivesse saído de seu corpo que era puxado por Naruto. Não acreditava nos que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de ouvir, "Sasuke ferido". Começou a ligar uma coisa com a outra e concluiu alarmada:

"Por acaso o Naruto quer que eu cuide do Sasuke?!" - pensou antes de chegar na cabine e encontrar deitado Sasuke Uchiha.

**CONTINUA...**

.................................................................................................................

**Agradeço a todas as reviews que eu recebi no capítulo anterior. Portanto não esqueçam de continuar comentando o que estão achando.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	7. Atração

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.7**

"Por acaso o Naruto quer que eu cuide do Sasuke?!" - pensou antes de chegar na cabine e encontrar deitado Sasuke Uchiha.

O Uchiha ao ver Hinata sendo puxada por Naruto quarto a dentro ficou paralizado. O seu receio havia acontecido, Naruto realmente trouxe Hinata.

"Dobe, porque você tinha que trazer logo ela." - pensou contrariado.

Continuou na mesma posição, observando Hinata parar ao lado do loiro e o mesmo fechar a porta da cabine.

Hinata estava numa situação ainda pior, ao entrar no quarto não sabia o que fazer, se olhava para Sasuke esparramado na cama, ou se encarava o chão. Ficou ainda mais desconfortável ao reparar que o moreno estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda negra. Passando os olhos pelo corpo do Uchiha, ela viu um corte grande em seu abdômem, que pelo visto já estava começando a inflamar.

Esquecendo totalmente o seu anceio, caminhou a passos rápidos até ao lado da cama e fitou o corte.

- Sasuke-san esse corte precisa ser tratado? - disse preocupada.

O Uchiha apenas olhou para Naruto e lhe lançou um olhar mortal, dizendo aborrecido:

- Eu disse que não era para você chamar ninguém, não é nada grave. - ralhou.

- Não é grave! Sasuke-san esse machucado já está até inflamado. - disse a Hyuuga o repreendendo.

O Uchiha ficou um pouco sem jeito, nunca pensou que Hinata iria chamar sua atenção. Escutou a voz da garota já longe:

- Vamos lá no banheiro. - viu a garota já entrando lá.

Suspirou designado, não tinha outra alternativa do que seguir a Hyuuga. Naruto ao ver que Hinata já estava dentro do banheiro e que Sasuke já seguia para lá também, foi se deitar em sua cama.

............................................................................................................

Quando Sasuke entrou no banheiro, viu Hinata pegando uma toalha de mão no armário e enchendo a pia de água.

- Tenho que desinfeccionar o corte primeiro antes de lhe curar com o meu chakra. - disse a garota fechando a torneira e mergulhando a ponta da toalha na água. Olhou para o moreno que estava na porta e pediu um pouco ruborizada - Venha aqui, por favor.

O Uchiha apenas fechou a porta e caminhou até perto dela se recostando na pia e a fitando. Hinata um pouco sem jeito começou a limpar o corte com a toalha e sem encarar o moreno. Sasuke prestava atenção em cada movimento da Hyuuga, achava engraçado o modo que ela corava ao tocá-lo com a toalha.

Olhando detalhadamente para a garota, só agora que ele notou a roupa que ela vestia. Os olhos ônix passaram pela camisetinha azul e o short curto branco, imaginou que Hinata devia estar se preparando para dormir quando Naruto a chamou para ela estar vestida assim. Os olhos enquadrinhavam cada centímetro do corpo de Hinata, até que se decaíram sobre as pernas torneadas e esbeltas. Era muita tentação para um homem só e já sentia uma certa formigação na virilha. Estava tentado a beijá-la de novo, mas agora um beijo do jeito que ele queria, com toda a vontade que estava acumulando em seu corpo em vê-la vestida daquela forma sensual e atraente.

Sentiu o membro começar a despertar com estes pensamentos lascivos e impróprios. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele de ficar excitado apenas em olhar para uma mulher. Agradeceu mentalmente por sua bermuda ser larga e Hinata não poder visualizar o volume que se formava ali.

A Hyuuga depois de limpar o ferimento com a toalha, começou a curá-lo com seu chakra. A mão esquerda ela pousou sobre a cintura do moreno, enquanto a outra exalava uma luz azul curando o machucado.

Se encontrava tensa e sentia a respiração acelerada. Já estava ficando incomodada com a proximidade com o Uchiha. Nem se quer se atrevia a lhe encarar com medo do que poderia acontecer com essa ação.

Sasuke já estava num estado lastimável. O estopim foi sentir a mão delicada, macia e quente em sua cintura, aquele ato o deixou ainda mais excitado do que já se encontrava. Acreditava que só podia ser pela natureza gentil e inocente de Hinata, para ela não ter notado as sensações que estava causando nele.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos negros dela. Como ele era mais alto uns 10 centímetros, conseguia visualizar a curva dos seios fartos pelo decote da camiseta larguinha. Realmente Hinata estava o levando ao limite de sua sanidade e tirando totalmente o bom senso dele.

- Pronto. - disse Hinata afastando as mãos do corpo e o fitando pela primeira vez desde que entraram no banheiro.

Sasuke agradeceu aos céus quando Hinata se afastou um pouco dele. Fitou o rosto angelical e logo o olhar se desviou para os lábios rosados e carnudos. Se lembrou instantaneamente do beijo que trocaram a algum tempo atrás. Mesmo que não tenha sido um beijo pra valer, havia gostado e muito do sabor dos lábios doces da Hyuuga.

- Me desculpa. - disse o moreno.

- Hum? - falou Hinata não entendendo o pedido de desculpas. Mas também não tendo tempo de perguntar, pois foi calada pelos lábios do Uchiha que foram de encontro aos seus novamente naquele dia.

Sasuke não sabia pelo quê lhe pedia desculpas, se era pelo beijo de antes, ou se é pelo o beijo de agora.

Hinata de início tentou resistir, mas foi mais forte que ela e em questão de segundos os dois já se beijavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

A Hyuuga rodeou os braços no pescoço do moreno, enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente pela cintura. Pareciam que queriam se fundir de tanto que um puxava o outro para mais perto.

O beijo já se encontrava sôfrego e libidinoso. Uma batalha de línguas acontecia entre o beijo desesperado. O Uchiha mordiscou o lábio inferior da garota e logo depois o sugando, fazendo a morena soltar um gemido abafado. Tomou os lábios novamente, mas num beijo exigente e ousado e que era retribuído da mesma maneira por parte da Hyuuga. Não sabiam o que se deu para se beijarem dessa forma urgente, só sabiam que existia uma forte atração entre os dois e que aflorava quando permaneciam sozinhos.

Sasuke não se segurando, levantou Hinata um pouco do chão e a girou deitando-a ao lado da banheira, que ficava a um nível um pouco mais elevado do que o do chão. Deitaram-se ali mesmo com Sasuke por cima, sem parar o beijo por nenhum momento.

Separaram os lábios por falta de ar, mas logo traçando uma trilha de fogo do queixo ao pescoço de Hinata. A mesma já não raciocinava direito, sua mente estava embaralhada. Sabia que já estava entregue e que não iria conseguir resistir a nada.

Enquanto Sasuke distribuia beijos molhados pelo pescoço da morena, a mesma deslizava as mãos espalmadas sobre as costas musculosas, sentindo cada músculo ali se enrijecer. Elevou uma das pernas e rodeou em volta da do moreno grudando ainda mais do que já se encontrava os corpos.

- Você realmente é maravilhosa. - disse o Uchiha cheio de desejo enquanto erguia um pouco o corpo para visualizá-la abaixo de si. Percebeu que ela estava vermelha e ofegante devido aos beijos trocados antes. E conseguia visualizar em seus olhos o fogo do desejo e da cobiça, assim como ele imaginava que ela também via em seus olhos.

Abaixou-se novamente beijando-a com paixão. Estavam tomados pelo desejo e a atração, não conseguiam pensar em mais nada além deles.

A mão boba do moreno já se encontrava deslizando por baixo da camiseta, sentindo a pele macia e quente se arrepiar. Chegou onde ansiava, os seios fartos e que estavam livres do sutiã, então começou a apertá-los e massageá-los um por um.

- Sasuke... - gemeu Hinata baixinho. A garota já se encontrava extasiada e excitada. Realmente Sasuke estava levando-a ao delírio e deixando seu corpo em chamas.

As carícias se tornaram mais angustiadas e desesperadas, o arranhava com força e vez ou outra contia os gemidos mordendo-o no ombro.

Tentava controlar os gemidos para não saírem muito altos e excitados, mas estava ficando difícil, já que sentia o volume sinuoso roçando no meio de suas pernas e que ele fazia questão de pressionar o quadril cada vez mais forte contra o dela. Parecia que ele queria fazê-la sentir as sensações que causava nele. E ainda tinha o fato do Uchiha apertar suas coxas numa carícia provocante.

- Você sente Hinata? - praticamente gemeu enquanto pressionava o quadril cada vez com mais força contra o da morena - Percebe o que você faz comigo? Ele está assim por você. - mordiscou o lábio inferior da garota num ato prazeroso - Você está me deixando louco de vontade de beijar, morder e lamber cada pedacinho de seu corpo. - gemeu nos ouvidos da Hyuuga, fazendo questão de encostar os lábios na orelha - Você sente o mesmo Hinata? Porque a mim você deixa louco. - houve uma pausa - Me responda Hinata? - gemeu para a garota enquanto a beijava no rosto.

- Sim..., você também me deixa assim. - gemeu a Hyuuga nos ouvidos do Uchiha enquanto deslizava as mãos para o cós da bermuda, abrindo o botão e deslizando o zíper para baixo e depois voltando a mão para o tórax talhado - Eu também... haaam... t-te quero muito. - respondeu com dificuldade.

Ficou satisfeito ao escutá-la dizer que também o desejava. Então se ocupou em beijá-la e mordê-la no pescoço, enquanto as mãos iam para as alças da camiseta deslizando-as pelos ombros. Os beijos e mordidas passaram para os ombros e depois o colo. Lambia a curva dos seios que ficaram a mostra, enquanto Hinata afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados e dando alguns puxões de leve.

Hinata apenas gemia em seus ouvidos, acompanhados de beijos molhados naquela região, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

A beijou novamente nos lábios, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo feminino. Parou uma mão sobre a feminilidade que ainda estava tampada pelo short, mas que já estava molhada. Começou a massageá-la naquela região por cima do pano mesmo, fazendo Hinata ficar ainda mais inebriada do que já se encontrava e erguer o corpo jogando a cabeça para trás de puro prazer. Calava os gemidos dela com beijos, pois ninguém poderia perceber o que estavam prestes a fazer ali.

Naruto estava deitado quando escutou um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro, mas achou que devia ser sua imaginação inventando coisas. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu novamente. Então caminhou até a porta inserto se era fruto da sua imaginação e bateu.

- Sasuke, Hinata-chan, está tudo bem aí? - perguntou preocupado.

Hinata e Sasuke que ainda estavam deitados se enroscando e se amassando, ao escutar o loiro se separam num pulo. Ambos estáticos com o que estavam prestes a fazer e ofegantes pelos beijos trocados até um segundo atrás.

- Estamos bem Naruto. - disse Sasuke abotoando e fechando o zíper de sua bermuda e observando Hinata ajeitar as roupas e os cabelos que estavam totalmente bagunçados.

Se antes Hinata estava sem jeito de ficar na presença do Uchiha, agora ela estava morta de vergonha. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. CÉUS! Ela quase havia transado com Sasuke!

Querendo sair logo da presença do moreno, ela tratou logo de dizer:

- E-Eu acho m-melhor ir p-para o meu quarto. - disse de cabeça baixa e não conseguindo controlar a gagueira, devido ao seu nervosismo.

E ao dizer isso saiu do banheiro a passos rápidos, passando por Naruto que estava parado na porta sem nem olhar para ele.

Naruto estranhou a saída repentina de Hinata do banheiro. Como ela deixou a porta aberta olhou para Sasuke e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu aqui? - disse encarando o moreno.

Sasuke estava muito emburrado e enraivecido, uma parte por Naruto ter atrapalhado o seu momento íntimo com Hinata, e outra, por estar grato a Naruto por ter interrompido aquele momento, pois tinha certeza que se o loiro não tivesse atrapalhado teriam ido até o fim com aquelas carícias, disso não tinha dúvida. E também estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter descontrolado daquela maneira.

Realmente foi uma péssima hora para Naruto ter perguntado alguma coisa, pois o Uchiha apenas ativou o sharingan e numa velocidade incrível, chegou na frente do loiro e o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa que ele usava, batendo as costas dele na parede.

- Olha aqui Naruto, se eu fosse você não me perguntava nada. Estou a fim de descontar minha raiva em alguém, então não acho que você quer ser o felizardo. - o ameaçou e logo depois o soltou, deixando-o cair no chão.

Naruto estava estático e assustado com a expressão que Sasuke adquiriu. Não entendia nada que estava acontecendo ali, ou o que aconteceu. Só observou Sasuke entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta num estrondo.

O Uchiha dentro do banheiro se recostou na porta e soltou um suspiro. Olhou para si mesmo e percebeu o estado lastimável que se encontrava. Resolveu ir tomar um banho gelado para ver se diminuía os ânimos de certas partes de seu corpo.

**Continua...**

..................................................................................................................

**Então, aí esta mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham agradado a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão deixando suas reviews, pois são muito importantes para mim.**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	8. Surpresas

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.8**

Já haviam descido do navio a mais de uma hora. Pararam para almoçar e agora seguiam uma mata que os levariam para a cidade, pois já se encontravam na extensão do país da Cachoeira. O único problema é que a mata era muito extensa e fechada, então gastariam mais ou menos um dia para chegarem ao feudo, continuando no mesmo rítmo que estavam agora, pulando de galho em galho em alta velocidade.

A situação entre Sasuke e Hinata não era uma das melhores. Os dois não trocaram se quer uma palavra desde o acontecido no banheiro na noite passada. Para dizer a verdade nem se quer se encaravam e também tomavam o máximo de cuidado para não permanecerem sozinhos de novo, tinham receios de seus próprios atos. Então, achavam melhor não arriscar.

Quando já eram umas cinco horas da tarde, pararam para descansar e tomar uma água.

Sakura estava esparramada no chão descansando e Hinata estava com as costas recostadas numa árvore perto da Haruno, com as pernas esticadas e tomando água do seu cantil.

Sasuke estava recostado em outra árvore, com uma perna erguida e o braço repousado nele e de cabeça baixa, a katana repousava ao seu lado. Naruto estava na árvore ao lado do moreno com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Nunca pensei que esse feudo fosse tão longe? - disse Naruto para Sasuke.

- Amanhã já estaremos lá. - disse o Uchiha - Acho melhor continuarmos, temos que chegar à cidade antes de anoitecer e procurar um lugar para dormir.

- Hai. - respondeu já Naruto de pé, onde logo em seguida o Uchiha se levantou.

- Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, vamos indo. - gritou o loiro para as garotas ouvirem.

As duas ao ouvirem o Uzumaki se levantam e começam a seguir os dois shinobis que iam à frente.

Duas horas depois de andarem, chegaram aos portões da cidade. Mostrando para o guarda que tomava conta da entrada as suas indentificações e a autorização do senhor feudal, finalmente o guarda deixou-os entrarem.

Já caminhando alguns minutos pela cidade, encontraram uma pensão que tinha quartos vagos.

- O QUE? NÓS VAMOS PASSAR A NOITE NESSE LUGAR? - gritou Sakura perplexa com a pensão.

Realmente a pensão parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Pois o letreiro estava todo quebrado, a tinta da parede estava toda descascada e mofada e algumas janelas com os vidros quebrados.

- Não reclame Sakura, aqui é o único lugar que tem quartos vagos. Você mesma viu que os outros que fomos estavam lotados. - respondeu o Uchiha indiferente. Quer dizer, aparentemente, pois no seu interior não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquele lugar caindo as traças.

- Não é de se esperar que essa pensão tenha quartos vagos. Quem iria ficar numa espelunca dessa? - disse Naruto quase chorando.

Hinata não dizia nada, mas também não estava muito satisfeita com o local.

- Vamos entrar. - disse Sasuke tomando a frente, sendo seguido por Sakura, Hinata e Naruto.

Ao adentrarem o local ficaram ainda mais chocados, por dentro o lugar era ainda pior. Deixando aquele fato de lado, os quatro caminharam até o balcão onde tinha uma mulher gorda fumando um cigarro.

- Queremos dois quartos. - disse o Uchiha sério, vendo a mulher apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro e soltar a fumaça pelo nariz.

- Temos apenas um quarto vago. - houve uma pausa onde ela encarava cada um - Os outros dois quartos já estão ocupados por aqueles dois ali. - disse apontando com a cabeça para os dois senhores que jogavam cartas e tomavam saquê. Um era um mendigo e o outro era um velhinho banguela que sorria para as garotas, fazendo-as desviarem o olhar rapidamente. - O quarto tem duas camas, dá para vocês se dividirem nelas. A não ser que dois de vocês queiram dividir o quarto com eles. - a última frase a mulher disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos ficar com este mesmo. - respondeu Sasuke.

Então a mulher entregou para o moreno a chave e todos seguiram em direção as escadas que davam para os quartos.

Adentraram no quarto e perceberam que ali devia ser o único lugar da pensão que devia ser pelo menos um pouquinho arrumado. Dentro do quarto havia duas camas de solteiro e uma escrivaninha que separavam as camas e a esquerda uma porta de madeira que devia ser o banheiro.

Sakura e Hinata foram até uma das camas e depositaram suas bolsas nela. Ouviram batidas na porta. Naruto foi atender e se deparou com a mesma mulher que os atenderam lá embaixo, encostada na porta e com o cigarro de novo na boca.

- Vim perguntar se vocês vão ficar aqui mais algum tempo?

- Não, só por esta noite. - respondeu Naruto.

- Vocês não são daqui, são? - perguntou a mulher olhando um por um.

- Não, somos de Konoha. - respondeu Sakura.

- Hummm... - grunhiu a mulher encarando agora as garotas - E vocês duas, por acaso vão trabalhar na casa da madame Violeta? - perguntou medindo-as da cabeça aos pés.

Sakura e Hinata ficaram confusas com a pergunta, mas logo depois entenderam perfeitamente o que a mulher queria dizer e também a imaginar o que devia fazer na casa desta madame Violeta, fazendo-as corarem instantaneamente. Sakura que já estava ficando nervosa e zangada por ela estar pensando mal das duas, respondeu de forma grossa e irritada:

- É claro que não!

- Hum... desculpe, mas eu só pensei isso porque vocês são garotinhas muito bonitas e também por causa da roupa de vocês. - disse a mulher na mesma posição.

- O que tem nossas roupas? - perguntou Hinata num fiapo de voz.

Sakura vestia sua roupa ninja que era uma saia preta com um short vermelho por baixo, uma blusa preta com detalhes em vermelho, sua luva preta que havia ganhado de Tsunade quando era mais nova e sua bota ninja. Hinata usava uma calça preta colada ao corpo até um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma blusa branca de mangas curtas com um laço lilás amarrada na cintura (igual o que a Temari usa), uma luva que se prendia apenas no dedo do meio e ia até um pouquinho acima do pulso e uma bota ninja, mas com o cano um pouco mais baixo que o da Haruno. E agora a bandana vinha presa na testa.

- Vamos dizer que essas roupas de vocês não são roupas para garotas que se prezem. Desculpem mas não consegui pensar outra coisa. - disse a mulher.

Hinata e Sakura estavam perplexas. Sakura estava a ponto de partir para cima daquela gorda e a acertar com um soco bem forte na cara. Naruto e Sasuke apenas observavam o que acontecia.

- Se bem que a filha do idiota do Souka anda por aí com essas roupas sem vergonha. - completou a mulher. Então ela desencostou da porta e finalizou - Era só isso, vou deixar vocês a sós. - e saiu fechando a porta.

Sakura estava espumando de raiva e Hinata também estava com um pouco de raiva daquela mulher.

- Quem essa gorda pensa que é para nos chamarem de sem vergonhas e prostitutas! - exclamou a Haruno nervosa - Até parece que nossas roupas são sem vergonhas.

- Não ligue para ela Sakura-chan, eu e o Sasuke não achamos você nem a Hinata-chan sem vergonha. - disse Naruto sorrindo e com uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- Obrigada Naruto. - respondeu a rósea.

Ainda nervosa apenas pegou uma camisola branca até os joelhos e foi marchando até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

- Eu vou sair para buscar alguma coisa para comermos. - disse Naruto saindo do quarto, deixando Sasuke e Hinata sozinhos.

Ambos se encontravam constrangidos, não tinham coragem de se encararem. Hinata olhava de esguelha para Sasuke que estava recostado na cabeceira da cama e com uma perna flexionada e de cabeça baixa, deixando a franja cair displicente sobre o rosto. Percebeu que a roupa ninja o deixava mais másculo, principalmente a camisa branca aberta até o peito e de gola alta. Mesmo achando que as poucas vezes que o viu vestido de Anbu, achava que ele ficava ainda mais bonito e charmoso.

Sasuke sentindo que estava sendo observado, levantou o rosto olhando para Hinata a tempo de vê-la desviar o olhar e continuar mexendo em sua bolsa.

Quando abriu a boca para falar com ela, Sakura saiu do banheiro. Viu quando Hinata pegou sua roupa e seguiu para o banheiro sem desviar o olhar dela nem por um momento. A seguiu com o olhar também quando ela saiu do banheiro com uma camisola até os joelhos azul piscina. O olhar começou a medir o corpo detalhadamente e percebendo que o seu próprio corpo já estava começando a ter algumas reações, levantou irritado consigo mesmo e foi tomar um banho para aliviar as tensões. Realmente estava se achando um completo idiota.

Ao sair do banho Naruto já havia chegado com a comida. Então todos comeram e logo depois foram dormir, onde Hinata e Sakura dividiram uma cama e Naruto e Sasuke a outra. Mesmo que Naruto tenha falado algumas vezes que cada um deles deveriam dormir com uma das garotas para protegê-las.

- Realmente Naruto, você está um grande pervertido. - houve uma pausa - Está lendo demais os livros do Kakashi e acho também que você pegou a personalidade do Jiraya-sama. - disse Sasuke quando Naruto veio com esse papo novamente.

- Até parece que você também não os lê, não é Teme? - respondeu Naruto emburrado.

Era de manhãzinha quando os quatro pagavam a pensão e saiam de volta para a rua com destino a mansão do senhor feudal.

Pegando algumas informações, chegaram à mansão e todos ficaram perplexos com o que viam.

- O QUÊ? EU PENSEI QUE ESSE SENHOR FEUDAL FOSSE UM RICO NORMAL, NÃO UM REI. - gritou Naruto escandaloso, pois estavam parados em frente a um jardim enorme e a alguns metros se encontrava um imenso castelo.

- Cala a boca dobe! - disse Sasuke irritado com os gritos do loiro.

- Verdade Naruto, também não precisa desse escândalo todo. - repreendeu Sakura, mesmo que também estivesse um pouco pasma com a elegância do castelo.

Os quatro foram guiados por uma guarda até o portão do castelo o abrindo e dando espaço para os quatro ninjas entrarem.

- Fiquem aqui, vou avizar a vossa majestade que vocês já chegaram. - fez uma reverência e saiu deixando-os no elegante salão.

- Olha que bonito. - disse o loiro já indo com a mão até um vaso finíssimo, mas sendo barrado a poucos centímetros por Sakura, que lhe deu um tapa na mão.

- Não toque em nada. - o repreendeu parecendo uma mãe brigando com seu filho - Naruto, às vezes me pergunto se você realmente tem 20 anos.

Antes que Naruto pudesse responder alguma coisa, uma criada chegou ao aposento e disse:

- Me desculpem, mas vossa majestade os espera na sala real. Sigam-me por aqui. - disse fazendo uma reverência e logo depois começou a andar pelos corredores, sendo seguida pelos quatro.

Adentraram uma porta ricamente trabalhada, onde viram a criada deixá-los e se retirar. Olharam para frente e viram um senhor de uns 45 anos sentado em seu trono. Ambos fizeram uma reverência menos Naruto, mas ao levar um murro na perna por parte de Sakura se abaixou.

Estranharam as roupas do rei, imaginavam que ele iria estar vestido com uma capa vermelha e uma coroa na cabeça, como imaginavam que seriam todos os reis. Mas ele estava totalmente diferente, usava apenas um kimono preto com algumas estampas douradas. Também perceberam que ele tinha uma ótima aparência e parecia um homem altivo, pois os longos cabelos chocolate estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, grandes olhos também cor de chocolate, pele morena e um rosto altivo e sério.

- Então vocês são os ninjas enviados para a segurança dos meus filhos? - perguntou.

- Hai. - respondeu Sasuke se levantando e retirando o pergaminho do bolso. Completou caminhando até ele - Aqui está o pergaminho que a Hokage lhe mandou.

O rei pegou o pergaminho das mãos do Uchiha, o abriu e olhou seu conteúdo. Depois de dar uma analisada disse:

- Certo. Então vamos nos apresentar, me chamo Shun Taminaya. - disse olhando para os quatro e mandando eles se levantarem.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sou Sakura Haruno.

- Prazer, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Shun ao escutar os quatro ninjas se levantou de sua poltrona e disse:

- Vocês devem estar com fome. Então vamos almoçar, assim vocês conhecem meus quatro filhos. - disse ele já saindo pela porta.

Chegando à sala de jantar se sentaram nas cadeiras que Shun reservou para eles e o mesmo se sentou de frente para a mesma. Sasuke e Hinata sentaram de uma lado, e Naruto e Sakura do outro.

Passado-se no máximo um minuto, ouviram passos de alguém correndo pelos corredores, até que viram uma garotinha de uns 6 anos entrar correndo na sala e dar um beijo na bochecha de Shun. E logo depois se sentar na cadeira livre ao lado de Sasuke e próxima de Shun.

- Essa é minha filha mais nova Mei Taminaya. - ela tem os cabelos curtinhos e castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate e pele branquinha.

Passado um tempo entrou outra garota que era mais velha, de aproximadamente uns 18 anos, que também deu um beijo em Shun e se sentou ao lado de Naruto e do pai.

- Essa é Sui Taminaya. - os cabelos eram castanhos longos e olhos pretos e tinha uma pele bronzeada - Bem..., agora só falta vocês conhecerem meus dois filhos mais velhos e já posso dizer que é os que mais vocês vão ter trabalho. - disse com um suspiro de pesar. Parecia que se lembrava do trabalho que esses dois filhos que apesar de serem os mais velhos davam. Realmente pareciam ser os mais impossíveis.

Logo depois das palavras de Shun, entraram dois rapazes que espantaram ambos os quatro ninjas. Sakura e Hinata arregalaram os olhos e Naruto e Sasuke fecharam a cara de imediato. Conheciam muito bem a cara daqueles dois e o quanto não simpatizaram com eles desde a primeira vista.

"Só me faltava essa, de tantos lugares esses dois tinham que morar aqui." - pensou Sasuke irritado com as presenças.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO! O QUE ESSES FILHOS DA MÃE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?" - pensou Naruto já exaltado e sentindo uma imensa vontade de se levantar e espancar aqueles dois.

- Shyon, Meitan! - disse Sakura confusa, não imaginava que os dois rapazes que conheceram no navio fossem os filhos do senhor que os contratou.

**Continua...**

................................................................................................................

**Então, aí esta mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham agradado a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão deixando suas reviews, pois são muito importantes para mim.**

**Bjos,**

**Hina Hyuuga.**


	9. Tensão

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.9**

Naruto não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Não conseguia acreditar que de tantos lugares da face da Terra que aqueles dois pudessem morar, tinham que morar logo ali. Onde teriam que ficar sabe-se lá quanto tempo e ainda como seguranças deles. Como ele podia ser segurança de alguém que ele estava fazendo o máximo de esforço para não matar ali mesmo? Já estava começando a se desagradar com esta missão.

Sasuke e Naruto fecharam ainda mais a cara quando Meitan se sentou ao lado de Hinata e o outro se sentou ao lado de Sakura, com um imenso sorriso de bobos na cara.

- Não sabia que vocês já se conheciam? - disse Shun.

- Nos conhecemos no navio e preferimos não comentar quem éramos. Mas já sabíamos que eram vocês que viriam para cá. - disse Meitan olhando para os quatro ninjas.

- Mas Meitan, então por que vocês nos chamaram para almoçar ontem, sendo que vocês também não poderiam comparecer? - perguntou Hinata, não percebendo que o Uchiha havia estreitado os olhos na sua direção. Motivo: Não fazia idéia do convite dos dois irmãos.

- Foi só para confirmar nossas suspeitas. - respondeu Meitan lhe dando um sorriso galanteador, que deixou Hinata sem jeito e que aumentou ainda mais a ira de Sasuke.

O jantar começou a correr tranquilamente e vez ou outra Sasuke e Naruto fuzilavam os dois irmãos com o olhar, mas claro passando despercebido pelo restante da mesa.

Sakura com uma dúvida que não saía de sua cabeça, perguntou para os irmãos:

- Como vocês conseguiram chegar aqui no castelo bem antes da gente? - perguntou chamando a atenção dos outros três.

- Quando saímos do navio, os guardas do castelo já nos recepcionavam com nossos cavalos. Sakura-chan, moramos neste país toda a nossa vida, conhecemos este lugar com os olhos fechados. Portanto conhecemos trilhas que levam diretamente para o castelo e na metade do tempo gasto para quem segue a mata como vocês seguiram. É um caminho particular e apenas pessoas do reino o conhecem. - explicou Shyon.

Depois disto voltaram a comer silenciosamente, até que a voz de Meitan se fez presente novamente:

- Me diga Hinata... - o simples nome 'Hinata' já fez os sentidos de Sasuke aguçarem para a conversa - o que acha de aceitar almoçar comigo qualquer dia desses? Já que você vai ficar aqui por um tempo. - disse passando o braço em volta do pescoço da garota.

A Hyuuga estava muito corada e com os olhos arregalados. Sasuke estava ainda pior, estava se segurando para não matá-lo ali mesmo. Ainda mais depois que ele rodeou o braço no pescoço da morena. Não conseguiu conter que as palavras saíssem de sua boca:

- Não vai dar. - começou o Uchiha em tom baixo, mas ameaçador - Estamos aqui para a missão, não para o divertimento particular seus. - terminou o encarando friamente nos olhos.

- Me desculpe Uchiha, mas acho que esta pergunta quem tem que responder é Hinata-chan. - disse franzindo as sobrancelhas para Sasuke e ainda com o braço em volta de Hinata.

O Uchiha já estava a ponto de bala, sua vontade era de socar aquele desgraçado que teve a coragem de convidar Hinata para sair. Quando já havia dado por si, já estava gritando:

- EU SOU O LÍDER DESTA MISSÃO E QUANDO EU DIGO QUE ESTAMOS AQUI EM MISSÃO E QUE NINGUÉM VAI SE DESLOCAR DO NOSSO OBJETIVO, É PORQUE NÃO VAI. ENTÃO NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE UM GAROTO MIMADO E CHEIO DE HORMÔNIOS PARA DAR, SE META NO MEU CAMINHO, OU TIRE ALGUM MEMBRO DA EQUIPE DE SEU FOCO. - gritou totalmente exasperado e descontrolado. Levantou-se de sua cadeira ainda gritando totalmente irritado - ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA ENTENDIDO. - e saiu da sala de jantar a passos duros.

O local virou um silêncio só, nem respirar eles tinham coragem, com medo que o Uchiha voltasse e matasse quem estivesse ali. Todos na mesa estavam assustados com a crise de nervos do moreno. Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados e o coração descompassado. Não entendia o que havia dado em Sasuke para ficar tão nervoso. Precisava conversar com ele, tinha certeza que ela tinha alguma coisa haver com isso. Levantou-se rápida e saiu seguindo o mesmo caminho que o moreno havia seguido.

Os outros ficaram estáticos, Naruto e Sakura eram os que mais estavam perturbados, nunca viram Sasuke se descontrolar daquela maneira. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e não faziam idéia do que seria.

- Nos desculpe Sr. Taminaya, Sasuke-kun nunca fez uma coisa assim. - disse Sakura um pouco envergonhada.

- Não ligue minha cara. E também gostei dele, finalmente apareceu alguém para colocar Meitan e Shyon em seus devidos lugares. - disse o rei normalmente.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça ainda tentando digerir o acontecido.

..................................................................................................................

Hinata caminhava por um corredor quando viu Sasuke mais a frente com a testa apoiada na parede, as mãos lhe dando apoio na parede e os olhos fechados. Parecia que estava tentando por ânimos e a tensão em ordem.

- Sasuke-san? - chamou a voz melodiosa, chamando a atenção do Uchiha que a fitou na mesma posição - Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada.

Sasuke ainda encarando Hinata se desgrudou da parede e se recostou nela agora de costas, com uma perna flexionada e os braços cruzados.

- O que você quer Hinata? - perguntou sério.

- Eu queria apenas saber se você está bem. Senti-me um pouco culpada pelo o que aconteceu lá. - houve uma pausa em que ela encarava o chão - Mas acho que também não precisava ter se descontrolado daquela maneira. - disse num sussurro, mas que foi bem audível para Sasuke. O que fez aumentar ainda mais a ira do moreno.

Sasuke não acreditava que havia ouvido aquilo de Hinata. Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, aumentando ainda mais a sua raiva. Numa velocidade incrível, prensou Hinata na parede com brutalidade, ouvindo a garota soltar um gemido de dor. Segurou as duas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça fortemente, deixando Hinata totalmente assustada e com os olhos arregalados fitando-o. A garota não reconhecia aquela pessoa a sua frente.

- Por quê? Por acaso você queria almoçar com ele? - disse ainda exaltado - ME RESPONDA HINATA? - gritou com a garota.

Hinata já sentia as mãos começarem a latejar, devido a força que Sasuke apertava seus pulsos. Estava assustada, não entendia o porquê de Sasuke estar com tanta raiva e estar falando daquela maneira com ela. Realmente ele estava pondo muito medo nela e deixando-a apavorada. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que queriam sair, fazendo-as começarem a deslizar silenciosamente pelo rosto angelical.

Sasuke apartir do momento que viu as lágrimas começarem a transbordar pelos olhos de Hinata que estava de cabeça baixa, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Estava descontando toda a sua raiva e frustração em cima de Hinata, que não tinha culpa de nada. Sentindo-se muito culpado, soltou as mãos da garota vendo ela as juntarem sobre seu peito e não conseguindo conter o choro. Deslizou a mão direita pelo rosto da morena limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, estava se achando um completo imbecil e idiota. Havia feito Hinata chorar por nada.

A puxou para si num abraço apertado, queria transmitir para ela segurança. Hinata se assustou quando sentiu ser abraçada, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço, depositando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do moreno. Exalava o perfume do moreno se sentindo um pouco mais calma. Ele deslizava as mãos pelas costas da garota carinhosamente. Realmente estava se sentindo um estúpido por ter sido tão grosso com ela.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram naquela mesma posição e abraçados, um sentindo o calor do outro. Sasuke apenas reparou que Hinata não chorava mais, então sussurrou para a garota ouvir e sem desfazer o abraço:

- Me desculpe, fui um completo idiota. - houve uma pausa - Não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você.

Hinata apenas se limitou a sorrir miúdo e a levantar a cabeça do pescoço do garoto. Encarou o Uchiha nos olhos ônix, olhos que ela aprendeu a gostar de encará-los, pois a faziam se lembrar da noite escura, além de gostar do mistério que eles exalavam. Encaravam-se intensamente, cenas das carícias e beijos trocados no banheiro vieram a mente de ambos, fazendo-os corarem, mas também não desfazendo o contato físico e nem o visual. Sasuke percebendo que precisava falar alguma coisa, começou:

- Hinata, acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. - começou ainda a encarando intensamente.

- Eu sei, mas... - não conseguiu terminar, pois Sasuke tampou seus lábios com o dedo indicador.

- Olha, não vou negar que te desejo, pois te desejo e muito. E deixei isto bem claro aquele dia. - começou vendo a garota começar a ficar rubra - E também sei que você me deseja, como você mesma disse. - completou fazendo Hinata ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- Sasuke, acho melhor voltarmos. - disse Hinata tentando sair do abraço, mas não conseguindo, pois Sasuke lhe apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

- Não. - deslizou a mão esquerda pelo rosto da garota - Você sabe que precisamos ter esta conversa Hinata. Assim como eu sei que preciso sentir o seu cheiro. - disse Sasuke já com o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena, deslizando os lábios pela pele de uma maneira cálida e provocante, sentindo-a se arrepiar - Viu? Eu também provoco sensações em você. Eu sei que você quer que eu lhe toque. - completou levando a mão que estava no rosto para a nuca numa carícia provocante ali, fazendo a morena fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido quase inaudível.

Hinata se segurou no moreno fortemente pelos ombros, sentia sua pernas fraquejarem, desabaria no chão se não fosse por Sasuke que a segurava fortemente pela cintura. Realmente ele sabia como provocar uma mulher, sabia os pontos sensíveis para levá-la ao ápice da insanidade. Sentiu-o começar a depositar beijos molhados pelo pescoço e ir subindo pelo queixo. Quando já estava a centímetros da boca, ele parou a carícia e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde teremos que conversar. Não a como escaparmos disto. - completou antes de tomar os lábios carnudos e rosados num beijo calmo e carinhoso. Enquanto uma mão a segurava ainda fortemente pela cintura, a outra foi para o pescoço da garota, os lábios se movimentavam em sincronia perfeita, pareciam ser feitas uma para o encaixe da outra. Hinata depositou as mãos no peitoral másculo e definido. Sentiu a língua de Sasuke pressionar seu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para adentrar a boca. Logo a permissão foi dada e quando as línguas se tocaram, uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos. Sasuke a prensou mais na parede, enquanto a mão que estava no pescoço também parou na cintura, fazendo uma carícia provocante no local. Explorava aquela boca que ele achava do sabor mais doce e gostoso que ele já provou. A cada segundo prensava seu corpo ainda mais ao dela. Não queria parar o beijo, mas a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto.

Ambos se encaravam ofegantes, estavam ainda próximos, testa com testa, sentiam ainda o calor dos lábios um do outro. De novo Sasuke havia perdido o controle, mas desta vez não estava com raiva pelo feitio. Estava até orgulhoso pelo o que tinha feito, havia mostrado para si mesmo e para a própria Hinata que eles se desejavam imensamente. A prova foi este beijo trocado há alguns segundos.

O momento foi cortado ao notarem a aproximação de um chakra conhecido, fazendo o Uchiha se afastar de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, que bom que estão juntos. O pediu para comparecermos ao seu escritório em cinco minutos. - disse Sakura assim que os encontrou. Estranhou um pouco o motivo deles estarem sozinhos ali no corredor, mas não ligou muito para aquilo.

Então os dois começaram a seguir a Haruno que ia a frente, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas claro, dando algumas trocas de olhares de vez em quando.

...........................................................................................................

Quando os três adentraram o escritório Naruto já estava lá os esperando. Se dirigiram até a mesa do Sr. Taminaya, parando a frente.

- Bem, a verdadeira intenção para vocês estarem aqui é a segurança de meus quatro filhos. Então vou contar tudo, para vocês ficarem a par do que está acontecendo. - disse vendo-os afirmarem de que estavam escutando.

- Em primeiro lugar minha filha Sui foi prometida em casamento com o príncipe do país da nuvem. Só que desde que essa aliança foi feita, pessoas tanto da nuvem como da cachoeira começaram a aparecerem mortas. - houve uma pausa - Então chegamos à conclusão de que a vila oculta da névoa está com medo dessa aliança. Que como todos vocês sabem, tanto o país da cachoeira, quanto o da nuvem têm relações com a névoa e ainda somos governados por ela.

- Então, com a aliança haverá a fundição de dois países distintos, podendo se tornar ainda mais poderosa do que a própria vila oculta da névoa. - completou Sasuke por Shun.

- Isso faz muito sentido, por isso fomos atacados por ninjas da névoa no navio. - disse Naruto pensativo - Mas o que tinha de tão valioso naquele pergaminho?

- Faz um tempo que pedi a Hokage para me enviar tudo que ela tivesse a respeito da névoa, mas não tinha nada de importante ou de interessante. Creio eu, que eles deviam achar que tivéssemos achado algo, já que eles não faziam idéia que meus dois filhos também estavam no navio. - começou Shun, então continuou - Mas está mais que provado que eles voltarão a atacar. Para eles é muito prejudicial o casamento entre minha filha e o príncipe da nuvem. - concluiu.

- Mas então quem corre mais perigo é sua filha Sui. - disse Hinata.

- Pode parecer, mas eu não acharia isso. Imagina o que aconteceria se a população soubesse que qualquer um dos filhos do rei fossem sequestrados, ou até mesmo mortos. Todo mundo entraria em pânico, pois se um próprio herdeiro do trono fosse morto, imaginariam o que aconteceria com eles. Realmente iriam causar um caos no país e seria impossível fazer uma aliança com uma guerra acontecendo. - disse o rei apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas rente a boca.

- Assim, seria capaz de causar até a auto-destruição de todo um país. - concluiu Sakura.

- Isso mesmo, por isso não vou permitir que a névoa traga o caos para o meu país. - disse convicto.

- Pode deixar, ninguém irá se aproximar de um filho seu, enquanto estivermos aqui. - respondeu o Uchiha de forma séria e centrada.

- Foi por isso que pedi ajuda a Konoha, confio nos ninjas de lá. - respondeu sinceramente.

**Continua...**

...................................................................................................................

**Hehehehe... Mais um capítulo quentinho. Espero que tenha agradado todos vocês.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	10. A dor de um amor

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.10**

Já era um novo dia no país da cachoeira. Sakura e Hinata conversavam com Sui e brincavam com a pequenina Mei, que era uma duçura de garotinha.

Ao contrário delas, Sasuke e Naruto nem se quer haviam tentado se aproximar dos dois irmãos. Apenas os observavam de longe e quando os dois se aproximavam das garotas apenas fechavam o semblante.

Como num dos momentos que estavam agora, Naruto resolveu começar uma conversa um pouco estranha.

- Ei Sasuke? - chamou baixinho o moreno que estava sentado em uma pedra e rodava uma kunai no dedo.

- O que foi dobe? - perguntou o Uchiha.

- Errr... - começou constrangido - Você já pensou muito... muito mesmo, em ter um contato m-mais..., como eu posso dizer, mais íntimo com uma mulher? - perguntou um pouco sem jeito.

Sasuke ao escutar o loiro, arregalou os olhos e ficou pasmo, não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Do que você está falando seu idiota? - perguntou irritado por Naruto estar iniciando uma conversa desse tipo com ele.

- É que eu não consigo tirar Sakura-chan da minha cabeça. - houve uma pausa - Sonho com ela todas as noites e sonhos nada inocentes. - disse Naruto.

- Olha Naruto eu não sou nenhum conselheiro amoroso para você vir falar dessas coisas comigo. - disse Sasuke irritado e já em pé encarando o loiro. A conversa de Naruto estava fazendo ele se lembrar de seus próprios problemas, uma de olhos perolados e cabelos negros azulados.

Desde o dia em que quase transaram no banheiro do navio que ele não consegue tirá-la da cabeça e isso se acentuou ainda mais depois de ontem, quando se beijaram no corredor do castelo.

"E que beijo..." - pensou se lembrando dos lábios da Hyuuga.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu cheiro, sua pele, suas curvas. Ansiava por Hinata, mas reprimia dentro de si a qualquer custo. E admitia que depois daquele dia passou a ter sonhos bastante lascivos durante a noite, o fazendo acordar ofegante, suado e vamos dizer, com partes do corpo que não era para estar acordada tão cedo.

- Mas Sasuke, a coisa só está piorando a cada dia. E também... - não conseguiu terminar, pois Sasuke o interrompeu nervoso.

- JÁ CHEGA NARUTO! - gritou já descontrolado, mas depois continuou de forma baixa e seca - Se você quer tanto aliviar essa sua tensão e não tem coragem de dizer para a Sakura, então faça isso sozinho e com suas próprias mãos.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU IMBECIL? - gritou Naruto sacando sua kunai ao ouvir as palavras do Uchiha e ao mesmo tempo em que ele sacava a sua katana, fazendo ambos ficarem em posição de ataque.

- VOCÊS DOIS PAREM COM ESSA PALHAÇADA AGORA? - gritou Sakura correndo na direção dos shinobis e logo atrás vinha Hinata puxando Mei pela mão. Assim que as duas ouviram os gritos de Sasuke e Naruto e logo depois sacarem as armas, correram até eles assustadas que os dois iniciassem uma briga ali mesmo.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Estamos numa missão. - ralhou Sakura assim que chegou ao lado deles.

Ambos apenas guardaram suas armas novamente, mas sempre se encarando desafiadoramente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou por fim a Haruno.

Naruto apenas encarou Sasuke intensamente, como se dissesse que se ele abrir a boca ele o matava.

- Nada, só o Naruto que sempre me tira a paciência. - disse o Uchiha simplesmente.

- Você que é um idiota e convencido. - disse Naruto apontando o dedo para Sasuke acusadoramente.

- Então já chega. Naruto você vai comigo na cidade comprar algumas coisas para a gente. - disse a Haruno já puxando o loiro pela manga da blusa e se afastando dos outros.

Ao perceberem que estavam sozinhos Hinata e Sasuke se encararam, mas logo depois desviaram os rostos constrangidos. Realmente ainda não conseguiam se encararem por muito tempo. Pois era só olhar um para os olhos do outro que se lembravam dos beijos e carícias já trocados por ambos.

- Vamos Hina-chan comprar minha boneca. - disse Mei puxando a mão de Hinata - Vamos Sasuke-kun também? - perguntou de forma manhosa olhando o moreno.

........................................................................................................................

- Mestre, Shizui e Touya foram mortos pelos ninjas da folha. - disse um ninja.

- Aqueles dois estúpidos, eu disse que a missão deles era para apenas observarem. - houve uma pausa - Ainda bem que você estava no navio e não se meteu na idiotice deles. - disse o tal mestre, como era chamado por todos ali - Mas me diga, confirmou as minhas suspeitas? - perguntou.

- Sim senhor. São eles mesmos que foram chamados para esta missão, o famoso Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki, como o senhor mesmo já imaginava. - respondeu o mesmo ninja.

O mestre apenas sorriu confirmando que seu plano estava caminhando perfeitamente do jeito que ele planejava.

- Mas e Shizui e Touya? Eles podem começar a investigar e chegar até nós. - disse agora uma voz feminina que estava no local.

- Eles não vão desconfiar de nada. Eles são ninjas da névoa e como está acontecendo uma guerra entre a névoa, a nuvem e a cachoeira, certamente eles vão concluir que foram mandados pela vila oculta da névoa. Pelo menos os dois serviram para nos camuflar no meio disso tudo. - respondeu o mestre.

- O senhor não acha que a névoa pode atrapalhar os seus planos? - perguntou a ninja.

- Claro que não, a névoa vai ajudar e muito na nossa observação. A nossa missão é apenas ficar de longe observando. Não me importa se essa vila e estes dois países vão se destruir, eles não tem nada haver com os meus planos. – houve uma pausa - Então tudo vai continuar do jeito que está, pois o plano ainda está no início e como eu sou um homem calmo e devagar, quero que tudo vá acontecendo no seu tempo certo.

- Sim senhor. Por acaso o senhor quer que eu continue o meu trabalho? - perguntou o primeiro ninja, o que estava no navio.

- Por enquanto não. - houve uma pausa, onde o líder apenas se levantou de sua cadeira e seguiu até a porta - Venha comigo, quero que me passe todas as informações que adquiriu enquanto esteve no navio. - e saiu sendo seguido pelo outro.

........................................................................................................................

- Então Shikamaru, agora que eu lhe contei tudo, você tem que me ajudar em uma coisa?

- Hai Tsunade-sama, em o quê? - perguntou Shikamaru.

- Você vai para o país da pedra buscar estas pessoas que eu acabei de te falar. Entregue esse pergaminho para o Raikage, ele saberá o que fazer e vai lhe ajudar. - disse séria.

- Hai.

- Mas tem outra coisa, você vai sozinho e ninguém deve saber para onde você está indo e muito menos o que vai fazer. Essa é uma missão Rank A e extremamente sigilosa. Entendeu Shikamaru? - perguntou a hokage.

- Entendi e obrigado por ter confiado em mim. - disse o moreno educadamente.

- Você é um ótimo shinobi, não podia ter escolhido um melhor. - disse com um sorriso. Então completou - Você pode ir amanhã e preciso que os traga no máximo em duas semanas. Não temos muito tempo.

- Certo. - disse o Nara seguindo até a porta. Antes de sair escutou a voz de Tsunade novamente:

- E não se esqueça Shikamaru, NINGUÉM pode saber o que a gente conversou aqui. - disse por fim.

O Jounnin apenas confirmou com a cabeça e logo depois deixou a sala. Tsunade ao ver a porta se fechar, repousou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Sinto que a verdade terá que ser revelada antes do programado." - pensou a Hokage se lembrando de todos que vão ser envolvidos.

.......................................................................................................................

Naruto e Sakura andavam pela cidade. Já haviam entrado em várias lojas e agora estavam em outra para comprarem mais roupas.

- Você vai precisar desse tanto de roupa Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto assustado com a imensidão de roupas que a Haruno pegava.

- Aqui não tem roupas só para mim, tem para nos quatro. - explicou a rósea - O Sr. Taminaya nos deu dinheiro para comprarmos tudo o que precisarmos e ele não quer que a gente fique andando por aí com nossas roupas ninjas. Ele quer que passemos por pessoas civis. - houve uma pausa - E também não acredito que você não percebeu que tinham roupas masculinas aqui no meio. - esbravejou com o loiro.

Naruto apenas sorriu com a mão atrás da cabeça e Sakura apenas soltou um suspiro e pediu:

- Ali naquele lado tem roupas íntimas masculinas. Vá lá e pegue algumas para você e o Sasuke-kun. - disse apontando com a cabeça.

- Hai. - e saiu andando na direção indicada.

Passado-se um tempo onde Sakura já estava no balcão pagando as roupas, Naruto chegou ao seu lado com as peças.

- Aqui estão. - disse colocando em cima do balcão as boxers.

Sakura apenas passou para atendente as cuecas. Ficou um pouco vermelha em tocá-las, viu que tinha algumas pretas, azuis, brancas e laranjas. Sua mente começou a entrar em conturbação, imaginando tanto Sasuke como Naruto usando aquelas boxers, o que fez ela corar ainda mais.

Logo depois de comprarem tudo o que precisavam, ambos caminhavam pela cidade para voltar para o reino.

Naruto estava pensativo, lembrava de sua quase conversa com Sasuke mais cedo, se é que podia chamar aquilo de conversa. Estava em dúvidas se contava ou não seus sentimentos para a Haruno. Mas um problema disso, é que ele ainda tinha uma certa dúvida sobre os sentimentos dela para Sasuke. Não sabia se a rósea ainda amava o Uchiha, como quando eram mais novos.

Passaram perto de uma pracinha onde ele a chamou para se sentarem num banco ali. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Naruto foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Você ainda ama o Sasuke? - perguntou sério e encarando o próprio colo.

- Hum? - disse Sakura não entendendo onde Naruto queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Você ainda ama o Sasuke? - perguntou novamente, mas agora a fitando intensamente.

Viu Sakura piscar algumas vezes absorvendo a pergunta. Até que finalmente a garota começou a responder:

- Eu... não amo mais o Sasuke-kun como quando éramos crianças. Hoje o que sinto por ele é um amor amigo e companheiro. - disse olhando para o céu e logo depois fitando Naruto - Não vou mentir que eu não sinto nenhuma atração por ele, porque eu ainda sinto. Ele foi um amor muito importante para mim na minha infância, mesmo que ele nunca tenha me dado bola. Mas tenho que admitir que Sasuke-kun continua muito bonito, até mais para dizer a verdade. Seria uma falsa se dissesse que se ele me pedisse para simplesmente ficar com ele que eu iria dizer não, porque é claro que eu iria aceitar, quem não iria? - houve uma pausa - Mas amor mesmo não, esse sentimento começou a morrer apartir do momento em que ele foi embora com Orochimaru a oito anos atrás. Portanto é o mesmo amor que sinto por você Naruto, um amor amigo e fraternal. - disse segurando as mãos dele entre as suas.

Naruto sentiu-se como se tivesse sido atingido por mil agulhas no coração. Ela não amava Sasuke, mas deixou bem claro que ainda tinha esperanças dele querer namorá-la. E também deixou claro que o único sentimento que ela nutria por ele é o amor de um irmão. Hum...! Como foi estúpido em pensar que a Haruno podia algum dia sentir algo por ele. Ele não era como Sasuke, que para as garotas era lindo e perfeito, ele era apenas o idiota e bobo alegre que todos chamavam. O monstro que tinha um demônio preso dentro de si e que todos tinham medo dele libertá-lo alguma hora. Como ele pôde achar que Sakura iria preferir a um jinchuuriki da Kyuubi como ele, ao invés de Sasuke, o herdeiro das habilidades únicas do clã Uchiha. Realmente ele foi um completo idiota.

Não aguentava mais ficar ali na presença da rósea, se levantou se soltando da garota e pegando algumas sacolas que estavam no chão.

- Vamos, temos que chegar ao castelo rápido, devem estar preocupados. - disse tristemente dando uma desculpa qualquer.

Sakura estranhou a atitude de Naruto, pois ele mudou de humor de uma hora para outra. Levantou-se rapidamente pegando as sacolas restantes e foi até Naruto o segurando pelo braço.

- Algum problema Naruto? - perguntou preocupada com o semblante abatido do loiro.

- Nenhum, só acho que devem estar nos esperando. - explicou tentando dar um sorriso sem jeito.

- Você tem certeza? - houve uma pausa - Você não que conversar? - perguntou fitando os olhos azuis. Conhecia Naruto muito bem para saber que existia algo que o afligia.

O loiro por um minuto pensou em se abrir para Sakura e expôr seus sentimentos, mas preferiu deixar para lá. Iria ser tudo em vão mesmo. Talvés o melhor fosse deixar o caminho livre para ela poder conquistar Sasuke, sem ter que se importar com os sentimentos estúpidos dele.

- Eu estou bem Sakura, vamos? - disse já recomeçando a andar.

- Hai. - disse baixinho observando as costas do amigo.

Estava preocupada com Naruto, sabia que ele estava mentindo, o conhecia muito bem para saber disso. Preferiu não insistir e deixar ele mesmo se abrir quando se sentisse preparado. Mesmo que ela não fizesse idéia do que o atormentava.

**Continua...**

...................................................................................................................

**Bom, mais um capítulo feito de todo o coração. Espero que tenha agradado a todos.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Kishi Hana, Renata Oaruom, Hinatinnha, 13_

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	11. Ciúmes

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.11**

Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas com a cara amarrada, ainda não acreditava que ele Sasuke Uchiha estava indo comprar uma boneca com Mei e Hinata. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que havia acontecido para ter aceitado ir junto e era isso que o deixava mais irritado consigo mesmo, não sabia como uma mulher tinha tanto controle sobre ele.

**FLASHBACH ON**

- Vamos Hina-chan comprar minha boneca. - disse Mei puxando a mão de Hinata - Vamos Sasuke-kun também? - perguntou de forma manhosa olhando o moreno.

O moreno olhou bem para a garota querendo garantir que ela realmente estava falando com ele. Imaginava que a garotinha só podia estar louca para imaginar que ele iria aceitar ir comprar uma boneca com ela. Falou rápido sem nem pensar duas vezes:

- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - disse já virando de costas sem nem olhar para Mei ou Hinata.

- Será um prazer acompanhar você Hinata-chan? - disse Meitan que chegava ali perto da Hyuuga e que havia escutado a conversa.

O Uchiha ao escutar a voz do Taminaya já sentiu o sangue ferver, não sabia de onde que esse cara saia, mas ele sempre aparecia quando Hinata estava por perto.

Virou-se novamente para as garotas e viu Meitan chegar ao lado de Hinata e novamente viu ele rodear o braço no pescoço da morena que ficou um pouco rubra com a ação.

- Escutei que o Uchiha não pode te acompanhar. Se quiser eu faço o favor de ser um grande cavalheiro e lhe acompanho até a cidade. - disse olhando para Hinata com um sorriso sedutor.

A Hyuuga estava um pouco sem jeito com a aproximação do rapaz. Sentia-se nervosa, ainda mais com Sasuke ali que parecia querer voar em cima de Meitan a qualquer minuto. Respondeu num miúdo de voz:

- Não precisa, não quero lhe incomodar. - disse a morena de cabeça baixa.

- Você nunca será um incômodo para mim. - disse galanteador, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto aveludado da Hyuuga, fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha e tensa.

Sasuke estava a ponto de partir para cima do rapaz e lhe dar uma boa surra por se atrever a tocar Hinata daquela maneira. Quem aquele mauricinho mimado pensava que era para chegar perto dela daquela maneira? Aproximou-se a passos fortes e decididos dos dois e puxou Hinata pelo braço a afastando dele.

- Não precisa acompanhar ninguém, eu mesmo vou acompanhá-las. - disse sério e seco.

Hinata não entendia nada que estava acontecendo, primeiro Sasuke falava que não podia ir porque estava ocupado e agora dizia que iria acompanhá-la? A garota realmente não notava a tensão entre os dois rapazes, raios podiam ser vistos saindo de um olho para o outro.

- Pensei que você estivesse ocupado? - perguntou com desdém Meitan.

- Mas eu tinha me esquecido que precisava ir à cidade comprar algumas coisas. - inventou uma desculpa qualquer, mas sempre mantendo a expressão indiferente no rosto - E eu também não tenho que te explicar nada. - disse se virando irritado - Vamos Hinata. - praticamente mandou a garota seguí-lo deixando o outro bufando para trás.

**FLASHBACH OFF**

O Uchiha ainda não acreditava que havia feito aquela cena toda por imaginar Hinata e Meitan andando juntos pela cidade. Mas tentava se convencer que fazia isso para proteger Hinata, não seria de confiança deixar ela andar sozinha por aí com um pervertido como aquele.

- É aqui Hina-chan. - disse a pequenina Mei correndo na frente e parando em frente a uma loja de brinquedos.

Hinata parou de andar e olhou para onde Mei estava e logo depois encarou Sasuke com um sorriso miúdo.

- Vamos? - disse para o moreno que estava com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Hum... - grunhiu o Uchiha passando por ela e caminhando até a loja. E logo depois sendo seguido pela morena.

Adentraram a loja e como Sasuke imaginou, havia várias crianças correndo e gritando de um lado para o outro com brinquedos na mão. Já começava a se amaldiçoar por ter aceitado ir comprar essa maldita boneca, odiava lugares cheios de gente.

Mei parecia estar com os olhos brilhando na loja e em questão de um piscar de olhos a garota já estava sumindo pelos corredores. Hinata andou rápida atrás dela e Sasuke foi atrás com cara de poucos amigos, até que a encontrou num corredor que tinha uma variedade enorme de bonecas de todos os tipos e gostos.

- Qual você acha que eu devo comprar Hina-chan? - disse a garotinha pegando um monte de bonecas - Qual você acha mais bonita Sasuke-kun? - perguntou a garotinha docemente e com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

O moreno ao escutar a pergunta dirigida a ele, olhou para a garota e viu-a segurando três bonecas nas mãos. Uma era loirinha, a outra era branquinha de cabelos negros e a outra era também loira, mas os cabelos eram maiores que a da primeira - "Só pode ser brincadeira." - pensou nervoso com tudo aquilo. Bufou irritado e olhou para Hinata que estava um pouco enrubescida com a situação. Ela tinha plena noção de que Sasuke não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo tudo.

- Vou esperar lá fora. - disse sério querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível e nem se dando ao trabalho de responder a garotinha.

Caminhou pelos corredores, não aguentava mais aquela meninada correndo e gritando nos seus ouvidos. Já havia se decidido, nunca iria ter filhos, para não ter que passar por tudo isso.

Virou um corredor e o que aconteceu a seguir, se fosse com alguém que conhecia Sasuke Uchiha saberia que era para correr para o mais longe possível dele e o mais rápido possível. O Uchiha não teve nem tempo de desviar, pois foi só a conta dele virar um corredor que uma bola veio direto na sua cara o acertando em cheio. O Uchiha estava a ponto de matar um, sabia que se estivesse com sua katana ali, teria feito da bola em mil pedaços. Olhou para a bola e logo depois encarou um garotinho de uns seis anos de idade que veio correndo e a pegou do chão e depois o encarou constrangido.

- Me desculpe senhor, não tinha a atenção de lhe acertar aquela bolada, foi sem querer. - disse com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Sasuke teve a impressão que o garotinho notava a aura maligna que queria se apossar dele. Respirou fundo e passou pelo garoto o ignorando e finalmente passando pela porta da loja e encontrando ar puro.

Caminhou até um banco ali perto e se sentou apoiando os braços nas pernas e a mão sobre a boca. Pelo menos ali ele podia ter um pouco de sossego.

Hinata ajudava pacientemente Mei encontrar uma boneca, até que por fim, a garotinha escolheu a segunda boneca que tinha mostrado para Sasuke, a branquinha de cabelos negros. Caminhou de mãos dadas com a Taminaya até o balcão para fazer o pagamento.

Sasuke continuava no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição, apreciando o sossego e o silêncio de não ter ninguém falando perto dele. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois começou a escutar umas risadinhas sufocadas e irritantes perto dele. Olhou para a direção dos risos e viu três garotas que deviam ter uns 18 anos, dando umas risadinhas e olhando para ele de esguelha. Bufou irritado ignorando os olhares lançados a si, era sempre assim, era só querer sossego que aparecia algumas garotas extremamente chatas e irritantes para atormentá-lo. Como se já não bastava o seu fã clube em Konoha que o atazanava sempre que ele saia na rua, agora aqui também. Não negava que as três garotas ali eram bonitas, mas não suportava quando era o centro das atenções e quando elas ficavam tentando chamar sua atenção. Fazia-o se lembrar da época que Ino e Sakura disputavam para saber quem seria sua namorada. – "Idiotas! Até parece que eu iria dar bola para elas." – pensou irritado.

Observou de soslaio elas se sentarem no banco ao lado do seu e continuar com as risadinhas e lhe lançando olhares significativos.

- Não sabia que aqui na cidade estávamos com visitas de shinobis da folha. - disse uma garota loira olhando para o Uchiha.

- E eu não sabia que a folha tinham ninjas tão bonitos. - disse uma morena de cabelos curtinhos.

- E você garotão, não vai nos dizer o seu nome? - disse a outra de cabelos castanhos para Sasuke.

Naquele momento, Hinata saia puxando Mei pela mão, enquanto a mesma segurava a boneca nos braços. Olhou em volta procurando o Uchiha e o encontrou a poucos metros de si. Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção, foi as garotas que estavam no banco do lado ao do moreno, cada uma lançava um olhar mais ousado do que a outra na direção do Uchiha, o que causou um certo desconforto e uma pontada de ciúmes em Hinata.

Caminhou até lá e quando se aproximou um bocado, percebe Sasuke notar sua presença e as garotas ficarem interessadas nela, já que ela também usava a hitaiate da folha na testa.

O Uchiha suspirou aliviado quando notou Hinata se aproximando, não aguentava mais aquelas garotas lhe flertando descaradamente, estava se segurando para não dar uma resposta gélida e dura a elas. Levantou-se do banco e foi até ao encontro de Hinata parando a sua frente a fitando intensamente nos orbes perolados.

- Pelo visto compraram a boneca? - disse olhando para Mei que tinha um embrulho nos braços.

- Hai. Espero que você não tenha se chateado muito por ter que nos esperar. - disse Hinata docemente e de cabeça baixa.

- Não me chateei. - disse o moreno ainda a encarando.

- Hum... - disse Hinata desviando o olhar dos olhos ônix e encarando as três garotas que a encaravam enraivecidas.

- Elas sim me chatearam demais. São irritantes. - disse o moreno notando para onde Hinata olhava e achando engraçado o modo que ela ficou rubra logo depois disso – Acho que você é a única que não me chateia. - disse com a voz rouca no ouvido da morena, que sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas. - Então, vamos? - perguntou, mas já estava passando por Hinata com as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo o caminho de volta.

A Hyuuga apenas deu um último olhar para as garotas e logo depois puxou Mei seguindo o Uchiha.

........................................................................................................................

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Naruto deixou as sacolas ao pé da escada que levava para os quartos e se virou para Sakura.

- Acho que daqui dá para você levar. - disse num tom triste olhando para Sakura e logo depois passando por ela com as mãos nos bolsos - Eu vou dar uma caminhada por aí. - completou.

- Naruto? - chamou a rósea fazendo o loiro parar e olhar para ela, esperando a mesma continuar - Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada com o amigo.

Naruto a fitou intensamente nos orbes esmeraldas, sentia uma dor enorme no coração, mas sabia que aquele era o melhor a se fazer. Nunca iria contar para Sakura sobre o seu amor e iria fazer de tudo para transformar esse amor que sente por ela em uma simples amizade. Seria o melhor para os dois.

- Estou, só preciso espairecer um pouco. - disse dando um sorrisinho amarelo e fajuto e voltando a andar deixando a Haruno sozinha.

"O que aconteceu com você Naruto? Por que você não se abre comigo?" - pensou consigo mesma, observando as costas do loiro se afastar.

........................................................................................................................

Mey chegou correndo no castelo com a sua boneca nos braços, logo depois entrou Sasuke e Hinata silenciosamente, encontrando Sakura sentada ao pé da escada. Perceberam que ela tinha várias sacolas espalhadas ao seu redor e também notaram como ela estava perdida em pensamentos, pois nem notou a presença deles.

- Sakura-chan? - chamou Hinata chamando a atenção da Haruno que finalmente notou a presença dos dois - O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupada com a expressão angustiada da rósea.

- Nada, é só o Naruto que estava muito estranho. - disse preocupada.

- Estranho? - perguntou o Uchiha já passando pela sua cabeça o motivo.

- Sim, ele me fez umas perguntas estranhas e depois ficou muito diferente. Ai Sasuke-kun, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Não lembro de ter feito nada que podessse ter chateado o Naruto. - disse a Haruno fitando o Uchiha intensamente.

- Vou procurá-lo. - disse simplesmente e já se virando para a porta - Sinto o chakra dele, não deve estar muito longe daqui. - disse o moreno sumindo pela porta.

- Vamos levar essas sacolas para o quarto. - falou Hinata assim que Sasuke saiu, já pegando algumas sacolas junto de Sakura.

Chegando ao quarto de Sakura, a Hyuuga entrou e depositou as sacolas no chão.

- Depois eu te entrego suas roupas, vou separá-las direitinho. - disse Sakura com um sorriso para Hinata.

- Está bem. - houve uma pausa - Bem, agora vou para o meu quarto. - disse a Hyuuga se virando para a porta.

- Hinata-chan? - chamou Sakura fazendo a morena encará-la - Vejo que você se tornou muito amiga do Sasuke-kun? - comentou a rósea.

Hinata estranhou o comentário da Haruno o que fez ela ficar um pouquinho vermelha, mas conseguindo disfarçar.

- É estranho Sasuke-kun se dar tão bem com você. Pois ele sempre é tão grosso comigo ou com a Ino. Bem, acho que é com qualquer uma que já se interessou por ele, ou se interessa. - disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto - Mas ele é uma boa pessoa e acho que ele deve se dar bem com você, porque ele sabe que você é a última garota de Konoha que iria dar bola para ele. Aí ele deve ficar mais a vontade sabendo que você nunca iria agarrá-lo de uma hora para outra.

A Hyuuga apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo e sem jeito para a Haruno antes de responder:

- É, deve ser... - disse embolada - Sasuke-san e Naruto-kun são muito gentis e atenciosos comigo. - disse com um sorriso miúdo.

- Realmente, Sasuke-kun por trás daquela máscara fria tem um homem amoroso e gentil, ele só precisa encontrar alguém para tirá-la de dentro dele. E bem, o Naruto-kun sempre foi um amor com todos, mesmo com aquele jeito explosivo dele. Sabe Hinata, admiro muito ele. - disse Sakura com um sorrisinho triste, se lembrando da tristeza do loiro ao deixá-la no castelo.

Hinata notando a tristeza que abateu em Sakura, pegou nas mãos dela e disse com um sorriso carinhoso:

- Tenho certeza que o Naruto está bem. Não se esqueça que o Sasuke-san foi conversar com ele e que os dois mesmo brigando que nem cão e gato se entendem perfeitamente.

- Hai. - disse a Haruno por fim.

Depois disso Hinata foi para seu quarto e Sakura foi se deitar um pouco, mas sempre tendo em seus pensamentos a imagem de Naruto com seu sorriso enorme e contagiante. Realmente estava muito preocupada com ele. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo com o loiro. Assim adormeceu com a imagem de Naruto em sua cabeça.

**Continua...**

**.................................................................................................................... **

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado.**

**Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Insana, Hinatinnha, _

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	12. Dois amigos, dois irmãos

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.12**

Naruto caminhava entre as árvores do bosque. Não entendia o porquê de Sakura não amá-lo como ele a amava. Realmente sentiu-se muito mal quando ouviu ela dizer que o amava apenas como um amigo.

Caminhou mais um pouco até que chegou numa clareira, onde ele conseguia visualizar toda a cidade e o castelo um pouco mais longe. Sentiu o vento passar por seu rosto e balançar os cabelos loiros, o que o fez se sentir mais confortável.

- Está mal mesmo em? - disse uma voz debochada e conhecida do loiro.

Naruto se assustou e olhou para trás vendo Sasuke recostado em uma árvore próxima. Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação do amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou se virando de costas para o moreno novamente e voltando a admirar a cidade.

- Sakura me contou que você estava estranho. - houve uma pausa - O que aconteceu? - perguntou com uma voz amena.

- Nada. - respondeu simplesmente e sem encará-lo.

O Uchiha apenas se limitou a sorrir de lado e começou a caminhar na direção do loiro com as mãos nos bolsos. Passou por ele e parou um pouco mais a frente e de costas para o Uzumaki.

- Por que você não disse que a ama? - perguntou o moreno na mesma posição. Resolveu ser direto na pergunta, já sabia perfeitamente o porquê daquela tristeza toda.

- Ela ama você, ela mesma disse. Não significo nada para ela, além de um amigo. - disse o loiro tristemente e encarando os próprios pés.

- E daí? – houve uma pausa - E eu também não sinto nada por ela, Sakura é apenas uma grande amiga. E também duvido que ela ainda sinta aquele amor doentio e irritante por mim. - disse com desdém e agora encarando o loiro disse com uma voz mais agressiva e seca - Você está parecendo um patético aí, choramingando pelos cantos como uma criança. Desse jeito que você está lidando com as coisas, está parecendo mais um perdedor.

Naruto levantou a cabeça encarando o Uchiha com os olhos arregalados e pasmo, mas logo sua expressão passou para uma extremamente irritada.

- CALA A BOCA SASUKE! - gritou com raiva e apertando os punhos com força - O que você sabe sobre o que eu estou sentindo? O que você sabe sobre ser desprezado? Então, não me julgue por algo que você nem tem noção do que é. Você nunca amou ninguém, além de si próprio, então não venha com lições de moral para cima de mim. - disse com a voz seca.

O Uchiha ao ouvir as palavras do loiro sorriu de lado virando de costas para ele novamente. Falou numa voz mais calma e amena:

- Você me ajudou no momento mais difícil de minha vida, que foi quando ataquei a vila com a Akatsuki e praticamente lhe entreguei para Madara. Mesmo assim, mesmo depois de tudo isso, você continuou dizendo que eu sou seu melhor amigo. - houve uma pausa - Você continuou do meu lado mesmo quando metade da vila se virou contra mim. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria conseguido seguir em frente. Sei que eu nunca disse para você, mas você também é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. - completou se virando para o loiro novamente - E sei que essa pessoa que eu digo como meu melhor amigo não desiste fácil, não é de aceitar uma derrota assim, tão facilmente. - deu um suspiro e olhou para o céu azulado e logo depois o encarou intensamente nos olhos - Você não me deixou desistir e nem fraquejar, mesmo quando tudo já parecia não ter solução. Acho que chegou a hora de você fazer o mesmo, só que agora por você. - completou sério.

Naruto estava paralizado, escutar aquelas palavras de Sasuke foi uma coisa que ele nunca imaginou que fosse acontecer. Sorriu internamente, realmente lhe fez muito bem escutar aquelas palavras do amigo.

Com um sorriso miúdo se aproximou do amigo parando ao seu lado.

- Obrigado Teme. - disse olhando para o horizonte. E logo depois olhando para qualquer lugar, disse de forma que parecesse indiferente, mas por dentro estava muito constrangido de ter que dizer isso - E me desculpe pelas palavras duras que eu disse.

- Não vá se acostumando dobe. - disse com um sorrisinho de lado também encarando a cidade e com as mãos nos bolsos - E eu desculpo você sim, mas que fique bem claro que a próxima vez que você gritar comigo desse jeito arrebento você. - disse fingindo estar irritado.

O loiro apenas deu seu sorriso animado de sempre. Resolveu que agora iria lutar para ter o amor de Sakura a qualquer custo, pois este era seu jeito ninja de ser.

........................................................................................................................

- Aqueles ninjas desprezíveis de Konoha. Eles vão ser um grande obstáculo para chegar nos filhos de Shun. - disse o kage da névoa.

- Mizukage-sama, descobrimos que tem quatro ninjas na guarda dos fedelhos. - disse um dos ninjas que estava ajoelhado em frente ao kage e de cabeça baixa.

- Preciso de informações sobre eles. - houve uma pausa - Esses pirralhos da folha não vão me atrapalhar. Se for preciso eliminaremos todos os que entrarem no nosso caminho. - disse o Mizukage visivelmente irritado.

O Mizukage não imaginava que Shun Taminaya fosse pedir ajuda a Konoha, isso realmente o pegou desprevinido. Konoha não estava em seus planos e agora teria que lidar com um problema a mais.

- Sobre um deles o senhor sabe que eu mesma posso lhe dar informações, tudo o que você quiser. - disse uma mulher entrando na sala. De longe se percebia que era uma ninja de Konoha, devido à roupa Anbu que usava e a máscara de pássaro que cobria o rosto - E ainda de bandeja, como sou da Anbu, posso lhe dar informações sobre Sasuke Uchiha, já que ele também é do esquadrão. - completou com um sorriso estridente.

- Minha querida Sayumi, ás vezes você me assusta. - disse o kage com um sorriso malicioso - Você teria coragem de trair sua vila e o seu clã me dando essas informações. Mesma sabendo que com essas informações em minha posse significaria a completa destruição dessa pessoa, ou até mesmo sua morte?

- Nada me daria mais prazer. - respondeu com um brilho no olhar que não era visto pelos outros devido à máscara.

O Mizukage apenas sorriu, lembrava-se que havia estranhado quando a garota apareceu ali na vila querendo falar com ele á alguns meses atrás. Então apartir daí, ela se tornou uma espiã da vila da névoa em Konoha, mas nunca pensou que ela seria útil para alguma coisa, nunca pensou em atacar a vila da folha ou algo assim. Só aceitou porque era bom ter um aliado em outro país e ele não iria sair perdendo em nada com seus serviços. Mas agora finalmente o momento chegou e agora sim, ela seria de grande ajuda para ele.

Deu sinal para o outro ninja que estava ainda ajoelhado se retirar, deixando-o á sós com a garota.

- Então a pessoa que você tanto odeia veio junto com os outros quatro para a segurança dos filhos do Taminaya. - concluiu com um sorriso sarcástico - Vamos ver se você realmente é leal a mim, minha querida.

A garota apenas retirou a máscara e com um sorriso sarcástico se aproximou do Kage que aparentava ter uns 25 anos. E que por sinal era bem formoso no seu porte, seus cabelos castanhos e repicados, seus olhos verdes e pele clara. Realmente aparentava bem mais jovem do que já era.

- Nunca deixarei de ser leal ao senhor, Kouya. - disse a garota se aproximando do seu amante.

......................................................................................................................

Já era noite e todos estavam sentados na mesa de jantar comendo. O Sr. Taminaya foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Daqui uma semana vocês quatro vão viajar com meus três filhos mais velhos, Mei ficará aqui comigo. Não poderei ir, pois tenho muitos trabalhos diplomáticos para resolver. - comunicou o rei.

- Hai e para onde iremos? - perguntou Sasuke no seu habitual jeito indiferente.

- Vocês vão para o país da nuvem, serão recebidos pelo noivo de minha filha Sui - houve uma pausa - Vocês ficarão duas semanas por lá e então retornam.

- Mas não será perigoso o senhor ficar aqui sozinho com Mei durante duas semanas? - perguntou Sakura preocupada.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Haruno, tenho guardas por aqui e que vão cuidar da minha segurança e o de minha filha. - respondeu calmamente.

- Então tudo bem. - confirmou Sakura mais alivida.

- E também não posso deixar de avisá-los para levarem uma roupa de gala, pois é bem capaz de que tenha algum baile durante as suas estadias por lá. - disse o Taminaya - Se quiserem Sui pode ajudar vocês a comprarem esse tipo de roupa. Ela entende muito sobre essas festas. - sugeriu.

- Será um prazer ajudar vocês. - respondeu Sui com um sorriso.

- E se Sakura-chan e Hinata-chan permitirem, Meitan e eu podemos lhes ajudar a comprar as roupas de baixo. - disse Shyon maliciosamente.

Após ele dizer isso a mesa virou um caos, pois Hinata engasgou com a comida na boca e agora tossia sem parar, Sakura que levava um sushi a boca, o deixou escorregar do hashi e cair direto no seu colo, além de ter ficado vermelha igual a um pimentão. E Sasuke e Naruto contavam até dez para não matarem aqueles dois pervertidos ali mesmo.

- Shyon você é um idiota. Será que nunca vai criar juízo? - falou Sui irritada com a inconveniência do irmão.

- Mas nosso irmão tem toda razão Sui, as garotas vão precisar de ajuda para lidar com isso. E quem melhor do que nós para ajudá-las. - começou Meitan, então continuou, mas agora encarando Hinata - E seria um prazer lhe ajudar a vestir as roupas também Hinata-chan. - completou galanteador e segurando o queixo da garota.

Hinata corou até o último poro de seu corpo, não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça de tanta vergonha. Desviou o rosto e olhou o próprio colo completamente envergonhada. Sasuke por outro lado estava a ponto de explodir de raiva. Imaginava que se tivesse com a sua katana ali, já teria decepado a cabeça daquele sem vergonha que cantou Hinata na maior cara de pau. Estava se segurando e usando toda a sua força de vontade para não levantar ali mesmo e enchê-lo de porrada até ele morrer.

- Meitan seu pervertido, olha o que você fez com a garota. - disse Sui já exaltada com a perversão dos irmãos.

- Irmãzinha não temos culpa se a Hokage mandou duas beldades lindas e maravilhosas para cá. - disse Shyon para a irmã - E se acabamos nos apaixonando por elas. - disse olhando para Sakura que o encarava com os olhos arregalados - E então Sakura-chan, o que acha de me dar um beijo? - disse se aproximando do rosto atônito dela.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU IDIOTA? - gritou Naruto se levantando que nem um raio e pegando Shyon pelo colarinho da camisa, o levantando da cadeira de qualquer jeito, assustando a todos na mesa.

- NARUTO, SOLTA ELE! - gritou Sakura alarmada levantando-se e parando ao lado do loiro.

Diferente de Sasuke, Naruto era mais esquentado e não aguentou se segurar por muito tempo. Estava morrendo de raiva e de ciúmes. Sua vontade era de dar um belo soco na cara daquele pervertido, só para ver se depois disso alguma mulher iria se aproximar dele.

- Já chega Naruto, solta ele. - disse Sasuke num tom sério e firme, tentando manter a racionalidade na cabeça do amigo.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke e Sakura e depois encarou Shyon com fogo nos olhos. As mãos coçavam para espancar ele até perder as forças, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, pelo menos não com o Sr. Taminaya assistindo a tudo. Então a única coisa que fez foi dar um forte soco na boca do estômago do rapaz deixando-o sem ar e depois o tacou de qualquer jeito na parede próximo dali e saiu da sala de jantar a passos firmes e espumando de raiva.

Sakura estava paralizada diante do que aconteceu ali, quando viu Naruto sair da sala, correu atrás dele.

Sasuke apenas se limitou a se levantar e a puxar Hinata junto com ele, já que a mesma parecia estar paralizada e em transe com tudo o que havia acontecido.

A família, exceto Mei que o pai a mandou se retirar, continuaram na sala de jantar, eles teriam uma longa conversa com o Sr. Taminaya que não havia gostando nem um pouco do acontecido minutos atrás. E principalmente do comportamento dos dois filhos mais velhos.

........................................................................................................................

Sakura corria pelos corredores onde ficavam os quartos, até que avistou Naruto a poucos centímetros de seu quarto.

- Naruto? - chamou, fazendo o mesmo parar e olhar para ela.

Aproximou-se do loiro e quando já estava na sua frente o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada por ter me defendido. - disse ainda sorrindo e um pouco corada - Foi muito bonito da sua parte. - completou abaixando a cabeça.

Naruto estava surpreso com a atitude da garota. Realmente quando a ouviu chamá-lo pensou que ela fosse brigar com ele por ter batido em Shyon. Sorriu com o gesto da garota. Então levou a mão direita até o queixo da rósea levantando seu rosto para fitar os olhos esmeraldas que tanto gostava.

Com o gesto do rapaz Sakura sorriu ainda mais. Então pegou as duas mãos de Naruto e colocou entre as suas dizendo:

- Não sei o que aconteceu de manhã, mas fiquei muito preocupada com você. Achei que pudesse ter feito alguma coisa estúpida que tivesse o aborrecido e isso era a última coisa que eu queria. - logo depois o abraçou fortemente, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro e continuou - Você é muito importante para mim Naruto, é o meu porto seguro. Ao seu lado não teimo nada, pois sei que você sempre vai estar ao meu lado.

- Sakura. - disse Naruto surpreso com as palavras da rósea e a abraçando pela cintura.

- Você é a única pessoa em quem confio plenamente, além de Tsunade-sama. Você é mais do que um irmão para mim Naruto. - disse a Haruno antes de levantar a cabeça do ombro do loiro e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Um pouco corada e com um sorriso no rosto saiu do abraço. O fitou por alguns segundos sem dizer nenhuma palavra e logo depois começou a andar de volta por onde tinha vindo, deixando o Uzumaki sozinhos ali no corredor. Como Sakura estava de costas enquanto andava, Naruto não viu o imenso sorriso que riscava os lábios rosados da Haruno.

Naruto ficou parado onde estava, levou a mão direita até a bochecha onde recebeu o beijo e deu um sorriso miúdo lembrando-se da sensação de Sakura abraçada a ele e o tão bom que foi um simples beijo na bochecha.

Entrou no quarto com um sorriso bobo na cara, realmente o dia havia terminado muito melhor do que como começou. Tomou um banho e foi se deitar, para logo poder entrar no mundo dos sonhos, onde a Haruno concerteza seria a protagonista.

**Continua...**

**.........................................................................................................................**

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado.**

**Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Insana, Hinatinnha, Yami-Kouyou _

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	13. Desejos contidos

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.13**

A semana havia passado rapidamente e sem nenhum imprevisto. A única mudança no decorrer da semana foi que Naruto e Sasuke não deixavam Sakura e nem Hinata sozinhas com os irmãos Taminaya nem por um segundo sequer.

Neste momento estavam do lado de fora do castelo prontos para partirem em viagem para o país da nuvem. Usavam suas capas de chuva já que o dia havia amanhecido um pouco nublado e com possibilidade de chuva. Ambos esperavam os irmãos Taminaya se despedirem do pai e da irmã caçula.

Quando os três se juntaram a eles, finalmente iniciaram a viagem.

Caminhavam já há algumas horas e Sakura já estava incomodada com Naruto e Sui. Os dois desde que saíram das propriedades do castelo não paravam de conversar e rirem de algumas bobagens que Naruto falava. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas realmente não estava gostando nem um pouco da intimidade que acontecia entre os dois.

Bufou irritada desviando o olhar dos dois - "Essa sem vergonha, já tem noivo e fica dando de cima do Naruto. E o pior é que o lerdo nem percebe!" - pensou irritada, imaginando coisas aonde não existia.

- Algum problema Sakura-chan? - perguntou Hinata ao seu lado, pois havia notado como a Haruno parecia estar desconfortável com alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê.

- Nada não, só estou um pouco indisposta. - disse a Haruno com um sorriso lavado e dando uma desculpa qualquer.

Sakura percebeu que Hinata pareceu acreditar, pois não tocou mais no assunto. Os olhos esmeraldas novamente miraram o casal a frente e novamente franziu o cenho nervosa. Reparou que agora que além da Taminaya estar rindo com Naruto, agora passou um braço em volta do pescoço do loiro e sussurrava algo para ele em seu ouvido.

"O que ela está fazendo? E por que ela está tão perto assim do Naruto?" - pensou a garota com uma onda de raiva subindo por todo o seu corpo.

Quando deu por si já estava caminhando a passos duros na direção do loiro e da garota. Quando chegou ao lado de Naruto, fez a última coisa que achou que poderia fazer algum dia. Rodeou os braços fortemente no pescoço do loiro e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Nossa Naruto, nem me deu atenção hoje. A conversa com a Sui estava tão boa assim? - perguntou lançando um olhar raivoso para a garota, sem nem ao menos perceber.

Todos ali estavam surpresos com a atitude de Sakura. Hinata olhava a cena a sua frente sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, os irmãos não deram muita atenção para o acontecimento e Sasuke que vinha mais atrás do grupo sorria por dentro.

"Parece que Sakura finalmente está notando o Naruto." - pensou o Uchiha olhando os três à frente.

Naruto estava muito surpreso com a atitude de Sakura. Sentir a garota ali no seu pescoço estava mexendo com todos os seus ânimos. Sabia que devia estar pelo menos um pouquinho corado com a aproximação da rósea, mas também não queria que ela se afastasse dele. Depois de se recuperar do susto, finalmente respondeu:

- Sui e eu nos tornarmos grandes amigos, ela é muito engraçada. - disse o loiro com um sorriso enorme enquanto levava a mão para trás da cabeça.

Sakura ao escutá-lo franziu ainda mais o cenho, estava se comendo por dentro por Naruto estar chamando-a de amiga.

- Desculpe Sakura-chan, não imaginava que você e o Naruto-kun fossem namorados. - disse a Taminaya educadamente – Não queria lhe causar essa impressão. – falou como se tivesse desculpando-se.

- O QUE?! - gritou exasperada e se soltando de Naruto instantaneamente - Naruto e eu não somos namorados. - disse a garota vermelha igual a um tomate. Só agora havia notado o papel ridículo que havia feito, pois estava parecendo uma namorada ciumenta, obsessiva e possessiva agindo da forma que agiu.

Naruto também ria um pouco sem graça, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Os outros mesmo de onde estavam escutavam a conversa, mas também preferiram se manterem distantes a discussão.

Sasuke observava os dois amigos e não conseguiu conter um sorriso de lado com a cena, realmente estava muito engraçado Naruto e Sakura sem graças. Desviou o olhar para Hinata que andava graciosamente mais a frente e mais atrás vinham os dois irmãos. Parou o olhar neles, já havia notado há algum tempo os olhares depravados de Meitan para cima de Hinata e agradecia mentalmente pela Hyuuga estar usando a capa de chuva, assim tampando daquele sem vergonha seu corpo cheio de curvas e esbelto.

"Esse sem vergonha, queria que ele fosse cego." – pensou irritado.

No horário do almoço fizeram uma parada para que pudessem descansar e comerem alguma coisa para reporem as energias.

- Acho que aqui está bom. - disse Sasuke analisando a área.

Logo depois todos se sentaram num canto. Hinata sentou embaixo de uma árvore, Meitan e Shyon juntos em outra ao lado da morena, Naruto, Sakura e Sui em outra, pois a Haruno não quis também desgrudar do loiro e Sasuke numa árvore de frente para a Hyuuga.

Todos comeram suas comidas e conversavam pouco, já que preferiam descansar e guardar as energias para a viagem que ainda faltava um pouco para chegar.

Hinata comia silenciosamente, mas dentro de si era o contrário, tinha uma discussão interna consigo mesma. Não conseguia tirar Sasuke da cabeça, ou melhor dizendo, não conseguia tirar os beijos dele da cabeça. O desejava e Deus sabia o quanto. Quantas noites que não passou no quarto do castelo querendo que o Uchiha aparecesse sabe-se lá de onde e a beijasse como um leão ataca sua presa. Amaldiçoava-se por seus pensamentos impuros e impróprios, mas nada podia fazer contra isso, era muito mais forte do que ela o seu desejo por Sasuke.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente das mãos cálidas e fortes passando por seu corpo, tocando lugares que nunca haviam sido tocados por ninguém. Admitia que naquele dia e naquele momento teria se entregado para Sasuke sem reservas ou arrependimentos. Não conseguia esquecer o imenso prazer que o Uchiha lhe proporcionou apenas naqueles minutos que esteve em seus braços. E agora estava ali, louca de vontade para sentí-lo e beijá-lo novamente. Já haviam se passado mais de uma semana que os dois não se encontravam a sós.

Levantou-se silenciosamente e caminhou a passos lentos até o Uchiha. A cada passo que se aproximava mais do moreno, mais seu coração acelerava. Sentia que ele iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Chegando a sua frente disse num sussurro:

- A-Acho que chegou a hora de conversarmos. - disse um pouco rubra e vendo o Uchiha levantar a cabeça para encará-la.

Sasuke sabia sobre o que ela queria conversar, não precisava nem perguntar o que era, só de vê-la com o rosto rubro já respondia a pergunta. Levantou-se e ficou a encarando antes de responder:

- Hum... então vamos sair daqui, para podermos ter mais privacidade. - disse simplesmente e num tom baixo para que os outros não escutassem. Virou para Naruto que estava entretido numa conversa com Sui e Sakura e disse - Naruto, cuide de tudo por aqui, a Hinata e eu vamos procurar frutas para levarmos na viagem. - arrumou uma desculpa qualquer.

- Hai. - disse o loiro um pouco confuso, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Logo depois o moreno se virou adentrando a mata e sendo seguido por Hinata. Depois de entrarem um pouco na mata, Sasuke foi até uma árvore e se recostou nela. Encarou Hinata que estava um pouco mais a frente o olhando. Um não sabia o que falar para o outro, sabiam que precisavam ter esta conversa, mas agora que estavam ali não sabiam o que falar.

Hinata percebendo que teria que tomar uma atitude, caminhou até o moreno parando de frente para ele. O fitando dentro dos olhos ônix e controlando a vermelhidão que queria tingir o seu rosto começou:

- E-Eu nem sei o que dizer. Para dizer a verdade, nem sei o que esta havendo entre a gente. - disse já desviando o olhar, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar dele por muito tempo.

O Uchiha ao vê-la desviar o rosto corada, achou-a uma graça, adorava o jeito que ela corava por nada. Levou a mão ao queixo da garota para poder fitar seus olhos pérolas.

- Eu também não sei o que há comigo quando estou perto de você. É como se eu perdesse totalmente o controle sobre o meu corpo. Apenas a sua presença já me desnorteia. - disse já com um fogo no olhar.

Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados, não pensava que Sasuke fosse ser tão direto com ela. Sentiu-se ficar novamente rubra e ouvir aquilo dele fez um calor começar a tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava começando a sentir de novo o mesmo calor que sentiu com ele quando estavam se amassando no banheiro.

Já estava começando a achar uma loucura ter adentrado naquela mata sozinha com alguém como Sasuke, que era tão ousado nas palavras e gestos.

O moreno já não raciocinando direito levou a mão direita ao pescoço da morena e logo depois foi deslizando-a vagarosamente para a nuca, fazendo um carinho provocante ali. Puxou-a colando seus corpos, enquanto a outra mão acariciava a cintura fina. Hinata pousou as mãos no peito musculoso totalmente rendida ao momento.

- Hinata eu... - começou aproximando o rosto do da Hyuuga, mas parando de súbito e se afastando da garota.

- Algum problema Sasuke? - perguntou preocupada e confusa notando o moreno franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Tem chakras se aproximando e não é o do Naruto ou o da Sakura. - disse olhando para os lados.

A Hyuuga entendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer, eram ninjas inimigos. Faz os selos com a mão e ativou o seu Kekey Genkay.

- Byakugan. - começa a fazer uma varredura pela mata com a sua técnica ocular, até que encontra de onde vem o chakra que Sasuke sentiu. Desativando o byakugan olha para o Uchiha e diz - São dois ninjas vindo em alta velocidade do sul, acho que são da névoa.

- Vamos voltar para o acampamento. - disse já saindo correndo puxando Hinata pela mão.

Ao chegarem ao acampamento e encontrarem todos ainda sentados, o Uchiha falou rápido:

- Naruto, Sakura, vocês vão continuar viagem com os três agora. Tem ninjas inimigos vindo para cá. - disse vendo os cinco se levantarem rapidamente.

- Mas e você e a Hinata-chan? - perguntou Naruto já de pé.

Primeiro temos que cumprir nossa missão de levar os filhos do Taminaya em segurança para o país da nuvem. Por isso vamos nos dividir em dois grupos, vocês dois vão levá-los e nós vamos ficar para atrasá-los. Agora rápido, não temos tempo. - disse em tom sério.

Naruto mesmo contrariado e querendo ficar para a luta, não teve outra alternativa do que aceitar, sabia que o amigo estava certo.

- Tá bom. - disse já caminhando até os três e fazendo um clone das sombras - Shyon você vai comigo e Meitan com o meu clone - disse se abaixando para o outro subir em suas costas - E Sui-chan vai com a Sakura-chan. - disse vendo a Haruno fazer o mesmo para a Taminaya subir em suas costas - Vamos correr, precisamos nos afastar daqui o mais rápido possível. - houve uma pausa - Tome cuidado Teme e cuide da Hinata-chan. - disse antes deles começarem a correr e desaparecer entre as árvores.

Sasuke ao vê-los desaparecer entre as árvores, olhou para a Hyuuga e logo depois começou a andar até o meio da clareira, sentia os chakras já bem próximos.

- Hinata fique atrás de mim, eu te cubro. - a morena apenas obedeceu rapidamente se postando logo atrás do Uchiha.

Em poucos minutos os dois ninjas chegaram onde eles estavam, parando em um galho alto.

- Vejo que já estavam nos esperando. - disse uma voz feminina que era abafada pela máscara Anbu.

Hinata e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos, não acreditavam que uma Anbu de Konoha era espiã da névoa.

- Então têmos uma traidora em Konoha. - disse o Uchiha sério.

- Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro das habilidades únicas do clã Uchiha e capitão de um esquadrão Anbu. - disse Sayumi ignorando o que o Uchiha disse e o encarando e logo depois desviando o olhar para Hinata - Hinata Hyuuga, a princesinha e primogênita do clã Hyuuga. - houve uma pausa - Mayú acho que vamos nos divertir muito aqui. - disse olhando para o parceiro.

Mayú é um ninja da névoa que tem um bom porte físico e carregava duas espadas nas costas. O ninja fez uma sequência de selos com a mão e que Sasuke reconheceu instantaneamente de alguns anos atrás.

- Arte ninja, jutsu de se ocultar na névoa. - e nisso uma grande massa de neblina cobriu o local impossibilando de se enxergar um palmo a frente.

Sasuke ao ser envolvido pela densa neblina, ativou o sharingan instantaneamente e empunhou sua katana. - "Droga, é o mesmo jutsu de Zabuza." - pensou o moreno se lembrando de quando enfrentou o demônio quando ainda era um gennin. Olhou na direção onde Hinata devia estar e falou num tom baixo já que ela estava perto:

- Hinata cuidado, eles podem atacar a qualquer momento. - disse o Uchiha vendo se conseguia ver os ninjas inimigos.

- Hai. - respondeu a Hyuuga deixando Sasuke um pouco mais aliviado ao escutar sua voz.

Mas seu estado de alívio não durou muito tempo, ao ver um vulto passar rapidamente por ele e atacar Hinata diretamente, não tendo chances da garota se defender. A única coisa que se ouviu foi o grito ensurdecedor da Hyuuga, junto com o barulho alto e forte de uma árvore que parecia estar se partindo ao meio.

- HINATAAA!!!! - gritou o Uchiha totalmente apavorado com o que podia ter acontecido com a Hyuuga.

**Continua...**

**...................................................................................................................... **

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado.**

**Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Hinatinnha, Yami-Kouyou, Renata Oaruom, Sasukekun_

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	14. Hyuuga x Hyuuga

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.14**

Mas seu estado de alívio não durou muito tempo, ao ver um vulto passar rapidamente por ele e atacar Hinata diretamente, não tendo chances da garota se defender. A única coisa que se ouviu foi o grito ensurdecedor da Hyuuga, junto com o barulho alto e forte de uma árvore que parecia estar se partindo ao meio.

- HINATAAA!!!! - gritou o Uchiha totalmente apavorado com o que podia ter acontecido com a Hyuuga.

A Hyuuga sentiu um gosto de sangue invadir sua boca ao ser chocada contra uma árvore. Levantou-se vacilante e ofegante tentando enxergar através da densa neblina. Escutou Sasuke gritar o seu nome, mas não tinha voz para gritar em resposta já que sentia todo o ar de seus pulmões ter sido expelido quando recebeu o golpe no estômago. Ainda um pouco ofegante, olhou para os lados em posição de defesa para ver se via alguma sombra de onde podia estar seu inimigo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao escutar a voz feminina que era abafada pela máscara Anbu bem atrás de si:

- Pelo visto a princesinha Hyuuga é dura na queda. Pensei que depois deste golpe você não fosse mais se levantar. - disse a garota muito próxima de Hinata.

A morena mesmo assustada, girou com os calcanhares pronta para lhe dar um chute, mas os pés passaram direto, pois a Anbu não estava mais ali.

Sasuke estava parado no mesmo lugar, não conseguia se mexer, estava paralisado de temor apenas com a possibidade de que Hinata não estivesse bem. Empunhou a kusanage, precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava ter certeza de que Hinata estava bem.

"Se eles tiverem machucado Hinata, mato eles da forma mais dolorosa possível." - pensou o Uchiha ativando a sua linhagem sanguínea.

Logo após este pensamento, ele percebeu a neblina envolta começar a diminuir sua força, o fazendo enxergar vagamente a sua volta. Hinata de onde estava também percebeu o mesmo que Sasuke e em poucos minutos a neblina já quase totalmente dissipada, a morena enxergou Sasuke a alguns metros a sua frente e correu até ele.

- SASUKE-SAN! - gritou Hinata enquanto corria até ele, que ao escutá-la olhou para trás e se sentiu bem mais aliviado de ver que Hinata estava bem, mas claro não deixando transparecer em seu semblante.

Quando a Hyuuga chegou ao seu lado se sentiu bem mais protegida e segura, não sabia o que acontecia, mas ao lado de Sasuke se sentia como se nada de mal pudesse lhe acontecer.

- Essa foi apenas uma demonstração do que vem pela frente, pois agora vamos realmente acabar com vocês. - disse Mayú de cima do mesmo tronco de árvore que estava anteriormente, chamando a atenção dos dois que se encaravam.

- Eu claro vou lutar com a Hyuuga. - disse Sayumi já em solo e lançando uma kunai em direção de Hinata que apenas deu um salto para trás se afastando de Sasuke novamente - Belo movimento, mas não pense que vai ser fácil assim. - disse com um tom de desdém.

Hinata usando sua posição de defesa do estilo Hyuuga falou:

- Eu aceito lutar com você, agora venha. - disse determinada.

Sasuke realmente estava muito surpreso com a força de vontade e determinação de Hinata, quando escutou a aceitação da Hyuuga viu em seus olhos o brilho da determinação, o brilho de uma verdadeira líder. Deu um sorrisinho de lado, agora sim entendia porque Hinata o cativou tanto como nenhuma outra mulher já o havia feito, realmente Hinata era única.

Ao escutá-la, Sayumi deu um sorriso satisfeito que não foi visto por ninguém devido a máscara. Estava tudo saindo como o planejado e o início era a aceitação da Hyuuga de lutar contra ela. Percebeu que este era o momento para mais um passo do seu plano.

Então, o que ela fez a seguir chocou tanto Hinata como Sasuke. A garota retirou a máscara Anbu revelando seu rosto que era conhecido por Sasuke por ser também um Anbu e muito mais por Hinata, que estava com os olhos arregalados e perplexos. Realmente não acreditava no que via, imaginava que só podia ser fruto da sua imaginação.

Mayú também estava surpreso, pois nunca tinha visto Sayumi sem a máscara. E agora ele notava que existia algum tipo de elo entre ela e a Hyuuga. Pois Sayumi tinha os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata, a única diferença era que os dela tinham um brilho mais sombrio e misterioso, e também os longos cabelos que eram um pouco mais curtos, eram castanhos.

- Sayumi Hyuuga... - disse Hinata num sussurro ainda chocada. Não acreditava que uma ninja da bouke fosse uma traidora.

- Está surpresa Hinata-sama? - perguntou com desdém.

- Por que Sayumi-chan? Por que você se sujeitou a isso? - perguntou Hinata.

A Hyuuga conhecia Sayumi desde pequena. As duas brincavam muito quando eram pequenas, eram muito amigas. Mas quando colocaram nela o selo que todos da bouke carregavam, ela mudou muito. Começou a se sentir mais amargurada, humilhada, para ela a bouke eram apenas meros escravos da souke. E nisso parou de conversar com Hinata, achando que ela era a mais culpada pela desgraça da sua vida.

- Porque você é uma tonta. - disse com rancor e ódio na voz - Eu não acredito como alguém tão fraca e estúpida como você pode ser líder de um clã tão poderoso como o Hyuuga. Você não tem autonomia para isso, EU devia ter nascido na família principal e EU devia ser a patriarca do clã Hyuuga. Sou muito mais forte e honrada do que você.

Hinata estava perplexa com o que ouvia, nunca imaginou que Sayumi tivesse tanto rancor dela. Enxergava o ódio e a mágoa em seus olhos perolados idênticos aos seus.

- Estou lhe observando desde que saiu para essa missão e não há nada que esses olhos não vejam. Já notei o seu envolvimento com o Uchiha. - disse agora passando a encarar Sasuke que observava o que acontecia entre as duas - Até nisso você tem sorte. O que o shinobi mais requisitado entre as mulheres de Konoha viu em você. - disse desviando o olhar para a morena com nojo - Você é muito pouco para alguém como ele.

- Já chega Sayumi. Acho que o problema aqui é entre eu e você. O que eu tiver com o Sasuke, acho que é um problema particularmente meu e dele. Então não vou ficar apenas escutando você me humilhar, vamos começar logo esta luta e vou lhe mostrar de uma vez por todas que eu não sou apenas a princesinha do clã Hyuuga como você pensa. - disse Hinata séria e voltando ao seu estilo de luta Hyuuga.

- Já que você quer assim, vou te humilhar Hinata-sama. - disse sarcástica e também adquirindo o estilo Hyuuga. Depois disso, ambas começaram a avançar uma contra a outra com as mãos espalmadas, o que significava que iriam usar o estilo de punhos leves de seus clã.

Sasuke percebeu o quanto a ninja Anbu odiava Hinata, viu isso nos olhos dela e pela maneira que ela falava com a morena, totalmente com ódio. Sabia que ela não estava para brincadeira e que sua intenção lutando com Hinata era de matá-la. Começou a correr na direção das duas para parar aquela luta absurda, mas uma espada foi lançada em sua direção, sendo cravada a poucos centímetros na sua frente obrigando-o a parar.

- Não se esqueça de mim Uchiha. - disse Mayú atrás do moreno.

Logo depois, Mayú levantou a perna para lhe acertar um chute, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e se abaixou. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o Uchiha lhe deu uma rasteira, mas que Mayú notou o movimento e pulou na hora e ao voltar para o chão deu um salto para trás se afastando do Uchiha.

"Ele é bom e tem um grande reflexo. Até que enfim vou ter uma luta de verdade." - pensou Sasuke ativando o sharingan e empunhando sua katana.

- Vamos ver se o herdeiro Uchiha é tão bom quanto dizem. - falou o ninja da névoa empunhando sua outra espada e correndo na direção do moreno em posição de ataque.

Hinata e Sayumi lutavam no estilo de punhos leves. Seus movimentos eram sincronizados e perfeitos. Desviavam dos golpes com leveza, ao mesmo tempo em que também atacavam. Era a luta de verdadeiras Hyuugas. Ainda não havia acertado nenhum ponto de chakra de seu oponente, como também nenhum órgão interno.

Cenas de oito anos atrás quando Hinata enfrentou Neji no Chunnin Shiken vieram a sua mente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do ódio que viu nos olhos do primo enquanto lutavam e agora percebia que era o mesmo ódio que via nos olhos de Sayumi. Novamente seu destino era lutar com um Hyuuga, alguém do seu próprio sangue. Mas dessa vez não iria perder, iria mostrar para Sayumi e para ela mesma que era uma verdadeira Hyuuga, uma verdadeira líder.

Sayumi aproveitando este momento de distração de Hinata, acertou um dos golpes de punhos leves no estômago da herdeira, a fazendo ser lançada na direção de uma árvore atrás de si. O choque com a árvore fez Hinata cuspir um pouco de sangue. Levantou-se vagarosamente sentindo uma dorzinha aonde havia levado o golpe. Limpou o sangue da boca encarando a ninja intensamente e logo depois retirou a capa de chuva lhe dando mais movimentação.

- A luta começa agora Sayumi-chan, defenda-se. - disse adquirindo o estilo Hyuuga novamente e correndo na direção da bouke para acertá-la.

.........................................................................................................................

Naruto, seu clone e Sakura pulavam de árvore em árvore com os irmãos em suas costas. Corriam em alta velocidade, tinham que se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, pois não teriam chances de lutar e deixar os irmãos em segurança ao mesmo tempo.

- Os chakras pararam Naruto. Devem ter encontrado o Sasuke-kun e a Hinata-chan. - disse Sakura enquanto pulava nos galhos.

- Eu sei, neste momento já devem estar lutando. - disse Naruto que estava mais a frente.

- Será que os dois vão ficar bem? - perguntou Sui preocupada nas costas de Sakura.

- Claro, Hinata-chan e o Teme são grandes ninjas, não precisa se preocupar com eles. - houve uma pausa - Por enquanto vamos nos preocupar conosco. Um grande temporal está para vir, temos que chegar ao país da nuvem antes que a chuva nos pegue. - concluiu sério.

- Hai. - responderam em uníssono.

"Naruto realmente amadureceu e se tornou um grande homem." - pensou Sakura observando as costas do loiro e ficando um pouco rubra com seu pensamento.

..........................................................................................................................

- Creio que Sayumi e Mayú já devem ter alcançado os ninjas de Konoha. Uma hora dessas já devem estar lutando. - disse o Raikage.

- Não acho uma boa idéia o senhor ter mandado Sayumi. - comentou o ninja que estava na companhia do kage em seu escritório.

- Esse ataque é apenas para eliminarem algum ninja de konoha, mesmo que seja apenas um, pois será um a menos no nosso caminho. - houve uma pausa - Assim, Sayumi foi perfeita para essa missão, já que existe a rixa dela com a sua líder Hyuuga.

- Eu pensava que o objetivo deste ataque de hoje já era a morte dos filhos do Taminaya. - disse o ninja observando o Raikage se levantar de sua cadeira e olhar a vila pela janela.

- O nosso objetivo é a morte deles sim, mas não por agora, não sabendo que os ninjas enviados por Konoha são nada mais, nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, o único sobrevivente Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki, o garoto portador da Kyuubi. - houve uma pausa em que ele fitou o ninja - Realmente a folha me surpreendeu, mandou seus melhores shinobis. - disse já com um timbre raivoso - Agora teremos que ser mais cautelosos, eles não são bobos. Por isso, temos que descobrir uma brecha, uma abertura neste time de Konoha que nos faça entrar por ele.

- Resumindo, o senhor quer descobrir suas fraquezas, os pontos fracos de Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki. - concluiu o ninja com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

O Raikage voltou o olhar para a janela sorrindo macabramente, seus planos podiam ter saído um pouco do foco, mas não queria dizer que estava saindo do planejado, ele só estava tendo que lidar com algumas coisas indesejáveis e que não estavam em seus planos. Mas nada iria tirar seu foco do que ele queria, nem mesmo esses malditos ninjas de Konoha, ele iria fazer tanto o país da cachoeira, quanto o da nuvem se sucumbir completamente no seu próprio caos. Iria fazer estes dois países se arrependerem de terem entrado em seu caminho e terem o desafiado.

- Isso mesmo, mas enquanto não descobrimos as suas fraquezas, a morte deles vem de bom grado. - disse ainda com o olhar indecifrável sobre sua vila.

**Continua...**

**............................................................................................................................**

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado. **

**E desejo para todos vcs que estão lendo a minha fic, um Feliz Natal de todo o coração.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Luana Ulchiha s draco_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	15. Uma luta difícil

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.15**

A luta entre Sasuke e Mayú estava muito equilibrada, apenas se ouvia o tilintar do aço de suas espadas que entravam em choque. O Uchiha também havia tirado a sua capa, assim como Hinata achava que ela apenas estava atrapalhando em seus movimentos.

O moreno estava tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade do que o adversário, pois o mesmo já estava lutando com suas duas espadas e ele apenas com a sua Katana. E também tinha que admitir, o ninja da névoa era muito bom na luta com espadas. Quando o ninja iria lhe acertar um golpe no estômago, o moreno deu um pulo e parou num galho acima de Mayú, que com o desviar do Uchiha a espada do outro acertou em cheio a árvore que estava atrás deles a derrubando.

O Uchiha percebendo que lutando com a sua katana não iria ter muito lucro, pegou um pergaminho em sua bolsa ninja que ficava presa na perna e fez os selos invocando uma shuriken gigante. Colocou-a em frente ao seu corpo e a abriu e levando ela para trás de seu corpo e fazendo-a começar a girar e assim ganhar impulso para lançá-la falou:

- Shuriken das sombras - moinho de vento. - e logo depois atirou a arma que girava rapidamente até Mayú que não tinha como ele se esquivar, pois estava indo para um ataque certeiro. Mas contrariando todas as expectativas de Sasuke para o golpe o outro deu um pulo alto, deixando a shuriken passar por baixo de seus pés. Ao voltar para o chão, o ninja da névoa viu outra shuriken vir em sua direção.

"Uma shuriken na sombra da outra... Mas infelizmente Uchiha, não vai me derrotar tão facilmente." - e logo Mayú ao ver a arma se aproximar de sua garganta, pegou a arma no ar e a deixou parada em sua mão.

Olhou para Sasuke que estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e sorriu ironicamente e com escárnio - Pensou que iria me derrotar assim Uchiha. Sinto lhe avisar, mas não sou derrotado tão facilmente. - e logo depois dessas palavras o ninja lançou a shuriken contra Sasuke, que acumulando chakra em seu pés, saltou da árvore que estava para outra e começou a correr pelo tronco da árvore até parar sobre o galho desta. O lugar que estava anteriormente, ele só viu a shuriken ficar cravada sobre o galho.

O Uchiha parado no galho olhou para onde Mayú estava anteriormente e não o viu lá e também não teve muito tempo para pensar e como o ninja era muito rápido, ele não conseguia ler seus movimentos pelo sharingan. Só viu o mesmo aparecer num sushin atrás dele e lhe acertar um chute nas costas, lançando-o fortemente contra uma árvore e a fazendo rachar. Mayú não deu tempo de descanso ao moreno, ao vê-lo atingir o chão, saltou da árvore e com uma das espadas em posição de ataque lançou-se até o corpo de Sasuke caído no chão pronto para lhe cravar a espada direto no coração.

Sasuke conseguiu ler este movimento dele e fez o chidori se espalhar por toda e extensão de seu corpo, assim criando sua defesa absoluta. O ninja ao ver os raios azuis tomarem conta do redor do corpo do Uchiha não teve como se esquivar, pois já estava se lançando em alta velocidade contra ele. E ao atingí-lo foi lançando fortemente para trás e ser arrastado fortemente no chão levantando muita poeira.

O Uchiha se escorando no que sobrou da árvore conseguiu se levantar vagarosamente e arfando de cansaço. Viu o outro caído no chão e com alguns fiapos de raio passando pelo corpo, fazendo o mesmo gemer um pouco devido à dor.

Pouco tempo depois, Mayú começou a erguer o corpo e ao se endireitar limpou o filete de sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca e olhou para Sasuke com ódio no olhar.

- Você foi bem preciso no seu golpe, mas pode ter certeza que é a última vez que você me acerta. - e logo depois ele faz o movimento de selos com as mãos e novamente faz o jutsu - Arte ninja, jutsu de se ocultar na névoa. - e nisso uma densa neblina cobriu o local onde Sasuke e Mayú lutavam, obrigando o Uchiha a ativar a sua linhagem sanguínea.

Sayumi de onde estava viu Mayú usar o jutsu de se ocultar na névoa, imaginava que o colega devia estar tendo dificuldades com o Uchiha para usar esta técnica durante uma batalha, pois o mesmo gostava de ver os olhos de seu oponente ao matá-lo, gostava de enxergar o medo e a dor em sua íris.

Desviou o olhar deles e focou-se em Hinata que também estava lhe dando trabalho. As duas lutavam num combate corpo a corpo, já que não tinham mais chakra para usar os segredos de seu clã como a técnica de punhos leves. Agora, ambas tinham que usar suas armas ninjas na luta.

A bouke pegou seu bastão que estava no cós de sua calça e puxou ambos os lados, fazendo a arma quase dobrar de tamanho. Correu contra a herdeira que deu um salto parando em um galho grosso. Ambas já estavam cansadas, ofegantes e suadas.

Sayumi deu um salto e parou no mesmo galho que Hinata e ali começou a desferir uma sequência de golpes com o bastão, mas que a herdeira mesmo tendo um pouco de dificuldade conseguia desviar. Num dos golpes Sayumi se abaixou e com o bastão acertou as pernas de Hinata por trás a derrubando no galho grosso com estrondo. Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, empunhou o bastão e o levou de encontro ao busto de Hinata que girou para o lado, fazendo a bouke acertar o ataque na árvore.

Aproveitando Hinata lhe deu uma rasteira fazendo agora a garota cair com estrondo no galho. Levantou-se rapidamente e antes que a outra levantasse por completo, desferiu um chute no estômago da Hyuuga, lançando-a de encontro ao tronco da árvore. Sayumi ao se chocar contra a árvore soltou um gemido de dor e sentiu um gosto de sangue invadir a boca.

Hinata observou a bouke se levantar vagarosamente e quando os olhos se encontraram ativados pelo byakugan, Sayumi concentrando chakra na sola dos pés, correu muito rápido e antes que Hinata pudesse se defender do movimento repentino, a bouke lhe acertou um chute no estômago lançando-a contra o tronco de árvore do lado oposto. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Sayumi sentou em sua barriga com um sorriso de deboche e sacou uma kunai apontando-a para o pescoço da morena.

- Eu disse que não tinha chances e que você iria ser humilhada. Então, agora a patriarca do clã Hyuuga e ninja da souke, vai ser morta por uma ninja da bouke. - disse a Sayumi com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Acho que você está enganada. - após dizer isso, Sayumi só viu Hinata ativar o byakugan e acertar um ponto de circulação de chakra em seu pescoço deixando-a totalmente paralizada e logo depois inconsciente. Após isso, Hinata apenas esgueirou suas pernas por baixo do corpo da ninja e lhe atirou com os pés até onde Sasuke e Mayú lutavam - Traidores do clã Hyuuga não merecem o meu respeito. - sussurrou para si mesma levantando-se com dificuldade de onde estava.

Sasuke havia acabado de lançar um katon em Mayú ao vê-lo através da névoa graças ao sharingan e que acabou acertando o outro de raspão enquanto tentava se esquivar. Logo depois apenas viu um corpo sendo lançado no meio da neblina e batendo no chão num baque forte. Assustou-se instantaneamente pensando que fosse Hinata. Mas logo viu a neblina começar a dissipar e finalmente conseguiu reconhecer o corpo como de Sayumi Hyuuga, o que o fez suspirar bem mais aliviado.

Mayú ao reconhecer o corpo da parceira correu até ela e checou seus batimentos cardíacos, constatando que ela ainda estava viva.

- Apenas parei a circulação de chakra dela, mas vai demorar aproximadamente um dia para a movimentação do corpo dela voltar ao normal. - disse Hinata descendo do galho em que lutava e parando em pé no chão.

Mayú apenas a encarou com ódio e empunhando sua espada partiu para cima de Hinata, que a única coisa que fez foi empunhar sua kunai em frente ao seu corpo em posição de defesa.

O Uchiha quando viu o ninja partir para cima da Hyuuga com fúria, começou a correr atrás dele também empunhando sua katana.

- MORRA GAROTA ESTÚPIDA! - gritou já com a espada em posição de ataque, pronto para atravessar o coração da Hyuuga com ela.

Quando faltavam poucos passos para acertar Hinata, Sasuke se pôs na frente e depois a única coisa que se viu foi respingos de sangue manchar o chão.

Mayú estava com os olhos arregalados e logo depois caiu ajoelhado no chão. Olhou para a katana de Sasuke que havia perfurado seu ombro e depois fitou o Uchiha e sentiu o corpo tremer de medo. Os olhos do Uchiha estavam com a coloração vermelha e característica do sharingan, as três gotas giravam rapidamente e sua face estava rígida e séria.

- Pegue a garota e suma daqui. Tem sorte por eu não ter acertado um ponto vital seu e ter te matado agora mesmo. - disse o moreno e logo depois puxou a katana de uma vez, ouvindo-se apenas o urro de dor do ninja da névoa.

Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados e sentiu um frio correr sua espinha ao ouvir a voz grave e seca de Sasuke. Olhou para Mayú e viu o mesmo se levantar com uma expressão de dor, ir até Sayumi e pegar o corpo desacordado no chão e depois fitar Sasuke com um brilho indecifrável nos olhos.

- Nossa luta ainda não terminou Uchiha, nos veremos novamente. - e desapareceu num sushin levando o corpo desacordado da garota junto.

Ao ver o ninja desaparecer, Hinata tentou caminhar até Sasuke, mas não conseguiu devido a uma fisgada forte no estômago, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido de dor e cair de joelhos no chão e a mão direita sobre a barriga.

O Uchiha ao escutar o gemido, desativou o sharingan e olhou para Hinata vendo ela ajoelhada no chão com uma expressão de dor. Correu até ela preocupado, se agachando ao seu lado e a segurando pelos ombros para não deixá-la cair.

- Hinata, você está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

- Estou bem Sasuke. - houve uma pausa - Só preciso restabelecer meu chakra para cuidar dos meus ferimentos. - disse a morena não dando muita importância para a dor, pois sabia que eram efeitos colaterais da técnica de punhos leves que usou e que precisava apenas de um tempinho para passar a dor.

- Hum... - grunhiu Sasuke e logo depois sentiu uma gota de chuva cair em seu rosto. Olhou para o céu e viu como o tempo estava carregado e em poucos segundos várias outros pingos já caiam sobre os dois que estavam ali. Como já estava escurecendo, a única solução era ele e Hinata procurarem abrigo para passar a noite e se abrigarem da tempestade que estava por vir.

- Hinata você pode fazer uma coisa? - perguntou para a garota.

- O quê? - perguntou o encarando.

- Use o byakugan para encontrar algum lugar que dê para abrigarmos da chuva. - pediu.

Hinata apenas se levantou e ativando o byakugan começando a rastrear o local. Quando encontrou o que precisava desativou-o e olhou para Sasuke.

- Encontrei uma cabana a 1 km ao norte, parece que está abandonada. - disse ainda um pouco ofegante.

Neste momento a chuva já havia aumentado gradativamente e ambos já se encontravam relativamente molhados.

- Hai. - disse o Uchiha e se abaixou de costas para Hinata – Suba? Você não aguenta correr. - pediu ele querendo sair dali logo, odiava pegar chuva.

Hinata corou um pouco, mas logo em seguida subiu nas costas de Sasuke o abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele se erguia e a segurava firmemente pelas coxas para não cair. Começou a correr rapidamente pela floresta na direção que a garota havia dado, pois a chuva já estava ficando forte e os molharia ainda mais do que já se encontravam.

.........................................................................................................................

- Foi uma bela luta não foi? - disse uma voz desconhecida no meio das árvores, no mesmo lugar que Sasuke e Hinata estavam anteriormente.

- Acho que ele vai gostar de saber o que descobrimos. - disse uma voz feminina - Mas preferiria estar lutando, é muito chato ficar apenas olhando. - disse emburrada.

- Você se lembra muito bem o que o mestre disse, vamos ficar nas sombras da névoa e quando chegar o momento certo entraremos no jogo. - houve uma pausa - Você sabe muito bem qual é o objetivo dele. - disse o outro para a garota.

- Sei sim. Mas e agora, o que vamos fazer? - disse a voz feminina.

- Vamos segui-los para confirmarmos nossas suspeitas. - houve uma pausa - Se bem que eu acho impossível alguém como Sasuke Uchiha ter este tipo de sentimento. - disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Vamos parar de falar disso e vamos segui-los rápido, antes que o chakra deles suma e não conseguirmos mais saber para onde eles estão indo.

- Hai. - e logo depois ambos começaram a correr na mesma direção que Sasuke e Hinata haviam tomado.

**Continua...**

**............................................................................................................................**

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado. **

**E desejo para todos vcs que estão lendo a minha fic, um Feliz Ano Novo de todo o coração.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	16. Desabafo

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.16**

Abriu a porta num chute e adentrou a cabana a rapidamente. Deixou Hinata descer de suas costas, estavam ensopados da cabeça aos pés, devido a tempestade que caia lá fora. Não sabia de onde veio tanta chuva em poucos segundos. Fechou a porta e encarou a Hyuuga que estava de costas e torcia os longos cabelos tirando o excesso de água que estavam neles. Retirou a katana jogando-a num canto qualquer e logo depois a camisa, deixando-a numa cadeira ali perto. Remexeu nos cabelos molhados, deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

Caminhou pelo pequeno local que parecia mais uma sala até uma lareira com alguns tocos de madeira ali. Lançou uma pequena bola de fogo e o acendeu, aquecendo um pouco o local. Olhou para Hinata que estava parada no mesmo lugar e que abraçava o próprio corpo devido ao frio e as roupas molhadas e disse:

- Venha, vai lhe ajudar a se aquecer. - disse sério se sentando de frente para a lareira.

Viu a garota começar a andar na direção dele e sentar sobre os próprios pés ao seu lado. Os olhos estavam centrados na fogueira.

- Obrigada. - disse a morena ainda com o olhar sobre o fogo.

O Uchiha a encarou e olhando-a naquele ângulo achou que ela ficava ainda mais bonita com a luz do fogo reluzindo na pele clara, deixando-a com uma tonalidade rosada. Aproveitando que ela estava distraída encarando a fogueira, sem perceber começou a medir centímetro por centímetro do corpo que estava acentuado pelas roupas molhadas e coladas.

Pensamentos lascivos e indecentes começaram a povoar a mente do Uchiha, que quando se deu conta do modo sem vergonha que olhava para Hinata, levantou-se mais que depressa.

- Vou ver se encontro algo necessário aqui na cabana. - disse ao ver que ela o olhava curiosa e confusa com o seu ato repentino.

- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? - perguntou a Hyuuga.

- Não precisa. - disse rápido e saindo dali mais rápido ainda, não dando tempo de Hinata sequer insistir.

Afastava-se de Hinata irritado, tinha que sair de perto dela antes que fizesse uma besteira. Pois estava sozinho com ela naquela cabana, sabia o que podia acontecer, portanto tinha que tomar o máximo de cuidado quando estivesse perto dela.

"Mas com aquelas roupas molhadas e coladinhas fica um pouco difícil." - pensou consigo mesmo, mas logo depois ficando já irritado - "DROGA! Estou parecendo um pervertido.".

...........................................................................................................................

Naruto, Sakura e os irmãos Taminaya adentravam o palácio no país da Nuvem, haviam conseguido chegar lá antes que a chuva os pegasse. Esperaram poucos minutos, até que viram um rapaz muito bonito de cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos passar pela porta.

Só viram Sui alargar o sorriso e correr até ele lhe dando um selinho nos lábios. Sakura e Naruto deduziram que aquele fosse o noivo da garota.

- Senti saudades. - disse Sui com um sorriso.

- Eu também. - disse o príncipe envolvendo um braço em sua cintura e fitando os outros - Meitan, Shyon, é um prazer revê-los. - cumprimentou os irmãos e encarou os outros dois - Vocês devem ser os ninjas mandados por Konoha. Mas estranho, fui informado de que eram quatro? - disse confuso.

- Sim, realmente somos quatro, é que os outros dois tiveram que ficar para trás para atrasarem dois ninjas inimigos que nos seguiam. - explicou Sakura educadamente.

- Entendi, tomara que eles estejam bem. - disse o príncipe - Bem, meu nome é Yarói Karumi, prazer em conhecê-los.

- Prazer, Naruto Uzumaki. - disse o loiro com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- E eu sou Sakura Haruno. E os outros dois são Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga. - disse a rósea.

- Bem, os quartos de vocês já estão prontos, vou pedir para uma das servas os acompanharem. Devem estar cansados da viagem. - disse Yarói saindo junto de Sui e logo depois Meitan e Shyon.

- Espero que a Hinata-chan e o Sasuke-kun estejam bem, está chovendo muito forte. - disse a Haruno preocupada assim que se viu sozinha com Naruto.

- Não se preocupe, os dois sabem se cuidar. E o Teme pode ser aquele completo imbecil, frio e idiota, mas tenho certeza que ele não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com a Hinata-chan. - disse o loiro com um sorriso maroto que não passou despercebido por Sakura.

- O que você quis dizer? - perguntou a Haruno confusa com as atitudes do loiro.

- Hehehe... Nada, apenas conheço o Teme muito mais do que ele pensa. - disse ainda maroto e deixando Sakura ainda sem entender.

.........................................................................................................................

Hinata já um pouco mais aquecida notou que já fazia um tempo que Sasuke não aparecia. Levantou-se e foi procurar por ele.

Procurando por Sasuke a garota percebeu que a cabana era pequena, mas muito aconchegante, pois além da sala onde ela estava tinha uma pequeno cômodo com uma dispensa onde tinha alguns alimentos enlatados. Saiu dali e voltou a sala, onde ela viu uma porta bem ao lado de onde dava para o cômodo. Abriu a porta e encontrou Sasuke vestido sem as suas roupas molhadas, pois ele usava uma calça preta larga e uma camisa de malha de mangas curtas azul clara.

- Encontrei estas roupas aqui, troque esta sua roupa molhada. - falou o Uchiha vendo Hinata encarar suas roupas secas.

Hinata apenas sorriu para ele e caminhou até o baú que Sasuke havia indicado. Lá ela encontrou várias roupas femininas tanto masculinas. Viu quando Sasuke saiu do cômodo e escolheu um quimono simples amarelo.

Vestiu-o e achou que ele caiu perfeitamente bem nela, além de ter achado ele lindo. Imaginou que aquelas roupas deviam ser de algum casal que devia ficar na cabana de vez em quando. Olhou o cômodo que estava e só agora que ela notou que estava num quarto, onde tinha uma enorme cama de casal forrada com um edredom vermelho e uma janela de vidro que estava fechada e a chuva batia nela constantemente. Caminhou até a janela e fechou a cortina para abafar um pouco o som da água batendo no vidro.

Ao ver a cama um pensamento lhe veio a mente como um raio - "Sasuke e eu vamos ter que dividir a cama?" - perguntou para si mesma alarmada com tal possibilidade. Sentiu um calafrio subir na sua espinha ao imaginar Sasuke e ela deitados lado a lado naquela cama. Instantaneamente lembrou da cena no banheiro do navio e começou a imaginá-la acontecendo ali. Balançou a cabeça bruscamente querendo apagar as imagens na inocentes que queriam se formar em sua mente.

Desviando o olhar da cama, ela viu um abajur já um pouco velho em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da cama. O acendeu e ficou surpresa ao ver a pequena luz iluminar um pouco o quarto, imaginava que a lâmpada devia estar até queimada pelo estado do abajur.

Logo depois saiu do quarto e encontrou Sasuke novamente na sala sentado e esparramado no sofá e a cabeça pendia para trás e os olhos estavam fechados. O Uchiha ao sentir a presença da garota, abriu os olhos e a fitou parada na porta. Achou-a ainda mais bonita com aquele quimono amarelo que ia até os joelhos. Viu a morena caminhar até ele e sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Pelo visto vamos ter que passar a noite aqui? - disse Hinata com a cabeça baixa.

- Hai... Algum problema para você? - perguntou o moreno com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, não tem nenhum problema. - disse a Hyuuga balançando a cabeça bruscamente em sinal de negação. Logo depois a garota corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça novamente fitando seu próprio colo.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio que quando Hinata levantou a cabeça novamente, Sasuke estava na mesma posição novamente e com olhos novamente fechados. Deslizou os olhos perolados sobre ele e sua visão caiu no colar que ele sempre usava. Imaginou que o colar devia ter algum valor para ele, já que ele nunca o tirava.

- Sasuke... - chamou a garota baixinho, mas que foi ouvido por Sasuke que abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- Hum? - perguntou.

- Esse colar, tem algum significado para você? - perguntou a garota com uma pontada de curiosidade e também com um pouquinho de medo de Sasuke apenas a ignorar e não responder a pergunta.

O moreno ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas por fim decidiu responder:

- Era do meu irmão Itachi. - começou o Uchiha se indireitando no sofá e segurando o colar com a mão direita. O Olhar parecia estar longe dali - Quando matei Itachi e Madara me contou o que realmente aconteceu, claro, na maneira dele, senti como se uma pedra tivesse caído sobre minha cabeça. Havia matado meu último laço que um dia foi minha família por nada, no fim ele só queria me proteger. - continuou agora fitando Hinata que o encarava com os olhos arregalados - Cometi muitos erros na vida Hinata, alguns eu faria de novo se fosse preciso e outros vão ficar marcados na minha vida para sempre, um deles é o de ter matado meu próprio irmão. Queria ter descoberto tudo antes, queria que nós dois tivéssemos tido uma segunda chance de ser novamente a família que fomos um dia. - disse sinceramente e com um olhar triste nos olhos. O Uchiha sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar ao lembrar daquilo, mas é claro que ele não faria uma coisa destas na frente de Hinata e nem de ninguém.

Hinata escutava com os olhos agora marejados, via nos olhos de Sasuke o arrependimento e a angústia por algumas de suas escolhas e que infelizmente não tinham mais volta.

- Então peguei este colar do seu corpo morto para mim, acho que encontrei nele um modo de sempre ter um pedaço de Itachi comigo e de agradecer por tudo que ele sacrificou apenas para o meu bem estar. - completou o Uchiha novamente com o olhar longe.

Hinata depois de escutar o desabafo de Sasuke, esboçou um sorriso e pegou a mão direita dele entre as suas, assim tirando-o do transe que parecia se encontrar.

- Tenho certeza que de onde Itachi estiver, ele deve estar muito orgulhoso pelo fabuloso ninja que você se tornou. - disse a garota ainda sorrindo.

Sasuke sentiu algo se aquecer dentro de si ao escutá-la dizer aquelas palavras e aquele sorriso meigo e gentil dela fazia até o seu coração que às vezes parecia feito de gelo, começar a derreter um pouco. Levou a mão livre até o rosto angelical, deslizando os dedos sentindo a pele macia.

- Você é única Hinata. Às vezes me pergunto como pode existir alguém tão gentil e carinhosa como você. - disse visualizando cada pedacinho do rosto da Hyuuga que sorria calorosamente para ele.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e depositou um beijo em sua testa e logo depois grudou ambas as testas, deixando os olhares muito próximos e as respirações se mesclando. Hinata não se afastou, já estava muito envolvida pelo momento para conseguir se mexer. Ônix e pérola estavam fixos um no outro e não tinham indícios de que queriam se afastar.

- Hinata, você é a única mulher que consegue chamar a minha atenção, que me faz interessar por você mais do que eu desejava. - disse Sasuke não conseguindo mais se conter e finalmente unindo os lábios que ansiavam por esse encontro.

Hinata ao sentir seus lábios serem tocados pelos de Sasuke, sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, fazendo daquele simples toque um ato prazeroso e gostoso e que ela não queria se privar mais. Então a única coisa que fez foi cerrar os olhos e se entregar aquele misto de desejo, prazer e bem estar que tomavam conta de seu corpo e de seu ser. Por incrível que pareça sentia-se bem nos braços do Uchiha.

........................................................................................................................

Finalmente chegava ao país da Terra. Depois de uma semana de viagem onde ele pegou várias tempestades e teve que se alimentar apenas de peixes e alguns frutos que encontrava no caminho, finalmente chegou àquele fim de mundo.

Depois de entregar sua identificação aos guardas nos portões da vila oculta da Terra, finalmente andava em direção ao escritório do Tsuchikage, como a própria Tsunade havia lhe mandado. Como já era noite ele não via nenhum habitante nas ruas da vila. Realmente era uma vila muito diferente da folha, pois ali podia-se dizer que era uma vila mais pacata.

Adentrou o grande edifício do kage sendo seguido por um jounnin de confiança do Tsuchikage. Chegou em frente a uma porta de madeira, onde o que o acompanhava a abriu e dentro da sala ele encontrou um senhor que não devia ter mais que 60 anos. Deduziu que ele que devia ser o Tsuchikage, que logo o mandou se sentar de frente para a sua mesa e deu um sinal para o jounnin se retirar do escritório.

- É uma honra receber um ninja de Konoha aqui ao país da Terra. A que devo a honra? - perguntou o Kage educadamente e se sentando na sua cadeira.

- Sou Shikamaru Nara e a Hokage-sama me enviou para lhe entregar este pergaminho. Ela disse que o senhor iria entender o seu pedido. - disse o Nara entregando-lhe o pergaminho.

O senhor ao pegar o pergaminho começou a lê-lo e à medida que avançava na leitura, seus olhos iam se arregalando mais e mais. Ao término, fitou o Nara profundamente antes de dizer:

- Tsunade-sama tem certeza que chegou o momento para isso? Creio que quando as cartas começarem a serem colocadas na mesa, não terá mais como parar o jogo. - disse o kage seriamente.

- A Hokage-sama me colocou a par de quase toda a situação. Ainda não entendo perfeitamente seus reais planos, mas confio plenamente na líder de Konoha. - disse o Nara respeitosamente.

O Tsuchikage parecia pensar um pouco antes de responder:

- Também tenho grande respeito pela Hokage, portanto não irei interpor na sua decisão. Portanto passarei para você as coordenadas de onde eles se encontram, não é muito longe daqui, mas é numa parte mais afastada da vila. - houve uma pausa - Prefiro que você vá amanhã por conta já do horário e também porque acho que você deve estar cansado da viagem que é um pouco desgastiva e longa. Pedirei para você ficar num dos alojamentos da vila e espero que você tenha uma boa noite. E assim, amanhã você poderá encontrá-los, creio que eles vão gostar da notícia.

- Hai. - respondeu o Nara levantando-se e fazendo uma curvatura como reverência.

Logo depois do Tsuchikage chamar o mesmo jounnin que o levou até ali, os dois já caminhavam para o local onde o Nara passaria a noite. Em poucos minutos já se encontravam em frente ao prédio simples e o jounnin ao deixar o moreno sozinho, adentrou o pequeno apartamento e se esparramou no sofá ali perto. Estava cansado e com muito sono, mas sua cabeça trabalhava no encontro que teria com os dois shinobis. No mesmo momento que estava ansioso para o outro dia, estava um pouco receoso pela reação deles de quando recebessem a notícia de Tsunade.

Sabia com que pessoas estava se metendo e eles não pensariam duas vezes antes de arrancar sua cabeça fora.

"Estou vendo que amanhã vai ser um dia bastante problemático." – pensou Shikamaru indo tomar um banho para logo depois se deitar.

**Continua...**

**...........................................................................................................................**

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado. **

**E adiantando o próximo capítulo, posso dizer que finalmente terá o primeiro hentai da fic.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Moniket, Yami-Kouyou e Luana Ulchiha s draco _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	17. Rendendose a paixão

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**N/A: **A música do hentai SasuHina se chama **I could not ask for more do Edwin Mccain. **Sugiro que escutem, pois ela é muito bonita.

**Cap.17**

Não sabiam quantos minutos ficaram apenas sentindo o gosto dos lábios um do outro, mas tiveram que se separar por falta de ar. Hinata afastou o rosto e levou a mão direita ao rosto do Uchiha, colocando a franja dele atrás da orelha. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das palavras dele a poucos minutos atrás - "...você é a única mulher que consegue chamar a minha atenção, que me faz interessar por você mais do que eu desejava." - as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente e tinha certeza que sentia a mesma coisa por Sasuke, o jeito misterioso e sério dele chamava muita a sua atenção.

- Você é muito diferente do que as pessoas dizem e não é tão frio quanto aparenta ser. - houve uma pausa onde ela se aproximou mais de Sasuke e levou suas mãos para a nuca do rapaz puxando os fios da nuca de leve e deixando-o arrepiado de desejo - E eu também sinto uma grande atração por você, Sasuke. Você também chama muito a minha atenção. - e dessa vez foi Hinata que tomou a iniciativa e aproximou o rosto do dele, assim iniciando um novo beijo que não era nem calmo e nem desesperado, mas um beijo onde ambos colocaram seu carinho e amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Logo o beijo começou a intensificar e as línguas começaram a se entrelaçar com mais libidinagem e ousadia, assim como os corpos começavam a querer buscar o calor um do outro.

**Lying here with you**

_(Deitado aqui com você)_

**Listening to the rain**

_(Ouvindo a chuva cair)_

**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face**

_(Sorrindo apenas para ver um sorriso no seu rosto)_

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

_(Estes são os momentos que eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

**These are the moments, I'll remember all my life**

_(Estes são os momentos que eu lembrarei por toda minha vida)_

**I found all I've waited for**

_(Eu achei tudo pelo que eu estive esperando)_

**And I could not ask for more**

_(E eu não poderia pedir por mais)_

Hinata já estava praticamente no colo de Sasuke, sentia já a excitação tomando conta de seu corpo, beijava o Uchiha com desespero e libidinagem e ao mesmo tempo com carinho e amor, não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo e suas ações. Soltou um suspiro ao sentir Sasuke morder seu lábio inferior e depois sugá-lo num ato libidinoso e logo voltar a tomá-los num beijo cheio de paixão e malícia. As mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas nos cabelos negros deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados, enquanto as dele estavam aterrissadas na cintura fina puxando-a para mais perto. Separaram os lábios e logo os beijos passaram para o pescoço, Hinata mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter os gemidos, mas não estava sendo suficiente, pois alguns escapavam facilmente de sua boca.

- S-Sasuke... - gemeu ao sentir o Uchiha mordê-la com um pouco mais de força o ombro. Realmente Sasuke estava fazendo seu corpo arder em chamas, devido ao imenso desejo que ela sentia naquele momento.

- Hinata... - gemeu o moreno não conseguindo se conter ao escutá-la gemer seu nome com tanto desejo. Não sabia se aquilo que ele queria fazer e que também sabia que ela desejava, era o certo a fazer, só sabia que queria Hinata, assim como seu corpo clamava pelo dela, tanto que já chegava a doer. Largou o pescoço dela e a encarou nos olhos e viu dentro dos olhos perolados tudo o que queria ver. E o próximo movimento foi da Hyuuga, que entrelaçou os dedos na beirada da camisa dele e a puxou para cima, onde o Uchiha apenas levantou os braços deixando-a tirar a peça de roupa. Logo que se viu livre da camisa, tomou os lábios rosados e carnudos novamente e a segurou pelas coxas se levantando. Dirigiu-se para o quarto sem parar o beijo nem por um segundo. Ao entrar, fechou a porta com os pés e logo a prensou na parede com as pernas ainda rodeadas em sua cintura.

**Looking in your eyes**

_(Olhando em seus olhos)_

**Seeing all I need**

_(Vendo tudo que eu preciso)_

**Everything you are is everything to me**

_(Tudo o que você é, é tudo para mim)_

**These are the moments,I know heaven must exist**

_(Estes são os momentos em que eu sei que o Paraíso existe)_

**These are the moments, I know all I need is this**

_(Estes são os momentos que eu sei que tudo que eu preciso é isso)_

**I have all I've waited for**

_(Eu tenho tudo que eu estive esperando)_

**And I could not ask for more**

_(E não poderia pedir por mais)_

Começou a beijá-la no rosto enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em desfazer o laço do quimono e finalmente o abrindo. Desceu-a colocando os pés da garota no chão e a fitou intensamente dentro dos olhos perolados e logo depois foi descendo o olhar para os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes, o queixo, os seios fartos e cobertos pelo sutiã de rendas branco, o umbigo fundo, a calcinha branca que tampava a feminilidade, as coxas torneadas e esbeltas e os pés pequenos. Para ele tudo em Hinata era perfeito, não havia nenhum defeito em sua concepção.

Quando os olhares se cruzaram novamente, Hinata aproximou seu corpo do Uchiha e começou a deslizar as mãos pequenas pelo peitoral másculo e definido do moreno, começou a descer as mãos sentindo cada músculo se enrijecer e finalmente contornou o umbigo e chegou ao cós da calça preta de elástico a abaixando de uma vez sobre o olhar do Uchiha, deixando-o apenas com a boxer azul que usava. Levantou-se novamente e quando estava totalmente ereta, ele a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos e a tomou nos lábios novamente num beijo caloroso e exigente.

Enquanto se beijavam o Uchiha a girou e começou a andar na direção da cama, quando faltavam poucos centímetros para alcançarem-na a morena se separou do beijo e se afastou um pouco do moreno. Levou as mãos aos ombros e terminou de tirar o quimono deixando-o deslizar pela pele alva até aos seus pés. Sasuke apenas a observava e acompanhou cada movimento do quimono até o chão, depois subiu o olhar novamente para os olhos perolados de Hinata vendo um brilho de desejo e malícia em seus olhos. Não conseguiu conter de dar um pequeno sorrisinho malicioso com o ato ousado da Hyuuga. Logo depois a garota começou a se deitar na cama e se arrastar vagarosamente para o centro da cama, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro e sempre com o olhar fixo nos olhos ônix.

- Me faça mulher Sasuke, SUA mulher. - pediu a garota olhando-o fixamente.

Sasuke ao escutar o pedido da garota sentiu como se um vulcão tivesse acendido dentro de seu corpo e estivesse pronto para entrar em erupção. E claro, mais que prontamente atendeu ao pedido da garota e com um sorriso malicioso habitando os lábios, aproximou-se da cama e subiu nela, engatinhando vagarosamente até Hinata. Parecia o predador enclausurando sua presa.

**I could not ask for more than this time together**

_(Não poderia pedir por mais do que este momento juntos)_

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

_(Não poderia pedir por mais do que este momento com você)_

**Every prayer has been answered**

_(Cada oração foi atendida)_

**Every dream I have's come true**

_(Cada sonho se tornou realidade)_

**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be**

_(E é exatamente aqui, onde eu pertenço)_

**Here with you here with me**

_(Aqui com você comigo)_

Quando os olhares ficaram no mesmo nível, Hinata entrelaçou os dedos no colar do Uchiha e o puxou para um beijo urgente e ousado. A outra mão, ela deslizou pelas costas do Uchiha o arranhando com um pouco mais de força. Separou os lábios e logo Sasuke passou os beijos para o pescoço mordendo e lambendo a pele alva marcando-a instantaneamente. Hinata apenas se contorcia de prazer, Sasuke realmente sabia como satisfazer uma mulher apenas nos beijos e carícias, disso não tinha dúvidas. Pois sentia seu corpo queimando de prazer.

Sentiu as mãos hábeis do Uchiha irem para as suas costas e abrir o sutiã tirando-o e desnudando os seios fartos. Deslizou a mão pela barriga lisinha e chegou ao seio direito que ele apertou fortemente, fazendo Hinata soltar um gemido alto e arquear as costas jogando a cabeça para trás. As mãos puxavam os lençóis fortemente, deixando a ponta dos dedos até brancos. Logo as mãos hábeis foram substituídas pela língua experiente, onde ele lambia, sugava e mordiscava os seios fartos da garota, que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer de excitação. Enquanto se ocupava com os seios, as mãos deslizaram pela cintura fina e logo chegaram ao quadril onde ele finalmente a livrou da última peça que cobria a feminilidade que já estava úmida.

Hinata sentiu-se corar um pouco ao se ver nua na frente de Sasuke, mas preferiu ignorar este fato, não tinha tempo para vergonha, a única coisa que queria era sentir o momento. Voltou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo másculo do moreno, até que chegaram à beirada da boxer e começou a abaixar a peça desnudando-o completamente. Continuaram se tocando com urgência e desejo, os corpos embutidos um no outro, a racionalidade já não habitava suas mentes, a única coisa que queriam eram sentir aquele momento que há tanto tempo queriam.

O Uchiha percebendo que a hora de se tornarem homem e mulher chegou, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hinata e encarou-a nos olhos perolados e depositou um beijo de leve em seus lábios.

- Tem certeza do que você quer? - perguntou olhando-a dentro dos olhos, sabia que aquele momento era especial para Hinata, por conta de ser sua primeira vez.

Hinata apenas sorriu e respondeu sinceramente:

- Eu j-já disse que quero ser sua Sasuke, q-quero... muito. - disse com desejo e tentando controlar a respiração rápida. Estava um pouco nervosa, pois ainda era virgem, mas confiava em Sasuke, tanto que estava lhe entregando seu corpo e sua alma.

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

_(Estes são os momentos que eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life**

_(Estes são os momentos que eu lembrarei por toda minha vida)_

**I've got all I've waited for**

_(Eu achei tudo pelo que eu estive esperando)_

**And I could not ask for more**

_(E eu não poderia pedir por mais)_

Sasuke ao escutá-la continuou de onde havia parado e finalmente começou a penetrá-la lentamente, fazendo a garota abraçá-lo forte devido às dores da ruptura de sua virgindade. Hinata sentia a dor incômoda, cravava as unhas com força nas costas do Uchiha deixando marcas avermelhadas. Mas no mesmo momento que sentia uma dor insuportável, sentia um imenso prazer, o que a fazia querer sentir aquela dor. Sasuke gemendo baixinho iniciou as estocadas de forma lenta e calma, para que a Hyuuga se acostumasse com a dor. Colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da garota que o mordia nos ombros tentando conter os gemidos, estava com os olhos fechados e gemia palavras e frases desconexas, mas que em quase todas o nome 'Hinata' estava presente. Vendo que a garota já havia se acostumado com a dor e parecia mais relaxada, aumentou o rítmo da estocadas, tornando-as mais rápidas e fundas. Fazendo aquele ritmo da dança sensual se tornar cada vez mais avassalador.

Hinata não conseguia mais controlar a excitação, gemia alto, as pernas ela rodeou na cintura dele para dar mais apoio aos movimentos. As mãos desciam matreiras pelas costas, nádegas e pernas. Distribuia beijos molhados pela extensão da orelha, pescoço e ombro, deixando o Uchiha ainda mais excitado. Sasuke também não ficava para trás, sentia o corpo ardendo em chamas, gemia como um pré-adolescente descobrindo os hormônios, fato que ali não era verdadeiro, já teve algumas experiências sexuais, mas nenhuma que se comparasse ao que sentia fazendo sexo com Hinata.

Sasuke levantou-a de súbito, sentando-a em seu colo. Hinata se ajeitando no colo do moreno iniciou os movimentos de sobe e desce, sentindo o membro deslizar fundo para a sua feminilidade. O abraçou fortemente e deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do Uchiha depositando pequenos beijos, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas nos cabelos negros puxando-os. Sasuke a abraçava fortemente pela cintura e tomou-a os lábios novamente num beijo cheio de paixão e amor.

Já estavam completamente banhados de suor, os cabelos já grudavam em seus rostos quando sentiram que não aguentariam por muito tempo. Hinata foi a primeira ao chegar ao ápice e logo foi a vez de Sasuke gozar dentro da morena, fazendo ambos gemerem o nome um do outro ao atingirem o ponto máximo no prazer entre um homem e uma mulher.

**I could not ask for more than the love you give me**

_(Não poderia pedir por mais do que você me dá)_

**'Coz it's all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more**

_(Porque é tudo que eu sempre esperei, e não poderia pedir por mais)_

**I could not ask for more**

_(Eu não poderia pedir por mais)_

Continuaram abraçados e ofegantes sentindo os pingos de suor passar de um corpo para o outro. Desabaram na cama com Sasuke por cima do corpo feminino, onde saiu de dentro da garota e se jogou para o outro lado da cama. Puxou o corpo cansado e suado de Hinata e grudou em seu próprio corpo e ficaram assim embutidos até pegarem no sono. Não precisavam de palavras, tinham plena noção do que haviam acabado de fazer, não sabiam se era certo ou errado, apenas sabiam que era o que ambos queriam e foi isso que fizeram, agiram por seus instintos deixando a racionalidade e o bom senso de lado. Eram shinobis, mas, além disso, eram um homem e uma mulher que nutriam o mesmo desejo um pelo outro e a única coisa que fizeram foi colocá-lo em primeiro lugar.

...........................................................................................................................

Sakura e Naruto seguiam a criada que os levavam para seus quartos. A velha senhora parou em frente a uma porta de madeira muito bem trabalhada e virou-se para Naruto.

- Este vai ser o seu quarto. E o seu senhorita - disse olhando agora para Sakura - é a última porta ao fim do corredor. - completou - Uma boa noite para vocês. - e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Tomara que o Sasuke-kun e a Hinata-chan estejam bem, pois a chuva está ainda muito forte. - disse Sakura com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, assim que viu a senhora se afastar.

- Eles devem estar abrigados em algum lugar da chuva e da noite. Creio que eles devem chegar amanhã cedo. - disse o loiro pensativo.

Sakura apenas maneou a cabeça e falou - Sabe..., você e Sasuke-kun mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu e mesmo depois de todos esses anos formam uma equipe e tanto. Realmente vocês dois são melhores amigos, porque não tem pessoas que se entendam melhor com vocês dois do que vocês mesmos. - disse a Haruno.

- É por isso que eu digo que tanto o Sasuke quanto a Hinata-chan estão bem. Acho que estão bem até demais. - disse com seu sorriso característico e com a mão atrás da cabeça - "Aquele Teme safado, acha que me engana. Ele realmente esqueceu que eu o conheço melhor do que ele mesmo." - pensou o loiro com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

Sakura estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto, realmente não entendeu o que Naruto queria dizer, ou se ele realmente queria dizer alguma coisa. Naruto dissipou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça e encarou Sakura que parecia não entender nada do que ele disse e preferiu não explicar também. Deslizou o olhar sobre o rosto da rósea e parou o olhar sobre os lábios rosados, estava realmente com uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, mas controlou seus instintos, não queria levar uma surra, pois sabia que se fizesse isso que estava pensando, Sakura iria matá-lo de tanta pancada. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza, precisava se declarar para Sakura o quanto antes, não suportava mais olhá-la sem poder tê-la.

- Sakura-chan... eu... - começou o loiro, mas preferiu desistir, não achava aquele o momento certo para se declarar. Ela estava muito preocupada com os amigos que estavam lá fora, naquela chuva, sabe-se lá aonde.

- O que? - perguntou a garota.

- Boa noite. - disse o Uzumaki com um sorriso. Logo depois se aproximou da rosada e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha - Durma bem. - disse ao se afastar e logo entrou em seu quarto.

Sakura ficou parada olhando a porta, sentia que Naruto iria dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Ficou se perguntando o que será que Naruto tinha para lhe dizer. Afastou estes pensamentos e lembrou-se do beijo que ele lhe deu na bochecha. Sentiu-se corar um pouco com a sensação dos lábios do loiro em sua pele, não conseguiu conter-se de dar um sorriso miúdo. Realmente sentiu uma sensação diferente tomar conta de seu corpo ao receber o beijo. Imaginou se o beijo tivesse sido na boca e corou violentamente com este pensamento que começava povoar sua mente.

"O que é isso Sakura? Isso são modos de pensar em seu amigo?" - repreendeu-se.

_"Mas até que você iria gostar que o Naruto te pegasse de jeito. Igual acontece nos filmes de romance que você assisti."_ - disse Sakura-inner.

"O que você está dizendo?! Naruto é apenas meu amigo." - pensou Sakura totalmente incrédula com sua inner.

_"Amigo que por sinal está um gato. Não me diga que você ainda não percebeu."_ - continuou a inner maliciosa - _"Se eu fosse você já tinha agarrado o Naruto e já tinha tascado um beijo nele. Admita que você também o quer?"_

"CHEGA!" - exasperou com sua inner. Logo depois Sakura percebendo que ainda estava parada de frente para a porta do quarto de Naruto saiu dali a passos rápidos. Realmente devia estar ficando louca para estar discutindo consigo mesma sobre o Naruto.

**Continua...**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs. Espero sinceramente q tenham gostado. **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do hentai, pois ainda não tenho muito jeito neste tipo de conteúdo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Moniket _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	18. Momentos picantes

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.18**

O sol começava a apontar no horizonte, anunciando o início de um novo dia. O tempo estava fresco, conseqüência do dia chuvoso no dia anterior. Fracos raios de sol passavam pela janela, repousando sobre o casal que dormia confortavelmente na cama de casal.

Os dois dormiam serenamente. A garota repousava a cabeça no peitoral másculo e os longos cabelos negros azulados estavam espalhados e alguns fios caiam sobre o rosto angelical. O rapaz dormia tranquilamente, uma mão envolvia a cintura fina e a cabeça virada para o lado deixava a franja cair sobre o rosto.

Um pequeno raio de sol batia contra o rosto de Hinata, o que a fez despertar lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade, até que finalmente abriu os orbes perolados sonolenta. Passou os olhos pelo quarto na mesma posição, tentando se recordar de onde estava, ainda não havia acordado totalmente. Os olhos começaram a passear pela cama, notando que não estava sozinha ali. Neste momento foi como se tivesse ouvido um estalo, fazendo-a lembrar perfeitamente da noite passada.

Levantou a cabeça num pulo, deixando o lençol desnudá-la os seios fartos. Rapidamente cobriu-se novamente com o lençol branco e fitou o Uchiha atônita e com os olhos arregalados.

Agora sim, lembrava perfeitamente do que havia feito com o Uchiha ali na cama. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos beijos libidinosos e das carícias ousadas trocados por ambos na noite passada. Os gemidos de ambos ainda pareciam ecoar por sua mente, fazendo-a lembrar de como foi se entregar de corpo e alma para Sasuke Uchiha. Sentiu-se corar furiosamente com seus pensamentos e lembranças. Apenas estes meros pensamentos já fizeram ela se sentir ofegante e excitada.

Viu quando o mesmo começou a despertar e piscar os olhos ônix algumas vezes, o que a deixou ainda mais atônita, não fazia idéia de como agir.

O Uchiha ergueu o corpo e se sentou na cama ao lado de Hinata. Passou a mão direita pelo rosto e pelo cabelo jogando-o para trás, tentando acordar. Não entendia por que se sentia extremamente cansado. Olhou em volta do quarto não o reconhecendo e logo olhou para Hinata ao seu lado que parecia aterrorizada.

- O que acon... - não precisou terminar, lembrou perfeitamente de cada minuto da noite passada, como se tivesse acontecido há poucos segundos.

Hinata percebendo que Sasuke já havia se lembrado do que havia acontecido entre ambos, sentiu-se ainda mais rubra e desconcertada. Desviou o rosto para um ponto qualquer, que no momento parecia muito interessante. Ambos não sabiam o que falar ou como agirem, estavam desconcertados demais para pensarem em algo coerente. Sasuke de todas as mulheres que ele já dormiu, nunca passou por isso. Na maioria das vezes ele acordava, levantava da cama como num dia comum e simplesmente mandava a mulher sumir. Mas sabia que com Hinata ele não podia ser assim e também não queria ser assim. E também com as outras mulheres, ele havia praticado sexo apenas para o seu prazer e sua satisfação, agora com Hinata não foi bem assim. É claro que havia sentido um imenso prazer com ela, mas teve algo mais, sentiu algo mais enquanto faziam amor.

- Hinata, eu... - começou o moreno com dificuldade, mas sendo interrompido pela Hyuuga.

- Não Sasuke, não precisamos conversar. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, não tem como mudar. - houve uma pausa em que ela agora o encarava dentro dos olhos ônix - E também ambos somos adultos para ter plena noção do que fizemos. E n-nós dois quisemos a-aquilo que a-aconteceu ontem. - disse a última frase com um pouco de dificuldade e muito corada.

O Uchiha realmente estava surpreso com as palavras de Hinata, não imaginava que ela fosse lidar com isso tão bem. E também se sentiu mais satisfeito e confortável ao saber que ela também desejava o que aconteceu, porque ele desejava aquilo com todas as suas forças. Mas principalmente, se sentiu bem por Hinata não ter se arrependido, pois arrependimento passava bem longe de sua cabeça.

- Então você gostou? - disse com um sorriso de lado, que fez Hinata corar ainda mais.

A morena estava tensa com a pergunta, apertava o lençol contra o corpo com força, os dedos já estavam ficando brancos devido a força que ela segurava o lençol. Ele perguntava se ela havia gostado? Gostar era pouco para descrever o que ela sentiu. Realmente se sentiu a mulher mais desejada do mundo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior inocentemente, mas que para o Uchiha foi um gesto libidinoso. Os olhos do moreno escanearam o corpo da garota coberto pelo lençol, lembrava-se perfeitamente de cada pedacinho daquele corpo que foi dele por inteiro. Fitou o rosto e de acordo com ele os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto rubro formava a perfeição do pecado, estava se controlando para não puxar aqueles lençóis ali mesmo e tomá-la para si novamente.

- Acho melhor nos vestirmos e seguirmos viagem. - disse Sasuke querendo sair de perto de Hinata, antes que perdesse o controle sobre os seus atos. Levantou-se e pegou sua cueca que estava em cima do baú de roupas. Como havia ido parar lá, isso ele já não sabia dizer.

Hinata estava atônita ao ver Sasuke completamente nu na sua frente. Fechou os olhos fortemente, enquanto o rosto tingia de um vermelho mais intenso que um tomate.

- Sasuke! - esbravejou a Hyuuga de cabeça baixa.

O moreno não disse nada, mas achou graça no jeito constrangido que Hinata ficou ao vê-lo nu. Terminou de vestir a boxer e pegou suas roupas ninjas que estavam ali num canto e que naquela altura já estavam secas.

- Fique sabendo que eu gostei e muito do que aconteceu. – ouviu a voz do Uchiha muito próxima de si e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com os olhos ônix que a fitava muito perto.

Ele logo se afastou com um sorriso de lado e completou encarando a Hyuuga:

- Vou terminar de trocar de roupa lá na sala. Espero-te lá para seguirmos viagem. - disse fechando a porta.

Hinata ao se ver sozinha no quarto, soltou um suspiro e começou a vestir suas roupas também. Corando muito ao perceber os lugares mais absurdos que suas roupas íntimas foram parar.

...........................................................................................................................

O dia acabava de amanhecer e Sakura descia as escadas do castelo vagarosamente para não acordar os outros que ainda dormiam. Chegou à cozinha e pegou um copo de água na geladeira. Quando fechou a geladeira e virou com o copo na mão deu de cara com um peito desnudo e musculoso na sua frente e com o susto não conseguiu evitar do copo cair de sua mão e se espatifar no chão derramando toda a água.

- Naruto... - disse a garota colocando a mão no coração tentando se acalmar. Não conseguiu conter e o olhar começou a observar o peitoral nu do loiro, não sabia por que, mas tinha uma imensa vontade de tocar o peito dele para ver se aqueles músculos eram tão fortes quanto aparentavam ser. Corou furiosamente com estes pensamentos, enquanto escutava a voz do loiro:

- Desculpe Sakura-chan, não tinha a intenção de te assustar. - disse o loiro com a mão atrás da cabeça e sorrindo abertamente fitando a rosada. E só agora, olhando direito para Sakura que o Uzumaki notou que ela estava de camisola.

Começou a sentir o corpo começar a reagir àquela visão de Sakura com aquela camisola rosa bebê e que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Sabia que seu autocontrole estava indo por água abaixo, estava tentando ao máximo se controlar, mas realmente estava se tornando uma missão impossível. Quando deu por si já prensava a garota na porta da geladeira com o seu corpo.

- Sakura-chan, não sei se você ainda ama o Sasuke, ou se o que você sente por ele é apenas um amor para um amigo, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, te amo. Te amo tanto que sei que o que vou fazer é completamente errado, então se depois disso você quiser me dar uma surra você pode me dar, mas também não vou pedir desculpas por algo que estou louco para fazer a muito tempo. - E sem pensar duas vezes o loiro colou seus lábios nos da Haruno, assim iniciando o beijo que há tanto tempo havia sonhado.

Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados quando se viu prensada entre a geladeira e Naruto, mas também sentia uma quentura tomando conta de seu corpo ao escutar a declaração do loiro. Sentiu várias borboletas rodarem em seu estômago ao sentir os lábios macios e quentes de Naruto irem de encontro aos seus. De início não correspondeu ao beijo devido à surpresa, mas logo retribuiu ao beijo na mesma intensidade que o loiro.

Rodeou os braços no pescoço do rapaz, enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente pela cintura. Realmente sentia uma grande excitação tomando conta de seu corpo e que fazia desejar cada vez mais os beijos e as carícias de Naruto. Ainda enroscados naquele abraço e naquele beijo, se desprenderam da geladeira e Naruto junto de Sakura desapareceu num sushin de fumaça da cozinha e reapareceram no quarto do loiro. Com muita dificuldade desgrudou dos lábios da garota e os beijos passaram para o pescoço da Haruno que apenas soltava gemidos abafados.

Já que não via nenhuma objeção da garota contra aquilo, começou a empurrá-la para trás e logo caíram na cama com ele por cima. Sakura o arranhava com força nas costas num ato libidinoso, enquanto ele se ocupava do pescoço lhe dando beijos e chupões, fazendo a garota começar a gemer com mais intensidade e vontade.

- Naruto... - gemeu a garota e logo começou a depositar beijos no pescoço do loiro, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com ela. As mãos pequenas começaram a deslizar pelo peitoral, abdômen, até que chegou ao cós da calça de moletom que ele usava. Começou a abaixá-la com a ajuda do loiro e logo ele se viu livre daquela roupa que naquele momento apenas atrapalhava. O loiro logo a livrou da camisola, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha vermelha. Poucas peças de roupas os separavam da união e a vontade de parar estava longe da cabeça de cada um.

- Te amo Sakura. - disse o loiro olhando-a nos olhos esmeraldas e sentiu-se imensamente bem ao ver a garota sorrir para ele, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia visto.

- Te amo Naruto. - disse por fim a garota e logo seus lábios foram cobertos pelos lábios do loiro que a beijava com todo o amor que havia guardado dentro de si e ela não pôde fazer nada além de retribuir ao beijo do homem que ela finalmente descobriu que amava.

Acordou e sentou-se na cama num salto e ofegante. Não acreditava que realmente havia tido este sonho com Naruto, ainda sentia a excitação e o calor consumindo o seu corpo. Na verdade, não acreditava que aquilo tudo havia sido um sonho, parecia tão real. Olhou para si mesma e viu que estava suada e ofegante, além de sentir uma queimação na virilha e sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Olhou para a janela e notou que o dia já estava claro. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro, chegando lá olhou seu reflexo no espelho e notou o estado lastimável que se encontrava. Pois os cabelos estavam completamente molhados de suor e alguns fios rosa grudavam em seu rosto.

Corou-se furiosamente ao se lembrar do sonho, não acreditava que realmente havia sonhado uma coisa daquela com Naruto e principalmente, que havia tido todas essa reações. Lembrou-se da última palavra sua no sonho "Te amo Naruto", a frase ecoava como uma mantra em sua mente, parecia que queria ficar gravada na sua mente.

Tirou a camisola e a calcinha entrou debaixo do chuveiro, talvez um banho gelado ajudasse a relaxar os ânimos. Enquanto a água caia em seu corpo ficou pensando no sonho e uma pergunta lhe veio à mente. Será que estava apaixonada por Naruto e talvez o sonho fosse o jeito de seu subconsciente mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo loiro? Realmente não sabia o que responder a esta pergunta, mas a frase "Te amo Naruto" continuava ecoando em sua mente.

Sentia o coração apertado e a imagem do loiro veio em sua mente, sorriu miúdo ao se lembrar do amigo que sempre dizia lhe proteger e que sempre dizia que a amava, mas que ela nunca levou a sério.

Amigo, lembrou-se de como se referia a ele. Será que Naruto continuava sendo apenas o seu amigo, ou o seu modo de vê-lo havia mudado?

Percebeu que havia ficado muito tempo no banho pensando em seus sentimentos por Naruto, então desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha saindo do banheiro. Resolveu vestir um kimono vermelho com estampas de flores de cerejeira, já que o dia parecia que iria ser calorento. Penteou os curtos cabelos rosa e calçou uma sandália branca levinha. Saiu do quarto e resolveu deixar seus pensamentos sobre seus sentimentos para depois.

Caminhou vagarosamente pelo corredor, foi quando viu a porta do quarto de Naruto ser aberta e revelar ele saindo de lá que nem um doido.

- Droga! Dormi demais. - esbravejou o loiro saindo do quarto e quase trombando em Sakura - Ah, bom dia Sakura-chan. - cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos atrás da cabeça ao ver a Haruno.

Sakura não conseguiu responder, sentiu que sua voz parecia ter sido engolfada. Pois seu olhar não conseguia desviar de Naruto que estava apenas com uma calça de moletom preta e o peito desnudo - "Droga! Ele está do mesmo jeito que no meu sonho." - pensou a garota relembrando instantaneamente dos beijos calorosos trocados por ambos no sonho. Corou-se furiosamente com as lembranças.

- O que foi Sakura-chan? Você ficou vermelha de repente. - perguntou Naruto colocando a mão na testa da garota - Você está quente. Está passando mal?

- Não, estou bem. - disse Sakura totalmente constrangida e retirando a mão do loiro de sua testa – E bom dia para você também Naruto.

- Que bom. - disse o loiro parecendo acreditar - Então vamos logo, temos que ver se o Sasuke e a Hinata-chan já chegaram. - e saiu correndo pelo corredor puxando Sakura pela mão.

**Continua...**

**.........................................................................................................................**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois foi feito de todo o coração.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Moniket _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	19. Declaração

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.19**

Caminhava pelas ruas desertas daquele bairro, não via nem uma alma viva passando. Parou em frente a uma casa não muito grande e sem muito luxo, mas que parecia bastante aconchegável.

Foi até a porta para bater, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ela foi aberta e uma mão lhe puxou para dentro e sentiu suas costas se chocarem com força na parede ao lado da porta.

- Quem é você e o que você faz aqui? - perguntou a voz gélida, enquanto pressionava uma kunai no pescoço da pessoa, fazendo um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer.

- Eu sabia que essa missão iria ser problemática. - falou Shikamaru com o seu tom de voz cansado.

- Missão?! - perguntou o desconhecido mais para ele mesmo. Analisou melhor o ninja e finalmente notou a bandana da folha - Você é de Konoha. - concluiu soltando ele e fechando a porta.

O Nara depois de se recuperar um pouco do susto, olhou para a pessoa na sua frente e finalmente falou:

- Então Tsunade-sama tinha razão quanto a você. É até assustador e problemático olhar para você. - disse o Nara sério.

O outro apenas ignorou o comentário do shinobi e se sentou se espalhando no sofá com o seu semblante enigmático.

- Parece que finalmente chegou a hora né? - perguntou não dando muita importância.

- Realmente você faz jus a sua fama. - disse o moreno impressionado com o outro, pois até agora não havia falado nada sobre os planos da Hokage. Se bem que nem ele sabia direito qual eram as reais intenções de Tsunade.

- Quando partiremos para Konoha? - perguntou o desconhecido.

- Amanhã mesmo, o seu amigo não está aí? - perguntou o Nara recostando na parede e percebendo que faltava um, lembrava que Tsunade havia falado de dois ninjas.

- Ele não está, deve estar em algum bordel com alguma vagabunda. Deve chegar mais tarde. - houve uma pausa - Mas pode deixar que amanhã bem cedo estaremos nos portões da vila para partirmos para Konoha.

Shikamaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça e continuou encarando o homem sentado no sofá. Realmente estava muito impressionado que realmente estivesse vendo ele.

"Vejo que as coisas vão se tornar bastante problemáticas lá em Konoha." - pensou o moreno com os braços cruzados.

- O que você tanto olha? - perguntou o homem já irritado, odiava ter a atenção dos outros.

- É muito estranho, olho para você e parece que estou olhando para... - começou o Nara, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Cala a boca. - rosnou o homem - Cuidado com o que fala, ninguém pode saber que eu se quer existo. - completou com um semblante aborrecido.

O Nara apenas afirmou num manear de cabeça e caminhou até a porta a abrindo, antes de sair lembrou:

- Espero vocês dois amanhã. - falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- É claro que estaremos lá. - disse mais para si mesmo e com um brilho enigmático nos olhos.

............................................................................................................................

O dia já estava claro no país da nuvem. No castelo todos já haviam tomado seus cafés da manhã e agora esperavam a aparição de Sasuke e Hinata. Naruto parecia o mais preocupado, ele já havia trocado de roupa e agora andava pela sala de uma lado para o outro nervoso.

- DROGA! Por que eles não chegam logo. - esbravejou o loiro.

- Calma Naruto, você vai ver como daqui a pouco eles vão estar aí. - disse a Haruno tentando acalmá-lo, mas também estava preocupada com os amigos que demoravam a chegar.

- Espero que aquele idiota do Uchiha tenha protegido a Hinata-chan e não tenha deixado nada de mal acontecer a ela. - disse Meitan que estava sentado num dos sofás ao lado de Sui e yarói.

- Sasuke nunca deixaria algo de mal acontecer a Hinata-chan. - rosnou Naruto irritado pelo outro estar falando mal do amigo.

- Não sei, também não confio muito naquele Uchiha, para mim para ele fugir e deixar a Hinata-chan para trás só para salvar a própria pele, ele não pensaria duas vezes. Pois ele é tão frio e grosso. - disse Shyon se aproximando de Sakura e rodeando seu braço no pescoço da garota e se divertindo ao ver Naruto estreitar os olhos para cima dele.

Naruto já estava uma pilha de nervos com aqueles dois falando mal de Sasuke e agora vinha aquele Shyon e se aproveitava do momento para ficar relando na Sakura. Não conseguiu se segurar e quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já estava tirando Sakura dos braços daquele pervertido.

- Fique longe dele Sakura-chan, ele não é nem um pouco confiável. - disse o loiro segurando-a firmemente em seus braços.

Sakura encarou o loiro e novamente sentiu borboletas em seu estômago, se afastou dele vagarosamente e foi para a janela, ignorando os olhares irritados que Naruto e Shyon trocavam. Olhando pela janela ela viu passando pelos portões duas pessoas caminhando lentamente e que ela reconheceu sendo Sasuke e Hinata.

- Eles chegaram. - disse a garota já correndo para a porta sendo seguida por Naruto e os outros.

Hinata e Sasuke andavam tranquilamente até o castelo, não trocaram muitas palavras durante o caminho todo, mas a garota havia notado os olhares que o Uchiha dava para ela de vez em quando. Não sabia por que, mas depois de ter dormido com o moreno, o simples ato de ficar perto dele já fazia seu corpo ter algumas reações e ela sabia muito bem o que significavam. Por isso, preferiu não olhar diretamente para o Uchiha esse tempo que viajaram sozinhos, podia acontecer alguma coisa já que os hormônios de ambos pareciam estar as alturas. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver Naruto e Sakura passando pela porta do castelo como dois loucos.

- Hinata-chan. - disse Sakura correndo até a Hyuuga e a abraçando fortemente - Que bom que chegaram, estávamos preocupados. - disse a Haruno abraçada a morena.

Começou a perceber algo estranho em Hinata, não sabia se estava ficando doida ou algo assim, mas sentia o cheiro de Sasuke impregnado na garota. - "Será que eles...? Não, acho que não. Deve ser por terem dormido perto um do outro." - pensou Sakura um pouco confusa e se afastando da garota.

- Ei Teme, pensei que você tivesse levado uma surra e que iria chegar aqui todo quebrado. - disse Naruto se aproximando de Sasuke.

- Ainda não vai ser dessa vez que vou te dar essa proeza Dobe. - disse o moreno com um sorriso de lado.

- Sasuke-kun você está bem? - perguntou a rósea chamando a atenção dos dois e abraçando o Uchiha.

"Agora é o cheiro da Hinata que está impregnado nele. Não... não deve ser isso? Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça." - pensou se afastando do Uchiha. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Yarói falando:

- Vocês devem ser Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga, prazer sou Yarói Karumi. Agradeço muito a vocês por estarem cuidando da segurança de minha noiva Sui e seus irmãos. - disse o rapaz educadamente e fazendo uma reverência.

- É o nosso dever como shinobis. - respondeu Sasuke também fazendo uma reverência e sendo seguido por Hinata.

Logo depois disso, Meitan se esgueirou entre o grupo e chegou até Hinata a pegando pelas mãos.

- Que bom que você está bem Hinata-chan. Não faz idéia de como eu fiquei preocupado. - completou a abraçando fortemente, fazendo a garota corar instantaneamente ao retribuir o abraço.

- Fico muito grata Meitan-kun. - disse a morena encabulada.

Sasuke ao vê-lo abraçar Hinata tão possessivamente sentiu o sangue ferver. Cerrou os punhos fortemente tentando se controlar. Mas o estopim para o aumento da sua ira foi ver o Taminaya se aproveitar do abraço para começar a deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Hinata de forma que se podia dizer bastante lasciva, fazendo a Hyuuga corar ainda mais. - "Quem esse sem-vergonha pensa que é para tocar na minha mulher desse jeito?" - pensou o Uchiha possessivamente e se preparando para separar aquele pervertido de Hinata, mas escutou alguém já fazer isso por ele.

- Deixa ela Meitan. - disse Sui puxando o irmão que ficou extremamente emburrado - Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome? - perguntou para Sasuke e Hinata.

- Acho que um banho neste momento cairia bem. - disse a morena com um sorriso.

- Venham, vou mostrá-los os seus quartos e dentro de cada um já tem um banheiro. - disse Sui entrando com o noivo e os outros – e logo depois vou pedir para uma das servas já deixar a mesa preparada se caso vocês quiserem comer alguma coisa.

Sakura caminhava mais atrás, sabia que tinha algo estranho acontecendo. Viu a reação de Sasuke ao ver Hinata ser abraçada por Meitan e também tinha o perfume que ela sentiu em ambos. Não tinha idéia se Sasuke e Hinata tinham algum tipo de relacionamento, mas havia algo estranho entre os dois e iria descobrir.

..........................................................................................................................

- Eu não acredito que vocês foram humilhados desse jeito pelos ninjas de Konoha. - disse o Raikage extremamente irritado.

Ele andava de uma lado para o outro em seu escritório, a irritação era visível em seus olhos.

- Não tinha como continuarmos lá, Sayumi havia sido ferida pela Hyuuga. Se não tivesse abandonado a luta, o Uchiha teria matado a mim e a ela sem nenhum remorso. - disse Mayú seguindo o kage com o olhar.

- DROGA! O ataque então foi todo em vão, não serviu de nada. Os filhos do Taminaya estão bem e aqueles fedelhos de Konoha também. DROGA! Não conseguimos nada que possa nos beneficiar. - exasperou o Raikage batendo a mão fortemente na mesa e a partindo no meio.

- É aí que você se engana Raikage-sama. Descobri algo fundamental e que pode ajudar e muito em nossos planos. - disse Sayumi que acabava de adentrar a sala. A garota ainda estava muito irritada pela sua derrota por Hinata, uma ninja que ela dizia muito inferior a si. Mas por agora ela não podia fazer nada, mas certamente ela ainda iria se vingar da herdeira Hyuuga.

- E o que você descobriu que pode nos ajudar? - perguntou ainda com o tom de voz irritado, não acreditava que houvesse alguma coisa nessa derrota vergonhosa que pudesse lhe beneficiar nos seus planos.

- A relação entre Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuuga. – disse com um sorrisinho indecifrável nos lábios.

...........................................................................................................................

O dia havia passado rapidamente e a noite já havia caído no país da nuvem e a lua jazia grande e brilhante no céu. Sakura observava o céu estrelado sentada num banco nos jardins do castelo. Sentia o ar fresco e gostoso batendo contra seu rosto e balançando seus curtos cabelos róseos.

Pensava no que vinha lhe atormentando a mente durante essa semana e que se intensificou ainda mais depois de seu sonho de manhã. Sabia que aquele amor que dizia sentir por Sasuke havia acabado fazia tempo, pois agora seus pensamentos vinham sendo ocupados constantemente por outro homem. Um totalmente o inverso do Uchiha, um loiro de olhos absurdamente azuis e sorriso contagiante.

Lembrou do que aconteceu mais cedo, do sonho nada inocente que teve com Naruto e também se lembrou do que percebeu entre Sasuke e Hinata. Não entendia o que se passava dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo que sentia que crescia um sentimento carinhoso e até mesmo amoroso em relação a Naruto, também sentia que ainda restava um pouquinho de amor dentro do seu coração por Sasuke.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que aconteceu de manhã e mesmo suas suspeitas em relação a algum tipo de relacionamento entre Hinata e Sasuke fossem remotas, sabia que sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes. Talvez fosse um pouquinho de inveja de que talvez Hinata tenha conseguido algo que ela nunca conseguiu. E agora ela estava ali naquele dilema entre seus reais sentimentos por Sasuke e Naruto.

- O que você faz aqui sozinha Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto que havia sentado ao lado da rósea e também fitando o céu iluminado.

Sakura levou um susto ao escutar o loiro, não havia notado o garoto se aproximar. Olhou para o lado e o fitou de perfil, vendo os movimentos do balançar de seus cabelos loiros contra o vento. Viu o mesmo virar para fitá-la e lhe dizer com seu sorriso de sempre:

- E aí, o que fazia aqui sozinha? - perguntou novamente.

- Estava pensando e observando essa noite linda que é hoje. - disse a garota voltando o olhar para o céu.

- Hehehehe... Realmente é uma noite linda e romântica. - disse Naruto com uma voz calma e amena.

Sakura corou um pouco enquanto voltava a olhar para o loiro que observava o céu estrelado. Abaixou a cabeça um pouco constrangida com o momento antes de responder:

- Verdade, é uma noite muito romântica, perfeita para um casal de namorados. - disse a garota ainda de cabeça baixa.

Naruto a fitou de cabeça baixa e sorriu miúdo. Notou o rubor tomando conta de seu rosto. Sabia que aquele era o momento perfeito para dizer o que afligia o seu coração. Tomando fôlego para criar coragem, levou a mão ao queixo de Sakura e ergueu seu rosto para poder vislumbrar seus olhos esmeraldas.

- Não agüento mais guardar este sentimento dentro de mim Sakura-chan, te amo, te amo demais e quero apenas uma chance para lhe mostrar o quanto posso te fazer feliz. - disse o loiro num fôlego só e a fitando intensamente dentro dos olhos esmeraldas.

A Haruno estava com os olhos arregalados diante da declaração de Naruto. Estava atônita e por incrível que pareça sentiu um imenso calor tomar conta de seu corpo e também uma pontinha de felicidade.

- Naruto, eu estou muito confusa. O Sasuke-kun... - começou a garota um pouco atrapalhada, mas sendo calada por Naruto que havia a silenciado com dois dedos em seus lábios rosados.

- Esquece o Sasuke, ele já está seguindo a vida dele. - disse Naruto num sussurro.

- O que você quer di... - começou Sakura, mas não conseguindo terminar a frase, pois Naruto havia sido mais rápido e havia coberto seus lábios com os dele, assim iniciando o primeiro beijo de ambos.

A Haruno arregalou os olhos, mas logo deixou-se levar pelo momento e correspondeu ao beijo.

Beijaram-se com carinho e amor e Sakura sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu sua língua ser tocada pela do loiro que aprofundava o beijo. Levou a mão direita a nuca do rapaz, fazendo o beijo ser dado com mais vontade e ímpeto. Não souberam quantos minutos ficaram apenas explorando a boca um do outro, mas por fim tiveram que se separar pela necessidade de respirar.

Quando se separam notaram que seus corpos estavam colados. Fitaram-se intensamente e também com as testas coladas, enquanto normalizavam as respirações.

- Naruto eu... - começou Sakura, mas novamente sendo interrompida pelo Uzumaki.

- Não precisa me responder agora, quando tiver uma resposta me procura. - disse o loiro, mas antes de sair dali falou de costas para a Haruno - Meus sentimentos são sinceros Sakura e quero muito torná-la minha namorada. - e logo depois se afastou deixando a Haruno sozinha.

Ao vê-lo se afastar, a garota sentiu um frio tomar conta de seu corpo, havia se acostumado com o calor de Naruto. Levou a mão aos lábios úmidos, ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios do loiro e sorriu miúdo. Quem sabe fosse o momento de deixar o amor do passado para trás e seguir um novo amor, mas agora no seu presente.

**Continua...**

**.......................................................................................................................... **

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Moniket _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	20. Baile de Gala

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.20**

A semana havia se passado rapidamente. No palácio pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro preparando tudo para o grande baile da noite. Queriam que tudo estivesse perfeito para quando os convidados chegassem e para finalmente o anúncio do noivado dos dois herdeiros dos países da Nuvem e da Cachoeira. E também haveria muitas pessoas importantes para a comemoração.

- Nossa! Parece que vai ser um baile muito bonito. - disse Sakura sentada num banco de frente para uma linda fonte em forma de golfinho nos fundos do castelo. Ajudava nos preparativos fazendo vários arranjos de flores, mesmo que não fosse muito boa nessas coisas, isso era mais voltado para sua amiga Ino, que simplesmente ama flores.

- Verdade, pois todos estão tendo muito trabalho. - respondeu Hinata sentada ao lado da rosada e fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Mas vai ser bom para a gente que não tem muito tempo para se divertir. - comentou a Haruno concentrada no seu arranjo.

Hinata apenas limitou-se a sorrir para a Haruno. Podia-se dizer que desde que essa missão começou, ela e Sakura tornaram-se muito próximas e pode-se dizer que até amigas.

- Hinata-chan... Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? - pediu a Haruno fitando-a intensamente depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Claro. - respondeu confusa e curiosa pela pergunta.

- Você e o Sasuke-kun estão tendo alguma coisa, não estão? - perguntou mais que afirmando.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos ao escutá-la. Sabia que pelo menos um caso com o Uchiha estava tendo. Pois, durante toda essa semana, sempre que ela se encontrava com Sasuke nos corredores do castelo ou em algum lugar, na maioria das vezes ele a puxava para algum lugar deserto e que quase nunca passava alguém e ali se amassavam e se beijavam até que pudessem saciar pelo menos um pouco da vontade de um ter o outro.

Mas também, nestes encontros, quando Hinata percebia que as coisa já estavam começando a ficar quentes e excitantes, ela arrumava uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali. Tinha medo de seus próprios atos.

Lembrou-se da pergunta de Sakura e sabia que a garota pelo menos na infância, era loucamente apaixonada pelo Uchiha, quer dizer, quase toda a população feminina de Konoha ainda é apaixonada pelo moreno de olhos ônix. Não tinha certeza se esse amor da rosada pelo moreno ainda existia, mas preferiu ser sincera e também pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo entre ela e Sasuke, não tardaria a descobrirem.

- Hai, Sakura-chan. - confirmou a morena - Bem, o Sasuke e eu podemos dizer que estamos ficando. - explicou a Hyuuga com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

A Haruno sorriu miúdo, já imaginava que os dois estivessem tendo um caso. E o que havia aumentado ainda mais suas suspeitas, foi o dia em que ela foi procurá-los, pois estavam atrasados para irem comprar as roupas que vão usar no baile. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de passar pelos corredores procurando-os e de repente ambos aparecerem na frente dela depois de tê-los chamados pelo menos umas dez vezes. E instantaneamente, ela notou que Hinata estava um pouco corada e Sasuke com os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados. Só de lembrar daquela cena ela já morria de vontade de rir, mas é claro que ela fingiu que não percebeu nada.

- Já imaginava, confirmei as minhas suspeitas aquele dia. - disse a garota voltando a atenção para seu arranjo e sabendo que Hinata iria entender o que ela quis dizer.

Hinata sorriu um pouco envergonhada, mas logo depois disse:

- Pelo o que eu percebi também, você e o Naruto se tornaram bastante próximos durante essa semana. - comentou Hinata vendo Sakura alargar um pouco o sorriso.

- Só percebi que o Naruto se tornou um grande homem. Mas nós não estamos tendo nada do que você está imaginando. - disse com um sorriso e completou de modo sapeca - Pelo menos ainda.

Depois disso, ambas começaram a contar o que houve de mudanças em suas vidas. Compartilharam todos os seus segredos e até os mais íntimos, onde nessa parte Hinata corava muito ao contar. Encontraram uma na outra grandes amigas, onde podiam confiar seus desejos e problemas uma para a outra.

.........................................................................................................................

Sasuke e Naruto caminhavam pelas ruas movimentadas do país da nuvem. Já haviam notado que a população inteira falava do baile que iria ter no castelo real. Realmente estes bailes pareciam muito famosos por ali, pois havia várias pessoas em lojas comprando seus vestidos e smokings. O que deixava a maioria das lojas lotadas.

- Droga! Saio daquele maldito castelo para não ouvir mais sobre esse maldito baile e quando chego aqui na cidade está todo mundo falando do dito cujo. - esbravejou o Uchiha irritado - Por mim nem iria neste baile estúpido. Odeio festas, principalmente as que têm muita gente.

- Deixa de ser chato Teme e você não é obrigado a ir, ou está com medo da Hinata-chan te bater? - a última parte disse com um sorriso bastante irônico, o que fez Sasuke ficar ainda mais nervoso e irritado.

- Cala a boca, baka. - e lhe deu um soco na cabeça. Era nessas horas que se xingava de tudo quanto é, por ter sido tão idiota de ter contado para Naruto sobre seu caso com Hinata. Pois, desde que contou para o loiro, ele não perdia a oportunidade de fazer essas piadinhas estúpidas com ele.

- Também não precisava disso Teme. - disse Naruto massageando o galo na cabeça, mas logo voltou a olhar Sasuke com um olhar super malicioso - Acho que vou ter que conversar com a Hinata-chan sobre você, parece que ela não está fazendo o papel dela direito nos seus momentos íntimos, você continua ainda muito estressado.

Ouvir aquilo deixou Sasuke a ponto de bala, odiava mais ainda quando Naruto fazia piadinhas fazendo menção a sua intimidade com Hinata, aquilo sim o tirava do sério literalmente.

- Se você não quiser morrer Naruto, fecha essa sua boca, antes que eu faça isso de modo que você nunca mais vai abrí-la. - disse com um olhar demoníaco para o loiro que apenas engoliu em seco.

.........................................................................................................................

- Meus planos estão indo melhor que o planejado. A única coisa que eu não esperava mesmo era esse relacionamento entre Sasuke e a herdeira Hyuuga. Mas mesmo assim, isso não muda em nada os meus planos. - disse o líder depois de escutar seus dois shinobis que haviam ficado a noite inteira observando Sasuke e Hinata na cabana.

Pareciam estar numa caverna escura, iluminada por algumas velas em todos os cantos. O líder estava sentado numa pedra grande e os outros estavam recostados em cada canto do local escutando o homem as suas frente.

- Por que a gente não vai direto ao ponto e acaba com eles de uma vez por todas. Você não sabe a vontade que eu tenho de encontrar com o Uchiha frente a frente, aquele garoto mimado e que se acha o melhor do mundo. - rosnou o ninja no canto esquerdo do líder.

- Calma, eu sei o quanto você não vai com a cara do Sasuke. Mas eu também estou louco para me reencontrar com ele e claro, não posso esquecer de Naruto Uzumaki. - houve uma pausa - Mas temos que ter calma e continuar seguindo cada passo deles. E quando finalmente chegar a hora, nem Naruto e Sasuke juntos vão conseguir nos parar. - disse o líder com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

...........................................................................................................................

Já havia escurecido em Konoha, a lua grande e brilhante iluminava a vila onde pouquíssimas pessoas estavam nas ruas. Três vultos pulavam de telhado em telhado numa velocidade alucinante, usavam capaz pretas e o capus tampava os rostos não deixando ver suas identidades. Corriam na direção do prédio da Hokage e ninguém sequer havia notado suas presenças ou seus movimentos. Finalmente avistaram o grande prédio e perceberam que a janela de Tsunade estava aberta e a luz acesa. Escalaram o prédio e adentraram pela janela, vendo que a loira já parecia estar a espera deles.

- Finalmente chegaram. - pronunciou a Hokage sentada em sua cadeira, na mesa se via uma garrafa de sakê.

- Há quanto tempo Tsunade-sama. - disse um dos desconhecidos abaixando seu capus.

Tsunade ao vê-lo alargou ainda mais o sorriso e olhou para o outro ninja da esquerda:

- Vejo que concluiu sua missão com sucesso Shikamaru. - disse a loira vendo o mesmo retirar o capus.

- Só fiz meu trabalho Tsunade-sama. "Que por sinal foi bastante problemático." - disse o Nara.

- Obrigada Shikamaru. Então, agora você pode ir para sua casa descansar. - disse a loira.

- Hai. - e logo desapareceu num sushin de fumaça.

Logo depois que o Nara desapareceu, a loira desviou o olhar para os dois que permaneceram no escritório. Disse agora séria:

- Finalmente chegou o momento, só estou esperando o sinal e quando recebê-lo vocês já podem partir. - houve uma pausa - Por enquanto, ninguém pode ver vocês, então ficarão na minha casa e não podem sair por nada. - concluiu a Hokage.

- Hai. - responderam em uníssono.

...........................................................................................................................

No castelo tudo já estava pronto para o baile, o grande salão já estava todo enfeitado com fitas azuis, vermelhas e brancas no corrimão da escada. Mesas espalhadas por todo o local, forradas com toalhas vermelhas e algumas azuis e um lindo jarro com flores silvestres por cima. E por fim, a pista de dança onde os casais poderiam dançar.

Algumas pessoas já chegavam ao palácio e ocupavam suas mesas. Sasuke e Naruto já estavam sentados na mesa reservada a eles e as garotas, enquanto tomavam uma taça de vinho. Naruto usava um smoking azul marinho e gravata borboleta preta, os cabelos loiros estavam mais bagunçados e arrepiados que o normal, realmente a roupa séria havia lhe tirado um pouco o ar brincalhão característico dele. Sasuke usava um smoking preto e gravata borboleta também preta, o que o deixava com ar mais sério que de costume.

- Cadê as garotas? Por acaso elas tinham que costurar suas roupas ainda? – perguntou Naruto pela décima vez.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas também já estava ficando irritado com a demora delas. Ficava imaginando o porquê das mulheres demorarem tanto para se arrumar. Por isso que havia puxado Naruto para a mesa, que pelo menos se fosse para esperar, que esperassem sentados.

- E essa roupa, essa maldita roupa. - exasperou o loiro mexendo pela quinta vez na gravata, odiava ter que usar essas roupas, ficava se achando um pingüim dentro delas.

Depois de um tempo, onde Naruto apenas reclamava de tudo e Sasuke beberiscava seu vinho não dando a mínima para o que o loiro falava, avistaram Hinata e Sakura apontarem na escada. Por pouco o queixo de ambos não foi parar literalmente ao chão.

Sakura usava um vestido tomara que caia branco com detalhes em rosa estilo princesa, uma fita rosa adornava a cintura, destacando a cintura fina. Os cabelos curtos estavam soltos e algumas mechas se encontravam onduladas. A maquiagem era leve, apenas um lápis nos olhos esmeraldinos e um batom rosado nos lábios. Hinata usava um vestido de alcinhas de pedras azuis, também no estilo princesa. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque muito bem feito frouxo e algumas mechas caiam emoldurando o rosto angelical, a franja estava penteada de lado e no coque tinha um pingente de pedras enfeitando o penteado. A maquiagem também era leve, um lápis contornando os olhos perolados e um batom carmim. Realmente ambas estavam muito bonitas e já chamavam a atenção de alguns homens que estavam ali.

Quando as garotas se aproximaram da mesa, Sasuke e Naruto se levantaram e puxaram as cadeiras aos seus lados para que Hinata e Sakura se sentassem.

- Não sabia que vocês eram tão cavalheiros. - comentou Sakura num tom sarcástico.

Os dois apenas se sentaram ao lado de ambas e Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- Você está linda Sakura-chan. - disse galanteador e arrancando um sorriso de Sakura ao seu lado.

- Obrigada Naruto. Você também está muito bonito. - elogiou com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

Sasuke nem enxergava o que acontecia a sua volta, seus olhos estavam centrados em Hinata ao seu lado, que não via o olhar do moreno por estar distraída olhando a decoração da festa. Realmente o Uchiha estava achando Hinata ainda mais bonita do que já era, se é que isso era possível.

- Se você continuar encarando a Hinata-chan desse jeito Sasuke, daqui a pouco você vai secá-la. - disse o loiro brincalhão, chamando a atenção de Hinata que corou um pouco e deixando Sasuke extremamente irritado.

- Por que você não cala a boca Naruto. - rosnou o Uchiha irritado e aproveitando para colocar o braço em volta da cadeira de Hinata que corou ao notar o movimento do Uchiha.

- Vocês dois podem parar com isso, nada de briga. O baile é para nos divertirmos e sairmos um pouco do clima de lutas. - esbravejou a Haruno e olhando de modo ameaçador para os dois que estavam loucos para iniciar uma briga.

**Continua...**

**...........................................................................................................................**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo. Já posso dizer que este baile aguarda muitos acontecimentos.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Moniket _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	21. Um futuro juntos

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.21**

O castelo já estava lotado de pessoas. Alguns casais já dançavam na pista ao som da música lenta e relaxante. Realmente dava para notar que era um baile fino e luxuoso, pois o luxo ia desde os enfeites ricamente trabalhados, até os vestidos das mulheres que eram da mais pura seda.

Sakura olhava tudo a sua volta encantada, para ela tudo estava maravilhoso. Sentia que as pessoas pareciam mais alegres, sorriam mais, até ela estava mais sorridente. Mas sabia que sua felicidade não se dava ao fato de estar no baile e sim de que finalmente ter descoberto seus reais sentimentos em relação ao loiro que estava sentado ao seu lado. Já havia se decidido, não iria mais ficar trancafiada num amor do passado e que nunca foi correspondido. Finalmente, decidiu se tornar uma nova Sakura e seu primeiro passo seria aceitar os seus sentimentos e se entregar com tudo ao amor que descobriu sentir por Naruto Uzumaki. E estava decidido, iria aceitar o amor do companheiro de equipe e amigo ali mesmo.

- E então Hinata-chan, o Teme é muito mole? - escutou a voz do loiro - Imagino que sim, ele é muito frio, não sabe tratar uma dama. Não deve nem saber beijar direito. - disse Naruto sarcástico, deixando Hinata vermelha igual a um tomate e Sasuke a ponto de querer matá-lo.

A Haruno percebendo que se não envolvesse iria começar rapidamente uma nova discussão daqueles dois, tratou logo de dizer:

- Naruto - chamou Sakura atraindo a atenção do loiro para si - Vamos dançar um pouco? - perguntou a garota com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto estava surpreso e com os olhos arregalados, mas logo afastou a surpresa e o sorriso característico dele lhe tomou os lábios novamente.

- Claro, vamos. - disse o loiro se levantando junto de Sakura e ambos seguindo para a pista de dança.

Sasuke e Hinata que haviam ficado na mesa comentaram vendo os amigos se afastarem:

- Fico feliz pela Sakura-chan e o Naruto-kun. - disse Hinata com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por quê? - perguntou Sasuke confuso ao lado da morena.

- A Sakura-chan me disse que iria se declarar para o Naruto hoje. - disse ainda observando o casal.

- Hum... - foi o único som emitido pelo Uchiha, mas ele também estava feliz pelos amigos e principalmente por Naruto. Sabia que o amigo realmente amava a Haruno - Esqueca eles, agora vamos lá dançar. - disse o moreno se levantando e estendendo a mão para Hinata que aceitou prontamente.

.............................................................................................................................

Ao chegarem à pista, Sakura pegou a mão esquerda de Naruto e pousou em sua cintura e a outra ela juntou com a sua. Juntaram os corpos e começaram a se movimentar lentamente ao ritmo da música lenta e romântica.

- Agora, não vá pisar no meu pé. - brincou a garota.

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos dançar eu sei. - disse o loiro trazendo o corpo de Sakura para mais perto do seu e começando a guiá-la na dança.

Sakura notou que realmente Naruto sabia dançar e a única coisa que fez foi pousar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto era guiada por ele. O loiro não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho miúdo ao sentir a rosada daquele jeito com ele.

............................................................................................................................

Hinata rodeou o pescoço do moreno, enquanto o mesmo rodeava os braços na cintura fina da Hyuuga puxando-a para perto e fazendo com que seus corpos se roçassem. Começaram a se movimentar lentamente sentindo apenas o calor e o cheiro um do outro. Hinata estava com a cabeça na curva do pescoço do Uchiha quando escutou a voz sensual e rouca em seu ouvido:

- Não disse ainda, mas você está linda. - sussurrou fazendo Hinata se arrepiar ao sentir o hálito quente em seu ouvido.

A morena levantou a cabeça e fitou-o nos olhos negros antes de responder:

- Você também está muito bonito, essa roupa combina com você. - disse a garota sorridente.

O Uchiha apenas sorriu de lado e aproximou o rosto do dela para lhe roubar um beijo, mas não conseguindo, pois Hinata virou o rosto.

- Aqui não Sasuke. - disse Hinata um pouco envergonhada.

- O quê que tem? Bom, que eu mostro para todos os marmanjos que estão quase te comendo com o olhar que você já tem dono. - disse dando um sorriso incrivelmente sexy e malicioso.

- E desde quando você é meu dono? - provocou a garota ainda sorrindo.

- Acho que foi no dia que você pediu para ser minha. - disse vitorioso.

Viu as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas, achando graça no modo envergonhado que ela ficava por pouca coisa. Mas logo lhe tomou os lábios num beijo que também foi correspondido por ela. O Uchiha realmente sabia desarmá-la completamente e fazê-la se render aos seus encantos.

............................................................................................................................

- O Sasuke-kun e a Hinata-chan parecem bastante felizes. - disse Sakura observando o casal que se beijava.

- Verdade, o Teme finalmente achou alguém para preencher o coração de pedra dele e também para trazer um pouco de luz para a sua vida. - disse Naruto sinceramente desviando o olhar do casal e fitando Sakura que o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Pode ser que ele e Sasuke sempre brigaram e foram rivais, quer dizer, ainda são rivais e eles acham que isso nunca vai acabar, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não deseje que o amigo seja feliz, sabia o quanto que Sasuke sofreu na vida e sabia que Hinata podia sim ajudá-lo a esquecer a escuridão que ele foi tomado algumas vezes.

- Por isso que eu te admiro tanto Naruto. Você sempre pensa na felicidade e no bem-estar dos outros antes da sua. - começou a garota o fitando dentro dos olhos absurdamente azuis - Você sempre fez de tudo para cumprir a sua promessa de trazer Sasuke-kun de volta, mesmo sabendo que você podia me perder para ele. - completou.

- A única coisa que eu sempre quis foi te ver feliz Sakura, mesmo que a sua felicidade fosse ao lado do meu melhor amigo do que do meu. - disse o loiro com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios.

Sakura não agüentou escutar aquilo e o abraçou forte, sentia os olhos formigarem devido às lágrimas que queriam cair. Não acreditava em como foi tão cega de não ter enxergado antes o quanto Naruto era especial para ela. Depois de alguns minutos ainda abraçados e ainda no ritmo da música lenta que já havia mudado, levantou o rosto e o encarou com as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

- Lembra do que você me perguntou há uma semana atrás? - perguntou Sakura vendo o loiro apenas afirmar com a cabeça com uma expressão de expectativa - Pois é, eu já tenho a resposta. - disse com as bochechas ainda mais rosadas e com um sorriso incrivelmente bobo na cara.

Naruto continuou em silêncio esperando a resposta, mas seu coração parecia cavalgar dentro de seu peito diante de tão ansiedade. A Haruno notando que o Uzumaki a olhava atentamente a espera da resposta, distanciou um pouco os corpos e juntando suas mãos com as dele finalmente respondeu:

- A resposta é sim Naruto, aceito ser sua namorada. - disse a rósea sorrindo ao perceber a cara de espanto que o loiro fez.

O Uzumaki não acreditava no que ouvia, pensava que seus ouvidos estivessem o enganando, mas percebeu que não era um sonho, era real, a mulher que sempre amou desde criança estava aceitando o seu amor, estava aceitando ser sua namorada. Mas como sempre, logo o espanto passou, dando lugar a uma enorme euforia, fazendo Naruto voltar a ser o mesmo hiperativo de sempre.

- A SAKURA ACEITOU SER MINHA NAMORADA, DATTE BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou a plenos pulmões e levantando os braços em sinal de euforia. E logo pegou Sakura e a girou no ar, fazendo o baile todo parar e ficçar a atenção neles.

- Naruto seu baka. - exasperou Sakura muito envergonhada, mas quando o loiro lhe colocou no chão e viu seu enorme sorriso de felicidade, sua expressão irritada foi logo substituída pelo sorriso mais lindo que Naruto já viu. Realmente não conseguia ficar irritada com aquele sorriso tão verdadeiro que ele lhe presenteava.

- Naruto, acho que você devia gritar mais alto, têm algumas pessoas que ainda não te escutaram. - ironizou Sasuke com o escândalo que o amigo fez há alguns segundos atrás.

O loiro escutou o moreno, mas preferiu ignorar, estava muito feliz para brigar com o Uchiha. Apenas levou as mãos à cintura de Sakura e finalmente uniu seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor e carinho, assim selando um novo futuro que os aguardava, mas agora juntos.

O salão que estava todo em silêncio e a música que havia sido parada, logo foi inundado pelas palmas de todos os presentes, incluindo Sasuke e Hinata que foram os que mais ficaram felizes com a união dos companheiros de equipe.

...........................................................................................................................

Num canto mais afastado do salão, duas pessoas observavam o casal que se beijava em meio a palmas.

- Parece que o Raikage vai gostar de saber que temos mais um casal no time de Konoha. - disse a garota de cabelos verdes lisos e longos, usava um vestido branco com azul, também no estilo princesa.

- Verdade, mas por enquanto vamos continuar aqui mantendo o nosso disfarce, ninguém notou que somos espiões da névoa. - disse o garoto de cabelos ruivos que usava um smoking grafite.

............................................................................................................................

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos depois do acontecimento no salão, agora o baile já corria normalmente. Sasuke e Hinata se aproximavam do mais novo casal que conversava ali na sacada do jardim.

- E aí Naruto, finalmente você vai poder parar de se satisfazer sozinho dentro do banheiro. - disse o Uchiha irônico e sarcático, chamando a atenção dos dois e fazendo Sakura e Hinata ficarem vermelhas com o comentário.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - gritou Naruto completamente irritado e pronto para partir para cima do Uchiha. Mas antes que ele sequer desse um passo, Sakura se pôs na frente dos dois.

- Vocês não vão brigar agora né? - perguntou a rosada nervosa.

- Calma Dobe, estava apenas brincando. - disse o moreno dando um de seus sorrisos de lado e se divertindo com o bico que o loiro fazia.

Hinata querendo amenizar um pouco a tensão que começou a tomar conta do lugar, disse:

- Fico muito feliz por vocês dois. - disse a garota sorridente, abraçando Sakura e logo depois Naruto.

- Obrigado Hinata-chan, você devia ensinar bons modos para o Teme, para ver se ele pára de ser tão inconveniente. - disse Naruto ao se separar do abraço e fitando Sasuke com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O Uchiha apenas mantinha seu sorriso irônico na face, adorava implicar com Naruto, assim como o loiro também adorava implicar com ele, mas no fundo sabiam que era a forma de demonstrarem a amizade que um sentia pelo outro.

- Também fico feliz por vocês dois. - começou o moreno vendo Naruto e Sakura sorrirem carinhosamente para ele, pois não era sempre que escutavam uma palavra de amizade do Uchiha - E pelo menos agora, como vocês dois vão estar ocupados se agarrando, vão parar de ficar me irritando. - completou voltando a ser o mesmo sarcástico de sempre. E logo deu meia volta, puxando Hinata junto com ele para dentro do salão.

- TEME!!! - gritou o loiro com os nervos a flor da pele. Não acreditava em como Sasuke tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo tão irritado.

............................................................................................................................

Depois de um tempo, todos estavam dentro do salão novamente e sentados em suas mesas. Escutavam Sui e Yarói falarem sobre o casamento e o que a união dos dois países traria de bom para as duas nações. E logo depois de dizerem tudo sobre as burocracias da união da Nuvem e da Cachoeira, comunicaram a notícia principal da noite:

- Sui e eu agradecemos a todos os presentes neste baile e aproveitamos para comunicar a todos que o nosso casamento foi adiantado para daqui uma semana e será aqui mesmo no castelo. - disse Yarói de mãos dadas com Sui.

- Não sabia que eles iriam adiantar o casamento. - comentou Naruto com os outros.

- Devem estar se precavendo de algum possível ataque da névoa. Assim, até eles descobrirem que o casamento foi adiantado, a data já estará muito próxima. - concluiu Sasuke, deduzindo o porquê do adiantamento do matrimônio.

...........................................................................................................................

- Você escutou, o casamento foi adiantado. - disse a garota de cabelos verdes sentada numa das tantas mesas.

- Escutei, pelo visto não temos mais nada para saber aqui. Já descobrimos tudo que tínhamos que saber. - disse o ruivo se levantando vagarosamente.

- Vejo que o ataque terá que ser feito antes do planejado. - disse a garota também se levantando.

- Certamente. - disse o outro já se retirando do local sem chamar muita atenção e sendo seguido pela mulher.

Sasuke de onde estava achou estranho o comportamento dos dois de se levantarem bem depois de ouvirem sobre o adiantamento do casamento. Mas preferiu deixar aquilo para lá, devia ser apenas conhecidência.

Logo que chegaram do lado de fora do salão e viram que não tinha ninguém por ali desapareceram num sushin de fumaça.

**Continua...**

**...........................................................................................................................**

**Finalmente o Naruto se declarou para a Sakura. E um pequeno spoiler do próximo capítulo, terá hentai. **

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Hinata Slash _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	22. Te amo!

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

A música incluída neste capítulo** I knew loved i you **do** Savage Garden. **Realmente vale a pena escutá-la.

**Cap.22**

A maioria dos convidados já haviam ido embora do castelo, restando apenas alguns amigos íntimos do casal. Sasuke e Hinata haviam saído do baile antes de acabar e agora estavam no quarto do moreno. A Hyuuga se encontrava dentro do banheiro tirando o vestido e vestindo uma camisola branca até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Saiu do banheiro carregando o vestido, estava surpresa em como estava conseguindo se sustentar em pé no meio daquele monte de pano. Depositou-o num canto do quarto e logo depois foi até Sasuke que estava deitado na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça e só com uma bermuda verde-musgo.

Hinata deitou ao seu lado debaixo da coberta e apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro e cabeça na mão, enquanto encarava o Uchiha. Iria dormir no quarto de Sasuke de novo, bem já era a terceira vez que fugia para o quarto do moreno durante a semana.

- Fico tão feliz pela Sakura e o Naruto, ele sempre gostou muito dela, mesmo quando fomos namorados. - disse Hinata deslizando a mão livre pelos cabelos do moreno.

Sasuke lembrava-se vagamente de quando Hinata namorou Naruto, lembrava que foram poucos meses depois que ele voltou para a vila. Mas sabia que esse namoro dos dois não durou muito tempo.

- Você depois desses anos, já pensou alguma vez que você e o Naruto poderiam ter dado certo? - perguntou o Uchiha não sabendo por que estava fazendo uma pergunta daquela.

Hinata ficou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta, mas logo respondeu sinceramente:

- Já cheguei a pensar sim, mas depois eu pensava direito e percebia que como uma admiração poderia sustentar um relacionamento. Pois foi isso que eu percebi que eu sentia pelo Naruto quando namoramos, ele apenas era uma pessoa a quem eu me espelhava. - disse a garota sorrindo e logo continuou - E também sei que ele não me amava. Acho que ele só buscou em mim, um modo de se refugiar do amor que ele sempre sentiu pela Sakura.

- Você não guarda nenhuma mágoa dele? - perguntou o moreno se virando para a morena e depositando a mão em sua cintura.

- Não, pois apesar de tudo Naruto foi uma pessoa importante na minha infância, pois foi a admiração que eu sentia por ele que me fez me tornar uma ninja mais forte. - disse a garota deitando direito e se aproximando mais do Uchiha.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, cada vez mais se surpreendia com Hinata. E cada vez mais se surpreendia consigo mesmo, pois não acreditava em como se sentia em paz ao lado da Hyuuga. Sabia que a morena fazia bem a ele, tanto que começou a cogitar a possibilidade de realmente estar apaixonado por ela.

Grudou ainda mais seus corpos e roçou seus lábios nos da Hyuuga, instigando o desejo dos dois que apenas aplacava a cada segundo. Afastou os lábios, mas perto o suficiente para sentir o calor da boca um do outro e sussurrou verdadeiramente:

- Hinata, eu quero que você seja minha namorada. - começou o moreno meio que afirmando aquilo e vendo Hinata ficar surpresa, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa continuou - E se caso dermos certo, quando voltarmos para Konoha, vou chegar para o seu pai e vou pedir a sua mão em casamento. - completou a encarando dentro dos olhos perolados que brilhavam de euforia.

A Hyuuga não cabia dentro de si de felicidade ao ouvir Sasuke, realmente não acreditava que ele tinha a intenção de se casar com ela. Não conseguiu se conter e se jogou em cima do Uchiha o abraçando forte.

- Está falando sério? - disse por cima de Sasuke e o olhando dentro dos olhos ônix. Sentiu-o rodear sua cintura antes de responder.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. - disse lhe dando um de seus sorrisos de lado e deslizando as mãos pelas costas da morena.

Hinata não aguentou mais se segurar e beijou-o com vontade, queria demonstrar nele toda a felicidade e a alegria que estava a consumindo por dentro. O beijo em segundos começou a inflamar e Sasuke logo girou-a, ficando agora por cima do corpo feminino. Não soube ao certo quantos minutos ficaram naquele beijo, mas a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto.

- Te amo Sasuke. - falou a garota com todo o seu amor e rodeando o pescoço do moreno.

- Te amo Hinata. - disse o Uchiha voltando a beijá-la. Era a primeira vez que falava essas palavras para alguma mulher, mas sabia que estavam sendo ditas realmente para a pessoa certa.

...........................................................................................................................

Naruto caminhava com Sakura no corredor de seus quartos. Haviam ficado mais tempo no baile do que Sasuke e Hinata e agora se dirigiam para seus quartos. O loiro havia tirado o smoking e o carregava no ombro e a outra mão ele rodeava a cintura de Sakura.

- Boa noite Naruto. - disse a Haruno virando de frente para o loiro assim que chegaram em frente ao quarto do Uzumaki.

Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e se afastou virando-se para ir ao seu quarto. Não conseguiu dar nem dois passos, pois sentiu Naruto segurá-la pelo pulso e puxá-la para si.

- Tem certeza que você já quer ir dormir. - disse o loiro sedutoramente e depositando pequenos beijos no pescoço da garota.

A Haruno segurou em seus ombros tentando se afastar, mas realmente não funcionou muito bem, pois sentia seu corpo reagindo a cada toque do loiro. O Uzumaki notando que Sakura já estava se entregando, girou-a e prensou-a na porta tomando seus lábios num beijo urgente. Levou a mão à maçaneta e a abriu empurrando a Haruno para dentro do quarto e fechando com os próprios pés. Jogou o smoking em qualquer canto, enquanto apertava Sakura contra seu corpo. A rósea já não sabia mais o que fazia, se a mão em seus ombros estava o repelindo ou o puxando para mais perto. Com dificuldade deixou os lábios rosados e se ocupou do pescoço novamente, depositando pequenos beijos e mordidas.

- N-Naruto... e-eu não sei... se... - começou Sakura com dificuldade e com a voz embargada.

O loiro ao notar o que Sakura iria falar, largou o pescoço e olhou-a dentro dos olhos esmeraldinos.

- Sakura, te amo e quero te mostrar o quanto te quero, mas também não quero fazer nada que você não queira. - disse o loiro sinceramente e sorriu ao ver Sakura sorrir para ele.

**Maybe it's intuition**

_(Talvez é intuição)_

**But some things you just don't question**

_(Mas algumas coisas que você apenas não questiona)_

**Like in your eyes**

_(__Como em seus olhos)_

**I see my future in an instant**

_(Eu vi meu futuro em um instante)_

**And there it goes**

**I think I've found my best friend**

_(E lá eu encontrei os meus melhores amigos)_

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

_(Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco)_

**But I believe**

_(Mas eu acredito)_

A Haruno sorriu com as palavras amorosas do loiro e se virou de costas para ele depois de lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. Confiava em Naruto e aquela era a forma de demonstrar que acreditava nele e que aceitava ser dele de corpo e alma.

Naruto entendeu a permissão de Sakura para ele continuar de onde havia parado. Então, levou a mão ao zíper do vestido e abaixou-o, deixando à mostra a pele branca das costas macias. Aproximou-se do corpo e começou a depositar beijos molhados no pescoço, enquanto as mãos terminavam de abaixar o vestido totalmente até cair no chão, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha de rendas vermelha. Sakura mordia o lábio inferior tentando controlar os gemidos e já sentia a respiração se tornando acelerada e ofegante.

Virou-se de frente para o loiro e logo lhe tomou os lábios com volúpia e desejo. As mãos rapidamente livraram-no da gravata e da camisa com desespero, atirando-as em qualquer lugar. As mãos desceram matreiras pelo peitoral musculoso e a barriga definida e finalmente chegou onde ansiava. Abriu o botão da calça social e deslizou o zíper, já conseguia sentir a excitação do Uzumaki, o que a fazia se sentir um pouco mais tensa.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar)_

**I think I dreamed you into life**

_(Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida)_

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

**I have been waiting all my life**

_(E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida)_

As mãos de Naruto seguraram-na firmemente pela cintura e a ergueu com facilidade. Sakura entendeu o recado e rodeou as pernas na cintura do loiro. Andou vagarosamente e sem parar o beijo por nenhum minuto até a cama, onde desabaram com ele por cima.

O Uzumaki rapidamente retirou a calça ficando apenas com a boxer laranja. Deitou-se sobre o corpo feminino novamente, sentindo cada curva da garota abaixo de si. Começou a beijá-la com volúpia no pescoço, ouvindo apenas os gemidos abafados da Haruno. Logo as carícias passaram para os ombros e para os seios quer eram de um tamanho mediano. Chupava, lambia e mordiscava o bico dos seios intumescidos, enquanto Sakura arfava de puro prazer. Sentia o corpo ardendo em chamas, assim como o loiro que já sentia seu corpo doer de tanto que desejava aquela mulher.

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas másculas, sentindo cada músculo dali se enrijecer e depois voltava arranhando-o com um pouco mais de força. A Haruno sentia o corpo ardendo de desejo e quando sentiu a língua aveludada do loiro fazendo carícias circulares em seu umbigo não conseguiu conter em gemer com um pouco mais de vontade. Logo os beijos chegaram à calcinha e o loiro retirou a pequena peça com os dentes.

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

_(Não há nenhuma rima ou razão)_

**Only this sense of completion**

_(Somente este sentido do fim)_

**And in your eyes**

_(E em seus olhos)_

**I see the missing pieces**

_(Eu vi as partes que faltam)_

**I'm searching for**

_(__Eu procuro)_

**I think I've found my way home**

_(E acho que eu encontrei minha melhor amiga)_

Quando sentiu o peso do corpo masculino sobre si, instintivamente abriu as pernas para que pudesse se encaixar ali. Tocavam-se com urgência, as carícias tornaram-se mais intensas e ousadas e as bocas se procuravam com desespero. A Haruno já irritada com a boxer do loiro que no momento só atrapalhava, ela logo tratou de rasgá-la. Para ela estavam perdendo tempo nestes detalhes.

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

_(Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco)_

**But I believe**

_(Mas eu acredito)_

Os corpos nus começaram a se chocar, um reconhecendo cada centímetro do outro. Ficaram alguns minutos apenas se tocando e se conhecendo, as respirações já estavam ofegantes e aceleradas. Naruto não agüentava mais ficar somente naquilo, já estava mais do que pronto para tornar a companheira de equipe e agora namorada em sua mulher. Posicionou-se entre as pernas esbeltas e torneadas e a fitou profundamente antes de torná-la completamente sua.

- Te amo Sakura. - disse lhe dando um beijo demorado nos lábios. Desde criança amou Sakura e sempre sonhou com esse momento e agora que realmente havia chegado iria fazer deste momento, o momento mais especial da vida de Sakura.

- Te amo Naruto. - disse a rosada com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver todo o amor e o desejo que transbordava nos olhos absurdamente azuis do loiro. Lembrou de seu sonho a uma semana atrás e agora sim, tinha plena certeza de que Naruto era o homem que sempre esteve esperando e que realmente amava. Confiava a ele a sua vida.

Após escutar a declaração por parte da rosada, finalmente começou a penetração. Ia com calma, não queria causar nenhum desconforto nela. A Haruno mesmo percebendo toda delicadeza que o loiro ia com ela, mesmo assim não conseguiu se conter com a dor de sua primeira vez e soltou um gritinho estridente. Abraçou-o forte pressionando seus seios no peitoral forte, mordeu o lábio inferior fortemente para ver se continha um pouco a dor, enquanto Naruto continuava as entocadas de forma lenta e calma, assim rompendo a virgindade da rosada.

Logo os quadris se alinharam e Naruto notando que Sakura já começava a se acostumar com a dor e parecia muito mais relaxada, intensificou as estocadas gratificamente, fazendo-se ouvir apenas os gemidos de ambos como melodia que compunha o quarto.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar)_

**I think I dreamed you into life**

_(Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida)_

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

**I have been waiting all my life**

_(E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida)_

Sakura sentia a mente toda embaralhada e também sentia várias sensações invadindo seu corpo, deixando-a num estado de torpor e excitação. Não raciocinava direito e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era distribuir beijos molhados pelo pescoço, orelha e ombros do Uzumaki. As mãos deslizavam pelo corpo do loiro, guardando em sua memória cada pedacinho do corpo másculo. Naruto também se sentia da mesma forma, a essa altura suas entocadas já haviam se tornado rápidas e fundas. Gemia nos ouvidos da rosada incessantemente, mostrando que ela também lhe proporcionava prazer.

O suor já deslizava de um corpo para o outro quando Sakura atingiu seu quarto orgasmo da noite, fazendo a garota chegar ao seu limite e soltar uma exclamação alta. O Uzumaki continuou suas estocadas fundas, suas mão estavam aterrissadas no quadril da garota para sustentar o movimento, já que a rósea não tinha mais um pingo de forças para ajudá-lo no movimento. Algum tempo depois também chegou ao seu limite, preenchendo a cavidade úmida que o enclausurava.

- Naru...to! - gemeu Sakura de forma estridente ao sentir o líquido quente escorrer entre suas pernas.

Fitaram-se ambos com sorrisos nos lábios e muito ofegantes e suados. Estavam mais do que satisfeitos, sentiam-se revigorados. Saiu de dentro do corpo feminino e jogou-se para o outro lado na cama. Viu Sakura virar-se para ele e se aproximar de seu corpo depositando a cabeça em seu ombro e repousando a mão em seu peitoral que estufava devida a respiração acelerada.

- Obrigada, hoje você me fez me sentir a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo. - sussurrou com os olhos fechados e um sorriso miúdo nos lábios.

**A thousand angels dance around you**

_(Mil anjos dançam em torno de você)_

**I am complete now that I've found you**

_(Eu estou completa agora que eu o encontrei)_

Naruto sentiu-se imensamente bem ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca da mulher que amava. Virou a cabeça para o lado e depositou um beijo em sua cabeça antes de abraçá-la confortavelmente e ambos dormirem sentindo o calor que emanava um do corpo do outro.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Espero que tenham gostado do hentai, pois tentei escrever com muito carinho e amor, já que gosto tanto desse casal.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Hinata Slash _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	23. O início de uma guerra

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.23**

Faltavam três dias para o tão falado casamento entre Sui e Yarói e o clima no castelo era de estrema alegria e felicidade. Os shinobis como tiveram a manhã livre resolveram ir para o lago que ficava numa parte mais afastada do castelo para fazerem um piquenique e curtir o dia de sol juntos.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo, perfeito para se tirar um bom descanso. - disse Hinata maravilhada com a beleza do local e com tanto verde. A morena usava um vestido leve de alcinhas até o joelho lilás e uma sandália baixinha branca. Os longos cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Realmente um lugar perfeito e temos que agradecer a Sui por ter nos indicado esse lugar para passarmos a manhã. - disse Sakura sentada e observando Naruto que mergulhava no lago. A rosada usava um short branco e uma batinha rosa de alcinhas e nos pés apenas uma rasteirinha. Os cabelos curtos continuavam soltos.

Ela e Hinata conversavam bastante durante essa semana e principalmente sobre os garotos. Sakura estava tão amiga da Hyuuga que contava até os detalhes mais íntimos de seu relacionamento com o loiro Uzumaki, detalhes que deixavam Hinata extremamente vermelha. Mas a Haruno com muito custo também fazia Hinata se abrir com ela, realmente as duas se tornaram amigas inseparáveis. Mas neste momento, ali no lago elas não podiam conversar sobre esses assuntos mais picantes, pois o Uchiha se encontrava do lado delas.

Sasuke estava deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e uma perna flexionada perto das garotas, mais especificamente, ao lado da Hyuuga. O moreno estava de óculos escuros, uma camiseta azul e uma bermuda branca. Calçava apenas um tênis preto e meias brancas. Aquele jeito despojado o deixava ainda mais jovem e atraente.

- SAKURA-CHAAANNNNNNNNNN. - chamou Naruto, chamando a atenção das garotas que conversavam e do Uchiha que tirava um cochilo - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VEM NADAR, A ÁGUA ESTÁ UMA DELÍCIA. - pediu o loiro com um sorriso enorme.

- Parece que o Naruto-kun deseja a sua companhia. - falou Hinata para Sakura com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sei muito bem o tipo de companhia que ele quer. - disse o Uchiha em tom malicioso, deixando Hinata e Sakura vermelhas.

A Haruno se levantou e tirou a batinha ficando com o sutiã vermelho e o short, foi correndo até o lago onde estava o namorado.

Hinata observou a rosada mergulhar na água, então desviou seu olhar para Sasuke ao seu lado, onde definitivamente ela não sabia dizer se o namorado estava dormindo ou não, devido aos óculos escuros.

- O que foi? - perguntou o Uchiha com um sorrisinho de lado e assustando a morena.

- Nada, apenas estava me perguntando se você estava dormindo. - disse a garota um pouco sem jeito e desviando o olhar - E você devia tirar esses óculos, me deixa sem saber se você está dormindo ou não.

O Uchiha apenas deu um de seus sorrisos marotos e sentou-se recostando na árvore logo atrás deles. Puxou o corpo de Hinata e sentou-a no meio de suas pernas, mas de lado, de jeito que o ombro ficasse recostado no peito forte dele.

- Que pena, ele era bem estratégico para poder te olhar sem você perceber. - disse o moreno tirando os óculos e rodeando os braços em volta da cintura da namorada grudando ainda mais seus corpos, enquanto a mesma tingia as bochechas de vermelho.

Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, adorava o jeito constrangido que ela ficava quando ele falava frases com sentindo ambíguo. Logo começou a depositar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo a Hyuuga soltar alguns suspiros quase inaudíveis.

- A nossa missão já está acabando, c-com o casamento e-ela chegará ao fim. - comentou Hinata deixando alguns suspiros escaparem, enquanto sentia a língua aveludada na sua orelha fazendo movimentos circulares - S-Semana que vem j-já estaremos em Konoha. - houve uma pausa - Como vamos ficar Sasuke? - perguntou a garota por fim.

- Como assim? - perguntou confuso e parando de beijá-la.

- Bem, o povo vai estranhar em nos ver juntos e também tem seu fã clube... - começou encarando-o nos olhos ônix, mas sendo interrompida pelo moreno.

- Que se dane minhas fãs e eu já te disse que vou pedir sua mão em casamento para o seu pai. Não tem com o que se preocupar. - falou o Uchiha em tom sério, mas que seus olhos demonstravam que ele estava sendo sincero no que dizia.

A Hyuuga apenas alargou o sorriso e levou a mão ao rosto do moreno deslizando os dedos suavemente na pele alva. Os dedos contornaram os lábios do Uchiha sentindo a maciez e logo contornou o pescoço chegando à nuca o puxando para um beijo. Estavam felizes por terem ido a essa missão juntos, pois ela havia mudado suas vidas radicalmente.

............................................................................................................................

Naruto e Sakura se beijavam dentro d'água. A Haruno envolvia o pescoço do loiro, enquanto ele lhe segurava firmemente pela cintura. O beijo ia inflamando a cada segundo, fazendo seus corpos ficarem quentes na água gelada. O loiro passou os beijos para o pescoço, enquanto Sakura já começava a sentir o volume sinuoso roçando entre suas pernas.

- A-Acho melhor sairmos da água Naruto. - disse Sakura com a respiração já acelerada e sentindo as mãos fortes do loiro descerem para seu quadril - Aqui não. - repreendeu a rosada notando o que o outro queria, mas vendo que o outro apenas ignorou o seu pedido - Por favor, Naruto. - quase que implorou a garota, tentando impedir que o Uzumaki abaixasse o seu short.

- Ah Sakura-chan, deixa de besteira e vamos curtir. Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu. - disse o loiro voltando a beijá-la no pescoço.

- PÁRA! - gritou a Haruno perdendo a paciência e lhe dando um mega soco lhe mandando longe - SE VOCÊ TENTAR ALGO MAIS UMA VEZ, EU JURO QUE VOU TE ACERTAR UM SOCO BEM NO MEIO DE SUAS PERNAS E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS PODERÁ TER FILHOS! - disse totalmente irada e mostrando os punhos.

Naruto apenas a encarava com os olhos arregalados, sabia que Sakura cumpriria as ameaças sem pensar duas vezes. Observou a garota sair do lago com cara de poucos amigos e ainda xingando:

- Isso é culpa do Kakashi-sensei que fica te emprestando aqueles livros pervertidos. Fez você se tornar tão pervertido quanto ele.

Sasuke e Hinata que viram o mega soco e logo depois a ameaça de Sakura, não puderam fazer outra coisa senão rir.

............................................................................................................................

Corriam em alta velocidade pela mata com suas roupas Anbu, já haviam acabado de passar pelo país da Cachoeira e agora seguiam rumo ao país da Nuvem. Lembravam-se perfeitamente das palavras de Tsunade quando deixaram a vila e o quanto ela foi séria com o que pedia.

**FLASHBACH ON**

- Chamei vocês aqui apenas para dizer que finalmente a hora da verdade chegou. Então quero que você vão para o país da Nuvem imediatamente. Recebi informações de Naruto que o casamento dos herdeiros foi adiantado para daqui uma semana, tenho minhas razões para achar que a névoa vai fazer alguma coisa nesse meio tempo. - houve uma pausa em que ela fitava os dois ali na sala - Cheguem lá o mais rápido possível, creio que não temos muito tempo. - completou séria e sentada em sua cadeira.

- Hai, chegaremos lá em no máximo quatro dias. - disse o mais baixo.

- Vou adorar ver a cara de paspalho daqueles garotos ao nos ver. - disse o mais alto e corpulento.

- Certo e por último você sabem que a chegada de vocês vai causar um pouco de turbulência por lá. - "Bem, acho que vai ser muita turbulência" - completou em pensamento a Hokage. Mas continuou seu diálogo - Portanto tentem não causar muita confusão. - pediu a loira, ela sabia que seria quase impossível isso que ela estava pedindo.

- Hai. - disseram em uníssono e logo desapareceram do escritório da Hokage.

**FLASHBACH OFF**

Agora os dois estavam no meio daquela mata correndo em alta velocidade, as árvores passavam rapidamente por eles e as capas pretas esvoaçavam com o movimento do vento e da corrida. Haviam parado para descansarem pouquíssimas vezes, o resto do tempo eles apenas corriam pela floresta para ganharem tempo e chegarem o mais rápido possível.

Eram fortes e tinham chakras suficientes para agüentarem o dia inteiro, não era á toa que eram tão conhecidos e temidos por todo o mundo ninja.

Nessa velocidade e ritmo que se encontravam, chegariam à cidade em no máximo no fim do dia.

............................................................................................................................

Já era horário de almoço quando os shinobis da folha decidiram deixar o lago e voltar para o castelo. Caminhavam tranquilamente agora pela cidade, Sakura e Naruto iam mais a frente, já que o loiro reclamava de estar morrendo de fome. Enquanto isso Sasuke e Hinata iam mais atrás com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Daqui duas semanas faz onze anos do massacre do clã Uchiha. - comentou o moreno de cabeça baixa e com a mão livre no bolso. Os óculos escuros impediam Hinata de ver a expressão do namorado, mas sabia que ele estava triste - Todos esses anos levo flores para o túmulo da minha mãe, só não fiz isso na época em que estive com o Orochimaru. - continuou o moreno.

A Hyuuga encarava-o, não sabia direito por que ele estava contando aquilo, mas preferiu ficar calada e deixou-o continuar.

- Todos esses anos chegava lá e era a mesma coisa, só tinha o ódio e a vingança dentro de mim e depois quando finalmente matei Itachi, a única coisa que me restou foi a tristeza e a solidão. - houve uma pausa - Mas esse ano quando for levar flores para o seu túmulo será diferente, pois agora tenho uma coisa para contar para ela. Finalmente poderei contar para ela que encontrei a felicidade e a luz em minha vida. - disse fitando Hinata com um sorriso de lado.

Percebia que Sasuke dizia aquilo do fundo do coração, imaginava o quanto devia ser difícil ser sozinho e ter que se virar para tudo. Mas apartir de agora ela não iria deixar Sasuke sozinho, agora ele tinha a ela e para todos os momentos, iria pelo menos fazer a vida dele ter um pouquinho mais de sentido daqui para frente. Encarou-o e lançou-lhe um enorme sorriso e abraçou-o no braço e depositou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto continuavam andando.

- E não vou desapontá-la, pois vou fazer o filho dela muito feliz. - foi a única coisa que Hinata disse ainda na mesma posição.

.............................................................................................................................

Em poucas horas a noite já iria cair sobre o país da Nuvem. Dentro do castelo era de completa ansiedade entre os irmãos Taminaya, pois esperavam a chegada do pai Shun Taminaya e da irmã mais nova Mei Taminaya que chegariam naquela tarde.

Sui comandava tudo na cozinha, queria fazer um jantar esplendido para o pai como boas vindas.

- Quer que eu te ajude em alguma coisa? - perguntou Sakura chegando à cozinha - A Hinata-chan cozinha muito melhor que eu, mas como ela deu uma saidinha posso te ajudar. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo e os garotos estão em algum canto aí do castelo.

- É claro que aceito. - disse Sui sorrindo para a rosada e entregando a ela umas verduras para lavar e cortar.

Tinhas muitas servas ali ajudando no preparo, mas nada que impedisse de ter mais uma mão ajudando.

............................................................................................................................

Hinata estava numa parte mais afastada do castelo, mas não muito longe. Estava num tipo de bosque onde tinha variedades de tipos de flores.

Pegava algumas fazendo alguns arranjos para pôr como decoração no castelo. Havia percebido que em alguns vazos as flores já estavam murchas e feias, então iria levar aquelas para trocá-las e dar mais alegria ao ambiente. Tinha certeza que o rei Taminaya iria gostar.

Levantou-se juntando os arranjos entre os braços, foi quando sentiu um chakra estranho ali próximo. Olhou para os lados e não via ninguém, mas mesmo assim sabia que a pessoa a observava ali próximo. Fez os selos para ativar o byakugan e neste momento um dardo lhe acertou certeiro no pescoço, o que fez a garota soltar os arranjos no chão.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e retirou o dardo, já sentindo a visão começar a ficar turva e logo tudo escurecer e seu corpo tombar para frente. Antes que atingisse o chão com tudo, uma mão lhe envolveu a cintura segurando forte. E logo depois, sumiram num sushin de fumaça levando o corpo desacordado de Hinata consigo.

............................................................................................................................

A carruagem seguia a estrada para o país da nuvem, já dava para avistar as pontas das torres do castelo alguns quilômetros a frente. De dentro da carruagem o rei Taminaya olhava pela janelinha ao lado observando a linda paisagem, com muitas árvores e pássaros. Olhou para o lado e viu a filha caçula dormir em seu ombro serenamente. Sorriu miúdo passando a mão nos seus curtos cabelos castanhos, realmente seus filhos era o que mais amava.

Passado-se alguns minutos viu a carruagem parar de súbito. Estranhou a parada repentina, pois sabia que não havia dado tempo de chegar. Colocou a cabeça para fora da carruagem e perguntou o cocheiro o porquê de terem parado antes de chegarem, mas não obtendo resposta.

Desceu da carruagem um pouco confuso e logo viu a corpo do cocheiro caído no chão totalmente ensangüentado. Assustou-se com o que viu e quando se virou para tirar Mei de dentro da carruagem e fugirem dali, só viu um ninja com uma Kunai pressionada no pescoço da filha assustada.

- Mei... - disse assustado e dando um passo para frente, mas logo ouviu uma voz gélida atrás de si.

- Pelo visto nossas informações estavam certas. O tão importante rei do país da Cachoeira iria viajar e principalmente, sem seguranças.

Olhou para trás e nem teve tempo de reação. Só sentiu uma espada entrando em sua pele e rasgando a carne, o sangue já começava a fluir pelo corte compulsivamente, enquanto arregalava os olhos.

- Paiiiiiii!!!!!!!! - gritou a pequenina Mei totalmente alarmada e tentando se desvencilhar do ninja que apenas a manteve ainda mais forte entre os braços.

Começou a sentir a visão ficar turva e embaçada, a dor dilacerante tomava cada vez mais conta de seu corpo. As pernas não sustentaram mais seu peso e logo os joelhos se flexionaram atingindo o chão e levando a espada em seu abdômen também, já sentia sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos. Ouvia-se ao longe o choro de sua filha caçula, o que fazia a dor em seu coração aumentar ainda mais. Sabia que um dia iria morrer, mas nunca pensou que seria na frente de sua querida filha Mei de apenas oito anos. Juntando forças ergueu o rosto e finalmente pôde visualizar o seu agressor e o reconhecendo instantaneamente:

- R-Raikage! - pronunciou com dificuldade e as mãos pressionando o ferimento que não parava de sangrar.

- Eu avizei Shun que não iria aceitar este matrimônio, nem que para isso eu tivesse que passar por cima de tudo e de todos. Você não me deu outra alternativa, infelizmente você vai ter que morrer para ter a decadência do seu país. - disse o Kage ajoelhado a sua frente e segurando a espada com um falso tom de tristeza, mas logo mudando para um tom ensandecido - Você será o causador da destruição de seu país, o país que você tanto cuidou para ser próspero e em paz. Imagina o que a população do país da Cachoeira vai fazer quando souber do assassinato de seu soberano, eles mesmos vão fazer o resto do trabalho, eles mesmos vão se destruir. E eu não vou precisar mover um dedo sequer.

Shun escutava tudo com os olhos arregalados, não acreditava em como alguém podia ter tanta maldade em seu coração. E seus filhos, o que seriam deles sem ele? E o que eles pretendiam fazer com Mei? Eram várias dúvidas e incertezas que o afligiam naquele momento que sentia sua morte cada vez mais perto.

- Agora, vou cuidar de sucumbir o país da Nuvem com meu exército. E vamos ver quem vai se impor ao meu poder quando chegar lá com o seu corpo como o meu troféu. - disse sarcasticamente e antes que puxasse a espada para si, assim matando Shun de uma vez, ouviu a voz rouca e ofegante do rei.

- Minha filha, deixe minha filha e meus filhos em paz, não os machuque, por favor. - implorou ofegante, queria morrer pelo menos sabendo que seus filhos estariam em segurança.

- Me desculpe Shun, mas eles também estão em meu caminho. Mas pense como estou sendo generoso com você, pelo menos você não vai viver para ver a morte de seus filhos. - disse com um sorriso irônico e completou - Adeus, Shun. - e logo puxou a espada sem nenhum cuidado fazendo o rei soltar um urro de dor e tombar para o lado quase inconsciente.

- Papaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - foi a última coisa que escutou antes de se sucumbir a morte.

O Raikage se levantou voltando a sua postura altiva. Virou-se para um de seus subordinados e disse seco:

- Pegue o corpo desse lixo aí no chão? Vamos jogá-lo no chão imundo do país da Nuvem e logo depois... - com um sorriso macabro completou - podem fazer o que quiser.

Começou a caminhar guardando sua espada nas costas e sendo seguido pelos outros.

- E a garota? - perguntou o que segurava Mei que chorava compulsivamente vendo o corpo morto do pai sendo pego de qualquer maneira por um outro ninja.

Olhou para a garota antes de responder indiferente:

- Vamos levá-la também, quero matar todos eles juntos.

O Raikage caminhava encarando a cidade a frente, finalmente iria fazer aquele país se sucumbir em destruição. Sorria maliciosamente, pois sabia que seus objetivos estavam muito próximos de serem realizados. Logo atrás do Kage vinha mais de cem ninjas da névoa que dariam suas vidas pelo Raikage. Realmente, uma grande guerra estava para começar.

**Continua...**

**............................................................................................................................**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois fiz com todo o carinho para vocês.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Hinata Slash e Renata Oaruom _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	24. Destruição

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.24**

Dentro do castelo corria tudo normalmente, todos felizes e ansiosos com a chegada do rei Shun Taminaya. Estavam todos distraídos e fazendo seus afazeres quando escutaram uma grande explosão ao longe, deixando todos assustados com o que podia estar acontecendo. Sasuke e Naruto que estavam na sala correram para a janela mais próxima e apenas viram uma imensa nuvem de fumaça subindo para o céu bem em cima da cidade. Deduziram na hora que só podia ser a névoa atacando o país diretamente.

- O que está acontecendo? - esbravejou Sui vindo correndo da cozinha e sendo seguida por Sakura que também estava tensa.

- A névoa está atacando a cidade. - disse o Uchiha pegando sua katana que estava em cima do sofá e colocando nas costas.

- O QUÊ?! - esbravejou Yarói que havia aparecido na escada e havia escutado o Uchiha, estava preocupado com o que seria de seu povo nesse ataque direto. Eles não tinham como se defender.

Sasuke apenas ignorou o outro e continuou, mas agora olhando para a Haruno:

- Fique aqui Sakura, a névoa pode querer vir atacar o castelo, ele não pode ficar desprotegido. - disse o moreno de forma imperativa. Passando o olhar por todos que já estavam ali finalmente notou a falta de alguém - Cadê a Hinata?! - esbravejou com um timbre raivoso ao não ver a namorada ali.

- Não sei, ela só me disse que iria sair. - disse Sakura já ficando preocupada com a Hyuuga.

"DROGA!" - pensou irritado ao imaginar onde Hinata deveria estar. Mas então continuou voltando a atenção ao ataque que estavam sofrendo - Você entendeu Sakura, não saia daqui por nada e se a Hinata aparecer também não deixe-a sair. Fale para ela que é uma ordem minha e que não é para ela desobedecer. - disse o Uchiha sério e mostrando que não iria ficar nem um pouco satisfeito se o contrariassem. - Vamos Naruto! - completou seguindo até a porta e o loiro o seguindo.

- Tome cuidado Sakura. - disse Naruto gentilmente e vendo ela apenas manear a cabeça em sinal de que iria ficar bem.

............................................................................................................................

Apenas destruição e dor eram visto na cidade, ninjas da névoa destruíam lojas, restaurantes, bares, praças, casas, tudo. Muitas pessoas feridas eram vistas pelos cantos e outras gritavam e corriam tentando se salvar, crianças choravam com medo ou porque via seus pais serem mortos cruelmente. Realmente a cidade estava vivendo um terror.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam parados no meio da rua, um de costas para o outro e com suas katana e kunai empunhadas respectivamente. As suas voltas deviam ter uns cinquenta ninjas da névoa prontos para atacá-los a qualquer movimento deles.

- E aí Naruto, você não estava louco para ter um pouquinho de ação. - disse o moreno para o loiro atrás de si.

- É claro e ainda mais com desvantagem. - disse o loiro com um sorriso encarando os ninjas a sua volta.

- Então vamos acabar com esses rápido. Um... - começou a contagem o Uchiha.

- Dois... - agora o Uzumaki continuando a contagem.

- Três! - disseram em uníssono partindo para cima dos ninjas.

Sangue foi espirrado para todos os lados e em poucos segundos os cinquenta ninjas caíram no chão mortos e Naruto e Sasuke apenas inverteram as posições e continuando um de costas para o outro.

- Ahhh, nem deu para suar. - disse o loiro observando os corpos caídos no chão e que foram derrotados tão rápidos.

- Pode ter certeza que ainda faltam alguns. - disse o moreno.

E logo depois ambos começaram a correr pelas ruas e telhados da cidade procurando a pessoa responsável por esse ataque.

.............................................................................................................................

Kunais voaram no ar e acertaram em cheio dois guardas que tomavam conta dos portões do imenso castelo, fazendo ambos caírem mortos no chão. Dois ninjas da névoa passaram pelos portões desviando dos dois corpos no chão e logo atrás veio o Raikage, depois Mayú segurando Mei que ainda chorava compulsivamente e ao lado outro ninja que trazia o corpo morto de Shun nos ombros. Mais atrás vinha Sayumi Hyuuga mais vários outros subordinados do kage.

Caminharam lentamente até o grande portão de entrada do castelo, onde de lá saiu primeiro Sakura que havia sentido as presenças desconhecidas e logo sendo seguida por Sui, Shyon, Meitan e Yarói que se postaram atrás da Haruno. Sui foi a primeira a notar a irmã mais nova no meio deles e o corpo do pai nos ombros do ninja corpulento e musculoso. Notou manchas de sangue nas roupas do pai e sentiu o corpo tremer com a visão, tinha um mal pressentimento daquilo. Os outros também notaram o mesmo que Sui.

- Que bom ver vocês reunidos aqui, bom que posso entregar o corpo do pai de vocês. - disse o Raikage com um sorriso sarcástico de frente para eles e dando um sinal para que o ninja que segurava o Taminaya o colocasse no chão.

E logo o ninja jogou o corpo morto e ensangüentado de Shun a frente de Sakura e os irmãos Taminaya. A Haruno estava com os olhos arregalados observando o corpo morto do rei, era uma médica-nin e só de olhá-lo já sabia que ele estava morto. Shun, Meitan e Yarói foram os únicos que se mexeram e foram até o corpo do Taminaya, tirando-o do chão e colocando-o debaixo da sacada. Sui já chorava compulsivamente e quando conseguiu se mexer correu até o pai se ajoelhando ao seu lado e depositando a cabeça em seu peito, não sentia mais as batidas do coração.

- Que cena mais chocante, estou comovido. - começou o Raikage irônico, olhava com nojo a cena - Vocês não sabem como foi prazeroso enfiar a lâmina da minha espada nele, sentir rasgando a pele e a carne e vendo a vida dele se esvair lentamente através de minhas mãos. - completou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Por que você fez isso? - gritou Sakura totalmente horrorizada com o jeito que o kage falava. Desviou o olhar dele e olhou para Mei que chorava presa a Mayú - Soltem ela, Mei é só uma criança. Olhem o estado em que ela está! - esbravejou a Haruno.

- O que mais vocês querem, não já estão satisfeitos com a morte de meu pai. Vão embora, vocês já destruíram a cidade? - exasperou Sui encarando raivosamente o Raikage.

O kage apenas desatou a rir diabolicamente e logo tratou de responder com uma voz fria e imponente:

- Porque só estaremos verdadeiramente satisfeitos quando tivermos o corpo de vocês todos aos nossos pés. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico - E já cansei de ficar conversando com vocês, Mayú e Sayumi, vocês sabem o que fazer. - houve uma pausa em que ele olhou para o ninja que segurava Mei - E você Karumi acabe com essa pirralha, não aguento mais escutar o choro irritante dela.

E logo Sayumi e Mayú corriam na direção de Sakura e dos outros e Karumi retirava sua Kunai do bolso e levava na direção do pescoço de Mei.

.............................................................................................................................

Saltavam em alta velocidade entre os galhos das árvores, já conseguiam enxergar a cidade ao longe e também sentiam vários chakras por lá. Sabiam que o país da Nuvem estava sendo invadido e atacado, disso não tinham dúvidas.

- Parece que a Hokage tinha razão, a névoa não perdeu tempo. - comentou o maior e mais corpulento.

O companheiro não respondeu nada, apenas aumentaram ainda mais a velocidade e nesse ritmo em questão de minutos chegariam lá. E também, em questão de minutos muita coisa seria revelada.

- Como você acha que eles vão reagir ao nos ver? - perguntou o maior.

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza que vai ser bastante interessante. - disse o menor com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

............................................................................................................................

Os dois corriam na direção de Sakura e quando faltavam poucos passos para acertá-la, Mayú deu um salto e passou por cima da Haruno indo na direção dos Taminaya. Sayumi continuou no mesmo ritmo para acertar Sakura com sua técnica de punhos leves, mas a Haruno apenas se abaixou e lhe acertou um mega soco na boca do estômago lançando-a metros para trás. Aproveitou a deixa para tentar parar Mayú, mas não tinha mais como, sua espada já estava indo na direção dos Taminaya e Yarói, não tinha como ela conseguir impedir o pior.

Mayú apenas empunhou suas duas espadas e quando estava pronto para decepar a cabeça deles, alguém se pôs na frente dele com um rasengan em cada mão e lhe acertou em cheio nos ombros lançando-o para trás.

- Naruto! - exclamou Sakura feliz em ver o namorado e também aliviada em ver os outros bem.

- Parece que conseguimos chegar a tempo antes de alguém se ferir. - disse o Uzumaki aliviado, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo falecido do rei Shun ali no chão todo ensangüentado.

Karumi levou sua kunai na direção do pescoço de Mei que apenas fechou os olhos esperando a sua morte. Quando a kunai estava a centímetros da pele do pescoço, o ninja sentiu uma dor aguda no peito e apenas teve tempo de sentir seu sangue começar a descer furtivamente de seu peito esquerdo e uma lâmina rasgar sua pele e atravessar seu coração. Cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue enquanto soltava Mei. Sentia seus sentidos começarem a ficar turvos e o chão parecer sumir de seus pés. A pequena Taminaya apenas encarava o ninja da névoa e seu agressor com os olhos arregalados e assustada.

Logo a lâmina voltou para trás, sinal de que foi retirada e logo seu corpo tombou para frente morto. Assim deixando a vista apenas Sasuke com seu sharingan ativado e com sua kusanage toda suja de sangue.

- Vá para o lado de seus irmãos agora. - mandou o Uchiha e que foi prontamente obedecido por Mei que se virou e correu abraçando sua irmã Sui.

O Raikage assim que viu os dois ninjas chegarem sorriu maliciosamente, finalmente todos os que o interessavam estava ali naquele momento. Simplesmente não deu a mínima para o seu ninja que acabou de morrer, tinha muitos outros para substituí-lo. Mayú e Sayumi que se recuperavam do golpe voltavam para o lado do kage e dos outros ninjas da névoa.

- Uchiha que bom te ver novamente. Mas e aí, já encontrou sua namoradinha? - perguntou Mayú sarcástico ao ver Sasuke.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o ninja, olhou para onde os outros estavam e percebeu que não tinha nem sombra de Hinata ali. Não teve nenhuma dúvida, aquele desgraçado fez alguma coisa com a morena.

- O que você fez com ela maldito? CADÊ ELA?! - exasperou o Uchiha com os olhos vermelhos girando rapidamente, não queria nem pensar no que aquele idiota poderia ter feito com a Hyuuga.

- Calminha. Realmente Uchiha você é um cara de sorte, você é muito sortudo de ter uma namorada tão linda e com um corpo tentador daquele. Posso dizer que foi maravilhoso o tempo que passei com ela, sinceramente ela é muito 'boa'. - disse Mayú maliciosamente deixando Sasuke cada vez mais irritado.

O moreno entendeu o que o ninja disse nas entrelinhas e não podia acreditar que aquele idiota teve a coragem de encostar em Hinata. Só tinha uma certeza, iria matá-lo se realmente tiver encostado em um fio de cabelo de Hinata, quer dizer, iria matá-lo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

- DESGRAÇADO!!! - gritou Sasuke correndo até Mayú para matá-lo, o ódio era visível em seus olhos tomados pelo sharingan.

Antes que alcançasse Mayú, o Raikage se pôs na frente e acertou-o um chute na boca do estômago lançando-o para trás, fazendo-o cair perto dos outros.

- Por que vocês de Konoha não saiam do meu caminho e me entreguem de uma vez por todas esses fedelhos. - houve uma pausa - Podem ter certeza que será muito melhor para vocês.

Sasuke mesmo preocupado com Hinata e com o que Mayú disse se levantou juntando-se a Sakura e Naruto. Tinham que tomar cuidado, estavam em grande desvantagem numérica e ainda tinha o fato de estarem lutando contra um kage, o nível mais alto que pode se chegar um shinobi.

- Nunca vamos deixar você tocar num fio sequer do cabelo deles, prometemos isso a Shun Taminaya. - disse Naruto determinado.

- Você ouviu, agora pare de falar baboseiras e vamos lutar de uma vez. - disse Sasuke ativando sua linhagem sanguínea tornando seus olhos ônix na cor vermelha sangue novamente.

Ao ouví-los o Raikage desatou a gargalhar alto, para ele aqueles shinobis eram apenas insetos que ele iria pisar em cada um deles.

- Vocês são ridículos, mas vou atender aos seus pedidos. Então conheçam minha amiguinha. - dito isso o Kage tirou um pergaminho de seu bolso e cortando o polegar com o dente e passando o sangue sobre as inscrições nele, logo fez sua invocação. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça surgiu do pergaminho e depois os shinobis apenas viram o kage em cima da cabeça de um escorpião gigante.

E logo ele já fez seu primeiro movimento, levando o ferrão do animal até o telhado da sacada onde os irmãos Taminaya estavam cobertos, destruindo completamente e fazendo telhas e pedras caírem por todos os lados.

Sasuke com o seu sharingan antecipou os movimentos e retirou a tempo todos eles dali debaixo e os levando para um lugar mais seguro e afastado.

- É rápido. - disse o Raikage ao ver o Uchiha levar os Taminaya para longe dos destroços. Mas logo ordenou para o escorpião outro movimento em que o rabo acertou Sakura lançando-a com estrondo na parede do castelo que se quebrou com o choque. A Haruno não conseguiu escapar de ser atingida de raspão pelo ferrão do escorpião no braço direito.

- SAKURAAA... - gritou Naruto observando a rosada se levantar dos destroços com um pouco de dificuldade.

- A garota logo vai começar a sentir os efeitos do veneno do escorpião. Vamos, a única coisa que quero são os herdeiros. - disse o Raikage fitando Naruto.

- Vai para o inferno! - disse o loiro irritado e já deixando seus olhos tomarem a tonalidade vermelha, já sentia o chakra da Kyuubi circulando inquieta por suas veias - "Calminha aí maldita." - pensou com a raposa.

- Já que vocês não querem me entregá-los por bem, tenho uma forma de fazer vocês mudarem de idéia rapidinho. - disse sombriamente, fazendo Sayumi e Mayú sorrirem de lado. Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura não entendiam o que eles pretendiam fazer - Vamos minha querida, mostre para eles o que você guarda na sua boca. - completou olhando para o escorpião.

Assumiram uma posição de defesa, tinham que tomar todos os cuidados. Mas em questão de segundos, todos ali arregalaram os olhos com o que viram. Pois de dentro da boca do escorpião começava a sair o corpo inconsciente de Hinata enrolada na língua do bicho. Vagarosamente deitou-a no chão e logo armou o ferrão na posição certeira para acertar o coração de Hinata fatalmente.

- E então, qual é a escolha de vocês, os Taminaya ou a companheira de equipe e namorada? - perguntou o Raikage com um sorriso sarcástico fitando todos ali e por fim parando o olhar gélido sobre Sasuke que tinha os olhos tomados pelo sharingan que girava rapidamente.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois fiz com todo o carinho para vocês. Muitas surpresas ainda os aguardam.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	25. Olhos vermelhos

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

A música incluída no capítulo é **Wasteland **do** 10 Years**. Acho que ela tem tudo a ver com a situação tensa do capítulo.

**Cap.25**

**Change my attempt good intentions...**

_(Mudar minhas intenções, boas da tentativa...)_

Sasuke sentia o corpo tremer em ódio, fechou os punhos fortemente e cerrou os dentes tentando se conter. Tinha que pensar em Hinata, pois um movimento em falso e ela morria pelo ferrão do escorpião.

Observo-a inconsciente naquele chão, conseguia perceber que ela parecia não ter nenhum ferimento externo, mas sabia que não podia contar com a aparência, pois ela podia estar com algum tipo de envenenamento, que naquele atual momento, ele achava que fosse o mais certo. Tinha que trabalhar calculosamente, pois ali estava em jogo à vida de Hinata e dos Taminaya.

- Deixe ela agora. - rosnou o Uchiha, o sharingan girando perigosamente.

Ao ver o estado do Uchiha o Raikage sorriu maliciosamente, seu plano estava indo de bom a melhor, o Uchiha estava agindo da forma que ele esperava. Realmente foi um ato certeiro mandar Mayú e Sayumi sequestrarem a garota antes de atacarem a cidade, pois não tinha jeito melhor de controlar um homem do que pelo seu bem mais precioso.

- Eu já disse minha condição, me entregue eles e eu te entrego a sua linda namoradinha. - disse o kage com um sorriso de desdém.

Os ninjas da névoa começaram a rir descaradamente deixando Sasuke ainda mais nervoso. Segurava a Kusanagi fortemente, enquanto os olhos vermelhos giravam obtendo uma nova forma, a do Mangekyou Sharingan. E nisso chamas negras começaram a se formar ao redor dos subordinados do kage que estavam mais afastados, fazendo-os gritar fortemente ao sentirem suas peles serem queimadas pelas chamas do Amaterasu.

**Crouched over**

_(Quebrado sobre)_

**You were not there**

_(Você não estava lá)_

**Living in fear**

_(Vivendo no medo)_

**But signs weren't really that scarce**

_(Mas os sinais não eram realmente aqueles escassos)_

**Obvious tears**

_(Lágrimas óbvias)_

**But I will not**

_(E eu não)_

**Hide you through this**

_(Escondido com este)_

**I want you to help**

_(Eu quero te ajudar)_

**And please see**

_(Por favor veja)_

**The bleeding heart perched on my shirt**

_(Meu coração sangra debaixo de minha camiseta)_

- SASUKE-KUUUNNNN! - gritou Sakura assustada e correndo até o moreno para pará-lo - Pare com isso, você pode atingir a Hinata-chan. - disse parando a sua frente e pondo suas mãos em seu ombro.

As chamas negras logo começaram a ir diminuindo a força até sumir completamente. O Uchiha caiu de joelhos levando a mão ao olho esquerdo que ardia e sangrava, sabia que não podia usar essa técnica, pois o uso insistente daquele jutsu poderia cegá-lo. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha que agradecer, graças ao Amaterasu todos os subordinados do Raikage foram mortos, restando apenas o mesmo, Sayumi e Mayú.

- Relaxa Sakura, não pretendia deixar as chamas atingirem Hinata. - disse o moreno enquanto se levantava depois de se recuperar dos efeitos colaterais da técnica.

- Isso que é poder, por isso que o famoso clã Uchiha foi tão conhecido e temido. - disse o kage surpreso com tanto poder, tinha que admitir que o Uchiha fosse um oponente a altura - Pena que hoje ele vai terminar de se extinguir. - e completou com um sorriso macabro - Mas antes você vai testemunhar a morte de cada um de seus amigos, assim como você matou meus subordinados.

Prestou atenção nos próximos movimentos do kage, tinha quase certeza que ele iria fazer algo contra Hinata que estava em seu poder. Mas arregalou os olhos com o que aconteceu a seguir, que contrariou todas as suas expectativas do que ele pretendia fazer. Só viu Sakura a sua frente arregalar os olhos e uma espada atravessar o abdômen dela rasgando a carne e fazendo o sangue da Haruno escorrer furtivamente pelo corte. Logo viu a rosada tossir uma enorme quantidade de sangue e com os olhos arregalados fitou Mayú que segurava a espada com um sorriso de escárnio, e logo puxá-la sem nenhum cuidado.

**Die, withdraw**

_(Morrer, retirar)_

**Hide in cold sweat**

_(Escondido no suor frio)_

**Quivering lips**

_(Bordos quivering)_

**Ignore remorse**

_(Ignore o remorso)_

**Naming a kid, living wasteland**

_(Nomeando uma criança, vivendo em um lugar desolado)_

**This time you've tried**

_(Este tempo você tentou)_

**All that you can turning you red**

_(Tudo você pode girando o vermelho)_

Dobrou os joelhos não conseguindo sustentar o peso de seu próprio corpo, mas antes que atingisse o chão foi acolhida pelos braços do Uchiha que se ajoelhou com ela em seus braços. A respiração estava rápida e ofegante, as mãos tentavam estancar o sangue mais sem sucesso, a dor era aguda e profunda, tanto que se tornava difícil até respirar. A cor já começava a desaparecer do rosto, tornando-a pálida.

- SAKURA-CHAAANN! - gritou Naruto depois de se recuperar do choque de ver sua amada sendo golpeada. Correu até ela e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke tirando-a dos braços do amigo que parecia estar em choque e colocando-a em seu colo.

- Naruto-kun... - disse Sakura num sussurro e pela primeira vez usando o sufixo 'kun' com o namorado e amigo. Levou a mão suja de sangue ao rosto do loiro deslizando os dedos pela pele lisa e macia, sujando um pouco o rosto do loiro no processo. Sentia a visão ficando turva, sabia que um pouco dos efeitos era do veneno do escorpião que circulava em suas veias quando foi atingida pelo ferrão. Sentia muita dor e os olhos esmeraldinos começavam a ficar pesados e em questão de segundos perdeu a consciência tombando sua mão para o lado.

O Uzumaki chorava descontroladamente, abraçava a namorada inconsciente forte rente ao corpo. Realmente tinha muito medo de ter perdido Sakura para sempre.

Olhou para Mayú que o encarava com desdém e se levantou deixando Sakura deitada no chão. Os olhos já estavam tomados pelo vermelho, sinal que o chakra da Kyuubi já começava a circular por suas veias.

**Change my attempt good intentions**

_(Mudar minhas intenções, boas da tentativa)_

**Should I, could I**

_(eu deveria, eu poderia)_

**Here we are with your obsession**

_(Aqui nós somos com suas obsessões)_

**Should I, could I**

_(eu deveria, eu poderia)_

- Deixe ele comigo Sasuke, eu mesmo faço questão de matá-lo. - disse o Uzumaki sério e fitando Mayú intensamente. Sentia o chakra da Kyuubi passando por suas veias e se tornando cada vez mais forte. Mas agora era diferente, iria usar sim o poder da raposa de nove caudas, mas diferente de anos atrás, agora ele tem o controle total sobre o seu biju.

Sasuke primeiro encarou Sakura muito pálida no chão e logo depois o amigo, já consegui ver o chakra vermelho tomando o redor do corpo de Naruto. Preferiu deixar aquela luta para o loiro, apenas pegou o corpo de Sakura e a deitou num canto que ficasse protegida da luta e próxima dos Taminaya que estavam estarrecidos com o que viam. Sui foi a primeira a se mexer e se sentar ao lado de Sakura pegando as mãos dela entre as suas. O moreno ainda conseguia sentir o chakra de Sakura muito fraco, sinal de que pelo menos ainda estava viva.

Virou-se para o Raikage que tinha o mesmo sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Olhou para Hinata novamente, estava muito preocupada com ela e principalmente, com aquele maldito ferrão pronto para acertá-la no coração.

- Me entregue Hinata, agora. - mandou o Uchiha se aproximando.

- Você sabe qual é o meu trato. - disse o kage novamente - E fique paradinho onde está, você viu o que aconteceu com sua amiguinha. Não quer que o mesmo aconteça com sua namorada, quer? - completou mandando o escorpião aproximar ainda mais o ferrão do corpo de Hinata, fazendo com que Sasuke estancasse onde estava instantaneamente.

**Crowned hopeless**

_(Impossível coroado)_

**The article read living wasteland**

_(O artigo lido, vivendo em um lugar desolado)_

**This time you've tried**

_(Este tempo você tentou)_

**All that you can turning you red**

_(Tudo você pode girando o vermelho)_

**but I will not**

_(Mas eu não)_

**Hide you through this**

_(escondido com este)_

**I want you to help**

_(Eu quero te ajudar)_

.............................................................................................................................

Finalmente chegaram a cidade e adentraram-na correndo. O que viram apenas confirmou que a Hokage tinha razão, a névoa não iria ficar quieta com a aproximação do casamento. Corriam pela ruas se esquivando dos destroços e pulando de telhado em telhado, passando rapidamente pelas pessoas que os olhavam querendo identificar quem eram. E principalmente, querendo identificar se eram ninjas inimigos ou amigos.

Enquanto corriam apenas viram a destruição, a cidade estava completamente arrasada. Sentiram chakras poderosos na direção do castelo, já enxergavam ao longe as torres do castelo, sinal de que já estavam muito mais perto do que imaginavam.

Ganharam mais impulso, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade e fazendo suas capas negras esvoaçarem com o vento. Sabiam que os outros também estavam lá, pois sentiam também seus chakras. Portanto em questão de cinco minutos no máximo chegariam ao castelo onde acontecia a tempestuosa batalha.

**Change my attempt good intentions**

_(Mudar minhas intenções, boas da tentativa)_

**Should I, could I**

_(eu deveria, eu poderia)_

**Here we are with your obsession**

_(Aqui nós somos com suas obsessões)_

**Should I, could I**

_(eu deveria, eu poderia)_

.............................................................................................................................

O corpo já era coberto pelo manto vermelho, as garras já começavam a crescer e os riscos em seu rosto aumentavam, além das presas que cresciam e afiavam. Uma cauda já estava formada e logo a segunda e Naruto já estava numa posição canina, enquanto encarava Mayú que estava aterrorizado e amedrontado com a transformação.

- O que é você? - perguntou ele dando um passo para trás assustado, sentia o chakra demoníaco e o ar começar a ficar denso a sua volta, dificultando até a respiração.

Naruto já havia parado a transformação da Kyuubi, para ele uma cauda já era o suficiente, mas resolveu colocar duas só para ter o prazer de vê-lo acuado e assustado.

O loiro sabia que em todos esses anos havia ficado muito mais forte, disso não tinha dúvidas. O poder sannin usado junto com o chakra da Kyuubi era simplesmente imbatível. É verdade que não gostava de matar shinobis desnecessariamente, na maioria das vezes apenas os atingia de modo que os deixassem inconscientes por um bom tempo e depois com cuidados médicos eles ficavam bem. Mas esse merecia morrer, iria fazê-lo pagar por ter ousado tocar em Sakura.

Num piscar de olhos já estava atrás de Mayú, que não havia sequer enxergado o movimento. Acertou em cheio nas costelas, lançando-o em direção aos estrondos da frente do castelo. Mas antes de matá-lo, iria brincar com ele um pouco. Pelo menos isso a Kyuubi sabia fazer muito bem.

.............................................................................................................................

O Uchiha o encarava seriamente, os olhos vermelhos sangue giravam incansavelmente. Sua vontade era de decepar a cabeça daquele Raikage com sua katana, mas não podia fazer isso, pelo menos por enquanto, pois Hinata ainda estava no alvo daquele louco.

"Esse maldito, ele não sabe o que o espera quando tirar Hinata das garras dele." - pensou muito irritado, odiava ficar numa encruzilhada e não saber como agir.

Pensava planos que pudesse resgatar Hinata sem correr o risco de machucá-la, mas era muito difícil sozinho. Naruto lutava contra Mayú e Sakura estava ferida gravemente, portanto estava sozinho ali. O Raikage também havia perdido todos os seus ninjas, ao seu lado apenas se encontrava a Hyuuga traidora, ela era outra que ele iria ter prazer de rasgar o pescocinho dela com sua kusanagi.

**Heave the silver hollow sliver**

_(Atravessar a cavidade com uma lâmina de prata)_

**Piercing through another victim**

_(Perfuração através de uma outra vítima)_

**Turn and tremble be judgmental**

_(Girar e tremer seja através de julgamentos)_

**Ignorant to all the symbols**

_(Ignorante a todos os símbolos)_

**Blind the face with beauty paste**

_(Cegando a face com um belo passado)_

**Eventually you'll one day know**

_(finalmente você um dia vai saber)_

- E então Uchiha, vejo que terei eu mesmo que pegá-los. - disse o Raikage tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos. E logo fez selos com as mãos surgindo um imenso dragão de água a sua frente. E fazendo um único movimento com as mãos, lançou-o na direção de Sasuke que foi arremessado para trás alguns metros e atingindo mais uma parede que foi destruída com o choque. Os outros também foram atingidos um pouco pela água, mas não com toda a pressão que foi em Sasuke, portanto eles só tiveram que se proteger da água com os braços rente ao rosto.

O moreno estava caído em meio aos destroços e assim que olhou para frente viu uma espada empunhada em sua direção e que a interceptou com sua katana. O rangido do aço em atrito com o outro e a pressão que um exercia no outro era forte, mas Sasuke conseguiu acertá-lo um chute no estômago lançando-o para trás. Assim tendo tempo para se levantar e se recompor.

- Você tem agilidade e força. Realmente você é um shinobi excepcional. - comentou o kage e logo em seguida fez mais selos onde apareceu a sua frente centenas de agulhas senbons que foram lançadas na direção do Uchiha.

- Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo). - fez os selos rapidamente lançando a enorme bola de fogo na direção das agulhas que viraram pó em contato com o fogo.

O Raikage ao ver a bola de fogo vindo em sua direção deu um salto para trás pulando em cima do enorme escorpião novamente. Sasuke aproveitou o momento e manipulou seu chakra pela lâmina da kusanagi até o ferrão do escorpião cortando-o com um golpe só. Fez um jutsu e cobras saíram de seu outro braço que foram até Hinata e a puxaram para ele.

Segurou-a fortemente nos braços, percebeu que ela estava muito pálida, certamente estava envenenada. Agora sim poderia lutar contra o kage usando toda a sua força e poder já que a morena não estava mais nas garras dele. E sabia que tinha que acabar com essa luta rápido, pois tanto Sakura como Hinata corriam riscos de vida.

............................................................................................................................

Mayú já sangrava furtivamente, sentia vários ossos quebrados e cortes profundos. Fitava o loiro a sua frente que não tinha nenhum arranhão. Estava incrédulo, não acreditava que alguém pudesse suportar tanto poder.

Logo seu pescoço foi agarrado fortemente e foi sustentado para o ar. O aperto ficava cada vez mais forte e sua morte parecia estar cada vez mais perto. Arregalou os olhos quando viu uma bola negra começar a se formar na mão livre de Naruto, já sabia que aquele seria o seu fim.

**Change my attempt good intentions**

_(Mudar minhas intenções, boas da tentativa)_

**Limbs tied, skin tight**

_(Os membros amarrados, pela pele, firmemente)_

**Self inflicted his perdition**

_(Infligido a si mesmo por essa perdição)_

- Isso é por você ter se atrevido a tocar em Sakura-chan e em meus amigos. - disse o loiro sério e seco - RASENGAN! - e logo a bola acertou a barriga de Mayú, que apenas soltou um grito ensurdecedor, enquanto era envolvido pelo poder do rasengan.

E em questão de segundos seu corpo caiu imóvel e morto naquele chão. Naruto rapidamente voltou a sua aparência normal e fitou Sasuke que já preparava um chidori nas mãos. Olhou para trás e viu Hinata deitada ao lado de Sakura e próxima aos Taminaya, suspirou mais aliviado pela amiga está bem, concluiu que o Uchiha deve ter conseguido socorrê-la.

............................................................................................................................

Os raios já faiscavam com toda sua carga e força nas mãos do Uchiha, encarou o Raikage que já estava de frente para ele de forma imponente. Logo se lançou a correr até ele e o kage fez o mesmo empunhando sua espada.

- CHIDORI! - gritou Sasuke e logo os dois se chocaram um de frente para o outro.

O moreno se deu melhor, acertou o golpe direto no coração do kage que se transformou em água e derreteu ao chão - "Kage Bushin." - pensou Sasuke incrédulo e com os olhos arregalados, não havia notado quando ele havia se substituído pelo clone de água.

- SASUKEEE!!! - gritou Naruto vendo um vulto vindo rápido por trás do Uchiha e empunhando sua espada para acertá-lo fatalmente. Não tinha tempo para poder salvar o amigo.

Estava a poucos metros de Sasuke, agora não tinha como ele escapar. Ouviu o grito do loiro alertando-o, mas já era tarde demais, o último Uchiha remanescente vivo iria morrer ali e agora. Estava a poucos passos de Sasuke, quando um vulto de capa negra se pôs na frente e lhe acertou um mega chute na boca do estômago, lançando-o metros para trás com estrondo.

**Should I, could I**

_(Eu deveria, eu poderia)_

**Change my attempt good intentions**

_(Mudar minhas intenções, boas da tentativa)_

**Should I, could I**

_(Eu deveria, eu poderia)_

**Should I, could I**

_(Eu deveria, eu poderia)_

Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados, Naruto não acreditava no que via, até que um outro vulto de capa negra e vestido de Anbu pousou ao seu lado, fazendo-o arregalar ainda mais os olhos ao reconhecer aqueles dois.

Sasuke é o que mais estava perplexo, imaginava que só podia ser uma alucinação, mas sabia que não era, aquele chute foi bem real. Pois na sua frente e de costas para ele e vestido de Anbu, estava um moreno um pouco mais alto que ele, longos cabelos tão negros quanto os dele e presos por um rabo de cavalo frouxo e principalmente, olhos tomados pelo vermelho sangue, vermelhos do sharingan. Na sua frente estava uma pessoa que era para estar morta há cinco anos, pois ali estava nada mais, nada menos que o tão famoso e temido Itachi Uchiha.

**Continua...**

**.............................................................................................................................**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois fiz com todo o carinho para vocês. O que acharam da aparição do Itachi? Não resisti em ressuscitá-lo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	26. Um passado distante

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

A música incluída no capítulo é **Wasteland **do** 10 Years**. Acho que ela tem tudo a ver com a situação tensa do capítulo.

**Cap.26**

Sasuke é o que mais estava perplexo, imaginava que só podia ser uma alucinação, mas sabia que não era, aquele chute foi bem real. Pois na sua frente e de costas para ele e vestido de Anbu, estava um moreno um pouco mais alto que ele, longos cabelos tão negros quanto os dele e presos por um rabo de cavalo frouxo e principalmente, olhos tomados pelo vermelho sangue, vermelhos do sharingan. Na sua frente estava uma pessoa que era para estar morta há cinco anos, pois ali estava nada mais, nada menos que o tão famoso e temido Itachi Uchiha.

O mundo parecia girar em torno de Sasuke, não conseguia raciocinar direito o que estava acontecendo ali. Lembranças do dia em que finalmente teve sua luta com seu irmão voltaram a sua mente como um filme, lembrava-se perfeitamente do irmão caído morto a sua frente, então vê-lo ali a alguns metros de si era impossível, pessoas mortas não saiam andando por aí.

Naruto também estava em estado de choque, ora encarava a versão mais velha de Sasuke e ora encarava o ser ao seu lado que lhe sorria com os dentes pontiagudos e a mesma cara de tubarão que sempre teve, ali estava Kisame Hoshigaki. Outro que também era para estar morto e enterrado junto com aquela tropa da Akatsuki.

"Será que são fantasmas que vieram nos ajudar?" - perguntou para si mesmo em pensamento, para o loiro era a única explicação lógica para aquela situação.

- E aí moleque, está feliz em me ver depois de tantos anos? - perguntou Kisame com um sorriso debochado e segurando sua grande espada a Semehada.

.............................................................................................................................

Itachi ora nenhuma encarou o irmão mais novo que estava bem atrás de si, os olhos vermelhos tomados pelo sharingan estavam focados no Raikage a sua frente. Sorriu de lado, dava para notar que o kage estava assustado e confuso em ver seus olhos com aquele Kekey Genkay. Todos do mundo ninja sabiam que restava apenas um herdeiro com essa habilidade que pisava em terra firme, pelo menos era isso que pensavam.

- Estes olhos, são o sharingan, como pode? - perguntou o Raikage confuso. Viu o moreno aumentar o sorriso de escárnio então continuou - Você só pode ser... - houve uma pausa onde o kage deu um sorriso sarcástico, já havia entendido tudo - Então o assassino de seu próprio clã não estava morto como todos achavam. Pelo visto nem seu irmão sabia disso. - falou olhando a expressão aturdida de Sasuke - Você está usando uma roupa de Anbu e a hataiate da folha, pelo visto Konoha está envolvida nessa trama. - completou.

"KONOHA?!" - pensou Sasuke ainda mais confuso. O que Konoha tinha haver com aquilo tudo? Mas o Raikage estava certo, estava claro que a vila estava metida nisso, pois o irmão e o parceiro estavam aqui como ninjas oficiais da vilha da folha. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz grave do irmão pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou ali e também depois de tantos anos.

- Você não acha que está querendo explicações demais? - houve uma pausa - Que eu saiba não te devo explicação alguma. - completou frio e empunhando sua espada que se encontrava em suas costas.

- Você é prepotente igual ao seu irmão, deve ser algo de família. - comentou irônico.

............................................................................................................................

Sayumi Hyuuga observava tudo de longe, percebia que as coisas estavam começando a se complicarem e o Raikage não estava levando a sério a situação. Agora eram dois Uchihas e um deles era Itachi Uchiha, o famoso gênio que exterminou todo seu clã sozinho. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que aproveitar que o Uchiha mais velho estava distraído com o Raikage. Essa era a única chance de golpeá-lo com as habilidades do seu clã, só precisava ser precisa no seu golpe.

Correu na direção dele com suas mãos espalmadas, iria usar sua habilidade de punhos leves para parar a circulação de chakra de Itachi e depois golpeá-lo fatalmente. Já estava próxima o suficiente para acertá-lo em cheio quando o mesmo desviou facilmente para o lado e a mão forte já a prendia forte pelo pescoço e a suspendia para o ar.

- Nunca deixo a guarda baixa, já sabia sua intensão antes mesmo de você vir HYUUGA. - disse o Uchiha frio. Disse seu clã com mais entonação, reconheceria aqueles olhos perolados característicos do clã Hyuuga até a quilômetros de distância - Uma traidora do clã é? Você é patética. - e a única coisa que ela viu a seguir foram os olhos vermelhos sangue começar a girar e irem adquirindo uma nova forma, o famoso e temido Mangekyou Sharingan - Conheça o mundo de Tsukuyome, nele eu faço as regras e um segundo aqui é como se fosse um dia lá. Vou te torturar até pedir para morrer.

A garota não tinha nenhuma reação, já estava presa no genjutsu, mas sua expressão era de que nada estivesse acontecendo. A garota estava presa pelos braços e pernas numa espécie de cruz e só via vários Itachi's aparecendo em sua volta e cada um lhe acertando um golpe com a espada em cada parte de seu corpo. A dor era imensa, em sua mente a Hyuuga gritava sem parar, mas por fora continuava a mesma expressão indiferente.

Não aguentava mais aquela dor torturante, queria morrer só para aquela dor acabar. Gritava de forma ensurdecedora toda vez que sentia a carne sendo cortada pela espada.

- CHEGAAA! - gritava em sua mente presa ao genjutsu, até que viu tudo se tornar borrão e finalmente voltar para a realidade vendo aqueles olhos vermelhos girando insistentemente a sua frente.

Estava ofegante, o coração estava disparado devido a adrenalina. Afrouxou o aperto no pescoço e deixou-a cair no chão e logo começou a vomitar sangue compulsivamente. O terror e o medo eram visíveis na íris perolada.

O Uchiha não iria matar a garota, já havia feito isso com sua alma. O melhor seria levá-la de volta para Konoha e a deixar ser julgada pela pena do clã Hyuuga. Desviou o olhar novamente para o Raikage que observa a mulher agonizando no chão. Estava aterrorizado com o poder daquele Uchiha, isso era visível em seus olhos.

- E então Itachi, quer que eu faça a cabeça dele rolar pelo chão? - perguntou Kisame se pondo ao lado do moreno.

- SASUKEE!!! - gritou Naruto correndo até o amigo e o sacudindo pelos ombros, pois o moreno parecia estar em transe - Você está bem? - perguntou.

O moreno saiu do transe e encarou o loiro preocupado a sua frente, mas logo desviou o olhar para Itachi e Kisame mais a frente.

- Pode guardar sua espada Kisame, vou matá-lo de um jeito rápido e bastante doloroso. - falou Itachi fechando os olhos e logo após abrindo-os - Amaterasu!

As mesmas chamas negras feitas por Sasuke agora atingiram o Raikage, mas dessa vez feita por Itachi. O kege gritou ao sentir o fogo queimar sua pele, a dor era insuportável. Logo o fogo começou a consumi-lo por completo até reduzi-lo a pó e finalmente o Uchiha mais velho pôde fechar os olhos parando o ataque.

Ali foi o fim do homem que tirou várias vidas aquela tarde sem nenhum remorso. O país da Nuvem estava praticamente destruído, corpos mortos e pessoas feridas eram vistas por todos os lados. A frente do castelo estava completamente destruída, destroços estavam espalhados para todos os lados e o grande rei e líder do país da Cachoeira jazia morto ao lado de seus filhos. Essas foram as perdas que os dois países tiveram com essa guerra.

Itachi desativou o Mangekyou Sharingan voltando para os olhos ônix e se virando encarando o irmão. Dois ônix se encontraram e se reconheceram, olhos que na última vez que se encontraram apenas existia ódio e vingança. Nenhuma palavra era dita, os dois irmãos apenas se encaravam, a brisa suave passava por ali balançando o cabelo negro de ambos, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Sasuke. - pronunciou Itachi depois de cinco anos.

- Itachi. - fez o mesmo Sasuke, para dizer a verdade não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

O silêncio ali era sepulcral, até que ouviram um gemido de dor ali perto. Olharam de onde veio o som e viram Sakura se contorcendo, pelo visto a dor era terrível.

- Sakura-chan! - exclamou Naruto lembrando-se da namorada. Correu até ela se sentando ao seu lado e pondo a cabeça dela em seu colo. Uma mão apertava a dela forte, querendo passar confiança para ela de que tudo iria ficar bem, a outra ele deslizava pelo rosto sentindo a maciez da pele. Estava agonizado em ver a rosada naquele estado.

Yarói aproximou-se lentamente do loiro que já começava a chorar novamente diante do estado crítico de Sakura.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, lá dentro será melhor para cuidarmos das garotas. - disse calmamente e se referindo a Sakura e Hinata - Vou aproveitar e chamar um médico. - completou.

.............................................................................................................................

A noite já havia caído alta e o médico acabava de ir embora depois de examinar todos e receitar calmantes para Sui e Mei que sofriam muito com a morte do pai. Shyon e Meitan pareciam mais calmos, então eles ficaram no quarto das irmãs velando o sono de ambas.

Itachi havia ajudado a curar um pouco as garotas depois de ter dito que já havia copiado esse jutsu de um ninja médico qualquer. Claro que não havia as curado completamente, pois não era nenhum ninja médico, mas pelo menos serviu para tirá-las do estado grave e agora não corriam risco de vida.

Hinata foi curada quase completamente pelo Uchiha, mas Sakura que estava bem mais grave ainda teve que receber alguns curativos do médico no abdômen. Quando a garota acordasse e recuperasse totalmente o seu chakra, ela mesma poderia terminar de se curar.

.............................................................................................................................

O dia amanheceu nublado, a tarde seria o enterro do rei Shun Taminaya e dos habitantes que faleceram no ataque da névoa. Iriam fazer uma missa pela memória de todos que se foram.

Abriu os olhos perolados vagarosamente, ainda sentia uma pequena tontura bem longe, mas nada de grave. Percebeu que estava deitada numa cama, não imaginava sequer o que havia acontecido, lembrava-se apenas de estar colhendo flores e ser acertada no pescoço por um dardo tranquilizante a fazendo desmaiar. Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura deitava numa outra cama e ao seu lado Naruto que dormia numa poltrona próxima a Haruno e a cabeça repousada sobre o colo da rósea. Notou que as mãos de ambos estavam entrelaçadas, sinal de conforto que o loiro parecia querer passar para a namorada. Olhou para o outro lado e viu uma poltrona idêntica a que Naruto estava, mas vazia. Mais atrás no sofá finalmente viu Sasuke deitado de qualquer jeito nela, concluiu que os rapazes passaram a noite inteira ao lado delas.

Sentou-se na cama e afastou a coberta para o lado colocando o pé no chão se levantando. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá onde Sasuke estava deitado e tocou em seu ombro, fazendo o moreno abrir os olhos confuso e assustado, tentando se lembrar onde estava.

- Hinata! O que você está fazendo fora da cama? - a garota não teve nem tempo de responder, pois logo o Uchiha já havia a pegado no colo e a deitava novamente na cama - Você precisa de repouso.- disse sério e sentando na poltrona vazia.

- O que aconteceu? Por que Sakura está deitada ali? - perguntou confusa e olhando rapidamente para a Haruno na outra cama.

O Uchiha suspirou designado, havia se esquecido que Hinata não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido. Era tanta coisa que não fazia idéia por onde começar. Realmente estava com a cabeça parecendo um turbilhão, tanto que não havia pregado o olho direito. Essa aparição do irmão e o amigo tubarão dele, realmente haviam tirado o sono do moreno. Praticamente por que ele e Itachi não havia trocado uma palavra inda sequer, sabia que os dois precisavam conversar.

- Sasuke! - chamou a morena notando a expressão distante do namorado e como ele parecia estar em outro mundo.

- Hã?! Ah sim, bem, foram muitas coisas, a névoa atacou a cidade e o castelo, o rei Taminaya foi morto pelo Raikage e a cidade está praticamente destruída. Sakura foi ferida gravemente no ataque, mas já está bem e fora de perigo. - resumiu o Uchiha os acontecimentos do dia anterior, mas guardando a informação da aparição de seu irmão e o parceiro.

Arregalou os olhos assustada com a notícia, não imaginava que aquilo tudo havia acontecido numa tarde só. Deduziu que o ataque contra si deve ter tido algo a ver com a névoa.

- Coitados dos garotos, eles devem estar sofrendo muito com a morte do pai. - comentou com a voz melodiosa, realmente estava triste pelo sofrimento dos irmãos Taminaya.

- Eles vão conseguir. - houve uma pausa - E aproveitando, Sayumi Hyuuga está presa numa sala aqui do castelo, Naruto e eu fizemos selos ao redor de onde ela está para não consegui fugir. A capturamos e resolvemos não fazer nada contra ela, acho que isso cabe a você por ser herdeira e futura líder do clã Hyuuga. - comentou Sasuke.

- Prefiro assim, quando voltarmos para Konoha a levarei para os conselheiros do clã para decidirem o que fazerem com ela. - falou a garota relembrando de Sayumi e o ódio que ela mostrou por ela.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, então Hinata já ficando incomodada com o silêncio olhou para Sasuke e notou seu olhar vago e distante novamente. Nesse pouco tempo de convivência com o moreno já o conhecia muito bem e sabia que tinha algo o incomodando.

- Tem alguma coisa te perturbando, eu sei disso. - falou a morena depositando sua mão por cima da do Uchiha e entrelaçando seus dedos tirando-o do transe. Queria lhe passar tranquilidade e segurança naquele gesto.

Endireitou-se na cama se sentando com um pouco de esforço e com a mão livre deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele - Qualquer coisa que tiver lhe preocupando pode contar comigo. - falou sincera e com um sorriso carinhoso.

O moreno sorriu de lado com o gesto da Hyuuga, realmente Hinata lhe trazia paz e tranquilidade para sua alma atormentada, só ela tinha esse dom.

- Não se preocupe. - foi a única coisa que disse e logo lhe deu um beijo rápido, apenas uma união de lábios. Sentou-se ao lado da morena deixando que ela o abraçasse pela cintura e repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Deslizou os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo da garota, mesmo com todos os seus problemas estava feliz que Hinata estivesse bem e ali com ele.

- SAKURA-CHAN... - ouviram o grito de Naruto do outro lado do quarto. Apenas olharam na direção e viram o loiro abraçado a uma acordada Sakura. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não notaram que os amigos já estavam acordados.

- Naruto-baka, desse jeito você vai me matar sufocada. - disse Sakura fingindo estar zangada. A Haruno se encontrava um pouco pálida e ainda sentia um pouquinho de dor no abdômen, mas nada comparado a dor que sentiu ontem.

O Uzumaki desfez o abraço sorrindo com uma mão atrás da cabeça, mas uma fina lágrima foi vista deslizando de seu olho absurdamente azul.

- Por que você está chorando? - perguntou calmamente e secando a lágrima dele com a mão.

- Fiquei com medo de te perder. - disse sinceramente e pegando as mãos dela entre as suas - Te amo muito Sakura, não conseguiria viver sem você. - completou com um sorriso.

A Haruno estava emocionada, sabia que Naruto dizia aquilo do fundo do coração. Realmente ontem quando sentiu aquela espada cortando a sua carne teve muito medo de morrer, medo de perder Naruto para sempre. Lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelos olhos esmeraldinos, mas que logo ela fez questão de secá-las com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nunca vai me perder. Te amo demais até para morrer. - disse também sinceramente.

- Bom, acho que já chega com essas frases melosas, já estão me dando até dor de barriga. - interrompeu Sasuke sarcástico.

- Deixe eles Sasuke, estão tão bonitinhos. - disse Hinata romântica e sorrindo para o casal.

O loiro apenas uniu seus lábios com os da namorada. Realmente estava bem mais aliviado de ver que a namorada estava bem.

No mesmo instante a porta foi aberta, revelando Itachi e Kisame que adentravam o quarto. Finalmente havia chegado a hora de revelar algumas coisas pendentes para eles. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao vê-los, os conhecia muito bem de missões antigas e que se depararam com os ex-Akatsukis, principalmente o moreno Itachi Uchiha. Por um minuto achou que ainda devia estar mal para estar tendo alucinações com pessoas mortas, mas viu que não se tratava disso, pois todos estavam vendo o mesmo que ela.

Hinata encarava os dois que adentraram o quarto sem entender ainda o que estava acontecendo, ela não sabia quem eram, mas percebeu que os companheiros os conheciam muito bem, principalmente Sasuke que voltou a ficar tenso ao seu lado.

- Itachi Uchiha e Kisame Hoshigaki?! - disse Sakura meio que perguntando ou exclamando, não sabia ao certo como agir.

"Uchiha!" - exclamou Hinata em pensamentos, só agora que entendeu tudo. Nunca havia o visto antes, por isso que não sabia que aquele era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. - "Mas não era para ele estar morto?" - pensou confusa.

Continua...

.............................................................................................................................

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Hinata Slash e Pepper Albarn Butter_

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	27. Laços de sangue

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.27**

- Itachi Uchiha e Kisame Hoshigaki?! - disse Sakura meio que perguntando ou exclamando, não sabia ao certo como agir.

"Uchiha!" - exclamou Hinata em pensamentos, só agora que entendeu tudo. Nunca havia o visto antes, por isso que não sabia que aquele era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. - "Mas não era para ele estar morto?" - pensou confusa.

A morena estava confusa, agora entendia o modo estranho que Sasuke estava agindo e o seu olhar distante, era por saber que o irmão estava vivo sabe-se lá como. Encarou o moreno ao seu lado e notou que o Uchiha estava mais frígido e sério, enquanto encarava o irmão mais velho.

- Já estão melhores? - perguntou Itachi querendo quebrar o silêncio sepulcral que se instalou ali. Sentou numa cadeira ao lado da porta, enquanto Kisame recostava na parede de braços cruzados e a perna direita flexionada na parede.

Sakura e Hinata não responderam nada, estavam confusas demais para conseguirem falar algo. Sasuke ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de ver seu irmão vivo, eram tantas dúvidas e perguntas que tinha. Sentia como se sua vida tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo da noite para o dia. Naruto também se encontrava no mesmo estado, muita coisa ainda não fazia sentido para ele.

Itachi notando que todos continuavam calados e apenas os encaravam assustados, suspirou designado e continuou:

- Bem, acho que chegou a hora de explicar para vocês o que estamos fazendo aqui e principalmente, como podemos estar vivos. - falou sério.

- O início da história acho que tem que ser contada por mim. - interrompeu Kisame na mesma posição e fitando a todos ali que prestavam o máximo de atenção - Tudo começou quando Itachi deixou-se perder na luta contra o irmãozinho Sasuke e fez todos nós pensarmos que estava morto. Até Madara acreditou nisso. - começou encarando o Uchiha mais novo e logo encarando os outros - Itachi realmente estava muito ferido e entre a vida e a morte, mas não foi realmente por causa da luta. Era por causa da doença que ele tinha pelo uso constante do Mangekyou Sharingan, tanto que quando lutou contra Sasuke, ele já estava cego. - completou vendo todos ali arregalarem os olhos, menos Sasuke e Itachi que continuava com o mesmo semblante e as mãos cruzadas rente a boca.

- Então Madara deixou o corpo de Itachi num quarto abandonado no esconderijo da Akatsuki, não tínhamos tempo para enterrá-lo, tínhamos muitas coisas para fazer como capturar a Kyuubi. - falou olhando para Naruto que lembrou instantaneamente daquela época em que foi capturado pela organização - Então, numa noite qualquer fui para esse quarto para poder enterrar o corpo de Itachi de forma digna, pois ele sim foi o mais próximo de um amigo que eu já tive. Ele sim merecia um enterro decente.

FLASHBACH ON

Andava vagarosamente pelo extenso corredor que era iluminado apenas pela luz de velas. Aproveitou que Madara havia ido resolver assuntos com o Uchiha mais novo e foi até o quarto onde o corpo de Itachi estava sendo guardado, não iria deixá-lo ali, o moreno merecia um enterro digno de um Uchiha. Finalmente chegou em frente a uma porta de madeira e a abriu, revelando o quarto escuro. Procurou o interruptor e finalmente acendeu a luz iluminando o quarto.

Finalmente o viu deitado num canto no chão, estava muito pálido e os olhos cerrados. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou lentamente até o amigo morto ali no chão frio. Abaixou-se para fitá-lo mais de perto, foi quando sentiu algo estranho. Um rastro fraquíssimo de chakra emanava do corpo morto do Uchiha, colocou o ouvido no peito e percebeu que o coração batia lentamente e vagarosamente. Concluiu que o amigo ainda não estava morto e que ele precisava urgentemente de tratamento médico, mas não sabia ao certo quem poderia ajudar. Neste momento um estalo veio a sua cabeça e lembrou que apenas uma pessoa era capaz de curar Itachi e essa era Tsunade-sama, a Hokage da vila da Folha.

Arrumou algumas cobertas e um colchão velho que conseguiu levar para o quarto sem ninguém perceber, precisava deixar Itachi confortável e aquecido para conseguir sobreviver até a hora certa para agir e procurar ajuda.

FLASHBACH OFF

- Então, quando a Akatsuki atacou a vila junto com o time Taka do Sasuke, aproveitei a oportunidade para procurar Tsunade-sama e lhe contar toda a história. - houve uma pausa - Consegui driblar Madara no ataque e finalmente falei para a Hokage tudo. De início ela ficou assustada em saber que Itachi ainda continuava vivo, mas muito debilitado, mas por fim ela aceitou usar seu conhecimento médico para curar Itachi e achar uma cura para a sua cegueira. Bem, depois disso vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, Naruto foi capturado por Madara e no outro dia vocês foram ao seu resgate. Foi lá que usei a oportunidade do ataque para tirar Itachi de lá sem ninguém perceber ou notar minha ausência. - completou.

FLASHBACH ON

Os ninjas de Konoha e o time Taka atacavam o esconderijo da Akatsuki, explosões e coisas se quebrando era a única coisa ouvida, fogo se espalhava rapidamente pelo local. Essa era a sua oportunidade, tiraria Itachi dali e ninguém notaria a falta dele e de um corpo morto.

Pegou o corpo do Uchiha e jogou nos ombros como um saco de batatas. Saiu do quarto e se pôs a correr velozmente pelos corredores desertos, ouvia os estrondos e chakras se aproximando por todos os lados, mas conseguiu fugir do esconderijo sem ninguém perceber.

Corria e pulava por entre as copas das árvores, olhou para trás uma última vez e só viu um imenso fogo subir para o céu e depois descer. Continuou correndo por entre os galhos até que sentiu uma presença conhecida a alguns quilômetros atrás de si.

"Droga! O que esse pirralho está fazendo me seguindo." - pensou Kisame irritado e parando. Teria que fazer aquilo, não podia pôr seu plano a perder por causa de um garoto que estava alucinado atrás da sua Semehada.

Criou uma ilusão onde Suigetsu lutou contra ele e o fez pensar que havia conseguido o matar. Em relação a Semehada ele a fez cair dentro da cachoeira ali perto e ser perdida na tromba d'água. Plano que deu completamente certo e saiu do jeito que planejava. Já estava longe quando sentiu o chakra de Suigtsu voltando para o campo de batalha achando claramente que havia matado o Hoshigaki e perdido sua grande espada Semehada.

Correu tão rápido que em uma hora chegou em frente aos portões de Konoha onde ele viu um vulto de capa negra nos portões o esperando. Viu a pessoa se aproximar lentamente e colocar a mão no pescoço do Uchiha sentindo seu batimento cardíaco.

- Pelo visto você tinha razão, ele está vivo, mas precisa de tratamento médico urgentemente. - começou Tsunade o encarando, então continuou - Leve-o para o lado oeste da vila, é lá que fica o clã Uchiha. Leve-o para a mansão principal, me encontro com vocês lá. - completou e logo Kisame começou a correr com o Uchiha nos ombros na direção indicada.

Finalmente chegou à mansão e a adentrou colocando o corpo de Itachi num dos quartos. Percebeu como a mansão estava empoeirada e alguns móveis já estavam praticamente comidos pelas traças e cupins.

Alguns minutos depois Tsunade chegou com sua maleta médica e se aproximou do corpo do Uchiha desacordado. Nas mãos começaram a emanar luzes de chakra azul onde ela passava pelos ferimentos e o curava. Depois de algumas horas desgastantes para a Hokage que usou muito chakra, finalmente havia conseguido curar Itachi completamente. Agora, só precisava tratar da doença e da cegueira, mas estes precisariam de mais tempo.

Amarrou uma faixa embebedada de um remédio sobre os olhos do Uchiha, ele não poderia ficar pegando umidade e poeira do ar no estado que estava, teria que ficar com a faixa o tempo todo até que encontrasse a cura, ou algo que pudesse reverter um pouco os sintomas.

- Pronto, amanhã mesmo ele já deve acordar. - houve uma pausa onde ela fitou Kisame - Amanhã cedo trarei alimentos e bebidas, ele precisará se alimentar bem, pois está há muitos dias sem comer e será muito preciso para a sua recuperação. E não se esqueça, todo dia ao amanhecer, você tem que retirar a faixa e embebedá-la com este remédio e depois colocá-la novamente sobre seus olhos. Ele não pode tirar essa faixa por nada, não é bom para ele pegar umidade e poeira do ar nos olhos dele neste estado e o remédio eu coloquei para caso ele tiver com algum tipo de infecção nos olhos irá ajudar a curar. - completou séria e lhe entregando o vidro com o remédio.

- Hai, obrigado Hokage-sama. - falou Kisame fazendo uma reverência em sinal de respeito.

- Não há de que, já sei a história por trás dele, o próprio Madara nos contou ontem. Ele sim é alguém que tem o direito de ter uma segunda chance. - disse sincera, estava feliz profissionalmente por ter conseguido curar alguém que estava na beira da morte.

FLASHBACH OFF

- Depois disso, tudo correu bem. Itachi foi se recuperando rapidamente a cada dia que passava. Uns oito meses depois Tsunade-sama descobriu uma cura que fazia a doença começar a regredir até sumir completamente. Então o tratamento começou logo e um ano depois Itachi já estava completamente curado da cegueira e da doença. Mas claro que a Hokage deixou claro que ele não poderia sair por aí com o Sharingan ativado e que o Mangekyou ele só poderia usar em últimas circunstâncias. - completou Kisame encarando um por um que ouviram a história atentamente e sem fazer um ruído.

- Então, quando já estava perto da pena de Sasuke acabar, Tsunade nos enviou para o país da Pedra, ninguém sabia da nossa existência além dela. Naquela época, ela achava que ainda não era a hora de voltarmos a vida e também concordava com ela. Sabia que à hora um dia iria chegar e finalmente chegou e agora, fomos integrados a Konoha como ninjas da Folha. Kisame deixou sua filiação da névoa e agora faz parte de Konoha. - completou Itachi que também estava fitando todos.

Todos estavam boquiabertos com a história, enquanto Kisame contava não atreviam a piscar com medo de perderem algum detalhe. Realmente aquela história era incrível, ainda não conseguiam compreender em como alguém que estava entre a vida e a morte conseguiu se recuperar completamente. O Uchiha mais novo também estava surpreso com a história, escutava tudo calmamente e nos mínimos detalhes. Já estava mais do que claro que Kisame e o irmão Itachi eram ninjas oficiais e de elite de Konoha agora. Sinceramente não sabia como lidar com a situação de ter seu irmão mais velho novamente, principalmente de constituir uma família com ele depois de tudo que passaram. Pois, querendo ou não, há muito tempo que eles deixaram de ser uma família para cada um seguir seu caminho.

Separou-se de Hinata e levantou da cama sem dizer uma palavra, caminhou a passos lentos até a porta sem dirigir o olhar para ninguém, precisava ficar sozinho para colocar os pensamentos e as idéias em ordem. Sinceramente precisava digerir todas aquelas informações e surpresas das últimas horas. Passou pela porta e logo a fechou não olhando para trás.

"Sasuke." - pensou Hinata aflita, ela sabia que aquilo tudo era novo para o namorado e que o mesmo precisava ficar sozinho para pensar.

- SASUKE! - gritou Naruto estranhando a atitude do moreno saindo daquele jeito do quarto.

- O deixe Naruto, Sasuke já é adulto, não precisamos ficar tomando conta dele como se fosse uma criança. - começou Itachi encarando o loiro - O melhor agora é deixá-lo sozinho. - completou.

O Uzumaki pareceu relaxar, sabia que aquela história estava sendo uma barra para Sasuke lidar e realmente Itachi tinha razão, o amigo só precisava de um tempo sozinho para assimilar tudo.

.............................................................................................................................

O clima no cemitério era tenso e triste. Toda a população do país da Nuvem parecia estar ali prestando as últimas homenagens ao grande rei Shun Taminaya e aos habitantes que perderam suas vidas no ataque da névoa, realmente o cemitério estava lotado.

Os filhos de Shun estavam em frente ao caixão do pai, Mei parecia ser a que mais estava sofrendo, pois a garotinha viu o pai sendo assassinado friamente e cruelmente. Yarói se encontrava ao lado da noiva Sui, uma mão repousava em seu ombro, como se estivesse lhe dando apoio no momento difícil. Vários habitantes deixavam uma flor em cima do caixão, mostrando que mesmo ele não sendo rei daquele país, ele também era muito respeitado ali.

Naruto abraçava Sakura pelos ombros, a rosada parecia se afogar em lágrimas de tanto que chorava. Era sempre assim em enterros, ela podia não conhecer muito bem a pessoa, mas só de tê-la conhecido antes de morrer já era motivo para ela chorar pela perda. Mas principalmente, o pouco que ela conheceu de Shun Taminaya já foi o suficiente para saber que ele foi uma pessoa boa e íntegra durante a vida, que não merecia morrer daquele jeito tão horrível.

Hinata encontrava-se ao lado do casal, diferente de Sakura a Hyuuga não chorava, mas sentia uma profunda tristeza pela morte do rei. Mas neste momento ela estava mais preocupada com certo moreno um pouco distante de todos. Desde de manhã quando Itachi e Kisame contaram aquela história e Sasuke saiu do quarto, que o moreno não falava com ela e nem com ninguém. Sabia que o moreno estava passando por momentos difíceis, mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha que lhe dar com tudo sozinho. Ele tinha a ela no momento que precisasse, pois é isso que os namorados fazem pela pessoa amada, estão ao seu lado tanto nos momentos bons como os ruins.

Caminhou até o Uchiha a passos lentos. Sasuke podia estar ali no cemitério, mas estava apenas de corpo, pois sua alma se encontrava em outro mundo. Realmente era muita coisa para sua mente compreender, tudo estava acontecendo de uma vez só. Viu quando Hinata parou ao seu lado sem fitá-lo, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não havia notado a aproximação da Hyuuga.

Percebeu a mão pequenina procurar a sua timidamente, fazendo primeiro os dedos se roçarem de leve e finalmente entrelaçar os dedos aos dele deixando-o surpreso com tal atitude. Viu a mesma fitá-lo pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado e lhe lançar um sorriso carinhoso sem dizer uma palavra. Foi aí que ele notou o que ela queria passar com aquele gesto, que ele podia contar com ela no momento que precisasse. Aumentou o aperto nas mãos entrelaçadas, ela saberia que ele havia entendido o recado e que era um modo de agradecer. Não precisavam de palavras, se entendiam com apenas gestos e olhares, isso já era o suficiente para eles.

Ficaram o restante do enterro daquele jeito, as mãos não se separaram nem por um minuto. Pessoas já iam embora quando Hinata sentiu uma aproximação por trás, não precisava nem olhar para saber de quem se tratava e sabia que o Uchiha ao seu lado já havia notado. Apenas virou-se para ele e encarou-o nos olhos ônix.

- Lembra que um dia você me disse que cometeu muitos erros na vida e que um deles foi de ter matado seu irmão por nada? - começou Hinata com um sorriso cúmplice vendo-o arregalar os olhos surpreso - Pense que talvez a vida esteja lhe dando a segunda chance que você sempre quis para vocês serem uma família novamente. - completou sorrindo.

Sasuke estava surpreso com as palavras de Hinata, realmente aquelas palavras lhe atingiram em cheio na alma. Lembrava-se de ter dito aquelas mesmas palavras para Hinata enquanto estiveram na cabana.

FLASHBACH ON

- Esse colar, tem algum significado para você? - perguntou a garota com uma pontada de curiosidade e também com um pouquinho de medo de Sasuke apenas a ignorar e não responder a pergunta.

O moreno ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas por fim decidiu responder:

- Era do meu irmão Itachi. - começou o Uchiha se endireitando no sofá e segurando o colar com a mão direita. O olhar parecia estar longe dali - Quando matei Itachi e Madara me contou o que realmente aconteceu, claro, na maneira dele, senti como se uma pedra tivesse caído sobre minha cabeça. Havia matado meu último laço que um dia foi minha família por nada, no fim ele só queria me proteger. - continuou agora fitando Hinata que o encarava com os olhos arregalados - Cometi muitos erros na vida Hinata, alguns eu faria de novo se fosse preciso e outros vão ficar marcados na minha vida para sempre, um deles é o de ter matado meu próprio irmão. Queria ter descoberto tudo antes, queria que nós dois tivéssemos tido uma segunda chance de ser novamente a família que fomos um dia. - disse sinceramente e com um olhar triste nos olhos. O Uchiha sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar ao lembrar daquilo, mas é claro que ele não faria uma coisa destas na frente de Hinata e nem de ninguém.

Hinata depois de escutar o desabafo de Sasuke, esboçou um sorriso e pegou a mão direita dele entre as suas, assim tirando-o do transe que parecia se encontrar.

- Tenho certeza que de onde Itachi estiver, ele deve estar muito orgulhoso pelo fabuloso ninja que você se tornou. - disse a garota ainda sorrindo.

FLASHBACH OFF

Sorriu de lado ao lembrar-se daquilo, Hinata como sempre era a luz em sua vida e que sempre o fazia abrir os olhos para o caminho correto. Realmente não cansava de dizer que Hinata era única. A morena percebeu que Sasuke pareceu entender o que ela queria dizer e sentiu-se bem interiormente, não queria ver o namorado sofrendo por algo que não tem necessidade. Vendo que já havia feito seu trabalho separou suas mãos e quando já ia dar meia volta na direção do castelo sentiu ele lhe segurar pela cintura não deixando que ela se afastasse.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu sinceramente e sentindo-se mais leve. Deu um passo a frente juntando seus corpos e abaixando a cabeça até a altura da dela lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

A Hyuuga sorriu para ele ao se separarem e finalmente deu meia volta se afastando. Passou ao lado de Itachi lhe mandando um sorriso carinhoso e logo se juntou a Naruto e Sakura que a esperavam para voltarem para o castelo.

Itachi aproximou-se lentamente do irmão parando a sua frente. A brisa que passava balançava os cabelos negros de ambos, mas nenhum som era ouvido, apenas o farfalhar das folhas das árvores. Não diziam nada, apenas o ônix de ambos que se fitavam intensamente.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua e Hinata Slash _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	28. Um novo começo

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.28**

Itachi aproximou-se lentamente do irmão parando a sua frente. A brisa que passava balançava os cabelos negros de ambos, mas nenhum som era ouvido, apenas o farfalhar das folhas das árvores. Não diziam nada, apenas o ônix de ambos que se fitavam intensamente. Itachi sabia que tinha que dizer algo e foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio que se instalou entre os dois:

- Sei que deve estar confuso e assustado, cinco anos pensando que eu estava morto. - começou o moreno encarando Sasuke intensamente nos olhos negros.

- 5 anos? Parece ser até hilário. Parece que minha vida se resume a sempre alguém mentir para mim. - começou Sasuke fitando o chão e com um timbre raivoso - Primeiro vivi toda a minha infância e adolescência clamando apenas por vingança e ódio, e quando finalmente consigo cumprir meu objetivo de vida, descubro as mentiras por trás do massacre Uchiha. Depois vem Madara e através dessas mentiras joga ainda mais por cima, alimentando ainda mais meu ódio e me fazendo voltar contra aqueles que sempre foram meus amigos e minha vila. E agora, quando penso que não tem mais como mentirem para mim, descubro que meu próprio irmão continuava vivo todos esses anos. - houve uma pausa - Como você acha que eu me sinto Itachi? - perguntou de forma seca o encarando e cerrando os punhos.

- Sei que a vida foi difícil para você Sasuke, mas para mim também foi. - começou Itachi com um tom sério, mas calmo - Acho que esse é o nosso fardo por carregar o sobrenome Uchiha. - completou.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos instantaneamente, sabia que o irmão passou por várias dificuldades e que em todas ele preferiu passar sozinho. E todo seu sacrifício foi em nome seu próprio bem e da vila, sabia que o irmão nunca deixou de pensar no bem do que lhe é importante.

- O passado não há mais como mudar, mas o futuro sim. Juntos vamos fazer o clã Uchiha voltar a ser prestigiado como um dos clãs mais poderosos do país do fogo e do mundo ninja. Vamos criar uma nova geração Uchiha onde seus habitantes vão saber o significado de paz, companheirismo, cidadania e lealdade. - disse o Uchiha mais velho como uma meta a ser cumprida. Iria fazer o clã Uchiha se reerguer e iria consertar todos os erros dos seus antepassados, fazendo do clã Uchiha um lugar digno de se morar.

O Uchiha mais novo lhe encarava com incredulidade e surpresa, escutava cada palavra do irmão impressionado, Itachi realmente queria transformar o clã Uchiha num clã digno de fazer parte de Konoha. Sorriu de lado se lembrando das palavras de Hinata há alguns minutos atrás - "Pense que talvez a vida esteja lhe dando a segunda chance que você sempre quis para vocês serem uma família novamente." - Parecia que a vida realmente estava lhe dando a oportunidade de serem uma família novamente.

- Sabe, nossa mãe ficaria feliz em ver o que você se tornou. - falou Itachi olhando para o céu - Eu mesmo estou muito orgulhoso do shinobi que você se tornou hoje. Vejo que todo meu sacrifício não foi em vão. - disse encarando Sasuke e logo dando meia volta e começando a andar na direção do castelo deixando o moreno estupefato para trás - Ah, estava me esquecendo. Você escolheu muito bem a herdeira Hyuuga como namorada. Ela realmente lhe dará herdeiros poderosos. - comentou com um sorriso de lado e voltando a andar, mas parou ao escutar a voz firme do irmão.

- Você está enganado, não estou com Hinata pelos herdeiros poderosos que ela pode me dar e sim porque a amo. - disse sincero e com um sorriso de lado, estava feliz em concluir isto.

- Eu já sabia. - foi a única coisa que disse Itachi que logo lhe acenou e voltou a andar na direção para o castelo, um sorriso de satisfação habitava seus lábios - "Realmente nossa mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa do homem que você se tornou Sasuke, assim como eu estou." - pensou consigo mesmo e se afastando no horizonte.

.............................................................................................................................

- Acho que tudo o que tinha que acontecer já aconteceu. A névoa já foi derrotada e os dois irmãos pelo visto já se entenderam. Acho que já podemos voltar para o esconderijo e avisar a Ele sobre todas as nossas observações por aqui. Creio que vamos ter muitas coisas para contar. - comentou a voz feminina observando o Uchiha mais velho se afastar e deixar Sasuke para trás.

A mulher se encontrava no meio de dois homens que também eram ninjas, haviam observado toda a luta no dia anterior a espreita e resolveram ficar até a hora do enterro, foram muitas surpresas para deixarem-nas passarem assim, sabiam que Ele iria querer saber todos os detalhes das novas informações.

Estavam numa espécie de colina bastante afastada de onde os Uchihas estavam, não eram bobos, sabiam que se ficassem muito próximos iriam ser descobertos facilmente.

- Por que não aproveitamos que Itachi saiu e matamos o Sasuke? Seria três contra um, ele não teria a mínima chance. - começou o homem menor - Vocês sabem o quanto eu não suporto esse metido a mandão. - completou sarcástico.

- Cala a boca Suigetsu, você sabe que Ele não quer isso. Pelo menos não por enquanto. - rosnou a mulher irritada.

- Você é patética Karin, está aí caída de amores pelo Sasuke de novo, sendo que ele nem sequer se lembra de você. - disse Suigetsu sarcástico.

- Cala a boca. - rosnou pronta para dar um soco no parceiro, mas sendo interrompida pelo outro ninja que estava calado até aquele momento.

- Chega vocês dois, nosso trabalho por aqui já terminou. Agora temos que voltar e passar o relatório de tudo o que aconteceu por aqui. - falou Juugo dando fim a discussão dos colegas.

- Ele vai ter uma grande surpresa quando souber que Itachi Uchiha está vivo. - disse Suigetsu sorrindo ao imaginar a cólera do líder quando souber da notícia.

- Vamos. - falou Juugo e logo os três deram meia volta e desataram a correr para dentro da mata densa.

.............................................................................................................................

Sasuke observou o irmão desaparecer no horizonte, realmente estava feliz e satisfeito de ter seu irmão novamente. Deu um passo para frente para voltar para o castelo, mas estancou imediatamente. Virou-se e olhou para o topo da grande colina ao longe, não soube ao certo se era real ou se foi coisa da sua imaginação, mas por alguns segundos pareceu sentir chakras conhecidos vindos de lá, mas logo sumiu. Ativou o sharingan vendo se enxergava algum rastro de chakra por lá, mas não viu nada. Desativou-o um pouco confuso, tinha quase certeza de ter sentido o chakra deles, mas ficou sem saber o que eles estariam fazendo ali. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar estes pensamentos, por enquanto resolveu ignorar, veria depois se contaria esse detalhe para Tsunade quando voltassem para a vila, por enquanto tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que isso.

.............................................................................................................................

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento que foi tão esperado pela população. O país da Nuvem ainda não estava totalmente erguido, tiveram muitas perdas, mas com toda a certeza iriam conseguir reerguê-lo novamente.

Era fim da tarde e a igreja já estava completamente lotada e totalmente enfeitada com lindos arranjos de flores por todos os cantos, o grande tapete vermelho que se extinguia desde a entrada da igreja até o altar. Yarói já se encontrava postado no altar a espera da noiva, era visível seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

- Cara, casamento é muito chato, ter que ficar esperando a noiva chegar. Ela já deve estar atrasada há uns trinta minutos. Se eu fosse o Yarói começava a desconfiar que foi abandonado no altar. - comentou Naruto entediado. O loiro trajava um terno risca de giz, uma camisa cinza por baixo e uma gravata num cinza mais escuro listrada.

- Naruto seu baka! Pare de jogar praga, é normal a noiva se atrasar para o seu casamento. Pode ir se acostumando com isso, pois no nosso casamento também vai acontecer. - falou Sakura já irritada com as reclamações do namorado. A Haruno usava um vestido de alcinhas branca estampado com flores de cerejeiras. Os cabelos curtos estavam soltos.

- Que casamento?! - esbravejou Naruto sem perceber o perigo que corria, uma veia já pulsava na testa da Haruno, não acreditava que havia escutado uma coisa dessas. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ninguém viu direito, só se depararam com o loiro gemendo e com um grande galo na cabeça.

- Sakura-chan! - exclamou Hinata assustada ao lado da Haruno, a morena usava um vestido frente única até os joelhos lilás e os cabelos longos soltos e com as pontas encaracoladas. O Uchiha ao seu lado usava um terno preto, camisa azul por baixo e uma gravata preta, os cabelos mais arrepiados que o normal.

Itachi e Kisame estavam no banco de trás, onde o moreno usava um terno azul marinho e o mais corpulento usava um terno bege. O cara de tubarão morria de rir do que acontecia na sua frente, não conseguiu se conter e se debruçou para frente entre Sakura e Naruto e expôs suas opinião sobre casamentos.

- Sabe como seria um casamento ideal para mim? - houve uma pausa - Nele teria apenas uma cerimônia simples e nada de festa. - falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Por quê? - perguntou Hinata que escutava Kisame, assim como os outros.

- Por que não vou querer perder tempo com minha esposa em festas e essa babaquice toda. Vou nem cumprimentar ninguém, vou sair correndo da igreja com ela e ir direto para a nossa noite de núpcias, não vou querer perder tempo. - respondeu com um imenso sorriso malicioso.

Sakura e Hinata coraram furiosamente com o comentário. Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi apenas deram um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Vocês homens são é muito maliciosos, não percebem como a cerimônia de casamento é importante para nós mulheres, sonhamos com esse dia desde pequenas. Agora vocês, só pensam na sacanagem. - ralhou a Haruno depois de se recuperar da vermelhidão.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, quando nos casarmos vamos ter uma festa de arromba, pois nela vai ter muito ramén. - falou Naruto com um imenso sorriso. Gotas podiam ser vistas descendo na cabeça de todos ao escutar a afirmação do Uzumaki. Realmente era bem típico dele uma opinião destas.

- E você Sasuke, como pretende que seja seu casamento? - perguntou Kisame e despertando a curiosidade de Hinata para a resposta.

- Não sei, prefiro que seja com muitas poucas pessoas, sem festa e sem bajulações para cima de mim. Por mim nem pessoas iriam ao casamento, mas como não tem jeito de fazer um casamento sem pessoas, então que sejam muito poucas. - concluiu o moreno indiferente. Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados, desse jeito não seria nem um casamento.

- E você Itachi? - perguntou Kisame.

- Eu nunca vou me casar. - respondeu simplesmente e indiferente. Ficaram ainda mais assustados pelo modo que ele respondeu, realmente era uma característica marcante dos Uchihas serem diretos e frios.

Continuaram discutindo sobre aquele tema, onde as garotas contavam como sonhavam que fosse seus casamentos, o que fazia os garotos arregalarem os olhos com cada coisa que elas falavam. Naruto e os Uchihas preferiram não opinar sobre nada, pois Sakura parecia querer bater em Kisame a qualquer hora pelas atrocidades que ele falava.

Foram interrompidos pelo soar da música matrimonial que invadia a igreja, todos se levantaram e olharam para a porta da igreja aonde finalmente a noiva chegou trajando seu lindo vestido de noiva branco. Realmente ela estava muito bonita e elegante, o que é de se esperar de um casamento entre um príncipe e uma princesa. A cerimônia ocorreu calma, os noivos finalmente fizeram seus votos e trocaram as alianças e finalmente deram o tão esperado beijo entre marido e mulher.

Finalmente estavam casados e juntos uniram o país da Cachoeira e o da Nuvem, assim como o falecido Shun Taminaya queria. Eles sabiam que com essa aliança, trariam muito mais paz e prosperidade para os dois países. E principalmente, os noivos não se casaram apenas pela obrigação de ser o melhor para seus países e sim, porque se amavam mutuamente.

.............................................................................................................................

O banquete finalmente chegava ao fim e várias pessoas já iam para suas casas, assim como os noivos Sui e Yarói que também já haviam saído para a lua de mel. Mas claro, antes eles se despediram dos shinobis da folha e os agradeceram pelo trabalho e toda a ajuda que os deram durante esse mês.

Neste momento, Kisame já devia estar em algum canto com alguma mulher e Itachi já havia ido se deitar, pois não gostava muito de festas. Os outros quatro estavam nos jardins do fundo do castelo, cada casal sentado em um banco. Sakura estava deitada no colo de Naruto, enquanto o mesmo mexia em seus cabelos róseos. Sasuke e Hinata estavam sentados de lado, onde a Hyuuga estava com as pernas esticadas no banco e as costas repousavam no tronco do Uchiha. O moreno a abraçava pela cintura e a cabeça repousava na curva do pescoço da garota, apenas expirando seu perfume.

- Amanhã estaremos voltando para Konoha, até que eu estava com saudades da vila. - comentou Naruto sorridente por poder finalmente voltar para casa.

- Eu também, até da correria no hospital eu estava com saudades. - comentou Sakura com os fechados enquanto era massageada por Naruto na cabeça - Devo estar cheia de trabalho por lá. - completou.

- Eu também vou ter muita coisa para resolver no clã Hyuuga. É capaz de ficar um dia inteiro resolvendo burocracias a respeito do clã e ainda tem o caso da Sayumi. Terei que entregar um relatório da situação dela para o conselho do clã, pois apesar de tudo Sayumi é uma Hyuuga. - falou a morena já se sentindo cansada de tanto trabalho que vai ter.

- Eu agora tenho que pensar no futuro do clã Uchiha, não tenho nem idéia por onde começar. - falou o moreno levantando a cabeça da curva do pescoço da namorada e fitando a todos, realmente ele e Itachi teriam que decidir o que fazer a respeito do clã. Olhou para Hinata e completou - Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza absoluta, pedir a mão de Hinata em casamento para o famoso Hiashi Hyuuga. - completou com um sorriso de lado.

A Hyuuga sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Ainda mais quando escutou o som malicioso que Sakura e Naruto fizeram. Tinha certeza que queria se casar com Sasuke, só que tinha sua família, não sabia como eles iriam reagir com o relacionamento dos dois. Não achava que eles fossem ficar contra, pois até que seria muito lucrativo para os interesses do clã. Todos sabiam que Sasuke é um ninja poderoso e herdeiro de um dos clãs mais poderosos e temidos do país do fogo, então o conselho Hyuuga era capaz de querer adiantar o casamento para o mais rápido possível.

Seu pai também não seria contra o casamento pelos mesmos motivos dos conselheiros, mas com quem ela mais se preocupava era com seu primo Neji. Ele sempre deixou bem claro a sua antipatia por Sasuke, ele sim tinha certeza que não iria ficar nem um pouco satisfeito com a união. E sinceramente, não queria ter que passar por aquela sensação ruim com Neji de novo, como quando o primo a odiava profundamente.

- Quero que você seja minha esposa o quanto antes. - falou Sasuke tirando-a de seus pensamentos e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

A garota sorriu para o moreno carinhosamente, realmente ficava muito feliz de escutar isso de Sasuke.

- Também quero muito ser sua esposa. Quando chegarmos a Konoha decidimos como vamos falar com meu pai. - falou Hinata carinhosamente e deslizando as mãos pelos braços do moreno. O Uchiha aproximou o rosto do dela e roçou seus lábios instigando-a, logo ele mesmo fez questão de aprofundar o beijo deslizando sua língua molhada para dentro da boca macia e doce.

Juntaram mais os corpos, Hinata deslizava as mãos pelas costas largas do Uchiha, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelas costas nuas da Hyuuga causando arrepios e fazendo a garota soltar pequenos gemidos quase inaudíveis durante o beijo.

- Ei, vocês esqueceram que nós ainda estamos aqui? - falou Naruto sorrindo malicioso ao perceber que Hinata já estava quase no colo de Sasuke. Sakura apenas ria ainda deitada no colo do loiro, observando os dois se afastarem encabulados.

Afastou-se de Sasuke vermelha igual a um tomate, enquanto se endireitava no banco. Não fitava ninguém ali além de seu próprio colo. Realmente havia esquecido que os amigos estavam ali.

- Vê se me erra, Naruto. - falou Sasuke indiferente, enquanto esticava o braço no banco passando por trás do corpo de Hinata e jogava a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos - Por que você não pára de ficar se incomodando comigo e não pede a Sakura de uma vez em casamento? - Houve uma pausa - Ou vocês dois vão continuar apenas com essa transa casual suas. - completou encarando o loiro.

- Não fale como se eu não me importasse com a Sakura-chan, me caso com ela na hora que ela quiser. - falou o loiro rápido e não prestando atenção no que falava.

- Verdade Naruto? - perguntou Sakura com um imenso sorriso se levantando do colo do loiro e o fitando dentro dos olhos azuis.

- É claro Sakura-chan, basta você querer. - falou um pouco sem graça e com a mão atrás da cabeça.

A Haruno alargou ainda mais o sorriso e se jogou nos braços do Uzumaki, abraçando-o forte.

- Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso, mas por enquanto acho melhor apenas namorarmos. - falou sincera e completou - Mas quem sabe no futuro eu aceite me casar com você.

A Hyuuga que observa tudo sorriu miúdo, realmente estava muito feliz por Naruto, por finalmente ter conseguido conquistar a mulher que sempre amou. Realmente os dois formavam um lindo casal. Olhou para Sasuke ao seu lado e também não pode deixar de sorrir pela sua felicidade, pois o destino também havia lhe guardado uma grande surpresa. quando iria pensar que ela e Sasuke Uchiha iriam namorar, nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos isso passou pela sua cabeça. No caso deles pelo menos é verdade quando dizem que os opostos se atraem.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Desculpem a demora. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua _

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	29. Retorno

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.29**

O dia no País da Nuvem havia amanhecido ensolarado, perfeito para os shinobis de Konoha que teriam que seguir viagem de volta para a vila da Folha. Todos se encontravam na sala do castelo que estavam com algumas paredes sendo levantadas. Estavam com suas mochilas nas costas e se despediam de Shyon, Meitan e Mei.

- Não queria que vocês fossem embora, vou morrer de saudades suas. - falou Mei abraçando cada um dos shinobis, dava para ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhinhos da garotinha.

- Realmente é uma pena vocês irem embora, não sabem a falta que vão nos fazer. - falou Shyon. Naruto e Sasuke notaram que ele falava mais precisamente para Sakura e Hinata.

- Nós também vamos sentir saudades. - respondeu Sakura com um sorriso e logo sendo abraçada fortemente por Shyon. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver o Taminaya abraçando a namorada tão intimamente.

- Você sabe que sempre estarei aqui te esperando e que verdadeiramente me apaixonei por você. - disse rente ao ouvido da rosada que ao escutá-lo corou um pouco.

A Hyuuga observava Shyon abraçando Sakura e percebia Naruto a ponto de querer ir lá matar o Taminaya, só não fazia isso porque foi segurado por Itachi. Viu Meitan caminhar na sua direção com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e parar a sua frente com um sorriso.

- Essa rosa é para a flor mais bela que eu já conheci. Vermelha pelo símbolo da minha paixão por você Hinata. - disse Meitan levando a mão ao queixo da morena e aproximando seus rostos lhe dando um demorado beijo na bochecha, fazendo a Hyuuga corar furiosamente.

- Obrigada. - disse ainda muito vermelha e pegando a rosa vermelha.

Sasuke estava a ponto de decepar a cabeça do Taminaya com sua Kusanage. Havia se controlado ao máximo para não arrebentá-lo enquanto estiveram lá, mas realmente esse cara estava merecendo levar uma surra de recordação. Mas se controlou e apenas puxou Hinata para o seu lado pelo braço de forma possessiva a afastando do Taminaya.

- Bem, agora temos que ir embora. - disse Sasuke prontamente e já levando Hinata junto com ele, queria ficar longe daqueles dois o mais rápido possível. Naruto também seguiu o casal puxando Sakura pela mão, sendo seguido por Itachi e por Kisame que apenas ria da crise de ciúmes dos dois.

- Adeus, boa viagem. - disse Mei alegremente ao lado de Shyon e Meitan acenando a mão para os shinobis que caminhavam para os grandes portões do castelo.

Finalmente, cruzaram os portões e agora caminhavam rumo a Konoha, em no máximo uma semana já estariam chegando à vila que tanto tinham saudades. Mas também retornavam com uma nova vida, pois muita coisa mudou para eles nessa missão. Agora era ver o que os aguardavam por lá.

.............................................................................................................................

Depois de uma semana de uma desgastante viagem, finalmente chegavam a frente aos portões da vila da Folha. Estavam cansados e suados e a única coisa que todos ali queriam naquele momento era um bom banho e uma cama confortável e quentinha.

Adentraram o portão logo depois de entregar o corpo inconsciente de Sayumi Hyuuga para os guardas que ficavam ali, os garotos revezavam em quem carregaria o corpo da morena. Hinata caminhava ao lado de Sakura, lembrava que ela e Sasuke tiveram um pequeno desentendimento durante a viagem, tudo por causa de uma pequena e frágil rosa vermelha.

FLASHBACH ON

Tinham poucas horas que haviam deixado o castelo. Todos conversavam animadamente e Hinata andava distraída fitando a linda rosa vermelha em suas mãos, realmente havia gostado da flor, sempre foi apaixonada por flores. Não notou que alguém não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela atenção para o presente do Taminaya.

- Jogue essa flor fora. - praticamente mandou Sasuke ao seu lado, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Sasuke! - exclamou assustada percebendo ser o moreno. Mas agora parando para analisar o que ele disse, perguntou - Por quê?

O Uchiha apenas parou os passos crispando os dentes e falou de forma séria e seca:

- Porque eu não quero você aí toda encantada por uma flor que aquele sem vergonha teve a cara de pau de te dar.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, é apenas uma rosa inofensiva. - falou sorrindo miúdo e achando graça no jeito enciumado do namorado.

Cerrou as sobrancelhas já ficando irritado, de onde Hinata havia tirado que ele estava com ciúmes? E por que ela não obedecia logo e jogava essa maldita flor fora? Já não tinha mais controle sobre seus atos, praticamente arrancou a rosa das mãos de Hinata e apenas fechou a mão forte sobre ela, despedaçando a pequena rosa. A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e viu Sasuke apenas se virar e continuar andando como se não tivesse feito nada.

FLASHBACH OFF

Bem, depois deste acontecimento os dois discutiram feio, chegando há ficar dois dias sem conversarem. Mas à noite no terceiro dia de viagem, sumiram do acampamento e depois de algumas horas voltaram dizendo que já haviam feito as pazes. Hinata lembrava de Naruto ter comentado - "Até sei o modo que vocês fizeram as pazes." - o que a deixou extremamente corada e foi se deitar em sua barraca logo.

- Cara, estou louco para comer um ramén. Estava morrendo de saudades do Ichiraku. - disse Naruto alegremente - Alguém aí quer ir comigo? - perguntou se virando para os outros. Antes que alguém pudesse responder algo, ouviram alguém gritando e correndo na direção deles.

- HINATA-NEECHAN! - gritava Hanabi nos seus atuais 15 anos correndo na direção da irmã e quando chegou perto lhe abraçou forte - Estava com saudades. - disse se afastando do abraço.

- Eu também Hanabi-chan. - disse Hinata com um sorriso passando a mão na cabeça da irmã que sorria.

- Neji-niisan também estava morrendo de saudades suas, ele sempre perguntava quando você voltaria. - houve uma pausa - Ele disse que tinha algo muito importante para lhe dizer. - comentou Hanabi com um sorriso travesso. Hinata apenas imaginou o que o primo tinha de tão importante para lhe dizer, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça.

Agora, Sasuke foi quem não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo. Nunca foi com a cara de Neji Hyuuga, assim como sempre soube que o sentimento era recíproco. E também sempre teve a impressão do Hyuuga guardar um certo sentimento por Hinata e que está bem longe de ser apenas um amor de primos.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun, mas não vou poder ir com vocês ao Ichiraku, tenho muitas coisas para resolver no clã. - disse Hinata se virando para o loiro e os outros - Já nee Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Itachi-san, Kisame-san e Sasuke-san. - no último deram aquela última troca de olhares significativos e logo se virou com a irmã na direção do clã Hyuuga. Não queria ter se despedido daquela forma tão fria com Sasuke, mas precisava agir assim, Hanabi é muito perspicaz com estes assuntos. Qualquer passo em falso e sua irmã perceberia algo diferente. Os outros ficaram observando a Hyuuga se afastar e sumir de vista e logo ouviram a voz estridente de Naruto novamente.

- E então, quem vai ao Ichiraku? - perguntou animado.

- Eu vou. - Sakura foi a primeira a responder deixando Naruto satisfeito.

- Eu não vou, tenho que entregar o relatório da missão para Tsunade-sama e depois vou para casa dormir. - respondeu Sasuke.

- Eu também não vou moleque, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - falou Kisame onde as coisas mais importante para ele, todos sabiam que era caçar alguma mulher para ter alguns minutos de prazer.

- Também tenho que entregar o meu relatório e o de Kisame para Tsunade-sama. - falou Itachi. E logo depois seguiram cada um seus caminhos.

.............................................................................................................................

O Uchiha mais novo já voltava do escritório da Hokage e agora andava na direção do clã Uchiha. Já havia deixado o relatório junto com Itachi e agora a única coisa que queria era um bom banho e sua cama. O irmão não quis ir para o clã Uchiha, por enquanto ele disse que preferia alugar um apartamento pequeno enquanto decidiam o que fazer no clã. A própria Hokage havia conversado com eles enquanto estavam em seu escritório e comentou que devíamos começar a decidir o futuro do clã.

E realmente ela tem razão, o clã Uchiha não podia ficar abandonado daquele jeito, precisava começar a pensar no que fazer com o resto das propriedades do clã que eram muitas. Já havia pensado em fazer da mansão principal um orfanato e ele e Hinata quando se casarem podiam ir morarem numa das casas do clã que fosse menor, mas aconchegante. Não via problemas nisso e também não gostava muito de ficar naquela casa onde morou com seus pais, não lhe trazia boas recordações. Poderia conversar sobre isso com Itachi e até com Hinata também, pois a garota também é herdeira de um famoso clã de Konoha e também num futuro próximo ela será sua esposa, então aquilo tudo será dela também.

Também tinha outro assunto lhe atormentando a mente, precisava reerguer o clã Uchiha, precisava de herdeiros. Sabia como a vida para um shinobi era perigosa e podia ser curta, pois podia morrer em algum combate a qualquer hora. Mas isso não dependia dele sozinho, precisava de uma mulher para o cargo, mais precisamente, precisava de Hinata. Sabia que iriam se casar em breve, mas não sabia se ela iria querer ter um filho logo e como ele iria chegar para a Hyuuga e falar que queria ter um filho o mais rápido possível para poder começar a reerguer o clã Uchiha. Mas também, ele não viria apenas por esse objetivo, também queria ser pai, mesmo que soubesse que não tinha o mínimo jeito para crianças, teve a prova com Mei, a filha do Taminaya. Mas de todo o jeito iria amá-lo muito, pois seria seu filho e de seu próprio sangue.

Talvez o melhor é deixar as coisas ir andando naturalmente, esse negócio de filho é melhor deixar para a hora certa. Mas em relação às propriedades Uchiha iria resolver o mais rápido possível com Itachi.

Dissipou estes pensamentos de sua cabeça e virou a esquina onde já dava para avistar a mansão principal. Agora só pensava mesmo na sua cama, foi quando sentiu um peso em suas costas e dois braços rodeando seu pescoço.

- Oi Sasuke-kun, sentiu minha falta? - disse Ino com a voz sensual no ouvido do moreno.

- Me solta, Ino. - mandou o Uchiha seco e irritado. Mal voltava e a loira já estava no seu pé.

- Ahhh Sasuke-kun, pensei que depois daquela nossa noite, iria ficar morrendo saudades minha. - disse manhosa e se soltando do Uchiha.

Sasuke já se xingava mentalmente por ter caído em tentação por Ino naquela maldita noite. Lembrava que na noite antes de sair em missão, a loira apareceu em sua casa com um vestido muito sexy e muito curto por sinal. Ele era homem, não iria ficar apenas olhando uma mulher bonita aparecer em sua porta e se esfregando nele e acabou fazendo a última e pior coisa que já fez na vida, transou com ela.

- Aquilo foi apenas uma noite, apenas sexo e tesão. Não significou nada para mim. - respondeu seco, sabia que tinha que ser direto com Ino, ou ela iria virar um chiclete em seu sapato.

- Pensei... pensei que estivéssemos namorando e que quando você voltasse iríamos nos assumir em público. - começou Ino com os olhos cheios d'água - Eu te esperei esse tempo todo para você falar que eu fui apenas um divertimento, um passatempo para te dar alguns minutos de prazer. - exasperou.

- Não se faça de ingênua que isso você não é, deixei bem claro que seria apenas aquela noite. Agora se você se iludiu o problema é seu. - concluiu já irritado e áspero. Deu meia volta pronto para voltar para casa, quando ouviu os gritos histéricos da loira.

- APARECEU ALGUÉM NESSA MISSÃO NÃO FOI? DIGA-ME QUEM É? É A TESTUDA? - perguntou irritada, só de imaginar Sasuke com outra já sentia um ódio subindo em seu interior.

Virou-se para ela vagarosamente e respondeu sério e áspero:

- A minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, mas já que você faz tanta questão da resposta, vou te dar. Apareceu sim, alguém que vale muito mais a pena do que você. Alguém com quem eu pretendo me casar o quanto antes. - e logo se virou voltando a caminhar e deixando a Yamanaka espumando de raiva para trás.

Achava que aquilo só podia ser piada, mas sabia que não era, viu nos olhos dele que ele falava a verdade. Mas não iria permitir que o seu homem se casasse com outra, ele era dela, somente dela. Maldita hora em que usava pílulas quando foi para cama com Sasuke, se estivesse grávida ele não iria ter escapatória. Mas também tinha o fato dele ter usado camisinha, então gravidez estava fora de cogitação. O único jeito mesmo era tirando a mulherzinha de campo e já tinha uma idéia de quem era - "Sakura Haruno" - pensou nervosa, só podia ser ela quem lhe tirou o seu Sasuke-kun.

.............................................................................................................................

As duas tigelas de ramén fumegante chegavam para o casal que estava sentado no balcão. Naruto foi o primeiro a despregar os hashis e começar a devorar o macarrão.

- Que saudade que estava desse ramén tio, o do país da Nuvem e da Cachoeira não tinha nem comparação com o daqui. - disse o loiro com uma grande porção dentro da boca.

- Não fale com a boca cheia Naruto e come mais devagar. - repreendeu a Haruno.

- Também estava com saudades de ver o meu melhor e mais fiel cliente por aqui. - respondeu o dono do Ichiraku para Naruto - E fico feliz que finalmente você tenha conquistado sua flor. - comentou fazendo alusão ao seu relacionamento com a companheira de time.

- Como você sabe, nós não chegamos a comentar nada? - perguntou a rosada confusa.

- Vocês chegaram aqui muito alegres e o sorriso do Naruto era diferente daquele que ele fica quando vê uma tigela de ramén. - respondeu prontamente, mostrando o quanto conhecia o loiro.

- Verdade pai, esse dois transbordam amor em seus olhos. - disse a filha do dono do Ichiraku se aproximando deles.

O casal corou um pouco com o comentário. Não imaginavam que estivesse tão na cara que os dois estivessem juntos.

- Então é verdade que vocês já chegaram.

Ouviram a voz conhecida e arrastada atrás de ambos, fazendo-os virarem assustados. Não haviam notado a aproximação dele.

- Kakashi-sensei! - exclamou Naruto feliz em ver o antigo sensei que continuava com a mesma cara de tédio e com o tão precioso livrinho nas mãos da série Icha, Icha.

O Hatake sentou-se o lado de Sakura, podia passar os anos, mas sempre teria um carinho especial pelo antigo time 7.

- E como vão as coisas? Ficaram bastante tempo nessa missão. - perguntou o grisalho fitando-os apenas com o olho visível.

- Ficamos muito tempo sim, tempo suficiente para muita coisa mudar. - começou a Haruno com um sorriso e continuou - Naruto e eu estamos namorando Kakashi-sensei. - completou.

Kakashi ficou pasmo com a notícia, ficou também um pouco surpreso. Bem, já sabia do amor de Naruto pela companheira de equipe desde a época em que estavam na academia, mas não imaginava que Sakura também guardasse um sentimento amoroso pelo loiro. Sabia que a garota não sentia mais aquele amor incondicional por Sasuke, mas ainda pensava que os dois pudessem engatar algum relacionamento. Mesmo que o Uchiha sempre deixasse claro que nunca iria ter algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso com a companheira de time, pelo simples motivo de não poder dar o que ela quer. Não queria machucá-la, pois apesar de tudo Sakura era sua amiga e era especial para ele.

- Fico feliz por vocês e principalmente por Sakura finalmente ter enxergado o que estava diante de seus olhos. - concluiu o Hatake feliz que os dois estivessem se resolvendo.

Continuaram conversando animadamente e coisas supérfluas, sobre como foi a missão, as brigas que Naruto e Sasuke se meteram, etc. Realmente colocavam o papo em dia ali no Ichiraku e Kakashi os inteirada dos acontecimentos atuais na vila.

.............................................................................................................................

A noite já havia caído e realmente seria uma noite quente e abafada, disso a Hyuuga não tinha dúvidas. Acabou de tomar um banho gelado por conta do calor e vestiu uma camisola curta e levinha verde água.

Havia tirado a colcha de cima da cama, não iria conseguir dormir com aquele negócio pesado e quente por cima dela. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e fitando o teto, a mente começou a vagar pelos acontecimentos na missão e podia dizer que eram muitos. Lembrou-se de Sasuke que pretendia falar com seu pai, sorriu miúdo ao se lembrar do Uchiha, realmente ele era muito diferente do que pensava.

Lembrando-se do namorado, também lembrou que precisava passar no hospital amanhã bem cedo. Corou furiosamente ao lembrar-se do motivo para ir lá, ainda não acreditava que iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Por isso que iria procurar Sakura por lá, pelo menos com ela a Hyuuga podia ter um pouquinho mais de liberdade e não morreria de tanta vergonha. Torcia para a Haruno estar lá, ou não saberia se teria coragem para continuar.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos e lembranças que só escutou as batidas insistentes na porta já pela terceira vez. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela vagarosamente. Corou um pouco ao se deparar com o primo com apenas uma calça folgada bege e o dorso de fora. Os longos cabelos castanhos caiam como cascatas pelos ombros e costas largas e alguns pingos caiam pelos ombros e peitoral devido aos cabelos estarem molhados. A vermelhidão nas bochechas se intensificou, não estava acostumada em vê-lo daquela maneira despojada.

- Neji-niisan. - disse baixo e desviando o olhar do corpo do primo. Tentava compreender o que o moreno fazia ali vestido daquela forma e tão tarde da noite.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua _

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	30. Neji Hyuuga

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.30**

- Posso entrar? - falou o Hyuuga encarando-a minuciosamente. Percebeu que a prima continuava linda como sempre, não acreditava que ela estava ali novamente - Preciso lhe falar algo muito importante ou realmente vou ficar louco. - completou.

Ficou confusa, lembrou-se da irmã que havia comentado sobre Neji querer lhe contar algo, mas nada lhe vinha a mente do que poderia ser, o primo sempre foi muito reservado com seus assuntos. Deu espaço para o moreno entrar e logo fechou virando-se para ele que parecia observar o quarto.

- E então, o que você tem para falar comigo? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Ao ouvir a voz melodiosa e doce de Hinata virou-se para encará-la, seu coração batia frenético dentro do peito, as mãos suavam de nervosismo e ansiedade. Precisava contar o que lhe afligia o coração e a mente nestes últimos meses, ou simplesmente ficaria louco.

Num movimento rápido prensou-a na parede ao lado da porta, as mãos ficaram uma de cada lado da cabeça da garota, espalmadas na parede e o corpo ele grudou ao dela para não escapar, fazendo os corpos se roçarem de leve.

Hinata estava assustada com o ato repentino, a respiração estava celerada, as bochechas adquiriram uma tonalidade rosada devido à aproximação do primo. Não sabia ao certo o que Neji pretendia com aquele gesto, mas tinha que se afastar o quanto antes.

- Neji-niisan, por favor... - falou num sussurro tentando se afastar dele, mas apenas fazendo com que ele prensasse ainda mais o corpo ao dela.

- Já disse mil vezes para parar de me chamar de niisan, não sou seu irmão, quando você vai entender isso. - começou a repreendendo, mas logo suavizando o tom levando a mão esquerda para o rosto da prima acariciando-a de leve - Não quero que você goste de mim apenas como irmão, quero que você goste de mim como homem. Assim como gosto de você como mulher. Te amo, Hinata-sama e sou capaz de enfrentar todo o clã para viver esse amor com você. - completou encarando-a dentro dos olhos perolados que se encontravam arregalados.

A Hyuuga estava pasma, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou que Neji a amasse como mulher. Sempre pensou que o primo a odiasse ou que pelo menos fizesse um grande esforço para suportá-la, já que viviam sobre o mesmo teto. Sua mente virou um turbilhão de emoções, estava sim assustada com a declaração repentina, mas valorizava o amor do primo. Mas sinceramente não podia atender as suas expectativas, seu coração já tinha dono e não era um com os mesmos olhos que os dela, e sim o dono de olhos profundamente negros e misteriosos.

Abaixou a cabeça, precisava encontrar uma forma de falar com Neji sem machucá-lo, sabia que era impossível, mas pelo menos de um jeito que suavizasse o seu sofrimento. Realmente não queria que o primo sofresse por sua causa.

- Neji, eu... - começou, mas logo foi interrompida por lábios quentes e fervorosos que pousaram sobre os seus.

Estava estática, não tinha nenhuma reação, os lábios continuavam parados, enquanto os dele ainda se movimentavam com desespero. Neji não parecia reparar que a prima não retribuía ao beijo, apenas estava centrado em sentir aqueles lábios macios e carnudos contra os seus, que pareciam ter o sabor mais gostoso e afrodisíaco que conhecia.

Separou os lábios e a encarou encantado, o gosto da boca de Hinata era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava. Os lábios dela eram como um vício que quando se prova pela primeira vez não consegue mais parar. A morena encarava-o incrédula, não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Sabia perfeitamente que precisava se abrir com Neji e contar sobre Sasuke, mas como faria aquilo. Primeiro, estava na cara que ele está muito apaixonado e faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela e segundo, como ele iria reagir ao saber que o homem a quem ela ama é Sasuke Uchiha, a pessoa que ele menos suporta na aldeia da Folha.

Abaixou o olhar, os olhos já estavam marejados, precisava criar forças e auto-confiança para fazer o que era certo, mesmo sabendo que iria ferir o coração de Neji profundamente.

- Me desculpe Neji, mas eu... - novamente foi interrompida pelo moreno, mas dessa vez pelos dois dedos que pousaram sobre seus lábios que estavam inchados pelo beijo de antes.

- Não me responda agora, sei que te peguei desprevenida. Responda-me quando tiver certeza de seus sentimentos. - foi a única coisa que disse, na verdade não queria escutar uma negativa.

Soltou-a e foi até a porta a abrindo, encarou Hinata uma última vez e saiu fechando a porta e deixando-a sozinha. A Hyuuga finalmente pode respirar tranquilamente, por fim Neji não a deixou contar a verdade. Realmente ela não tinha o que pensar, tinha certeza que amava Sasuke acima de tudo, e que pelo seu primo sentia apenas um amor de irmão.

Caminhou até a janela, com esses últimos acontecimentos acabou perdendo o sono. Olhou para o céu estrelado e a grande lua prateada, a brisa suave e fresca batia contra seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem. Fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação de bem estar, apenas queria afastar todos os seus problemas por enquanto.

.............................................................................................................................

O dia começava a clarear em Konoha, pouquíssimas pessoas andavam pelas ruas, a maioria ainda continuava dormindo em suas camas quentinhas. Sakura caminhava tranquilamente para o hospital, amava trabalhar lá e poder salvar vidas. Durante a missão morreu de saudades daquela agitação das pessoas correndo para lá e para cá atendendo pacientes e pessoas indo visitar amigos ou entes queridos.

Estava a um quarteirão do hospital quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Estranhou o que ela fazia na rua tão cedo, mas se virou para cumprimentá-la:

- Ino. - disse a Haruno sorridente em rever a amiga.

PAF

Só sentiu o rosto começar a arder e latejar, Ino havia lhe acertado uma forte bofetada no rosto. E não fazia idéia do por quê.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO INO PORCA?!!!! - gritou a Haruno a plenos pulmões e acertando um mega soco na boca do estômago da loira, lançando-a vários metros para trás.

- NÃO SEJA CÍNICA! E EU AINDA NÃO ACREDITO QUE CHEGUEI A ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ REALMENTE TINHA DEIXADO DE AMAR O SASUKE-KUN. NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE ME EMPUNHÁ-LA PELAS COSTAS. - esbravejou Ino em puro ódio enquanto se levantava vagarosamente.

"Sasuke?!" - pensou Sakura confusa com o que Ino falava - Do que você está falando? - perguntou por fim sem entender nada.

- Não se faça de sonsa, você só esperou a primeira oportunidade para ficar com o Sasuke. Ele me desprezou novamente e por sua causa. - continuou a loira irritada e já próxima da rósea novamente.

A Haruno começou a ligar as informações, começou a entender sobre o quê Ino estava falando. Percebeu que a loira pensava que era ela a misteriosa namorada de Sasuke e que não fazia nem idéia que na verdade era Hinata.

- Você é uma traidora, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Sasuke-kun vai ser meu custe o que custar, não vou perder para você. - esbravejou a Yamanaka e logo deu meia volta deixando a rosada pensativa para trás.

Sakura ficou observando a loira se afastar, preferiu ficar calada e não dizer que na verdade não é ela a namorada de Sasuke. Preferiu deixar Ino continuar pensando que fosse ela, assim teria tempo de alertar Hinata sobre uma enciumada e enlouquecida Ino.

.............................................................................................................................

Caminhava pelo extenso corredor do hospital, ainda era muito cedo, não tinha certeza se já iria encontrar a Haruno em sua sala. Não havia conseguido dormir muito, a todo momento lembranças do que Neji lhe disse voltava a sua mente, o que a deixava um pouco nervosa. Como havia acordado cedo, resolveu fazer um bolo de laranja para Sasuke, já que depois do hospital iria passar na casa do moreno. Então levava em seus braços o prato com o bolo redondo tampado com um pano de prato florido, esperava que o Uchiha gostasse do bolo.

Finalmente chegou em frente a uma porta que ela já sabia ser o da sala de Sakura, viu que a rosada já estava lá através das cortinas. Bateu levemente na porta e quando ouviu um "Entre!", a Hyuuga adentrou a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Hinata-chan, o que te trás aqui? - perguntou a Haruno ao ver a morena fechar a porta.

- Oi Sakura-chan, vim aqui para lhe pedir um favor já que você trabalha aqui no hospital. Bem, podia tratar com Tsunade-sama, mas prefiro que seja com você, assim fico mais a vontade. - respondeu a Hyuuga já adquirindo uma tonalidade rosada.

- Claro, fico grata que você tenha confiança em mim e no meu trabalho. - respondeu com um sorriso, então continuou - Então, do que se trata? - perguntou curiosa.

A morena corou instantaneamente, agora que estava ali teria que continuar até o fim. Pegou o bolo que carregava e deixou-o em cima da mesa e se sentou na cadeira de frente para Sakura, fitando suas próprias pernas.

- E-Eu queria que você me receitasse algum tipo d-de a-anticoncep...cional. - pediu a garota muito nervosa e vermelha feito um tomate. Preferiu ser direta e não dar muitas explicações, todo mundo sabe para que a mulher usa anticoncepcionais. Também pensou em pedir camisinhas, mas imaginava que Sasuke devia ter preservativos em casa, já que ele é muito conhecido de a cada noite levar uma mulher diferente para sua cama. Mas sabia que essa época de garanhão do namorado acabou e também não queria ficar dependendo dele para se proteger, queria fazer isso por si própria.

A Haruno ficou muito surpresa com o pedido da Hyuuga, mas percebia que aquilo era o mais certo a se fazer. A mulher não deve ficar dependendo apenas do homem para se proteger durante o ato sexual, ela também tem o direito de se impor e usar a pílula é um ato de responsabilidade e maturidade.

- Foi o Sasuke-kun que pediu para você vir? - perguntou a garota com um sorriso, enquanto pegava um bloquinho de dentro da gaveta, onde ela anotava os exames que deviam ser feitos por seus pacientes.

- Não, ele nem ao menos sabe que eu vim e, por favor, Sakura-chan não comente nada com ele. - pediu a garota envergonhada.

- Pode ficar tranquila, mas não vejo nada demais em contar para ele, pois o Sasuke-kun é seu parceiro. - comentou Sakura anotando algumas coisas no bloco - Bem Hinata-chan, antes de te receitar o anticoncepcional, você precisa fazer estes exames de sangue para saber se você tem algum tipo de alergia, essas coisas e também você precisa fazer um teste de gravidez. Precisamos ter certeza de que você não está grávida. - finalizou destacando a folha do bloco e entregando a Hyuuga que estava estarrecida.

- Teste de gravidez?! - exclamou com os olhos arregalados e pegando a folha - Mas eu não estou grávida. - disse a morena, tinha certeza que não estava grávida, pois não teve nenhum sintoma de gravidez durante as semanas que passaram.

- Calma! É só um exame de rotina mesmo, não podemos receitar anticoncepcionais para gestantes, senão pode fazer mal ao bebê. - tentou acalmar a morena - Então, vá até o laboratório e lhes peça para fazerem esses exames. Se não me engano, depois do almoço já deve ficar pronto. Então você volta aqui e eu te receito a pílula. - completou.

- Certo. - respondeu Hinata se levantando e pegando o bolo em cima da mesa.

- E esse bolo, é para o Sasuke-kun? - perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Hai, imaginei que como ficamos um mês fora, ele não deve ter nada na dispensa e consequentemente, nada para o café da manhã. Então estou levando esse bolo para ele, é de laranja já que ele não gosta de chocolate. - falou sorrindo e vendo Sakura sorrir também.

- Verdade, do jeito que eu o conheço, ele não deve ter nada para comer em casa. - houve uma pausa - Isso me faz lembrar do Naruto, não tenho tempo para fazer alguma coisa e levar para ele. Tenho muito trabalho aqui hoje. - falou a rósea sorrindo tristemente por não poder cuidar do namorado como queria.

- Tenho certeza que o Naruto-kun vai dar um jeito, ele sempre deu, assim como o Sasuke. - começou Hinata - Bem, tenho que ir Sakura-chan, depois do almoço estarei aqui. - falou seguindo até a porta, ainda precisava passar na casa do Uchiha.

- Hinata-chan, espera aí, tenho que te contar algo muito importante. - falou Sakura rapidamente, lembrando do assunto que tinha que tratar com a Hyuuga urgentemente.

- O que é? - perguntou confusa e curiosa parando rente a porta.

- Ino.

- O que tem ela? - perguntou ainda mais confusa.

- Bem, você sabe que Ino sempre foi louca pelo Sasuke-kun desde a época da academia. Então, ela já sabe que ele está namorando alguém. - explicou a Haruno calmamente.

- Tadinha, ela deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim. - comentou a morena abaixando a cabeça tristemente pelo sofrimento da loira.

- Não, ela não sabe que é você. - começou Sakura vendo a Hyuuga fitá-la curiosa - Na verdade, ela veio tirar satisfações comigo. Ela pensa que eu sou a tal namorada do Sasuke-kun. - completou.

Hinata ficou ainda mais confusa, não entendia por que Sakura não desmentiu o mal entendido e não contou que não é a namorada de Sasuke e sim ela. Como se Sakura tivesse lido seus pensamentos, a rósea respondeu:

- Não disse que era você porque queria conversar com você primeiro. Tome cuidado com ela Hinata-chan, sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai saber que você é a namorada do Sasuke e não eu. - avisou a Haruno.

A Hyuuga estava assustada, pelo jeito que Sakura falava parecia que Ino poderia fazer algo contra ela. Não acredita que a Yamanaka chegasse tão longe por causa de seu amor por Sasuke. Mas de todo o jeito ficaria de olho na loira, pois Sakura tinha razão, cedo ou tarde ela iria descobrir sobre Sasuke e ela.

- Obrigada por me avisar Sakura-chan, vou ficar de olho nela. - falou educadamente e logo se virando saindo da sala e deixando a rosada fitando a porta com uma expressão pensativa.

A Haruno torcia para que Ino realmente esquecesse Sasuke e não quisesse enfrentar Hinata, mas achava isso um pouco difícil de acontecer. Conhecia a loira muito bem para saber que ela não era de desistir tão facilmente.

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua _

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	31. Curiosidade

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.31**

Já era a terceira vez que batia na porta e ninguém atendia, já a deixando preocupada. Mas foi aí que a morena se lembrou que ainda era muito cedo e que Sasuke devia estar dormindo. Girou a maçaneta percebendo que a porta estava aberta e entrou vagarosamente fechando-a logo em seguida.

Nunca havia ido à mansão Uchiha, percebeu que ela tinha um estilo clássico, mas com um ar contemporâneo. Achou facilmente a cozinha onde deixou o bolo e logo saiu do cômodo subindo as escadas que davam para os quartos. Subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor um pouco receosa, imaginava que Itachi tivesse ido dormir na casa junto com Sasuke, já que a casa é bem grande e aconchegante. Então, tinha que tomar o máximo de cuidado para não acabar entrando enganada no quarto do Uchiha mais velho e acabar pegando-o numa situação constrangedora.

Lembrou-se que uma vez Sasuke lhe contou que de seu quarto ele tinha uma visão completa do distrito, então imaginou que seu quarto dele devia ser o último do corredor. Como pensou estava certa, havia apenas uma porta ali no fim do corredor. Abriu-a vagarosamente, o quarto já começava a ser iluminado pela luz fraca do sol que adentrava a janela aberta. Visualizou Sasuke na enorme cama de casal totalmente esparramado, de bruços e apenas com uma boxer preta e o cós branco, e o dorso de fora, a coberta já estava jogada no chão.

Corou um pouco com aquela visão, não conseguiu conter que os olhos pérolas começassem a deslizar pelas costas másculas e largas. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o lado querendo afastar as imagens pecaminosas de como acordar o Uchiha que apossavam de sua mente. Os olhos decaíram sobre um livro de capa dura fechado sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Curiosa foi até lá e o pegou corando furiosamente ao perceber que aquele era um dos livros da série Icha, Icha que Jiraya escreve e Kakashi é super fã e vive com ele no bolso ou então lendo. Bem, era de se imaginar que Sasuke que já foi aluno de Kakashi e amigo de Jiraya gostasse de ler aqueles livros pornográficos. A garota até ficou sabendo por alto que Naruto havia se tornado um grande fã dos livros junto com Kakashi.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama ainda segurando o livro. Uma vontade descomunal lhe veio a mente de querer abrir aquele livro e acabou fazendo isso. Abriu numa página qualquer e começou a ler o primeiro parágrafo.

_"Kioshi deslizava as mãos pelas laterais do corpo coberto de Shira que estava prensada de frente para a parede e o corpo dele a prensava por trás. As mãos desciam matreiras pelo quadril e adentraram por baixo da saia curta que ela usava tocando-a em sua intimidade. A loira soltou um gemido alto ao sentir as mãos do amante começarem a masturbá-la a intimidade e livrá-la da calcinha pequena, enquanto era prensada cada vez mais contra a parede e pelo corpo do homem atrás de si."_

A Hyuuga já podia ser comparada a um tomate tamanha a intensidade da coloração vermelha que ela atingiu ao ler aquele trecho. Pulou alguns parágrafos e continuou lendo:

_"Beijava o corpo nu do ruivo deitado na cama por inteiro, nunca sentiu tanto tesão com seu marido como sentia com aquele homem que já era seu amante a mais de um ano. _

_Deslizava os lábios e as mãos pelo pescoço, peito e barriga, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. A língua contornava o umbigo enquanto as mãos se ocupavam do membro rijo e duro. O rosto abaixou mais ainda e logo colocou o membro pulsante dentro da boca mordendo na ponta de leve. Começou a pressioná-lo com a ponta da língua e logo depois a chupá-lo com libidinagem, fazendo o homem apenas gemer alto de prazer._

_- Isso mesmo meu amor, chupa tudo. Está muito gostoso você chupando meu pau por inteiro. - gemeu kioshi gozando dentro da boca de Shira que engoliu tudo com vontade."_

Estava com os olhos arregalados ao ler aquilo, a vermelhidão apenas aumentava a cada linha que lia, se é que isso era possível. Realmente não sabia por que ainda não tinha desmaiado. Mas Hinata sempre foi uma pessoa curiosa e ali não foi diferente, a curiosidade ultrapassou o constrangimento.

_"Cavalgava sobre o corpo másculo, sentia o membro entrando fundo em sua cavidade úmida. O suor já transbordava de um corpo para o outro, gemiam alto e sacanagens saiam de seus lábios sem nem ao menos perceberem._

_- Continua vai, mais rápido. Você é muito gostosa. - falava Kioshi malicioso."_

- Se quiser te empresto quando eu terminar de ler. - falou a voz masculina e rouca atrás da Hyuuga, enquanto a sentava em seu colo e a abraçava por trás.

Hinata não conseguiu conter um gritinho assustado, enquanto deixava o livro cair no chão. A vermelhidão triplicou em seu rosto, estava muito envergonhada e constrangida de ter sido pega no flagra por Sasuke. Estava tão concentrada lendo aquelas obscenidades que nem havia notado o Uchiha acordando.

- Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de leitura. - falou o Uchiha sarcástico, enquanto a Hyuuga ficava ainda mais envergonhada.

Se pudesse gargalhava até perder as forças, mas não faria isso por respeito a Hinata que já estava mais do que constrangida. Lembrava de ter acordado e ter estranhando em ver a Hyuuga sentada ali na cama de costas para ele. Chegando mais perto da morena que parecia perdida em pensamentos, foi que ele notou o que ela tinha entre as mãos, o Icha, Icha que Kakashi havia lhe emprestado. Realmente era muito engraçado as várias caras que Hinata fazia enquanto lia o livro.

Levantou seu queixo fazendo-a encará-lo, as bochechas ainda continuavam muito vermelhas.

- Posso saber o que minha namorada faz aqui tão cedo? - houve uma pausa - Além de ler o livro claro. - completou sarcástico, só para ver o rubor aumentar um pouco na face dela.

- Para com isso Sasuke! - ralhou a morena desviando o olhar - Eu vim para lhe fazer companhia no café da manhã, trouxe até um bolo de laranja. - disse um pouquinho menos constrangida.

Sorriu de lado, só agora que se lembrava que realmente não tinha nada para comer. Certamente mais tarde teria que ir ao mercado fazer umas compras. Ainda bem que tinha Hinata para lembrar desses detalhes por ele. Mas querendo aproveitar mais um pouco a companhia da morena ali no quarto com ele, pegou as coxas da garota colocando uma de cada lado de seu corpo virando-a para si e a boca já começou a se ocupar do pescoço liso inalando o perfume de flores que só a Hyuuga possuía.

- Sasuke. - sussurrou Hinata baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior, o corpo já começava a corresponder diante das carícias do Uchiha.

- Hum? - respondeu ao chamado beijando o rosto da Hyuuga por inteiro, as mãos apertavam as coxas cobertas pela calça preta capri.

- V-Vamos para a cozinha, v-você deve estar com f-fome. - disse a garota com dificuldade antes de ter os lábios cobertos pelos do moreno sedentos pelos dela. As mãos pequenas já deslizavam pelas costas másculas e largas, arrancando alguns suspiros do Uchiha.

Ficaram alguns minutos se beijando até que se separaram, os olhos ônix fixos nas pérolas. Hinata sorriu miúdo se levantando do colo do moreno e dirigindo-se até a porta.

- Vou ir preparando o café enquanto você se veste. - falou a morena e logo passou pela porta deixando o Uchiha sozinho. O moreno apenas suspirou se levantando e seguiu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal e ter um café da manhã agradável na companhia de sua amada.

.............................................................................................................................

Dormia esparramado na cama, vestia apenas uma calça de moletom laranja e já estava de cabeça para baixo na cama e o cobertor no pé de tanto que mexia na cama enquanto dormia, um pequeno fio de saliva era vista escorrendo no canto da boca fina. O despertador começou a tocar escandalosamente acordando o loiro vagarosamente. Sentou-se desligando o relógio e limpando o filete de saliva na boca, realmente ainda estava com muito sono.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e seguiu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Alguns minutos depois já estava totalmente vestido e seguiu para a cozinha. Abriu armário por armário e a única coisa que encontrava era o vazio, nem um potinho de ramén que tanto gostava no café da manhã, no almoço e na janta era visto. Abaixou a cabeça suspirando, realmente havia se esquecido de que não tinha nada para comer. Pensou em ir à casa de Sasuke filar alguma coisa para comer, mas se lembrou que em assuntos de cozinha o amigo era tão pior quanto ele, é bem capaz dele também não ter nada para comer. Sakura também era outra possibilidade, mas se lembrou que ela este horário estava trabalhando. Suspirou designado, o único jeito mesmo era indo ao Ichiraku comer seu tão maravilhoso ramén e aproveitava e passava no mercado mais tarde para comprar mais um estoque de ramén.

Pegou a sua carteira e seguiu para a porta, mais tarde passaria também no hospital para ver Sakura, só esperava não ter que se encontrar com Tsunade. Sabia o quanto a Hokage odiava que ele aparecesse no hospital para atrapalhar o serviço da Haruno.

.............................................................................................................................

Chegou a cozinha já vestido com sua habitual roupa ninja. Viu Hinata no fogão de costas para ele, parecia despejar algo no bule. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou ali lhe observando, até a garota perceber a presença dele ali.

- Fiz um chá verde, espero que goste. - falou a morena despejando o líquido na xícara que estava de frente para o Uchiha e depois servindo a sua. Sentou-se de frente para Sasuke e pegou a faca cortando a primeira fatia do bolo e servindo para o moreno e seguidamente um para ela.

- Realmente está uma delícia Hinata, não sei o que faria sem você. Realmente não tinha nada na dispensa. - falou o Uchiha assim que deu a primeira mordida no bolo e tomou um gole do chá.

A Hyuuga apenas sorriu com o elogio, estava feliz que ele tivesse gostado do bolo, nunca havia cozinhado para alguém além de Kiba e Shino que são seus companheiros de equipe e também para Naruto quando namoraram.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun e Naruto-kun adoravam quando eu levava bolo para eles no café da manhã. - disse a morena fazendo alusão a sua época de namoro conturbado com ambos.

- Naruto eu entendo, pois vocês foram namorados. Mas e o Kiba? - perguntou confuso arqueando uma sobrancelha, não entendia o que o cachorro tinha haver com Hinata levar bolo para ele e também não gostou muito do sufixo "-kun" atribuído ao Inuzuka.

- Kiba-kun foi meu namorado Sasuke, não sabia? - falou Hinata sorrindo e tomando um gole do chá.

O Uchiha ficou surpreso com a informação, mas claro sem deixar transparecer, realmente não fazia idéia que o Inuzuka e Hinata foram namorados. Imaginava que devia ter sido depois do Naruto, pois lembrava de Hinata ter comentado que o loiro foi seu primeiro namorado. - "Mas quantos namorados ela teve?" - pensou emburrado em imaginar a Hyuuga beijando outros caras por aí.

- Hum. - foi o único som emitido e nem fez questão de responder a pergunta. Só esperava que Kiba não fosse outro apaixonado por Hinata, pois realmente a garota deve ter mel no corpo, pois atrai os homens como abelhas.

- Hoje fui ao hospital cedinho e vi a Sakura, ela me contou sobre a Ino ainda ser apaixonada por você. - falou a morena mudando de assunto repentinamente e não notando que Sasuke havia se engasgado com seu comentário.

- O que tem a Ino? - perguntou o moreno encarando Hinata que comia tranquilamente. Estava um pouco receoso da loira ter feito alguma idiotice.

- Sakura só me disse para tomar cuidado com ela, mas não acho que ela faça alguma coisa. O que você acha? - perguntou calmamente.

- Não sei, Ino é irritante e não coloca na cabeça que eu não quero nada com ela. Mas por vias das dúvidas fica de olho, Ino é louca. - falou o moreno não querendo dar muitas explicações, principalmente uma dele ter dormido com a Yamanaka. Completou em pensamentos - "Ino que nem tente algo contra Hinata, por que antes eu a mato.".

Querendo mudar logo aquele assunto que estava o deixando incomodado, tratou logo de perguntar sobre a outra informação que a garota acabou dando.

- Mas porque você foi ao hospital, está doente Hinata? - perguntou curioso, vendo a morena arregalar os olhos e desviar o rosto ruborizado.

- N-Nada de importante, só um check-up normal. - falou a morena sorrindo forçada e balançando as mãos como se fosse uma coisa à toa.

Olhou-a descrente, realmente Hinata mentia muito mal, mas resolveu deixar aquele assunto para lá e tentaria descobrir com Sakura depois. Aproveitando que estavam conversando abertamente resolveu perguntar uma coisa que matutava em sua cabeça desde o dia anterior quando chegaram a vila e encontraram a irmã de Hinata. Mas claro com seu semblante indiferente e sem deixar transparecer que estava curioso com esse assunto.

- E o Neji, já falou o que tinha de tão importante para falar com você? - perguntou sem mostrar muito interessante, mas que prestava atenção em cada gesto de Hinata. E não pode deixar de notar a garota corar furiosamente com a pergunta, o que aumentou ainda mais sua ira em relação ao Hyuuga. Imaginava muito bem o que ele tinha para falar e a reação de Hinata confirmava suas teorias.

A morena estava muito nervosa, para que Sasuke foi perguntar sobre isso? A única coisa que queria era esquecer que aquilo na noite passada aconteceu. Tentando controlar um pouco a vermelhidão tentou responder:

- Já sim, mas não era nada de importante, são assuntos do clã. - respondeu num fio de voz e não tendo nem coragem de encará-lo, sabia que se fizesse isso ele iria perceber que estava mentindo descaradamente.

O Uchiha estava uma pilha de nervos, sabia que Hinata estava mentindo e ainda dando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Estava na cara que aquele abutre deve ter se declarado para ela, para estar agindo assim.

- Tem certeza Hinata? - perguntou seco, queria que a Hyuuga contasse de uma vez a verdade para ele.

A morena engoliu em seco pelo timbre de voz de Sasuke. Será que ele desconfiava de alguma coisa? Suspirou designada, era bem capaz dela ter mentido tão mal, que Sasuke dever ter descoberto apenas pelo seu timbre de voz.

- Está bem, vou te contar. – começou suspirando e tratou de continuar - O Neji-niisan apareceu no meu quarto ontem à noite e se declarou para mim, só isso. - falou com um sorriso forçado e ocultando a parte do beijo, isso ele não precisava saber.

- Só isso! - falou seco - Ele aparece no meio do seu quarto à noite, se declara para a minha namorada e você diz só isso. Eu vou MATAR esse safado. - concluiu ríspido.

- Sasuke, por favor, também não precisa disso, foi só uma declaração. Além disso, vou conversar com ele sobre nós e ele vai entender. - falou Hinata tentando acalmá-lo, mas em vão.

- Só uma declaração? Por acaso você anda recebendo mais declarações por aí? - perguntou exasperado, só de imaginar os marmanjos se declarando para Hinata já tinha vontade de decepar a cabeça de todos.

- Eu não! - falou Hinata assustada com a imaginação do Uchiha.

Percebeu por fim o papel idiota que ele estava fazendo, de namorado ciumento e possessivo, coisas que certamente ele não era. Suspirou fechando os olhos tentando manter a calma e o controle. Abriu os olhos negros um pouco mais calmo e fitou Hinata que ainda parecia um pouco estarrecida e assustada com sua atitude.

- Me desculpe, eu só não quero o Hyuuga perto de você. - completou com a voz séria, mas mais amena.

A Hyuuga apenas sorriu para o Uchiha e ambos voltaram a comer o café da manhã tranquilamente. Pelo menos para Hinata, pois Sasuke continuava com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre aquele assunto.

.............................................................................................................................

Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos pelas ruas da vila. As pessoas começavam a levantar e poucas pessoas se encontravam na rua, mas as poucas que estavam ele notava os olhares sempre se voltarem para ele. Algumas sussurravam algo com a outra do lado olhando para ele com desprezo, outras estavam assustadas e confusas, mas nunca ficavam indiferentes a presença do Uchiha mais velho ali. Praticamente via todos os tipos de sentimentos expostos nos olhos dos habitantes da vila.

Continuou seguindo em frente, os olhos negros fixos no chão que pisava, foi quando ouviu umas risadinhas ao seu lado direito. Olhou na direção e viu um grupinho de garotas o olhando, mandando piscadelas ou até mesmo falando frases com sentidos ambíguos. Desviou o olhar para frente e fechou os olhos suspirando irritado, realmente não tinha jeito, as pessoas ainda podiam ter um certo receio da sua presença ali na vila, mas tinham algumas que esqueciam completamente desse fato e apenas ligavam para a beleza exterior.

- Nossa! Se o Sasuke-kun já é um bonitão, o irmão então. - ouviu a voz de uma das garotas, todas pareciam ter de uns 15 a 17 anos.

- Tem razão, isso que é família. - comentou uma ruiva - Um tão lindo quanto o outro. São realmente colírios para os olhos. - completou maliciosa.

Bufou irritado, era sempre assim, mesmo quando esteve na Akatsuki, sempre que passava por alguma vila apareciam essas garotas que pareciam estar no cio. Imaginou que o irmão devia passar pela mesma coisa de acordo com os comentários das garotas.

Continuou caminhando ignorando-as. Passou alguns minutos em que caminhava e finalmente chegou ao centro da vila que já estava bem mais movimentado.

- Ei tio, me manda um ramén de porco no capricho. - ouviu a voz estridente de Naruto de dentro do Ichiraku ramén.

Percebeu que o loiro talvez fosse uma boa companhia para o café. Mesmo ramén não sendo um prato perfeito para comer logo de manhã.

Continua...

.............................................................................................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, 6dvl6, marcy bolger e Ryoga _

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	32. Surpresas e Verdades

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.32**

**FLASHBACH ON**

- Você tem certeza disso Uchiha? - perguntou a Hokage com um semblante preocupado, sabia que aquela informação de Sasuke era de suma importância se realmente fosse verdadeira.

- Já disse, não tenho certeza absoluta se foi real. Mas tenho quase certeza de ter sentido o chakra deles lá. Não acho que eu iria confundir, fomos uma equipe durante alguns meses, lembro perfeitamente de seus chakras. - falou o moreno em pé e de frente para a Hokage com os braços cruzados. Aparentemente mostrava um semblante calmo, mas realmente estava preocupado com o que Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu podiam estar fazendo por lá rondando sua missão.

Suspirou designada, sabia que um ninja de alto escalão como Sasuke, não iria se enganar assim facilmente. E também sabia que para ele estar ali lhe contando sobre este detalhe era porque o Uchiha tinha absoluta certeza da veracidade da sua informação.

- Vou ter que começar a investigar sobre isso, não acho que eles iriam estar lá só para matar as saudades, pois você mesmo disse que eles não tentaram uma aproximação. Realmente está muito estranho isso tudo. - começou Tsunade séria, então continuou - Mandarei uma equipe de caçadores Anbu para investigar sobre isso e você Sasuke terá que manter sigilo absoluto sobre essa informação. Por favor, não comente sobre isso nem com Hinata e muito menos com Sakura e Naruto, estes dois poderiam começar uma rebelião na vila achando que você poderia querer ir embora de novo. - completou fitando-o seriamente.

- Hai. - houve uma pausa - E aproveitando queria fazer meu pedido para fazer parte da investigação, gostaria de ir com a equipe Anbu que você mandar para o trabalho.

- Mas é claro que não, está na cara que eles estão atrás de você Uchiha. Você é a única ligação deles com essa vila, seria muito perigoso te mandar. Você irá acompanhar a investigação daqui da vila. - concluiu a Hokage se levantando e caminhando até a janela - Obrigada pela informação Sasuke, foi de grande importância e de grande valor. As investigações começarão imediatamente. Deixo-te avisado de tudo o que ocorrer durante a missão. - completou olhando a vila pela janela.

**FLASHBACH OFF**

Tinha ido procurar a Hokage depois de tomar o café com Hinata, precisava contar para ela sobre essa história que não parava de matutar na sua cabeça. Realmente não fazia idéia do por que do aparecimento repentino do seu antigo time Taka. Resolveu parar de pensar nisso, deixaria isso nas mãos da Hokage e da equipe Anbu que vai ser designada para a investigação, já havia feito seu trabalho, agora não tinha mais nada a ver com isso e muito menos com eles.

Foi adentrando ainda mais a floresta, até que chegou a uma clareira que ele gostava de treinar e também para ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar. Mas dessa vez percebeu que não estava sozinho e que mais alguém foi para lá para treinar.

- Itachi. - chamou vendo o irmão sem camisa dando uma série de chutes contra o tronco de uma árvore grossa.

Assim que escutou a voz do irmão mais novo encerrou a sequência de chutes e se virou para ele surpreso.

- Não sabia que você conhecia este lugar. Sempre vinha aqui para treinar quando era novo. - falou Itachi secando o suor da testa e se recostando na árvore.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a informação de Itachi, realmente foi uma grande conhecidência os dois escolherem o mesmo local para treinar. Mas já que estavam ali, uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

- O que acha de lutarmos num treino. Adoraria saber o quanto você está mais forte. - falou Sasuke com um sorriso de lado e encarando o irmão.

Também sorriu de lado com a proposta, realmente estava curioso para saber se Sasuke também havia se fortalecido durante estes anos que passaram. Logo ambos ficaram um de frente para o outro e assumiram posição de batalha. Depois de tantos anos, finalmente iriam poder treinar juntos como quando eram crianças, como verdadeiros irmãos.

.............................................................................................................................

A Haruno estava na sala de medicamentos arrumando os remédios, cada um respectivamente em suas devidas gavetas. Já tinha almoçado e usou o tempo livre para arrumar os remédios que estavam tudo fora de lugar e era um sacrifício para encontrá-los.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e imaginou que fosse alguma das enfermeiras buscando algum remédio para algum paciente doente. Sentiu dois braços a envolverem por trás e um corpo juntar-se ao seu. Sorriu miúdo, sabia que não era nenhum enfermeiro ou médico, já conhecia perfeitamente aquele corpo.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - perguntou a rosada continuando o que estava fazendo.

- Uma das médicas me contou, mas isso não importa agora. - falou o loiro virando-a para ele e prensando-a ali no armário.

- Naruto, estamos dentro de um hosp... - não conseguiu terminar, pois seus lábios formam cobertos pelos exigentes de Naruto.

Tentou se separar do loiro empurrando-o, estavam no seu local de trabalho e se alguém chegasse ali e os pegassem estariam fritos. Mas não conseguiu resistir ao beijo e logo o beijava com a mesma intensidade e vontade. As mãos entrelaçaram nos cabelos loiros puxando-os de leve, enquanto o Uzumaki passava os beijos para o pescoço e esquadrinhava a cintura fina com as mãos numa carícia provocante.

A Haruno praticamente arrancou a jaqueta do Uzumaki jogando-a no chão, sabiam que não podiam ficar ali, corriam um grande risco de serem pegos. Mas parece que o perigo de serem descobertos apenas aumentava a excitação de ambos, o que tornava aquilo ainda mais prazeroso e excitante. A pegou no colo e a levou direto para a maca ali do lado e deitou-a ali com ele por cima. Tomou-a os lábios novamente num beijo sôfrego, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam de desabotoar o jaleco branco que ela usava.

- Sakura, sei que está no seu horário de almoço, mas precisam de você... - falou Tsunade entrando pela porta de cabeça baixa e examinando alguns papéis na prancheta. Olhou para frente e parou subitamente o que dizia ao ver o casal se amassando ali em cima da maca - MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - perguntou extremamente irritada e nervosa fechando a porta bruscamente.

O casal se separou num pulo, Sakura abotoava o jaleco absurdamente vermelha por ter sido pega naquela situação pela mestra. Naruto estava mais do que nervoso, pegou a jaqueta no chão e a vestiu sem nem ter coragem de fitar a loira ali que espumava de raiva, sabia do que a Hokage seria capaz de fazer com ele.

Uma veia era vista pulsando na testa da Hokage, não acreditava que os dois foram tão inconsequentes a ponto de quase fazerem "aquilo" ali no hospital. Sabia que os jovens tinham os hormônios a flor da pele, também já passou por essa época e sabia como agem sem pensar nas consequências. Mas nunca pensou que Sakura deixasse se levar assim. Encarou Naruto, só podia ser ele quem estava corrompendo sua querida pupila. Também o que se podia esperar de um aluno de Kakashi e Jiraya.

Caminhou a passos duros até o loiro e o pegou pela orelha o arrastando até a porta e dizendo raivosa:

- Nunca mais tente se aproveitar da minha pupila desse jeito, entendeu Naruto?

- Hai Tsunade-obaa-chan, mas por favor me solta, está doendo. - gemeu o loiro que era arrastado pela orelha para fora por Tsunade.

- Cala a boca! E você Sakura, vá agora para a sala de cirurgia, precisam de você lá. E depois vá para a minha sala, preciso conversar seriamente com você. - mandou a Hokage nervosa e saindo com Naruto que choramingava dali.

.............................................................................................................................

Andava pelos corredores do hospital séria e aflita, não enxergava ninguém que passava na sua frente de tão distraída que estava. Os surpresos olhos perolados apenas fitavam o papel nas suas mãos, relia e relia tentando se convencer do que estava escrito ali não era fruto da sua imaginação.

Havia lido tudo que estava escrito, mas a única coisa que lhe importava ali era o "Positivo" lá no fim. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando a médica lhe entregou o exame e viu o resultado, quase desmaiou se a mulher não tivesse a amparado. Estava em choque, realmente estava grávida de duas semanas, a médica até lhe explicou que a gravidez só foi descoberta por causa do exame, pois ainda era muito cedo para ela suspeitar de alguma coisa ou ter sintomas de gestante.

Agora estava ali, tentando aceitar que realmente estava grávida e de um filho de Sasuke. Pensava em como o moreno iria reagir que iria ser pai. E pensando em pai, lhe veio a mente a imagem imponente de seu próprio pai. Sabia que a convivência dos dois estava bem melhor do que há alguns anos atrás, mas tinha ainda certo receio em como o chefão Hyuuga iria reagir a gravidez da filha. Agora, além de ter que lhe contar a notícia de um namorado, terá que falar sobre um filho. Realmente não queria nem pensar na reação dele.

- Hinata-chan. - ouviu a voz conhecida atrás de si, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Já era a terceira vez que a chamava, mas a Hyuuga parecia perdida em pensamentos e não a escutava. Notou que ela estava um pouco pálida e com um semblante preocupado.

- Oi Sakura-chan, me desculpe, estava distraída.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Está pálida. - perguntou a Haruno colocando a mão sobre a testa da morena, mas constatando que ela não estava com febre. Abaixou o olhar e viu o exame nas mãos da morena e logo disse mudando de assunto - Você já buscou seu exame. - comentou.

Hinata arregalou os olhos instantaneamente e esse gesto não passou despercebido por Sakura que logo perguntou:

- Algum problema?

Não via problemas em contar para Sakura, as duas eram amigas e ela também é amiga de Sasuke, então não tinha problema algum em contar para a rósea a novidade.

- Bem, estou grávida. - falou direta.

A Haruno primeiro arregalou os olhos surpresa e logo depois alargou um imenso sorriso em completa felicidade. Era possível ver o brilho da emoção nos olhos esmeraldinos, como se fosse ela quem estivesse grávida.

- Não acredito, parabéns Hinata-chan! - exclamou abraçando a Hyuuga fortemente - Imagino a cara de paspalho do Sasuke-kun quando souber. - disse ainda com um sorriso largo enquanto se afastava de Hinata.

- Você acha que ele vai aceitar o filho? - perguntou num sussurro, o receio era visível em seus olhos.

- Que pergunta besta, mas é claro que vai. Ele pode não ter muita paciência e jeito com crianças, mas tenho certeza que ele vai amar ser pai. Além de que você vai estar realizando o maior sonho dele, o de reconstituir o clã Uchiha. Essa criança que você está esperando é o primeiro descente Uchiha depois do massacre do clã. - falou tudo de uma vez e num folego só.

Sabia que a rosada tinha razão, foi muito tola em pensar que Sasuke não poderia aceitar o filho. Sabia que o Uchiha tinha alguns defeitos, mas nunca abandonaria alguém de seu próprio sangue.

- Você tem razão, fui muito tola ao pensar nisso. - respondeu envergonhada de si própria.

- Não ligue para isso. Agora, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda que não foi contar para ele? - perguntou Sakura com um sorriso.

- Vou agora. - respondeu prontamente - Já nee, Sakura-chan. - e foi embora deixando a Haruno ali no corredor e que logo seguiu para a sala de cirurgia.

.............................................................................................................................

A loira voltava do distrito Uchiha, tinha ido fazer uma visitinha para Sasuke, mas não havia o encontrado lá. Agora caminhava pelas ruas da vila, talvez o visse em algum lugar por aí. Avistou um loiro vindo na sua direção, estranhou o fato de Naruto estar esfregando a orelha, imaginava que ele devia ter aprontado alguma. Apertou os passos até que parou a sua frente o assustando e o obrigando a parar. Naruto sendo tão amigo de Sasuke, é alguém que poderia saber o paradeiro do seu homem.

- Oi Ino-chan. - cumprimentou o Uzumaki com um sorriso.

- Oi Naruto, você viu o Sasuke-kun por aí? - perguntou direta, não tinha tempo a perder. Mais tempo longe do seu amado, era mais tempo para ele perceber o quanto ele a ama.

Estranhou o porquê de Ino estar procurando o amigo, já que o moreno toda vez que se encontravam deixava bem claro que não gostava da companhia da Yamanaka, mas resolveu responder, não sabia mesmo.

- Não o vi hoje. Deve estar em casa. - pensou na hipótese.

- Não, fui lá e ele não estava. - falou tristemente, realmente pensava que Naruto pudesse lhe ajudar a descobrir o paradeiro do Uchiha. Uma suposição lhe veio a mente instantaneamente, o que a fez ficar possessa de raiva e ciúmes - Aposto que ele está com a testuda. - esbravejou num sussurro, mas que foi ouvido pelo Uzumaki.

- Sakura-chan?! Não, estive com ela no hospital agora mesmo. - respondeu com um sorriso maroto e a mão atrás da cabeça. Completou malicioso - Já que ele não está em casa, é bem capaz que esteja com a Hinata-chan.

- Hinata Hyuuga?! Por quê? - perguntou confusa, por que Sasuke procuraria Hinata.

- Oras, porque os dois são namorados. - respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Namorados?!" - arregalou os olhos com a informação, realmente pensava que fosse Sakura a namorada misteriosa de Sasuke. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que essa mulherzinha fosse à sonsa dos Hyuuga.

Estava perplexa, o que Sasuke viu naquela garota que não tem nenhum atrativo além do corpo. É uma tonta e fingida de santa, pois para ela estar namorando alguém tão fogoso como Sasuke, de santa ela não devia ter nada. São totalmente opostos, enquanto Hinata é uma barata tonta, Sasuke já é o shinobi forte e corajoso, além de ser um verdadeiro homem em todos os sentidos, qualquer mulher ficaria mais do que satisfeita de apresentá-lo como seu namorado. Sinceramente Hinata não é mulher digna para um Uchiha.

- Obrigada Naruto. - falou Ino rapidamente e logo passou por Naruto se afastando.

"Obrigado pelo quê?" - pensou confuso e observando as costas de Ino - "Que mulher louca." - e logo voltou a fazer seu trajeto.

.............................................................................................................................

Apenas se ouvia o barulho dos galhos se quebrando e do tilintar das armas. Os movimentos eram precisos e ligeiros, movimentavam-se em perfeita sincronismo e agilidade, ora atacavam e ora defendiam. Ali acontecia uma luta invejável e habilidosa, o que qualquer um esperaria de uma luta entre Uchihas.

Ambos fizeram simultaneamente os selos com as mãos e lançaram a enorme bola de fogo, que ao se chocarem causaram uma enorme explosão, pulverizando uma enorme área da clareira. O combate corpo a corpo continuava, o som dos metais se intensificaram, pois sempre a katana de Sasuke se encontrava com a kunai de Itachi. O Uchiha mais novo também já estava sem a camisa, ficando apenas com a calça ninja preta e o par de luvas da mesma cor que iam até a metade do braço. O peito e as costas de ambos já brilhavam em contato com o sol, devido a camada de suor que se formava ali.

As armas se encontraram novamente, o ranger dos metais em atrito era ouvido, um exercia força contra a arma do outro. Mas não aguentaram a pressão por muito tempo e logo foram lançados para trás alguns metros levantando um pouco de poeira do chão.

- Por hoje está bom. - falou Itachi guardando a kunai na sua bolsa ninja na perna direita - E também tem alguém vindo aí. - completou olhando para o alto num galho de uma árvore.

Sasuke ficou confuso olhando para o mesmo local que o irmão, até que viu Hinata parar graciosamente em cima desse galho. Havia combinado de se encontrar com ela ali, mas ficou treinando com Itachi que nem notou que as horas já haviam passado.

Saltou do galho parando entre os dois homens que estavam ali a fitando.

- Desculpem se atrapalhei alguma coisa? - perguntou envergonhada de ter atrapalhado o treino dos dois e um pouco corada de ver os estado dos dois sem camisa e suados.

- Já havíamos terminado, não se preocupe. - começou Itachi pegando a sua camisa ali num canto e vestindo e logo depois caminhando na direção de Hinata e bagunçando os longos cabelos azulados - Até mais cunhadinha e irmãozinho. - falou sorrindo de lado e deixando Hinata corada.

Ficou observando as costas de Itachi desaparecer, então olhou para o moreno que havia ficado e guardava sua katana. Caminhou até ele e se postou na sua frente dizendo:

- Me desculpe por ter atrapalhado seu treino. - falou num fio de voz e com a cabeça baixa.

- Já tínhamos acabado quando você chegou. - falou simplesmente colocando uma mecha de cabelo negros azulados atrás da orelha. A mão parou no queixo da garota erguendo seu rosto e puxando-a para um beijo longo.

As mãos grandes pararam na cintura da garota puxando-a para mais perto e Hinata pousou as mãos nos ombros largos e desnudos.

- Você está suado. - falou a morena desconectando os lábios e tentando se afastar, mas sendo segurada fortemente por Sasuke que a enlaçou a cintura.

- Que eu saiba você não liga muito para isso quando ficamos juntos. E olha que nas vezes estou bem mais suado. - falou sorrindo maliciosamente e prensando-a numa árvore ali perto.

- Sasuke! - exclamou Hinata vermelha igual a um tomate com a alusão do Uchiha. Mas não teve muito tempo para discutir, pois logo lábios fervorosos pousaram sobre os seus, enquanto o corpo másculo a prensava ainda mais contra a árvore. As línguas batalhavam por espaço dentro das bocas, os corpos já estavam mais do que embutidos um no outro e as mãos de Hinata já estavam embrenhadas nos cabelos negros puxando-os de leve arrepiando-o de desejo.

- Sasuke, tenho que te contar uma coisa. - falou Hinata num fio de voz assim que sentiu a mão grande e fria adentrar sua blusa.

- Pode falar, estou escutando. - falou o Uchiha ocupando-se do pescoço e alisando-a as costas por baixo da blusa que ela usava.

- Por favor Sasuke, é importante. - falou a garota de novo, pousando a mão no peitoral e o empurrando-o para trás até afastá-lo de si - Preciso que esteja prestando atenção em mim. - completou mostrando que precisava da atenção dele 100%.

- Estou prestando atenção. - disse o Uchiha com um timbre emburrado, sempre nas partes boas e quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, Hinata arrumava algum assunto para pará-lo.

- Eu... - começou, mas foi interrompida por uma voz bem atrás de ambos.

- Quando você pretendia me contar sobre o Uchiha em Hinata-sama?

**Continua...**

.............................................................................................................................

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, marcy bolger e Hinata _

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	33. Mágoa, ódio e felicidade

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.33 **

- Quando você pretendia me contar sobre o Uchiha em Hinata-sama?

As mãos estavam caídas ao lado do corpo, a raiva era visível nos duros olhos perolados. Sentia-se traído por Hinata. Lembrava que passava ali perto quando viu os dois Uchihas treinando, então parou para observá-los. Mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver Hinata aparecer ali e ainda depois beijar Sasuke daquele jeito? Não conseguia conter a raiva e a indignação, não acreditava que a prima estivesse tendo um caso ou sabe-se lá o que, com o idiota do Uchiha.

- Não vai me responder, quando pretendia me contar sobre o seu "casinho" com o paspalho aí? - disse fitando a ambos nervoso.

- Niisan, eu não queria... - começou Hinata tensa com a situação, mas sendo interrompida bruscamente por um furioso Hyuuga.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE NIISAN, QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE NÃO SOU SEU IRMÃO!

Hinata estava tensa e com os olhos arregalados, Neji nunca havia tratado-a daquela maneira fria e seca.

- Abaixe o seu tom ao falar com Hinata, Neji. - começou o Uchiha de forma fria e colocando-se a frente da morena - E saiba que não é apenas um "casinho" que estamos tendo, é algo bem mais que isso. - completou indiferente.

- E quem você pensa que é para falar alguma coisa Uchiha? - falou Neji num timbre áspero, o ódio cintilava nas pérolas e nos ônix.

- Sou namorado da Hinata, que isso fique bem claro para você. - rosnou irritado.

A hostilidade entre os dois homens era visível, os dois esperavam apenas uma mera desculpa para começarem a brigar ali mesmo. Hinata fitava um e outro repetidas vezes, as mãos se entrelaçavam em nervosismo, sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para amenizar a tensão ali.

- Sasuke, por favor, acho melhor você ir embora. - disse a garota segurando o braço do rapaz.

- Você aproveitou dessa missão para seduzir minha prima, ela nunca se envolveria com alguém do seu tipo. - disse áspero - E além disso, você não sabe tratar uma mulher como Hinata-sama. - completou.

- Por favor, Neji, pára! - implorou Hinata já com os olhos lacrimejantes e ainda segurando o braço do Uchiha - E vai embora agora Sasuke, é melhor. - completou fitando o namorado.

Fitou a morena ao seu lado, os olhos perolados já estavam banhados em lágrimas com medo do que podia acontecer ali. Percebia que ela praticamente implorava com os olhos para ele ir embora e não brigar com Neji. Mas realmente estava ficando difícil com as provocações do Hyuuga. E também tinha o fato dele odiar levar desaforos para casa. Não conseguiu conter a língua afiada ao dizer:

- Por que você não para de ficar descontando suas frustrações e ciúmes em cima de Hinata, por eu ter conseguido algo que você queria, mas não foi homem suficiente. - falou o Uchiha seco e frio fitando o Hyuuga com desdém.

Neji cerrou os punhos irritado e nervoso, não iria permitir que aquele Uchiha risse dele. Logo se lançou para cima do moreno que desviou com facilidade e lhe acertou um forte chute nas costas lançando-o há alguns metros atrás de ambos. Hinata soltou um gritinho assustado, se afastando alguns passos, estava apreensiva com aqueles dois.

- PAREM! - gritou a Hyuuga já deixando as lágrimas descerem compulsivas e desesperadas pelo rosto alvo. Só viu Neji levantar cambaleante e logo lançar-se contra Sasuke lhe acertando um soco no rosto lançando-o para trás na direção de uma árvore e rachando-a ao meio com o impacto.

O Hyuuga aproveitou a deixa para certar um outro soco em Sasuke, mas o mesmo segurou seu punho e o girou fazendo-o bater as costas no chão fortemente. Levantaram-se rapidamente fitando-se severamente, simultaneamente cada um pegou três shurikens em suas bolsas ninjas na perna direita e as lançou contra o outro, onde as armas se chocaram desarmando e caindo no chão.

Iniciaram-se uma sequência de chutes e socos, que ora atacavam e ora desviavam. Ambos acumulavam chakras no punho para socar um ao outro, mas acabaram chocando os punhos onde foram lançados para trás em direções opostas. O ódio era visível em seus olhos, enquanto levantavam-se cambaleantes. O Uchiha já começava a sentir o desgaste do seu treino com Itachi e já sentia seu chakra se esvaindo aos poucos. Lançaram-se um de encontro ao outro para acertarem um novo soco, mas alguém se pôs entre os dois segurando seus punhos e lançando-os para trás arrastando-os no chão arenoso.

- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? É extremamente proibido lutas não oficial entre pessoas da mesma vila, eu podia levar vocês dois presos agora. - repreendeu o copy ninja seriamente. Passava por ali quando começou a discussão dos dois, estava até achando engraçado a hostilidade dos dois por causa de uma mulher. Mas quando finalmente as coisas passaram para a ignorância teve que interferir. Continuou fitando os dois que levantavam lentamente encarando um ao outro com fúria - Se vocês dois não se respeitam, pelo menos que respeitem Hinata. A o estado que vocês deixaram a garota. - falou ríspido.

Ambos olharam na direção de Hinata que chorava sem parar, os olhos perolados já se encontravam vermelhos e inchados. Estavam com tanto ódio um do outro que esqueceram completamente da Hyuuga e não notaram em como aquilo fazia mal a ela e a magoava. O Uchiha se sentia um idiota e envergonhado, sabia que a morena estava magoada pela forma que agiu, não acreditava que havia a feito chorar por sua maldita ignorância.

- Hinata... - começou o Uchiha não tendo nem coragem de encará-la nos olhos.

Viu a morena apenas se virar e sair correndo sem nem olhar ou falar uma palavra com ele, fazendo-o se sentir pior do que já estava. Neji também estava envergonhado por sua atitude, não de ter brigado com Sasuke e sim por Hinata que não merecia isso. Começou a andar na direção em que a prima havia seguido com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Também vou embora. - foi a única coisa que disse antes de sumir por entre as árvores.

- Quem diria, você brigando com Neji por causa de uma mulher. E essa mulher sendo ainda a herdeira Hyuuga. - comentou Kakashi num tom irônico seguindo o caminho de volta para a vila e por onde Neji e Hinata foram.

- Me poupe das suas gracinhas Kakashi. - falou o moreno azedo seguindo o Hatake.

- Quem diria que eu ainda iria viver para vê-lo apaixonado. - comentou pegando o seu precioso livrinho dentro da bolsa ninja para continuar a ler. Estava numa parte muito interessante quando teve que parar para apartar aquela briga.

Não respondeu nada, apenas continuou andando ao lado do ex-sensei que como sempre não desgrudava os olhos daquele livro pervertido.

* * *

A loira estava sentada ali naquele banco, ainda matutava a informação recebida por Naruto. Realmente foi um choque saber que era Hinata a namorada de seu Sasuke e não Sakura como achava. Estava pensando num modo de separar aqueles dois quando viu alguém vindo andando lentamente na direção em que estava. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que era justamente Hinata que vinha.

Quando a morena finalmente se aproximou o suficiente percebeu que a garota estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que estava chorando. A morena andava de cabeça baixa quando viu alguém postar a sua frente, levantou o rosto e ficou um pouco surpresa ao se deparar com Ino, lembrou-se instantaneamente do pedido de Sakura hoje cedo, para tomar cuidado com a loira.

- Olá Ino-chan. - falou num sussurro e logo fez menção de passar pela loira para continuar seu caminho, mas foi barrada novamente pela Yamanaka que a segurava forte no braço.

- Me diga Hinata, seu pai já sabe que você anda abrindo as pernas para o Sasuke-kun? - sorriu em deboche ao ver a Hyuuga arregalar os olhos.

Ficou tensa imediatamente, estava na cara que Ino já descobrira que era ela a namorada de Sasuke. Sabia que tinha que se impor contra Ino, não podia deixar a loira começar a intimidá-la, tinha que mostrar força.

- Pelo o que eu saiba minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito Ino. E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o MEU namorado, convém apenas a mim e a ele. - falou firme e sem gaguejar dando bastante ênfase ao "MEU". Já que a loira já sabia que os dois eram namorados, também não iria negar isso.

Gargalhou em deboche, então Hinata já não era mais tão dominável e ingênua como antes. Realmente a convivência com Sasuke lhe deixou com um tom de arrogância como ele. Mas iria mostrar a essa Hyuuga que ela não é mulher para Sasuke Uchiha.

- Você deve estar se achando a tal não é, pois não é qualquer uma que consegue namorar o "gostoso" do Sasuke. - falou sarcástica e dando bastante ênfase ao "gostoso". Sorriu satisfeita em ver Hinata arregalar os olhos, mas logo suavizá-la.

- Já terminou o que você tinha para me dizer? - perguntou indiferente vendo o sorriso desaparecer instantaneamente dos lábios da loira, dando lugar a fúria. Aumentou ainda mais o aperto no braço de Hinata e disse séria:

- Afaste-se do Sasuke-kun, ele é meu, só meu. Estávamos muito bem antes de ele ir a essa missão estúpida. - houve uma pausa em que a loira sorriu maliciosa e completou - Sabia que Sasuke-kun e eu tivemos uma longa tórrida noite de amor antes de ele ir a essa missão?

Hinata ficou surpresa com a informação, Sasuke não havia lhe dito nada sobre isso. Para dizer a verdade ele nunca comentou nada sobre seus antigos relacionamentos. Ignorou o ciúme que se apossou de si ao imaginar os dois entre carícias e gemidos na cama e falou:

- Não me importa o que ele fez antes de mim, ele não me deve nenhuma satisfação quanto a isso. - começou séria, mas logo suavizou o olhar para uma mais desdenhosa - Deve ser difícil né Ino, saber que não é a você que Sasuke fala o quanto te ama toda vez que te encontra e o quanto você é importante para ele. Que não é a você que ele deseja toda a noite e não é ao seu corpo que ele toca com tanto carinho e amor. - continuou não sabendo de onde tomou coragem para falar aquilo tudo. Afastou seu braço bruscamente da loira que estava estática, tomando seu caminho que fazia antes da loira aparecer na sua frente.

Sabia que havia machucado Ino com aquelas palavras mais do que tivesse lhe machucado fisicamente, havia ferido o psicológico dela. Sabia que foi um pouco cruel com a Yamanaka, mas ela precisava escutar aquilo para o seu próprio bem. Mas mal sabia Hinata que aquelas palavras apenas aumentaram o ódio e a fúria da Yamanaka.

* * *

Finalmente acabou o seu turno no hospital, havia ficado até tarde cuidando de um paciente que chegou ferido de uma missão. Lembrava do sermão que havia recebido de Tsunade mais cedo, por causa do que aconteceu com Naruto. Realmente a Godaime falou vários conselhos e dicas, coisas que realmente não precisava escutar.

Andava agora calmamente pelas ruas escuras, iluminadas apenas pelos postes. Virou uma esquina quando viu a frente um moreno alto de cabelos negros arrepiados andando mais a frente com as mãos nos bolsos. Percebeu que ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, pois ainda não havia notado sua presença.

- Sasuke-kun. - chamou a rosada quando já estava próxima o suficiente, fazendo-o parar e se virar para ela - Que eu me lembre o clã Uchiha não fica desse lado da vila. - falou quando chegou ao lado do Uchiha e juntos recomeçaram a andar.

- Eu sei, estava apenas andando a toa, tomando um ar. - falou o moreno sério e com a cabeça baixa.

- Hum... E aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece aéreo. - perguntou, percebia que tinha algo incomodando o Uchiha.

- Aconteceu, acabei magoando a Hinata sem querer.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui perambulando pela vila e não foi procurá-la para resolverem isso. - começou parando e o fitando com um sorriso, obrigando-o a parar também - Olha Sasuke-kun, não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, mas sei que Hinata-chan ficará ainda mais magoada se você não for procurá-la. - falou com um sorriso e voltando a caminhar deixando Sasuke para trás pensativo - Vá lá ao clã Hyuuga, tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz.

O moreno ficou observando Sakura se afastar, realmente a companheira de equipe tinha razão, devia sim ir procurá-la.

- Ahhh... estava me esquecendo, parabéns! - exclamou um pouco mais alto e com um grande sorriso nos lábios e logo se virou voltando a andar.

"Parabéns pelo quê?" - perguntou para si mesmo confuso e perplexo, mas logo ignorou aquilo como mais uma loucura de Sakura - "Deve ser a convivência com o Dobe." - pensou maldosamente dando meia volta e seguindo na direção do clã Hyuuga.

* * *

Chegou as propriedades dos Hyuuga, sabia qual era o quarto de Hinata, já que ela já havia lhe falado. Percebeu as luzes do quarto apagadas, sinal de que ela já devia estar dormindo. Mas agradeceu aos céus pela janela estar aberta.

Entrou sorrateiramente nas propriedades, realmente se fosse pego por algum Hyuuga seria morto antes mesmo de falar com o pai de Hinata sobre os dois. Escalou a árvore em baixo da janela tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser descoberto. Saltou para a janela e adentrou o grande quarto, onde visualizou a Hyuuga dormindo serenamente na enorme cama de casal. Aproximou-se, a garota que dormia estava de lado e de costas para o moreno, as pernas flexionadas e a coberta lhe cobria até a cintura, revelando uma parte da camisola fina lilás que ela usava. Deu a volta na cama e se sentou de frente para a morena e não conseguiu conter em acariciar o rosto liso e macio de Hinata. Percebeu ela começar a abrir os olhos lentamente, mostrando as grandes pérolas que brilharam surpresos ao vê-lo.

- Sasuke. - sussurrou baixinho sorrindo miúdo e fechando os olhos para sentir a carícia.

- Fui um idiota hoje cedo, me desculpe.

- Esqueça isso. - falou abrindo os olhos novamente se sentando, fazendo a coberta deslizar ainda mais de seu corpo - Fiquei um pouco magoada sim, não queria que você e nii-san brigassem, mas já passou. - completou se aproximando de Sasuke e rodeando os braços em seu pescoço o abraçando carinhosamente, a cabeça repousada na curva do pescoço inalando o cheiro masculino.

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas esguias por cima da camisola de seda, sentia a maciez da pele. Realmente estava se sentindo muito melhor em estar ali nos braços da namorada. Afastou-se um pouco procurando o rosto da Hyuuga, ônix e pérola se encontraram e seguidamente os rostos começaram a se aproximar. Os lábios tocaram-se apenas num roçar, enquanto ambos fechavam os olhos para sentir o momento. Deslizou a língua quente e molhada pela fenda da boca de Hinata fazendo-a se arrepiar e logo a garota abriu a boca deixando-o que a invadisse para explorá-la do jeito que quisesse. Um beijo calmo e sereno, apenas sentiam o choque das línguas que se acariciavam e se amavam. As bocas se movimentavam em perfeita sincronia.

Separaram-se intercalando com pequenos selinhos e logo colaram as testas, ambos com os olhos fechados sentindo as respirações rápidas e ofegantes.

- Lembra que eu tinha uma coisa muito importante para lhe contar? - perguntou sorrindo docemente e abrindo os olhos pérolas ainda na mesma posição.

- Hai, estou até curioso. - falou o moreno num sussurro e abrindo os olhos ônix fitando-a.

A Hyuuga sorriu ainda mais largamente se afastando do abraço, pegou a mão direita do Uchiha e levou até o seu ventre deixando-o confuso, o sorriso cada vez mais largo em seus lábios.

- Tem um pequeno Uchiha vindo a caminho. - falou sorrindo de pura felicidade.

O Uchiha ficou pasmo, os olhos arregalados. Por acaso era o que ele realmente estava pensando? Hinata estava esperando um filho seu, um Uchiha. A afobação e a alegria começaram a tomar conta de seu ser, o sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios finos, a felicidade era demais para conseguir se conter. Finalmente seu maior sonho estava se realizando, o clã Uchiha finalmente estava se reerguendo. E principalmente, era um filho seu, de seu próprio sangue, seria pai de uma linda criança.

- Quanto tempo? - perguntou emocionado, a mão continuava pousada sobre o ventre da Hyuuga.

- Duas semanas, pouquinho tempo ainda. - falou sorrindo colocando a mão sobre a dele, percebia a felicidade estampada nos olhos ônix e que sempre eram tão duros. Sentia-se até culpada de ter chegado a pensar que Sasuke podia não aceitar o filho diante da atitude dele.

- Obrigado, há muito tempo que não me sinto tão feliz. - percebia que era sincero e de todo coração. Os olhos perolados encheram-se de lágrimas de alegria, abraçou-o forte sendo correspondida no ato.

- Obrigada você, por ter me dado essa imensa felicidade. - falou também sincera, dos olhos deslizavam as lágrimas cristalinas, demonstrando o quanto estava feliz e satisfeita com sua vida.

- Nosso filho não poderia ter uma mãe melhor. - falou rente ao ouvido da Hyuuga que ainda chorava. Agora sua meta de vida era fazer as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida serem felizes, sua futura esposa Hinata e seu filho ou filha que estava a caminho.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Já estamos na reta final. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, Jeh-Hyuuga-Lupin e Lulu-chan_

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	34. Hiashi Hyuuga

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.34 **

Abriu os olhos sonolentos lentamente, ao sentir um peso em cima de si e pequenos beijos sendo distribuídos no seu pescoço e rosto.

- Gostaria de ser acordado assim todos os dias. - falou o moreno com um sorriso de lado e passando a mal pelas costas da Hyuuga.

Lembrava que depois de ter ouvido a notícia mais feliz da sua vida e uma longa sessão de beijos com Hinata a garota o convidou para dormir ali com ela. Bem, ele bem que queria que tivesse algo a mais no pedido dela, mas fez questão de tirar os pensamentos maliciosos que ocupavam sua mente quando percebeu que a intenção da namorada era apenas dormir mesmo.

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou gentilmente o fitando.

- Não podia ter dormido melhor. - respondeu simplesmente e com um sorriso de lado.

A garota apenas sorriu com a afirmativa e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do Uchiha, passando a ponta dos dedos pela pele alva de leve, enquanto sentia a carícia nos cabelos.

- Estava pensando, por que você não aproveita que está aqui e fala com meu pai? - perguntou Hinata.

- O QUE?! - esbravejou o Uchiha se sentando e obrigando Hinata a sair de seu colo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, quero que você fale com ele agora no café da manhã. - falou simplesmente também se sentando de frente para o Uchiha.

O moreno estava tenso, sabia que tinha que falar com o chefão Hiashi Hyuuga, mas agora as coisas mudaram um pouco, pois além de ter que informar que pretende se casar com Hinata, terá que falar que ainda a engravidou? O que o pai dela iria pensar ao saber que em tão pouco tempo ele já engravidou a sua filha? Certamente ele iria matá-lo ali mesmo, ou para não sujar as mãos iria mandar os seguranças Hyuugas para exterminá-lo.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia contar agora Hinata. - falou num fio de voz.

A Hyuuga sorriu de leve, se ajoelhou atrás do moreno fazendo uma massagem em seus ombros, percebia a receio dele em falar com seu pai.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai gostar de você. E além do mais, estarei o tempo todo ao seu lado. - falou contra o ouvido do moreno e depositando um beijo de leve na região.

- Não acho que ele vai pensar isso quando souber que você está grávida. - falou sério.

- Ah Sasuke, por favor, cedo ou tarde a gente teria que contar, minha barriga logo vai começar a crescer e não vai ter como esconder. - falou Hinata tentando convencê-lo.

O Uchiha suspirou designado, sabia que Hinata tinha razão, não poderia esconder isso por muito tempo, pois como ela disse a barriga dela logo começará a crescer denunciando a gestação. Então o melhor era enfrentar o chefão Hyuuga e resolver seus problemas de uma vez.

- Está bem, vamos falar com ele. - falou se dando por vencido.

Alargou um imenso sorriso lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e levantou rapidamente e foi até o guarda roupa o abrindo. Procurou um pouco e finalmente achou um kimono branco com detalhes em azul e com a fita que o prendia na cintura também azul. Queria estar bonita quando fosse apresentar Sasuke como seu namorado e pai de seu filho para o pai. Por dentro sentia sim um certo receio sobre a reação de Hiashi com a sua gravidez, mas essa parte era melhor não contar para Sasuke, não queria deixá-lo mais nervoso do que já estava.

Deslizou as alças da camisola que usava deixando-a cair até o chão, ficando apenas com a calcinha branca. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha instantaneamente com a ação da morena. Perguntava-se se ela havia esquecido que ele estava ali, já que ela morria de vergonha de se trocar na frente dele.

Vestiu o kimono e amarrou o laço num nó bem feito na cintura, viu duas mãos rodearem sua cintura por trás e grudá-la no corpo coberto apenas pela boxer negra. Corou um pouco, estava tão afoita que acabou esquecendo que Sasuke estava no quarto. Virou-se para ele e disse sorrindo e se desvencilhado do abraço:

- Vista-se, daqui a pouco o café da manhã já estará pronto. - e logo empurrou o Uchiha para dentro do banheiro entregando suas roupas e fechando a porta.

* * *

Havia feito sua higiene matinal e agora saia do banheiro com uma calça de moletom azul. Era visível que ele ainda estava morto de sono, mas foi obrigado a se levantar quando a namorada chegou ao seu apartamento e praticamente o arrancou da cama.

Caminhou vagarosamente na direção da cozinha, praticamente estava se arrastando até lá. Viu-a andando de um lado para o outro elétrica preparando a mesa com torradas, o bule com o chá verde e tirando uma jarra de suco de laranja da geladeira.

- Sakura-chan, hoje é sábado, bem que você podia ter me deixado ficar mais um pouquinho na cama. - falou Naruto recostando na porta e bocejando.

- Não reclama Naruto e também não é tão cedo assim. - falou a rosada puxando o loiro e sentando-o na cadeira.

O loiro observou a mesa, a muito tempo que não comia um café da manhã tão bem preparado. Logo fez questão de afastar o sono e começou a devorar as torradas com geléia de morango e suco.

- Está uma delícia Sakura-chan, já está pronta para se casar. - elogiou o loiro com a boca cheia.

- Obrigada Naruto. - agradeceu Sakura um pouco corada, ficava feliz em saber que Naruto lhe aprovava na cozinha.

Assim, o casal passou a manhã comendo o café da manhã juntos e conversando coisas supérfluas. Sakura aproveitou o dia de folga para fazer uma faxina no apartamento do loiro, pois parecia que tinha um ano que não via uma vassoura de tanta bagunça.

* * *

Finalmente chegaram a mesa onde a família se reunia todos os dias para tomar o café juntos. O Uchiha usava sua habitual roupa ninja, já que só tinha ela ali e havia apenas deixado a sua katana no quarto de Hinata para depois pegar. Caminharam até os lugares reservados a eles, o Uchiha matinha o olhar indiferente aos olhares voltados para si, mas por dentro ficava ainda mais nervoso. Sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e finalmente encarou a todos na mesa. Primeiro seu olhar caiu aos gélidos de Neji que estava a sua frente, percebeu a raiva transbordando sobre os olhos perolados idênticos aos de Hinata. Depois olhou para Hanabi Hyuuga, que sorria docemente e de um jeito rebuliço. Notou que a irmã mais nova de Hinata tinha um jeito mais despojado de se vestir, mas que as duas tinham a mesma delicadeza e educação para com os outros. E por fim os olhos negros se encontraram com os do altivo Hiashi Hyuuga. Sentiu o estômago fazendo um solavanco dentro da barriga.

- Uchiha-san, Hinata já havia me comunicado mais cedo que você iria tomar café conosco. Não sabia que minha filha e você eram amigos. - falou fitando Sasuke intensamente.

"Amigos?! Ele pensa que somos apenas amigos? E que história é essa de que Hinata já havia falado com ele mais cedo? E se eu não tivesse aceitado?" - pensou várias perguntas de uma vez, pelo visto estava sim muito nervoso.

- Amigos é? - perguntou Hanabi de forma maliciosa, mas que passou despercebido por Hiashi, enquanto Neji ficava ainda mais sério e Sasuke arregalou os olhos de leve, mas logo voltou a expressão indiferente.

Hinata corou com a irmã e lhe mandou um olhar de repreensão, onde a caçula apenas deu uma gargalhada. Finalmente o café da manhã foi servido pela empregada e todos começaram a comer. O silêncio era sepulcral, onde apenas era ouvido o bater dos talheres no prato.

Os minutos foram passando rapidamente, onde todos comiam tranquilamente, menos Sasuke que apenas socava o alimento na boca, já que nem sentia o gosto da comida direito, devido ao seu nervosismo.

- E então Uchiha-san, o que faz aqui? Sei que não veio apenas para tomar café? - falou Hiashi logo depois de terminar seu café. Realmente estava curioso com a presença do Uchiha em sua casa.

Todos pararam de comer imediatamente, Hinata juntou sua mão com a de Sasuke debaixo da mesa sem ninguém perceber, queria lhe passar confiança com aquele gesto. Respirando fundo e apertando a mão da morena com a sua começou:

- Bem, queria informar ao senhor que Hinata e eu estamos namorando já há algum tempo. Então, venho aqui lhe pedir pessoalmente a mão de Hinata em casamento. - falou num fôlego só.

O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, não imaginava que sua filha estivesse namorando e muito menos que fosse com Sasuke Uchiha. Não tinha nada contra o Uchiha, até iria ser vantagem para os dois clãs a união de seus herdeiros, sabia que Sasuke era um ninja poderoso e dono de uma linhagem poderosa, o Sharingan. Assim como os Hyuugas são portadores do Byakugan.

- Vou ser sincero com você Uchiha, seria até de bom proveito para os dois clãs a união de vocês. Mas principalmente, apenas quero a felicidade da minha filha. - falou sério e vendo Hinata alargar um sorriso, percebia o quanto ela estava feliz, como há muito tempo não via - Portanto, dou sim o consentimento para o casamento de vocês dois. - completou o homem se levantando e apertando a mão de Sasuke que fez o mesmo.

- Obrigada otousan. - agradeceu a morena alegremente fazendo uma reverência ao pai e logo depois abraçando Sasuke fortemente pela cintura - Bem, ainda temos mais uma coisa para contar ao senhor. - falou já se soltando de Sasuke e unindo suas mãos de novo.

O moreno ficou rígido instantaneamente, havia se esquecido momentaneamente da notícia principal. O chefão Hyuuga aceitou o casamento, mas não sabia se a reação dele seria a mesma ao saber da gravidez da filha.

- E então, qual a outra notícia? - perguntou Hiashi confuso e curioso fitando a ambos.

O Uchiha engoliu a seco, realmente agora não tinha mais escapatória e teria que falar. Mas Hinata acabou sendo mais rápida que ele e acabou contando antes do moreno.

- Estou grávida otousan.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ O QUÊ?! - esbravejou o Hyuuga com os olhos arregalados.

Os olhos perolados desviavam de Sasuke para Hinata e vice-versa repetidas vezes, ainda processava a informação recebida pela filha e realmente era muito difícil acreditar. Bem, o mais difícil era encarar a filha e perceber que ela já havia crescido e não era mais aquela menininha que precisava ser protegida, só agora notou que Hinata já era uma mulher feita. Sinceramente ainda pensava que a filha fosse uma garota inocente e pura em relação a vida sexual e ao desejo carnal, realmente era difícil para um pai encarar que a filha anda tendo relações sexuais com o namorado. E no caso dele é pior ainda, pois soube da existência desse namorado a poucos minutos. Desviou o olhar gélido para Sasuke novamente e perguntou num timbre seco e sério, fazendo com que o Uchiha percebesse que não era para mentir:

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

- Começamos a namorar durante a missão que fomos juntos. - respondeu Sasuke mantendo o olhar sobre os olhos de Hiashi.

- Em tão pouco tempo e ela já está grávida. Como vocês podem ter sido tão inconsequentes? Principalmente você Hinata? - perguntou Hiashi severo fitando a ambos.

- Desculpe, otousan. Mas aconteceu e também não estou triste com a gravidez, estou muito feliz. Meu sonho sempre foi ser mãe. - falou Hinata com a cabeça baixa e com sua voz doce e suave se aproximando ainda mais de Sasuke.

Hiashi respirou fundo tentando se conter, agora não adiantava ficar os repreendendo, Hinata já estava grávida e não tinha muito o que fazer. O melhor mesmo a se fazer era aceitar que iria ser avô e apoiá-los nessa nova etapa que iriam entrar na vida. - "Avô! Não achava que iria ser avô tão rápido. Realmente já estou ficando velho." - pensou consigo.

- Realmente fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas fico feliz pelo filho que vocês vão ter. - houve uma pausa - É, vou ter um neto ou neta. - dizia com um olhar perdido como se imaginasse ele no futuro e seu neto ou neta correndo pelo dojo. Aproximou-se de Sasuke e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do futuro genro - Você rapaz, agora é sua obrigação cuidar pelo bem estar de minha filha e este meu neto que está vindo a caminho, pois minha família são meus bens mais preciosos. - houve uma pausa - E espero sinceramente que não esteja se casando com Hinata por obrigação a esse filho. - completou olhando para a filha.

- Pode ficar sossegado, nunca deixaria algo de mal acontecer aos meus bens mais preciosos e que fique bem claro que não caso com Hinata por obrigação e sim porque a amo, ela é a mulher que eu quero para carregar o meu sobrenome, para ser a minha família. A mulher digna para ser a . - falou sincero e logo se afastando fazendo uma reverência em forma de respeito.

- Conheci seus pais Fugaku Uchiha e Mikoto Uchiha, foram grandes amigos de minha família, e sinceramente os dois hoje teriam muito orgulho do homem que você e seu irmão Itachi se tornaram. - completou e logo seguiu para o corredor, mas antes de desaparecer por ele completou - Bem vindo a família e ao clã Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos seguiram com o olhar Hiashi sair da sala, até que ouviram a voz estridente de Hanabi preencher a sala enquanto corria até a irmã eufórica.

- Nee-chan! Estou tão emocionada, vou ser tia. - falou alegremente abraçando a irmã forte e logo a soltando - Ah Hinata-nee-chan, vou te ajudar em tudo. Já podemos ir comprar as roupinhas, sapatinhos, fraldas, mamadeiras, essas coisas de bebê. Você também vai me ensinar a trocar a frauda, dar banho, preparar a mamad...

- Calma Hanabi-chan, o bebê ainda nem nasceu! - interrompeu a irmã que já começava a falar pelos cotovelos e também achando graça na reação de Hanabi que parecia afoita com a idéia de ser tia.

- Desculpe. - falou fazendo bico, o que sempre fazia quando era contrariada. Mas logo alargou o sorriso e a abraçou alegremente - Parabéns nee-chan e para você também Sasuke, tenho certeza que o filho de vocês vai ser lindo, com um pai desses. - completou rindo.

- Hanabi! - exclamou Hinata com as bochechas rubras se afastando do abraço.

A mais nova apenas gargalhou alto e logo saiu pelo mesmo corredor que foi o pai, havia falado algo sobre ter que encontrar Konohamaru, seu companheiro de equipe. Os dois agora desviaram o olhar para Neji que se mantinha calado e com um semblante sério o tempo todo. Instantaneamente Hinata sentiu a tensão novamente entre os dois morenos.

O Hyuuga não acreditava no que tinha ouvido alguns minutos atrás. Na verdade não queria acreditar que Sasuke teve a coragem de tocar em Hinata de uma forma tão indecente e que agora ela estava ali grávida do fedelho. Sua vontade era de pegar o Uchiha e socá-lo até perder as forças ou até desfigurar aquele rostinho que todas as mulheres se derretem. Fechou os olhos fortemente tentando se controlar e logo os abriu novamente detendo o olhar sobre os de Hinata, viu a apreensão em seus olhos, percebia que apesar de tudo, a prima gostava do paspalho do Uchiha e não dele como ele tanto queria.

- Pode ficar sossegada Hinata-sama, nunca faria algo que te magoasse. Aproveito até para te pedir desculpas por ontem, se por algum motivo acabei te magoando. - começou fazendo uma reverência e logo se aproximando da prima segurando seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo na testa - não serei tão cafajeste a ponto de descer tão baixo para separar vocês, porque mesmo que me doa admitir, sei que o ama. Mas saiba que mesmo você estando casada com o Uchiha, continuarei sendo seu protetor e agora serei desse seu filho se assim você me permitir. - houve uma pausa - Mas não me peça para deixar de amá-la, porque isso eu nunca poderei fazer. E como disse anteriormente não vou tentar separá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que a primeira oportunidade que eu ver na minha frente, irei agarrá-la com todas as minhas forças, nunca vou desistir de você. - e logo saiu também sem nem olhar para Sasuke.

A vontade do Uchiha era de arrebentar o Hyuuga que teve a coragem de dizer aquilo na sua frente, até parece que ele iria ter alguma oportunidade. O idiota praticamente se declarou novamente para Hinata e agora foi na sua frente, nem ligou por ele estar ali. Bufou irritado e logo sentiu um corpo pequeno pressionar contra o seu de frente e os braços rodearem sua cintura.

- Viu, eu disse que não seria nenhum bicho de sete cabeças falar com meu pai. - falou sorrindo meigamente e ficando nas pontas dos pés lhe mordiscando o lábio inferior e depois passando a língua de leve fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

- Tem razão e agora quero você ao meu lado o mais rápido possível, . - disse Sasuke aproximando seus rostos e roçando seus lábios aos dela de leve.

- Como você quiser, . - falou sorrindo miúdo e com os olhos fechados, sentindo Sasuke brincando com seus lábios e logo entreabrindo os lábios para receber a língua molhada e aveludada do futuro marido.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Este foi o penúltimo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Um Feliz Ano Novo!!!!! *_***

**]**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Luanaa, Maria Lua, Pepe Kise e May-chan_

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


	35. Uma nova história

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pois pertencem ao Kishimoto-san. Mas ele me emprestou para alegria dos meus fãs e ainda me deu de presente o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Naruto.**

**Sinopse:** Passado-se cinco anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki e a volta de Sasuke para a vila, nossos ninjas começam a descobrir a vida, amores e a importância da amizade.  
Essa é uma história em que Sasuke e Naruto vão descobrir as mulheres de suas vidas e o quanto os dois são grandes amigos.

**Casais:** **SASUHINA e NARUSAKU**

**Cap.35**

O mês se passou rapidamente. A essa altura toda a vila já aguardava o tão esperado casamento da herdeira Hyuuga com o herdeiro Uchiha, que seria dali a duas semanas. Boatos sobre a possível gravidez de Hinata também já corria pela vila, mas alguns habitantes ainda não tinham certeza da veracidade da informação. Só os amigos mais íntimos mesmos que sabiam.

Boatos também corriam sobre um possível relacionamento entre Itachi Uchiha e uma kunoichi não muito conhecida da sua equipe Anbu. Mas isso praticamente ninguém tinha certeza, nem mesmo Sasuke que vivia perguntando e indagando o irmão o motivo dele chegar só no outro dia ou até mesmo quando ficava a semana inteira fora. Kisame havia comentado com o Uchiha mais novo sobre a amizade estranha entre a garota e o moreno, mas nem mesmo ele que era amigo de Itachi tinha certeza se alguma coisa entre eles acontecia. Itachi nunca contava, apenas sabia que o nome da mulher era Fuyu.

No clã Uchiha as coisas também iam muito bem, obras eram feitas por todos os cantos do distrito. A mansão Uchiha era restaurada e mobiliada com móveis novos, para receber Hinata quando se casasse com Sasuke e o filho que nasceria em alguns meses. Itachi como não quis morar junto com o casal, preferiu pegar uma casa também aconchegante no distrito e se mudou para lá. Os irmãos juntos com Hinata criaram um projeto de fazer um orfanato, já que muitas crianças na vila cresciam sem pais e acabavam tendo que se virarem sozinhos e sem o devido cuidado de um adulto, assim como Sasuke e Naruto cresceram. O restante das casas que eram muitas, iriam ser alugadas futuramente e todo lucro seria administrado pelos dois irmãos. As terras restantes seriam para plantações e outras coisas.

Aquela seria uma grande evolução no clã manchado por sangue e discórdia. Iriam transformar do que sobrou dele, um grande e poderoso clã novamente, digno de fazer parte do país do fogo.

Uma conversa alta era ouvida no Ichiraku numa mesa ao canto, onde estavam Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru e Chouji. Onde Hinata e Sakura conversavam assuntos sobre o enxoval do bebê, Naruto devorava o seu ramén, Chouji também devorava suas batatinhas e prestava atenção na conversa entre Sasuke e Shikamaru.

- Ei tio, me manda mais uma porção de ramén. - pediu o loiro afoito levantando a tigela vazia.

Poucos minutos depois o dono do Ichiraku levava a sexta tigela de ramén fumegante para o loiro, enquanto os outros observavam assustados Naruto que parecia não ter fundo.

- Ei Hinata-chan, você não está com fome? Precisa se alimentar bem e o seu bebê também. - falou o loiro colocando a tigela praticamente no rosto de Hinata.

Assim que inalou o cheiro do macarrão, já sentiu o enorme solavanco no estômago e uma grande ânsia de vômito subiu pela garganta. Levantou-se rapidamente com a mão contra a boca e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Naruto, seu imbecil. - esbravejou a Haruno socando a cabeça do Uzumaki e saindo atrás de Hinata para ver se ela estava bem.

- Mas o que eu fiz. - sussurrou o Uzumaki baixinho e massageando o galo na cabeça, mas Sakura já estava longe.

Sasuke apenas observava com o olhar a Hyuuga adentrar apressada no banheiro, sendo seguida pela rosada. Já estava acostumado com essas crises de enjôos da noiva, que cada vez se tornavam mais frequentes e constantes. Odiava quando isso acontecia quando estavam numa situação inadequada e Hinata o deixava sozinho na cama, quebrando totalmente o clima que estava às alturas. Quebrou sua linha de raciocínio ao escutar a voz lenta e arrastada do Nara ao seu lado:

- Pode ir se acostumando com estes enjôos, pois ainda duram algum tempo. Passei e ainda estou passando tudo isso com Temari. - falou o Nara com uma cara de sono e se lembrando da namorada que estava com sete meses de gravidez - Fica ainda pior quando elas nos acordam de madrugada com desejo de comer algo dos mais absurdos e as mudanças de humores que se tornam constantes. As mulheres que já são problemáticas, ficam ainda mais quando estão grávidas. - houve uma pausa - Teve uma vez que ela me acordou de madrugada e falou para eu não voltar para casa enquanto não achasse sorvete de brócolis. Onde eu iria arrumar sorvete altas horas da madrugada e ainda de brócolis? - falava se lembrando do acontecimento.

O Uchiha apenas escutava aquilo, sabia como Shikamaru era um pouco exagerado em relação as mulheres, mas sabia que de certo ponto era verdade o que ele dizia. Hinata ainda estava com um mês e meio e já apresentava sérias mudanças de humores. Realmente a morena está bem mais sensível do que o normal.

- A Temari-chan está grávida? - perguntou Naruto tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos.

- Dobe, por acaso você não percebeu o tamanho da barriga dela? - perguntou Sasuke incrédulo com o amigo.

- Eu pensei que ela tinha comido demais.

Os dois o olharam estupefatos, realmente não entendiam como Naruto conseguiu se tornar um jounnin.

- Eu quero esse bolo de morangos, mas com bastante glacê. - saíram de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz melodiosa e doce mais atrás. Olharam na direção e viram Hinata caminhando até a mesa com um pratinho com um pedaço de bolo que tinha mais glacê do que massa.

A garota sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e colocou o prato sobre a mesa. Enquanto voltava do banheiro havia sentido uma imensa vontade de comer bolo com muito glacê. O Uchiha observava incrédulo a morena que começava a comer aquilo, que para ele aquilo era mais glacê com bolo. Percebia que ela comia com prazer, tanto que as bochechas rosavam a cada colherada do doce na boca.

- Você quer um pedaço, meu amor? – perguntou a Hyuuga já estendendo uma colher de bolo para a boca do Uchiha.

Estava estupefato, Hinata sabia que ele odiava ser chamado de "meu amor" em público e que também odiava doces. Percebeu os risinhos dos outros a mesa e lançou-lhes um olhar mortal.

- É "meu amor", aceita um pedacinho do bolo da sua namorada. - falou Naruto irônico deixando Sasuke extremamente irritado.

- Cala a boca Naruto. - grunhiu azedo e olhou para Hinata com um olhar sério e disse ríspido - E você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de doces, Hinata.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente pelo o que disse, pois no segundo seguinte a morena já estava com os olhos perolados banhados em lágrimas. Suspirou pesadamente e se dando por vencido, realmente a sensibilidade da noiva estava as alturas com essa gravidez.

- Desculpe ter falado assim, vamos me dê um pedaço. - falou o moreno suspirando designado.

A Hyuuga sorriu largamente e levou a colher para a boca do Uchiha, que entreabriu a boca com um semblante amargurado. Mastigava lentamente, realmente era por isso que não gostava de doces, tinha açúcar demais. Sinceramente, comia aquilo contra a vontade, fazia aquilo apenas para satisfazer a namorada.

- Você bem que podia melhorar essa sua cara azeda Teme. Tenho até dó do seu filho se nascer com essa cara de amargurado como a sua.

- Já disse para você calar essa sua boca, Dobe. - começou irritado - Por que no lugar de você ficar pensando com que cara meu filho vai nascer, não começa a se preocupar se quando tiver seu filho, ele não vai nascer com cabelos róseos. - completou maldoso.

- MEU FILHO NÃO VAI TER CABELO ROSA. - gritou Naruto não tendo noção do perigo que corria.

- O QUE?! - gritou Sakura ao lado do loiro, uma veia já pulsava na testa da rosada.

Naruto encarava Sakura com um sorriso bobo na cara, realmente havia se esquecido da namorada ali. Tentava arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para sair da enrascada, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

- D-Desculpe Sakura-chan, é claro que eu gosto do rosa, mas acho q-que um filho homem não iria combinar com essa cor não acha? - começou embolado, a veia pulsava cada vez mais na testa da Haruno que tentava controlar a raiva e a vontade de matar o Uzumaki.

No segundo seguinte só viram Naruto sair correndo entre as mesas para fora do Ichiraku e sendo seguido por uma Sakura assassina que corria atrás dele. Os outros apenas ficaram encarando o casal sair correndo pelas ruas de Konoha.

* * *

A chuva que castigava o País da Água já havia passado, agora a vila se encontrava apenas úmida. Em cima do maior construção da vila se encontrava um grupo de oito pessoas reunidas. Visualizavam lá de cima toda a vila que se prosperava aos poucos. Ali todos vestiam o mesmo sobretudo preto de nuvens vermelhas. Roupa muito conhecida pelo nações ninjas e que foi muito temida há cinco anos atrás, mas que agora retornava com força total, para ser tão temida e conhecida novamente no mundo shinobi.

- Então, depois de todo nosso trabalho espionando aqueles quatro, vamos finalmente atacar Konoha? - perguntou a voz feminina no canto esquerdo impaciente.

- Você realmente não muda né Karin, já está louquinha para se encontrar com o seu tão amado Sasuke-kun. - falava irônico. Então continuou - Mas sinto em lhe dizer pela centésima vez, ele nem sequer se lembra da sua existência. - falou Suigetsu sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos ao seu lado.

- Já chega vocês dois, realmentes vocês já estão me cansando. - interrompeu a discussão a voz fria e gélida do nono ninja e líder que vinha caminhando lentamente de dentro do prédio e saia pelo corredor para o mesmo lugar que os outros estavam.

O manto também negro esvoaçava com o vento, assim como os longos cabelos negros e escorridos. Um sorriso malicioso habitava os lábios finos e o rosto pálido mostrava um pouquinho da idade, mas também mostrava o quanto ele apesar da idade avançada, continuava tão forte quanto antes de ser dado como morto.

- Mas respondendo sua pergunta minha Karin, realmente tive que fazer umas mudanças em meus planos. Realmente não contava que Itachi Uchiha voltaria do inferno e ainda aliado a Konoha. Isso sim foi um ponto importantíssimo que abalou todo o meu plano que já estava pronto. - disse o líder se postando entre os oito ninjas e subordinados.

- Mas então, vamos atacar a vila como pretendíamos? - perguntou Juugo que até então estava calado.

- Tudo ao seu tempo Juugo. Por enquanto nossa meta é levantar a Akatsuki com força total. Não cometerei os mesmos erros que Madara Uchiha cometeu. Ele não deu valor ao poder do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e principalmente, confiou demais em Sasuke Uchiha na época em que ele fez parte da Akatsuki. - houve uma pausa em que o líder deu um sorrisinho de lado - Mas eu também não posso dizer muito, também confiei demais no meu poder de manipulação sobre Sasuke. Ensinei-lhe praticamente tudo o que ele sabe hoje, para no fim ele tentar me matar. - disse com os olhos amarelados ardendo em ódio. Apenas em se lembrar do Uchiha que lhe traiu sua raiva por Konoha triplicava.

Mas agora, ele havia saído do túmulo ressuscitando consigo a famosa organização Akatsuki. Iria fazer todos que o traíram pagarem caro. Orochimaru estava de volta e o seu ódio por Konoha continuava intocável.

- Hoje marca o início da volta da Akatsuki e como disse uma vez, tudo será posto em prática em seu devido tempo. Pode demorar dias, meses ou anos, mas no fim conseguiremos nossos objetivos que são dois em principais. Primeiro, capturar o último jinchuuriki que ainda vive, Naruto Uzumaki. E segundo e como missão pessoal, DESTRUIR Sasuke Uchiha. Ele vai pagar caro por sua traição há cinco anos atrás, disso não tenham dúvidas. - completou sério e fitando o horizonte alaranjado. Não sabia ao certo quando poderia agir, sua lista de inimigos era longa, mas certamente Naruto e Sasuke estavam bem no seu topo.

* * *

6 meses depois...

O céu começava ser tingido de alaranjado, o pôr do sol acontecia ao longe no horizonte. Haviam feito um piquenique no fim do dia e agora as garotas guardavam tudo enquanto os rapazes conversavam mais atrás próximos a uma árvore.

- Mas e aí, ele realmente está namorando com Fuyu? - perguntou Sakura curiosa guardando os potes agora vazios dentro da bolsa.

- Pelo que Sasuke me disse parece que sim. Itachi não gosta muito de falar sobre sua vida pessoal, mas parece que finalmente eles estão assumindo o namoro em público. - falava Hinata com seu barrigão de sete meses e duas semanas pegando o pano estendido no chão e começando a dobrá-lo. Contava para Sakura sobre o namoro do cunhado, onde o Uchiha finalmente resolveu admitir que tem uma namorada.

- Será que os dois vão dar certo? - falou Sakura.

- Acho que sim, as poucas vezes que vi Fuyu, percebi que ela gosta muito do Itachi. - houve uma pausa - Mas mudando de assunto, está tudo bem com o seu bebê? - perguntou Hinata depois que tudo já estava arrumado.

Sakura sorriu imediatamente e alisou a barriga de apenas três meses. A alegria estava estampada no semblante de Sakura e Naruto que finalmente estavam apreciando a sensação de serem pais.

- Ainda estou de poucos meses, mas estou ótima e o bebê também. Estou louca para vê-lo nos meus braços. - falava Sakura com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Te entendo, também estou louca que Densuke nasça. - falou Hinata sorrindo e passando a mão na enorme barriga por cima do vestido. Já havia feito o ultra-som e descobriu que esperava um lindo garotinho. E logo o casal já deu o nome de Densuke Uchiha Hyuuga.

Pararam de conversar assim que ouviram um grande estrondo atrás de ambas e quando finalmente se viraram se depararam com a cena, onde Naruto estava arremessado ao chão e Sasuke com os braços cruzados e com um semblante enraivecido fitando o loiro. Nem precisaram perguntar para saber que os dois já haviam brigado novamente por motivos supérfluos como sempre.

- Por que você fez isso Teme?! - esbravejou Naruto se sentando irritado. Sakura correu até ele para ver se o mesmo estava bem.

Sasuke fitava Naruto irritado, ainda não acreditava que o amigo teve a impetulância de fazer uma pergunta descarada daquelas. Como ele fazia para transar com Hinata com um barrigão daquele? Só podia ser coisa do idiota do Naruto. Ele nunca colocaria a vida de seu filho em risco para poder se saciar e também não tem nem como. Mas sabia que havia se irritado com Naruto não pela pergunta em si, mas foi porque ele mexeu onde mais doía ultimamente, o fato dele estar em abstinência a uns três ou quatro meses, isso é muito tempo para alguém como ele que gosta tanto de sexo. Mas nunca que ele iria trair Hinata ou forçá-la a algo que ela não estava em condições. Então cabe a ele ter que suportar essa situação por mais alguns meses.

- Você está bem Naruto-kun? - ouviu a voz de Hinata se referindo ao amigo - Desculpe-me pelo Sasuke. - falou educadamente que deixou o Uchiha pasmo dela estar se desculpando por algo que o loiro mereceu.

- Não ligue Hinata-chan, já estou acostumado com a brutalidade do Teme. - falou o loiro se levantando e fuzilando o Uchiha com o olhar.

- Você mereceu Dobe. - falou simplesmente chegando atrás da esposa e a abraçando por trás - Está bem? - perguntou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Hai. - assentiu virando a cabeça de lado e logo encarou Naruto novamente que parecia querer falar alguma coisa - Pode falar Naruto, estamos escutando. - falou Hinata sorrindo docemente.

O loiro arregalou levemente os olhos percebendo que Hinata havia notado sua ansiedade. Viu todos os olhares voltarem para sim e logo falou com a mão atrás da cabeça:

- Lembram que hoje de manhã Tsunade-obaa-chan me chamou em seu escritório. - começou o loiro com um sorriso enorme no rosto, vendo Hinata e Sasuke olharem para ele curiosos e Sakura fitá-lo com expectativa - Bem, ela me disse que amanhã finalmente começa meu treinamento para me tornar o Rokudaime de Konoha. - falou afoito, o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sakura soltou um gritinho abafado antes de pular em cima de Naruto o abraçando forte. Sasuke e Hinata apenas limitavam a sorrir com o amigo que finalmente realizava seu sonho de ser hokage e que tanto correu atrás para esse momento.

- Parabéns, Naruto-kun. Você apenas está conquistando o que você mereceu com tanto empenho e dedicação. - falou Hinata orgulhosa se soltando de Sasuke e indo abraçar o Uzumaki carinhosamente. Estava muito feliz pelo loiro que tanto a ajudou a se superar como ninja e que foi sua maior inspiração para ser alguém melhor.

- É, parabéns Naruto. - começou Sasuke sincero dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo e irmão que finalmente conseguia realizar seu sonho, assim como ele mesmo estava conseguindo. Mas como sempre não podia deixar de completar sarcástico - Mas não vá pensando que eu vou te respeitar só por que vai se tornar o sexto hokage.

Naruto estava feliz demais para poder brigar com o amigo. Realmente estava realizando todos os seus sonhos de anos, seria hokage em alguns anos, em dentro de um mês estaria casado com a mulher que sempre amou desde criança e ainda grávida de três meses de um filho seu. Realmente a vida havia lhe presenteado com tudo que se tem de melhor.

A vida de casados de Sasuke e Hinata também ia às mil maravilhas, mesmo com uma loira irritante que vivia se declarando para o Uchiha e dizendo o quanto ainda o amava e esperaria por ele. O moreno achava a esposa a cada dia mais linda e radiante, a barriga crescia cada vez mais com o passar dos meses. Lembrava de Kakashi ter dito que quando as mulheres estão grávidas, é como se a beleza interior delas também se pusesse para fora as deixando ainda mais bonita. Lembrava de que quando Kakashi falou, ficou imaginando de onde o ex-sensei havia tirado essa frase. Imaginava que pelo menos aqueles livros pervertidos deviam ter algo de bom.

Os quatro não sabiam o que o futuro os aguardava, mas agora tinham novos objetivos para viver e esperar o dia de amanhã pacientemente com a cabeça erguida e com os olhos sempre a frente, seus filhos. Viveriam dia após dia por eles, os amando, os protegendo e os ensinando as verdadeiras lições de serem verdadeiros ninjas. Assim como eles aprenderam com seus pais e senseis, ou no caso de Sasuke e Naruto, que também aprenderam com a vida.

**... FIM ...**

* * *

**Finalmente o último capítulo. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. **

**Bem... Essa fic possui uma segunda temporada, tanto que ela já está bem adiantada no site Nyah. Ainda estou pensando se vou postar a continuação aqui, depende do incentivo de vocês. **

**Muitas pessoas daqui sei que estão seguindo a fic por lá, então agradeço a vocês também. **

**Agradeço a todos vocês que leram e também aqueles que deixaram reviews.**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Maria Lua, May-chan e Yuria-chan_

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina Hyuuga**


End file.
